


Captivated

by Luciel89



Series: Bonded verse [5]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Tail Sex, light feminzation even though subs are not really males
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 80,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon/Angel AU: Spin-off of my Bonded verse story, focusing on Isaac and Kaylen's first dates and how they fell in love with each other. Contains lots of humor, some fluff, romance, jokes, and dating.</p><p>The story is set before the start of my other spin-off "Dedicated" (and also during), and after chapter 94 of "Devoted".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, the story is set in the time after chapter 94 of Devoted, and before the start of Dedicated. The story has focus on Isaac and Kaylen, but other characters will appear too - my original characters from the verse, but also Dean and Castiel.
> 
> I have no idea if I should tag this story as part of the Supernatural fandom, since it's mostly original, but it has Dean and Castiel in it, and the Bonded verse IS a Supernatural fanfic. So I've chosen to put it as a Supernatural story.  
> Also, more tags will appear for the story as I move on with the story. Haven't planned everything yet.
> 
> And I have rated the story "Explicit" because there is a good chance that I will write some smut in this story. But if I don't, I'll just change the rating again.
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading :) And make sure you've read Bonded, Mated, and Devoted before you start reading this story, otherwise it won't make any sense to you.
> 
>  **Extra note** : You can find all character and verse descriptions and much more on my [Livejournal](http://luciel89.livejournal.com/62063.html).
> 
>  
> 
> **The story is beta'ed by[Bookwormblondie](http://bookwormblondie.tumblr.com/).**

**July 2044 (Isaac is 23 (almost 24), Kaylen is 19, Adrian is 27, Natalie is 26, Maya is 1 (almost 2) years old).**  
  
Cake. That was what Isaac had been dreaming about when he all of sudden fell out of bed and landed hard on the floor. Cake, pie, and chips. Such a good dream to be woken from so violently.  
  
“Argh, fuck!” Isaac exclaimed on the floor, where he was lying entangled in his blanket, which had fallen off along with him. The impact with the floor had hurt his arm and wing a bit, and he cursed as he kicked the blanket off of himself, only to find that it was fighting back.  
  
After the blanket was finally off, Isaac let out a heavy sigh and slumped back on the floor. His head thudded softly against the wooden floor, and he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to figure out where he was. This wasn’t his room at his parents’ house, he realized, and it took him a few moments to remember that he was in Adrian’s apartment.  
  
Adrian and Natalie let Isaac stay in their guestroom whenever he was in L.A. to shoot scenes for the fantasy TV show he was acting in. Today was his last day on the set because of the summer break, and he still wondered if he’d return to his role on the show next season. The show runners had said that his character was so popular that they considered having him have more appearances on the show than first planned, which was only a bonus for Isaac, who’d then be earning more money.  
  
As Isaac lay on the floor and felt sorry for himself for having fallen out of bed – _again_ (it happened sometimes) – and hurting himself a bit, he suddenly heard a noise coming from the corridor outside the guestroom. He heard little Maya chirping and gurgling, and how she was walking across the wooden floor with her tiny feet.  
  
“Maya, stay here,” came Natalie’s kind voice, and Isaac heard Maya complain as she got picked up by her mom.  
  
The baby girl was furious to be picked up and taken somewhere else, and Isaac laughed to himself when he heard her scream in protest.  
  
“That’s right; tell that woman she can’t just mess with your plans like that,” Isaac laughed, and finally got up from the floor to pull on some clothes.  
  
It was only 6am, but Isaac had to be at his job at 7:30, so he had to get up now.  
  
After getting dressed – and having to pull on his shirt twice, because he accidentally put it on wrong the first time – Isaac exited the room and joined the others in the kitchen. Natalie was feeding Maya at the table, while Adrian was busy putting breakfast for the adults on the table.  
  
“’Sup, people! Rise and shine!” Isaac exclaimed loudly as he made his entrance, grinning widely at everyone.  
  
Maya turned in her baby chair and giggled at Isaac, while Natalie shook her head with a chuckle and made sure that Maya ate her fruits.  
  
“Jesus, Isaac. You scared the crap outta me,” Adrian grumbled, and sent Isaac a small glare before he put the last few things for breakfast on the table and took a seat.  
  
Isaac burst out laughing. “Better change your underwear, then.” He grinned at Adrian’s glaring face before sitting down next to his brother to eat. Natalie was sitting opposite from them with Maya, who kept eyeing Isaac curiously as she ate.  
  
“Well, at least I don’t have to change _yours._ I’d die from that stink bomb,” Adrian murmured, and made some bread for himself.  
  
Isaac just laughed and started making bread too.  
  
“Please don’t be so gross around Maya. Traumatizing her at this age isn’t very good,” Natalie told them with a chuckle.  
  
Isaac laughed and turned his attention to Maya, who was still staring at him while eating. “Taste good, huh? You better eat lotsa fruits and vegetables, so you can be pretty when you’re older. Then you’re gonna have alllll the boys at school want to be your boyfriend, and then your daddy will be really stressed and get grey hairs from worry. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?” He grinned at Maya, who laughed at his words, even though she didn’t fully understand what he meant.  
  
“Yep!” she chirped, raising her hands with a big grin before eating more fruit.  
  
“Isaac, stop being an idiot,” Adrian groused, and groaned loudly because of his silly little brother.  
  
Natalie laughed. “Hopefully she won’t be having any boyfriends until she’s a teen.” She reached out and grabbed a piece of bread, and put some butter on it while glancing over at Isaac, who was eating eagerly. “And how about you? Adrian told me you got a crush on someone. Finally!”  
  
Isaac nearly choked on his food and started coughing like mad, and Adrian had to pat him a few times in the back. When he was done coughing, he looked at Natalie with wide eyes. “What?! No!” he quickly denied, feeling somewhat embarrassed about it.  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since his encounter with Kaylen at the restaurant. The sub had really blown him away; he was good-looking, cute, and seemed to have a damn nice sense of humor. Not to mention that Isaac really liked his light blue eyes. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Kaylen ever since their meeting, but he was still too much of a coward to call him, even though he got his number. He didn’t know why, though. Usually he had no problem calling someone he was interested in, but that was usually to ask if they wanted to hook up for sex or something. The thing with Kaylen wasn’t about sex, though; it was about getting to know each other better. Isaac wondered why that made him so much more nervous, since he usually wasn’t the type to get nervous about things.  
  
Adrian laughed and patted Isaac’s shoulder. “Stop lying, Isaac; _everyone_ saw how smitten you were. It was like the sun had pooped you in the face and made you all glorious.”  
  
Isaac grumbled and gently swatted Adrian’s hand away. “I’m not _smitten._ Dumbass.”  
  
With a roll of his eyes and a chuckle, Adrian went back to eating. “Just call that sub already. You got his number, right?”  
  
Isaac murmured an affirmative and stared down into his plate. He knew Adrian was right. He really should call Kaylen already and get it over with. Since when was he such a coward?

 

 

***

  
  
The day on the set went as usual. Isaac fooled around with the colleagues, and they had to retake several shots because he kept making everyone crack up during filming. He suspected the director was really tired of him by now, but the guy couldn’t help but laugh too whenever Isaac tickled someone with his tail out of the frame, or murmured funny comments at the person who was trying to remember their line, just to make them fail. The other actors really liked him, even though some of them could get pretty frustrated when he ruined their shots too many times in a row.  
  
“Yo, Isaac!” the director called, after Isaac’s filming was done for the day.  
  
Isaac was heading towards the trailers when he heard the director calling for him, and he immediately stopped walking and spun around on his heels to face him. “Yeah?”  
  
The director pointed at him with a serious look in his eyes. “You’re coming back next season, even if I have to kill one of the writers to make it happen.”  
  
Isaac was stunned for a moment, but then his face split into a big, wide grin. “Yes, sir!” He grinned at the director once more and continued heading towards the shower trailer, so he could wash that red color out of his wings that made him look like a full-blood demon. His tail moved behind him in excitement, feeling ecstatic that the director wanted him back on the show. He was so gonna brag about that to his family soon.  
  
Isaac was so busy grinning like an idiot and feeling excited as he walked towards the trailer that he didn’t notice three of his co-actors sneaking up behind him. They were some of the main cast on the show – one female human, an alpha angel, and a male angel/human hybrid – and they surprised Isaac as they suddenly overpowered him and planted a fresh pie right in his face.  
  
Suddenly having a pie thrown in his face and not being able to see or breathe properly, because the pie got in _everywhere,_ made Isaac gasp in surprise, and he heard his colleagues laugh as they quickly jumped away from him. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, spitting pie out of his mouth.  
  
“Greetings from us before you leave!” the alpha laughed, and was totally cracking up as they all looked at Isaac, whose face was all white from pie.  
  
“You said you liked pie, so we gave you some,” the girl grinned.  
  
Isaac growled and threw pie leftovers at them, which he had wiped off of his face with his hand. “Sons of bitches!” he yelled and began chasing them around. His colleagues laughed and ran away, trying to avoid getting pie on them themselves, but Isaac managed to make a nice mess of their clothes by wiping his face and hands in them.  
  
The producers were shaking their heads at them as they watched from the sidelines, while the crew was laughing.  
  
After a lot of laughter and friendly conversations, Isaac was eager to finally head to the showers. He was still full of pie, and he wanted his own wing colors back again.  
  
“Revenge is sweet, bitches!” Isaac yelled at them as he looked over his shoulder and gave them the finger. His colleagues all cracked up at that, and Isaac grinned before disappearing into the trailer.  
  
The people he had passed on his way had given him odd looks and had snickered at him when they saw his face, but Isaac had just smiled and waved at them like nothing was wrong, making them laugh even more.  
  
His hair felt gross and he could smell the pie all over himself, but Isaac was in a good mood. He was a bit surprised that his colleagues had done that to him, but on the other hand it didn’t surprise him too much, considering how many times he had pranked them on set as well.  
  
Thinking about it suddenly made Isaac remember Kaylen again. How that cute submissive had managed to embarrass him and totally own him like that in full public and in front of his family, when he had planted that fart cushion under his butt. It was the biggest prank someone had ever pulled on him, since he hadn’t seen it coming at all.  
  
His stomach flipped pleasantly, and Isaac felt the sudden urge to call Kaylen and hear his voice again. There was just something about that sub that he couldn’t shake off.  
  
Still feeling very hyped up by the pie event and the fun he had just had, Isaac pulled out his phone to call Kaylen before he could get nervous again. He went into the empty shower trailer and sat down on a small chair in the corner, which was mostly used to place clothes on, and listened to the dial tone on the phone. It was already 5pm, and Isaac hoped that Kaylen wasn’t too busy to pick up his phone. He had no idea when he’d be able to gather the courage to call him again if he didn’t pick up.  
  
After seven rings, Kaylen finally picked up the phone. _“Hello?”_  
  
Isaac shot up into a straight position on the chair, and his heart almost flew up into his throat when he heard Kaylen’s voice. “Hi!” he blurted clumsily, but quickly pulled himself together. “It’s, uh, it’s Isaac. You know, the guy you made fart publically in the restaurant three weeks ago?”  
  
There was laughter on the other end of the phone when Kaylen finally recognized him. _“Ah, the gassy guy.”_  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “Har har. I wasn’t gassy; it was _your_ doing.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and Isaac could hear him walking away from a loud crowd so that he could talk to him in more privacy. _“I was actually starting to think you had forgotten about me, since you didn’t call.”_   There was a bit of teasing in his voice, but also some shyness. It made Isaac’s stomach feel weird again.  
  
“No way I’d forget such rude behavior!” Isaac exclaimed, and heard Kaylen laugh on the other end. He cleared his throat and tried to shake off the nervousness he felt as he spoke. “So, uh, I was, um, wondering if you’d wanna meet up or something?” God, why did he sound so nervous? “Ya know, just to talk… or whatever.” He cringed when he felt so awkward about saying that.  
  
Kaylen giggled a bit on the other end. _“Um, sure. I don’t mind. Can you come to L.A. or should I come to you?”_  
  
“I’m in L.A. right now.” Isaac hated how quickly blurted that out. It made him sound like an idiot, which he definitely wasn’t.  
  
There was some soft laughter on the phone before Kaylen replied. _“Okay, then I guess we can meet up soon. Maybe tomorrow? Tomorrow’s Saturday and I’ll be free.”_  
  
Isaac couldn’t help but grin, and he tried to sit still when his body wanted to squirm happily. “Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna meet? I don’t know the city so well yet…”  
  
_“I can show you around,”_ Kaylen offered with a chuckle. _“We can meet at a Starbucks café, if you want. They’re easy to find.”_ He gave Isaac a street name of a Starbucks café in the city, and Isaac quickly scribbled the name down on his wrist because he couldn’t find a piece of paper. _“You think you can find it?”_ Kaylen asked, after Isaac had written it down.  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely. I’m like a GPS on the inside!” It wasn’t true, though; Isaac really sucked at finding his way and almost always ended up getting lost, but he didn’t want to tell Kaylen that.  
  
_“Uhhuh.”_ Kaylen’s voice sounded amused but unconvinced.  
  
A piece of pie that had slowly slid down his cheek reached Isaac’s lips, and he tried to spit it away. The noise he made didn’t go unheard by Kaylen, who frowned at the other end.  
  
_“Did you just spit?”_  
  
There wasn’t much disgust in Kaylen’s voice, it was more like amusement and surprise.  
  
“No, no! Uh, well, yeah, a bit. I just got pied and it’s all over my face now and getting into my mouth and nose, and god knows where,” Isaac explained. It took him a second to realize that his sentence sounded pretty wrong out of context, so he quickly corrected himself. “No! Not that kind of ‘pied’! My colleagues threw an actual pie in my face and now I look like I got hit by an avalanche. A creamy avalanche.”  
  
An amused laugh escaped Kaylen, and Isaac’s tail curled a bit as he listened to it. _“Ah, I see. So you suddenly decided to call me while your face is covered in pie. Do I even wanna ask why?”_  
  
“No… I don’t think you do.”  
  
Kaylen laughed once more, and Isaac could imagine him shaking his head. _“Well, I gotta run now. So… see you tomorrow at 10am at the Starbucks? Don’t be late. And don’t wear something embarrassing, ‘cause then I won’t hang out with you!”_  
  
“Yes, sir!” Isaac grinned, feeling excited about it already.  
  
Kaylen chuckled. _“Well, see you, then. Bye.”_  
  
“Bye!”  
  
Isaac grinned as he hung up, but the grin kind of disappeared from his face when he saw that he had smudged pie all over his phone because he had held it up against his cheek. He cursed under his breath and frantically tried to wipe it off with his sleeve. But still, he was ecstatic. Finally he got himself a date with that hot sub from the restaurant, and this was his chance to get to know him better. He couldn’t wait to find out more about him and see if he could force out Kaylen’s prankster-ish side again.

 

 

***

  
  
On the next day, Isaac was all fired up for his date. He had brushed his teeth, done his hair, and put on some nice clothes (his favorite jeans and a t-shirt). He didn’t want to look formal, but also didn’t want to look too casual, so he had just put on some clothes that he thought looked good on himself.  
  
Adrian had been unbearable about it when Isaac had told him that he had a date with Kaylen. His brother wouldn’t stop grinning at him and giving him advice, like how he shouldn’t act like an ass around him, to remember to brush his teeth, think before speaking, and not talk about his previous sexual conquests because that would just give Kaylen a bad impression of him. Isaac hated being told advice like that by his older brother, because he had the feeling that Adrian thought he was going to screw it up somehow, but he also kind of appreciated it.  
  
Things didn’t go very smoothly for Isaac that morning, though. He had headed out pretty early, thinking he’d arrive at the Starbucks in good time, but he quickly found himself getting lost in the maze of streets in the city.  
  
He had put the street name that Kaylen gave him into his phone’s GPS, but for some reason the app was crashing on him and wouldn’t work properly. So, Isaac had to find the street manually, which was really not a skill of his.  
  
He walked up and down the many streets, getting more and more stressed when he just couldn’t find the right one. He ended up asking an old lady for directions, but even then he ended up getting lost.  
  
It was already 10:12am when Isaac finally found the right street and the Starbucks café. Apparently he had been on that street twice already without seeing the café, and had just thought he had gotten lost again. Typical.  
  
Isaac quickly ran over to the café, where he spotted Kaylen waiting for him near the entrance. A lot of people were entering and exiting the place, but Isaac’s eyes were like glued to Kaylen when he finally spotted him.  
  
Kaylen was standing patiently and glancing around to spot Isaac somewhere. His tail was curled next to his leg, and he was wearing a dark t-shirt with some writing on it, as well as dark pants and shoes. Isaac had to swallow back a lump in his throat when he saw how nice those pants looked on Kaylen. They were kind of tight and were showing off his figure very nicely.  
  
“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Isaac exclaimed when he arrived where Kaylen was waiting, panting from having run around for the past twenty minutes.  
  
Kaylen looked up, and his face split into a smile when he saw Isaac. He walked closer to Isaac to get a bit away from the entrance and the flow of people. “There you are. I was starting to think you had gotten cold feet or something.”  
  
“Nah, my feet are hot as hell,” Isaac said, flashing him a cheeky grin. “I just got a bit lost, that’s all. This city is freaking maze!”  
  
Kaylen smirked. “So much for your built-in GPS. Can’t even find a simple Starbucks café.” He giggled and looked at Isaac teasingly.  
  
Isaac felt his cheeks blush. “T-That’s… Well, at least I can find my own ass! Then I’m not completely lost!”  
  
Kaylen burst into laughter. “Yeah, thank god for that. Should we head inside before all the good seats are taken?”  
  
“Eh, any seat with me around is a good seat!”  
  
Once more Isaac flashed Kaylen a cocky grin, and Kaylen couldn’t help but laugh at Isaac’s arrogance and confidence.  
  
They finally headed into the café together, and Kaylen took the lead.  
  
Isaac certainly didn’t mind walking behind the sub, because then he could check him out without being caught doing so, and god, Kaylen was even hotter than Isaac remembered. He was slim and delicate in the way that Noah was, but not quite as much; Isaac could tell that Kaylen had a few more muscles than his baby brother did. Kaylen’s skin was also a bit more tanned than Noah’s pale skin, which Isaac found himself liking a lot, and Kaylen’s dark blonde hair was messy in a nice way.  
  
The café was kind of crowded and noisy, but there were still some available seats left. Most people that came in only went to order a coffee and then left again, while others stayed.  
  
Isaac wasn’t really used to being in a café atmosphere, but he kind of liked the place. It seemed fitting for a first date.  
  
They ordered a smoothie and a small sandwich each before finding a nice spot to sit in. There was a free table in the far corner of the room, which would provide them with a bit of privacy and a view of the busy street outside.  
  
Isaac almost tripped over a lady’s bag on the way to their table, because the woman had placed it on the floor too close to the aisle, and he murmured a small curse as he quickly regained his posture. Kaylen just giggled at him before they seated themselves at the table.  
  
Kaylen sat down with his back to the other guests, while Isaac would be sitting against the wall with a view of the café. After Kaylen had sat down, he was a bit surprised to see Isaac carefully investigating his chair before slowly sitting down.  
  
“What? Are you scared it’s gonna bite you?” Kaylen asked with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
“No, I’m checking for potential fart cushions. I won’t be publically humiliated like that again!” Isaac said, and got comfortable on his chair.  
  
Kaylen leaned his head back and laughed. “Why not? I thought it was hilarious. You should have seen your own face.”  
  
“That was not funny!” Isaac exclaimed, making Kaylen laugh even more. Actually, he did think it was kind of funny when he looked back on it, but it had still been embarrassing. The way Kaylen laughed right now only made Isaac’s stomach flutter again. What was up with his stomach lately?!  
  
The two of them smiled at each other and shifted somewhat shyly, before slowly unwrapping their sandwiches.  
  
“So, you’re not a coffee person, I take it?” Kaylen commented randomly, and glanced at Isaac’s smoothie. He had kind of expected Isaac to be a coffee type of guy at first, but apparently he was wrong.  
  
“Nah, it makes me shit my guts out,” Isaac replied with a shrug. It wasn’t until the words had left his mouth that he realized it was probably a bad thing to say when they were about to eat, and he blushed and panicked slightly, only to find Kaylen laughing.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Kaylen laughed. “I used to drink it in the mornings back in high school, but then I found out I’d rather feel sleepy in class than spend fifteen minutes in the bathroom every time.” He slurped from the straw of his smoothie and glanced at Isaac, who was sitting opposite him.  
  
Isaac was relieved that his inappropriate comment didn’t seem to faze Kaylen in the slightest, and he grinned widely at him. “Yeah, believe it or not; I _do_ find boring lectures more interesting than the bathroom.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled and proceeded to take a bite from his sandwich. Isaac did the same.  
  
After chewing a bit on his sandwich, Kaylen spoke again. “So, what brings you to L.A., anyway? Filming more of your TV show?”  
  
“Yep,” Isaac answered with his mouth full of food. He quickly swallowed it to avoid having Kaylen think he was ill-mannered (which he kind of was, actually). “Yesterday was the last day for me, though. But I do think they’ll bring me back. I was told they like my charm and want more of it.” He puffed his chest out and grinned cockily, making Kaylen laugh as he ate.  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
Isaac couldn’t quite tell if Kaylen was serious or if he was being sarcastic. He hoped it was the first part.  
  
“So, do you live with your family, or do you have a place here in L.A.?” Kaylen asked next, looking curious as he glanced at Isaac while eating.  
  
“Well, I live with my parents for now.” Isaac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah, I know; a single guy, 23 years old, living with his parents… he must be a lazy gamer-nerd and a virgin, but I swear I’m gonna find my own place soon! My big brother lets me stay with him here in L.A. while I’m filming, but it’s so hard to find a good apartment in this city.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Kaylen chuckled a bit at Isaac’s earlier comment and continued to eat.  
  
Isaac gulfed down the last piece of his sandwich before saying, “Besides, it’s not half bad with my parents. My little brother Noah still lives there for now, so I have someone I can annoy.”  
  
Kaylen let out a chuckle at that. “Don’t be too hard on him; he seemed nice. Is there a big age gap between you? You seem to have a lot of siblings.”  
  
“Yeah, I have four. Eden is oldest; I think she’s like 30 or something. And then there’s my big brother Adrian, who’s, uh, 27, I think, and then there’s my twin Lily who’s 23 like me – amazingly,” Isaac said, and watched as Kaylen chuckled at his last comment. “And then there’s baby Noah who’s… Uh.” He scratched his head thoughtfully. “Well, what is he? 17? 18? The kid grows so fast I can’t keep up anymore.”  
  
“Whoa, that’s a lot of siblings,” Kaylen said, sounding a bit amazed. “I just have my big brother Carl. He’s 24 and I’m 19.”  
  
“Eh, you’re only 19?!” Isaac exclaimed, feeling a bit surprised. He knew Kaylen was probably only a bit older than Noah, but he had thought he was at least 20.  
  
Kaylen frowned funnily at him. “Why? Do I look older?”  
  
“No, no!” Isaac quickly said, knowing it was bad to make a sub think he looked older than he was, and Kaylen certainly didn’t look old. He looked young and gorgeous. “It’s just, you seem so… mature.”  
  
Much to Isaac’s surprise, Kaylen burst out laughing at that. “Trust me, I’m not that mature. I thought you had figured that out at the restaurant.”  
  
“Yeah, well, _mature,_ but not quite mature, I mean… You know what I mean.” Isaac grimaced a bit when he realized he wasn’t making any sense at all.  
  
Again, Kaylen just laughed. “Well, thanks.” He slurped a bit from his smoothie, which was almost empty by now. Both of them were already done eating, and stared a bit at each other for a few seconds before Kaylen spoke again. “And I also still live at home, like you, but in September I’m starting my studies, so I’ll be living in a dorm by then. Kinda can’t wait to move out.”  
  
“Yeah? Whatcha gonna study?”  
  
A smile spread across Kaylen’s lips as he explained. “I want to be a nurse. I like helping people, and I don’t mind looking at blood and guts and god knows what, and the job sounds interesting. It’s what I wanna be.”  
  
The way Kaylen was smiling and talking about his future dreams with such passion made Isaac smile too. Again, his stomach did that weird flip inside him and started feeling warm. It was starting to get a bit on his nerves, even though it was a pleasant feeling.  
  
Isaac decided to make a bit of fun. “So you’re gonna wear one of those sexy nurse outfits? Wonder if they make subs wear skirts, or just pants…”  
  
“Hey, they don’t wear that stuff in real life! You’ve watched too many kinky movies,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
“That’s too bad. You’d look damn good in one of those.”  
  
Again, Isaac spoke before thinking, and Kaylen got a weird, surprised look on his face for a second. Isaac started scolding himself on the inside, thinking maybe he had taken it too far with such a comment. He didn’t want to be sexist or offend Kaylen in any way, and a thousand thoughts of panic passed through his mind before he finally heard Kaylen giggle. Stunned, Isaac glanced at him.  
  
“You’re just like I thought you’d be: always speaking before thinking about your words beforehand,” Kaylen said, and gave Isaac a knowing but amused smile. His cheeks were a little red because of Isaac’s comment, but he tried not to show that it had actually flattered him a bit.  
  
Now it was Isaac’s turn to blush, and he really hated blushing in front of someone. He stuttered over his words as he tried not to let his face color too much. “T-That’s… I can’t help it! It’s just the way I am. Sorry if I, um, offended you.” Apologizing wasn’t something he was good at either, but he really didn’t want to screw this date up or have Kaylen think of him badly, so he had to say he was sorry and didn’t mean it in a bad way.  
  
“Nah, I could tell you didn’t mean anything bad by it. And you’re right about your guess, by the way; I _do_ look damn good in a sexy nurse outfit.”  
  
The comment was totally unexpected, and Isaac stared at Kaylen in utter surprise and watched as the submissive gave him a confident smirk before getting up from his chair to dispose of their trash. Isaac had never heard a sub say something like that about themselves with such confidence before. His stomach suddenly felt like someone had dropped a ton of butterflies and rainbows into it, and he kept staring at Kaylen in bewilderment as the submissive walked over to the nearby trash bin and threw away their garbage, before finally returning to the table.  
  
Kaylen smirked at Isaac’s face, which was still frozen in bewilderment, and sat down on his chair again. Their table was now much less messy without all those wrappers and napkins lying around.  
  
“So… Do you wanna go out for a bit?” Kaylen asked, making Isaac snap out of his trance.  
  
“What? Uh, yeah, sure. You did promise me a city tour!”  
  
Kaylen laughed and got up again. “Yeah, I guess I did. At least with me around you won’t get lost.”  
  
“Oi, don’t insult my inner GPS! That’s bad.” Isaac got up from his chair as well, and tried to shake all the images of Kaylen in a sexy nurse outfit out of his mind. Damn, that comment earlier had really messed up his mind, especially when Kaylen himself was saying that he looked good in such an outfit. It made Isaac wonder if he had ever actually worn one, since he sounded so sure about it.  
  
“GPS like… Garbage Positioning System, in your case?” Kaylen teased, and snickered at Isaac as they made their way out of the café.  
  
“Oi!” Isaac warned, making a few people stare at him because he was loud. Kaylen just cracked up. “My inner GPS is not garbage!”  
  
“Well, I don’t know; you probably circled this area like twenty times until you found me. Not to mention that you _did_ kick a piece of garbage at me the first time we met, so you must have a habit of locating garbage as well.” Kaylen grinned as he pushed the exit doors open and led Isaac outside in the warm, sunny weather.  
  
“Hah! Apparently I do, seeing as it was _you_ I hit with that beer can.”  
  
“Hey!” Kaylen laughed, and smacked Isaac lightly on the head for making such a comment.  
  
Isaac just grinned in mischief, and didn’t even realize how his tail was swooshing back and forth behind him in the same rhythm as Kaylen’s.  
  
They barely even knew each other yet, but Isaac felt so relaxed around Kaylen when the two of them got into a teasing mood. Kaylen seemed to share the same fondness for teasing as Isaac did, and once more his stomach did that odd, pleasant flip inside him.

 

 

***

  
  
After the café visit, they walked down the streets together for a while, and Isaac had no idea where they were heading. He just followed Kaylen’s lead and hoped he wouldn’t get them lost.  
  
They chatted a bit about random stuff as they walked down the street, and Kaylen made sure to let Isaac know about the things they were passing by, such as the library, a museum, etc., so that he got to know the area better.  
  
A few of the people they passed stared oddly at Isaac’s unusual wings, but he completely ignored them. He couldn’t be bothered with such idiots when he was walking next to such an attractive and cool sub as Kaylen.  
  
After about half an hour of walking and chatting, Isaac found himself crossing paths with a little human girl on the sidewalk. She was about ten years old, and because the sidewalk was busy with people, she and Isaac had some trouble passing each other as they walked in opposite directions. It turned into one of those awkward situations where you would take a step to the left and then to the right and the other person would do the same, and after four tries, Isaac grinned and gracefully danced around the little girl so that they could both keep moving.  
  
“Thanks for the dance, princess!” Isaac told her, and gave her a wink.  
  
The girl laughed and blushed, and she waved at Isaac with a big grin before disappearing down the sidewalk.  
  
Kaylen had watched the scene quietly, and couldn’t help but laugh at how Isaac had handled it. Calling it a dance seemed very fitting.  
  
“You just made her day,” Kaylen commented with a smile, after Isaac had caught up to him again.  
  
Isaac just grinned, and moments later they arrived into what looked like a park.  
  
It was a pretty big park with huge grass areas, lots of benches, ice cream stands, and a pond. It was filled with people taking a walk, either with their dogs or with their kids, and there were a lot of joggers around.  
  
“So, this is my favorite park,” Kaylen said, and walked into the park along with Isaac. “And I hope you remember the location of all the places we’ve passed on the way here. Did it help create some kind of mental map in your head?”  
  
“Uhhh… kind of,” Isaac said, feeling a bit unsure of it.  
  
Kaylen chortled and rolled his eyes in amusement. “You’ve really got zero sense of direction in that brain of yours, haven’t you?”  
  
“Hey, stop insulting my brain already!” Isaac pouted.  
  
Laughing, Kaylen turned his attention back to the path ahead of them and led Isaac through the park. He showed him all the interesting spots in there, including his favorite tree which people had carved countless of dicks into.  
  
Isaac cracked up when he saw the tree, and the two of them spent some time reading the writings near the dicks out loud, only to crack up even further. People walking past them on the other side of the bushes seemed to think they were crazy, but to Isaac’s surprise and liking, Kaylen didn’t seem to give a shit about how those people perceived them.  
  
“Man, that tree was awesome!” Isaac laughed, after they started walking through the park and away from the tree. He still had tears in his eyes from laughter, since the drawings and writings on the tree had simply been hilarious.  
  
“I know, right?” Kaylen grinned. “I call it ‘The Morning Wood’, ‘cause I always run right past it on my morning runs in this park.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that, thinking it was a fitting name. “Whoa, wait.” He suddenly stopped and looked at Kaylen. “You mean you live around here?”  
  
A small blush spread across Kaylen’s cheeks, but it was barely visible. “Yeah… In a nearby apartment building, with my mom and my brother – my dad lives somewhere else. But I’m not taking you there. I never bring anyone home on the first date, and my room is a mess right now anyway ‘cause I’m about to start painting it, so you’d just fall and injure yourself.”  
  
“Whoa, just like my room!” Isaac laughed. “And no problem. I was just curious.”  
  
Kaylen smiled, and they continued walking again. “So, does your brother live nearby?”  
  
“Um.” Isaac glanced around, trying to make a mental map so he could determine how far away Adrian’s apartment was. “I guess? Took me about half an hour to walk from his place to the café – if you exclude the time I spent circling the area ‘cause I got lost.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled. “By the way, doesn’t it bother your brother that you live with him? He has a wife and kid, right?”  
  
“Eh, he’ll live,” Isaac shrugged. “Though, he has complained that I’m noisy and that I should stop hiding porn magazines under his pillow ‘cause it makes Natalie smack him.”  
  
The way Isaac was saying it like it was a totally normal thing to hide porn magazines under your brother’s pillow like that, made Kaylen almost fall over from laughter. “Oh god, you really do that? Don’t you have any shame?”  
  
“Nope,” Isaac grinned, almost proudly.  
  
Kaylen had to bend over forward as he laughed, and he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.  
  
Isaac was very satisfied that he had made Kaylen laugh so much. He loved being entertaining, and he had the feeling that Kaylen really liked his prankster-ish side. It made being around him feel so much better.  
  
They kept walking after Kaylen had regained his posture, and neither noticed how they were walking a bit closer to each other this time than they had earlier. Kaylen glanced at Isaac with a shy look every now and then while they chatted, and it was Isaac who talked the most as he started telling Kaylen about the different pranks he had played on people during the filming of the series he was part of. Kaylen mostly just listened and laughed, and would comment every now and then.  
  
Time passed by so quickly during the time they were together, and Kaylen hadn’t noticed that it was already 2pm until his phone suddenly started ringing in his pocket. They were almost out of the park by then, and Kaylen excused himself as he picked up the phone.  
  
Isaac waited and listened to Kaylen’s side of the conversation. Apparently it was Kaylen’s mother who was calling him, and Isaac felt a little disappointed when it sounded like his mother had other plans for today, which she wanted Kaylen to participate in. It meant they had to part ways soon.  
  
The conversation dragged out for a few minutes, and Isaac got a bit bored. He couldn’t keep staring at Kaylen and taking in how cutely his wings flared in frustration when his mom got on his nerves, or how he rolled his eyes every now and then, because Kaylen was starting to notice that he was looking at him. So Isaac played around with a couple of nuts, which were lying around on the ground. He poked at them with his feet and kicked some of them away, while waiting for Kaylen to finish.  
  
One of the nuts was especially big, and Isaac found it the most fun to play with. But just when Kaylen had hung up his phone, Isaac gave the nut a kick that was a bit too hard, making it fly away over to a nearby tree.  
  
“Ah, my nut!” Isaac exclaimed, and was about to go and get it when he saw a squirrel jumping from the tree and collecting the nut between its tiny paws. The squirrely stared at him for a second before disappearing back into the tree, taking the nut with it. “Noooo! Not my nut! Come back, you thief!” Isaac roared, and went over to the tree to yell at the squirrel and glare up at it. “You son of a bitch!”  
  
Kaylen was almost dying from laughter as he cracked up behind him, and people were staring at Isaac funnily when they saw him yelling and cursing at a tree.  
  
“Fine! Keep it! Don’t need it anyway,” Isaac said, sticking his tongue out at the squirrel before going back to Kaylen. “God damn thief squirrel,” he grumbled, and crossed his arms.  
  
Kaylen was still laughing, and was hugging his stomach because it was starting to hurt from all the laughter that day. “Poor squirrel. You scared the poor thing.”  
  
“But it stole my nut!”  
  
“Well, good thing you have two of them, right?” Kaylen joked, his lips curling into a smirk.  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened, and he quickly placed his hands over his crotch while making a high-pitched scream that made Kaylen crack up again.  
  
“Yeees! Thank god! I still have one left! Phew.”  
  
“You’re so funny,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
Isaac both blushed and grinned at that comment, and slowly removed his hands from his crotch again.  
  
“But you’re also really weird,” Kaylen added, giggling. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone freak out like that over a simple nut before.”  
  
Isaac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling his face flush a bit. “Yeah, I get that a lot…”  
  
Kaylen just chuckled before speaking again. “And I’m sorry, but I have to go… My mom wants me to go with her to visit my grandparents today, so I guess we’re gonna have to part ways for now. It was fun, though. I had a great time.”  
  
“Aw, okay. I had fun too.”  
  
They grinned at each other, until they both felt a little awkward about saying goodbye.  
  
Kaylen blushed, and his tail curled next to him in a nervous gesture. “So… See you some other time. If you want to meet up again, that is.”  
  
“Sure I would. You’re fun.” Isaac grinned and gave Kaylen a light puff on the arm, only to have Kaylen puff him back even harder and almost making Isaac lose his balance.  
  
“Don’t kill any squirrels, though,” Kaylen told him with a chuckle. “Or go nuts when they steal your nuts.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that pun. “Yeah, I will _nut._ ”  
  
Kaylen laughed, and the two of them shared a shy smile before Kaylen waved goodbye at him and hurried home.  
  
Isaac waved back, and watched as Kaylen disappeared into the small crowd of people on the park’s path. His heart was racing like crazy inside his chest, and it hurt a little to see the sub go. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time, and he definitely couldn’t wait to go on another date with Kaylen.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at the place where he had last seen Kaylen, Isaac shook out of it and decided he better head back to Adrian’s place. He started walking out of the park, replaying the day in his mind as he walked, and couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot.  
  
It wasn’t until he had walked down the wrong street for five minutes that he realized he had no idea which way to go in order to head back to Adrian’s apartment.  
  
This was going to be a long walk home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally I got to release the first chapter of my Isaac/Kaylen story! Sorry to have let you guys wait for so long, I’m just so busy lately. I’m in a fulltime internship, so that takes up a lot of my time. I’ll just write and update whenever I find the time and motivation.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter :) It’s quite challenging to write this. I wanna get their dynamics right, but also make sure the humor is good (although silly, because they’re both silly). Kaylen is very different from Noah, but he’s definitely fun to write about :) Especially when he’s with Isaac XD
> 
> I should also mention that I have never been L.A. and don't know what the city is like, so anything I write about the city might be wrong. But this is an AU with angels and demons, so I'm taking some liberties of changing the city in my story.
> 
> I think there will be about 3-5 chapters of this story. I will only cover their first few dates, and maybe even their first time having sex. And if there’s anything you’d like to see them do – whether it be date ideas or pranks – let me know! I’m always open to ideas :) Though I can’t promise I will write it. It depends on how I can make it fit into the story.
> 
> But thanks for reading! I hope to have chapter 2 up in the nearby future! 
> 
> As for Dedicated, it’s on standby while I’m writing this story. Be patient :)


	2. Chapter 2

**August 2044 (Isaac is 23 (almost 24), Kaylen is 19, Castiel is 54 (almost 55), Dean is 56, Noah is 18, Carl is 24, Patricia is 52 years old).**  
  
After their first successful date together, Isaac was excited to go on his second date with Kaylen. It had already been almost two weeks since their first date, but unfortunately they hadn’t been able to meet up earlier because Kaylen’s family had taken him on a small vacation, and Isaac had been busy as well.  
  
After months of looking for a steady job, Isaac had finally gotten a job at a local theater in L.A., where he could perform at musicals. It was mostly in the evening and only 1-3 nights a week, so even if he went back to working as an actor on the new season of The Sorcerer’s Redemption, he’d still be able to work at the theater, if the showrunners allowed him some flexibility on the job. He had also managed to finally find an apartment in L.A., so in a week he’d be moving out to live on his own. For now, he was still living with Dean and Castiel, though.  
  
Isaac was in a really good mood that day, and Dean, Castiel, and Noah noticed this as well. They watched as Isaac kept walking between the bathroom and the laundry room to find proper clothes (which he had just washed) and to check himself out in the bathroom mirror to be sure that he looked good.  
  
“I’m wondering if I should be worried…” Dean commented quietly, as he and Castiel stood in the kitchen area and glanced into the hallway, where Isaac appeared every now and then as he walked back and forth between the rooms.  
  
Castiel chuckled, and rubbed Bella’s head when the dog tried to get attention from him. “He’ll be fine. He’s just very excited about his date.”  
  
“This Kaylen guy is like a cupid, huh? He’s got Isaac all messed up in the head,” Dean chuckled, and watched with amusement as a humming Isaac emerged from the laundry room, wearing new clothes, and headed to the bathroom to check himself out and do his hair.  
  
“He’s always been messed up in the head,” Noah commented, as he entered the room.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel looked over at him.  
  
“Ah, there you are,” Castiel smiled. “Will you be going to Jayden’s place tonight?”  
  
Noah had just been in a phone call with Jayden, and he had told his parents earlier that he had plans to stay with Jayden this weekend. He wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as possible before college started and he’d be busy with his studies.  
  
“Yeah, he’s picking me up later,” Noah smiled, and shifted shyly.  
  
“All my kids are going on dates tonight! What’s happening?” Dean exclaimed.  
  
Castiel laughed softly and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to calm him down. “Don’t be like that. It’s nice that Isaac too has started dating. I was honestly getting worried that he would never make it past his one-night stands.”  
  
“Well, good point… But it’s a little weird to have him dating. He hasn’t really done that before.”  
  
“Well, I’m happy for him.”  
  
Noah giggled and couldn’t agree more, and they all looked up when Isaac stuck his head out of the bathroom.  
  
“What? Did someone say my name?” Isaac asked, glancing between them with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you guys talking about me?”  
  
“No. And go back to the bathroom to fix your hair – it looks like a bird’s nest with bird shit in it,” Dean told him, and chuckled when Isaac looked offended.  
  
Isaac had just put some stuff into his hair to help him style it, but he hadn’t had time to make it look good yet because he heard them mention his name and he had to go and check. He grumbled and went back to the bathroom, and meanwhile Castiel got started on preparing dinner for himself and Dean.  
  
It was late afternoon, and Isaac would be leaving soon to drive to L.A., where he and Kaylen were going to watch a movie together in the cinema. It was some new action movie with superheroes, and apparently Kaylen had been waiting to see that movie for a while now.  
  
Isaac quickly finished up in the bathroom, but didn’t leave until he was absolutely satisfied with how he looked. The clothes he had picked were dark denim pants and a dark greyish t-shirt, which was his definition of wearing ‘nice clothing’. He had also made sure to brush his feathers, and had cleaned his teeth very thoroughly.  
  
Once he was done, Isaac rushed out of the room, seeing that it was time for him to leave already. “I’m going, guys! See ya later!”  
  
“Ah, good luck!” Castiel yelled at him from the kitchen.  
  
“Thanks, papa!” Isaac grinned, and made his way towards the entrance hall.  
  
“Good luck, Isaac,” Noah told him as he passed him, giving his brother a smirk.  
  
Isaac stopped in front of Noah. “Thanks, kiddo. You gonna hook up with Jayden tonight?” A dirty smirk spread across his lips as he looked at Noah.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Noah replied, hating how Isaac was looking at him.  
  
“Aww, my baby bro is getting laid again. Have fun!” Isaac laughed and gave Noah a teasing pat on the shoulder.  
  
Noah’s face went from normal to bright red in a second. “S-Shut up! We’re just gonna watch movies and enjoy each other’s company! That’s all.”  
  
“Hmmm. ‘Enjoying each other’s company’ can be many things.” Isaac’s smirk grew dirtier.  
  
“Shut up! You’re so stupid sometimes.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at how embarrassed Noah was. His little brother’s face was all red now, like a tomato.  
  
“Well, _you,_ young man, better keep it in your pants tonight,” Dean warned Isaac, and gave him a firm look. “If this thing between you is serious, getting laid on the second date might be a bad idea – especially if _you_ make the first move.”  
  
Isaac suppressed a blush and rolled his eyes instead. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. But if he can’t keep it in his pants, I won’t either.” He gave them all a dirty smirk before disappearing into the entrance hall to put on his shoes, and he heard them groan in the other room.  
  
“And drive safely! Traffic in L.A. is crazy!” Dean yelled at him from the living room.  
  
“I get it, I get it! I have driven through the city before, dad! Sheesh.”  
  
He heard Noah laughing and Castiel telling Dean to stop repeating such things to Isaac all the time, since he was an adult and could take care of himself.  
  
Isaac got his shoes and jacket on in record time before leaving the house, yelling a quick goodbye at everyone before getting into his car.  
  
His date tonight was making Isaac all excited, and the happy butterflies in his stomach made him grin like an idiot all the way to L.A.  
  


 

***

  
  
Isaac and Kaylen had agreed to meet at the big mall where the cinema was at 6:45pm, so they would have some time to get something to eat and buy some candy before the movie started at 8.  
  
Kaylen arrived early, and found a bench inside the mall to sit on while he waited for Isaac to arrive. He had left his home rather early because his mother’s constant ranting was getting on his nerves. She wouldn’t stop asking him about what kind of guy Isaac was, to remind him to be careful and not be alone with him until he got to know him better, and to remember his manners (she still remembered the incident at the restaurant back in June).  
  
Kaylen was a bit annoyed that his mother was so overprotective, but he couldn’t blame her. Kaylen’s last boyfriend had turned out to be an asshole, who just wanted to take his virginity and then throw him away, and the previous guy that Kaylen had dated once or twice turned out to be a dick as well. That was just how it was for most submissives; meeting guys – particularly alphas – who would try to use them was not uncommon.  
  
The mall was full of people, but Kaylen was used to the noise. He blocked it out as he sat on the bench and surfed on the internet on his phone to pass time. He couldn’t wait to see Isaac again, and he tried to suppress the weird, tingly feeling he got in his stomach every time he thought about him.  
  
An old couple sat next to him for a while, but eventually they got up and left, and then suddenly a young alpha demon sat down next to Kaylen. The guy was sitting inappropriately close to him, considering how much space there was on the guy’s other side, and Kaylen tried not to pay attention to him. He curled up a bit and focused on his phone, pretending the alpha didn’t exist. If he ignored him, surely the guy would go away at some point, he thought.  
  
However, it had only taken like ten seconds of ignoring the alpha, until the guy finally spoke.  
  
“Hey, sweetie. What’s up?”  
  
Kaylen grimaced and lifted his head to stare at the arrogant, smirking face of the alpha sitting next to him. He was amazed by how bad some alphas were at hitting on people. It was pathetic.  
  
“The ceiling, dumbass,” Kaylen told him coldly, and got up from the bench to go and wait for Isaac somewhere else.  
  
The stunned and offended look on the alpha’s face was priceless, and Kaylen smirked to himself as he walked away calmly.  
  
It was 6:40pm now, so Kaylen made his way over to the cinema, where he and Isaac would be meeting up. He was still grinning smugly about the look on that alpha’s face, because there was nothing more fun than owning such arrogant guys like that. His stomach was starting to flutter weirdly once more, though. He was excited and a bit nervous about meeting up with Isaac again, and he was impatient for the beta to finally show up at their rendezvous point.  
  
At 6:47pm, Isaac finally appeared. He came running over to Kaylen, panting breathlessly from having hurried through the crowds to make their appointment on time.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac greeted him when he arrived, bending over and panting for a few seconds before speaking again. “Yes! I made it on time! Woohoo!” He grinned proudly and made a victory-stance with his arms, which made Kaylen laugh.  
  
“Dude, it’s 6:47, according to my clock. You’re two minutes late,” Kaylen told him with a chuckle.  
  
Isaac’s grin faltered immediately. “What? No way! Damn.” His wings drooped behind him in a dramatic way.  
  
Kaylen laughed again, finding Isaac’s expressions and reactions amusing as always. “You really suck at showing up on time, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah. Guilty.” Isaac blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But when I _do_ show up, you won’t find _any_ better company than mine!”  
  
And once again all the confidence and cockiness was back on Isaac’s face, and Kaylen let out a laugh.  
  
“Well, shall we go find something to eat, then, ‘Mr. Good Company’?”  
  
A wide grin spread across Isaac’s face. “Yes, sir! Lead the way!”  
  
“Yeah, I think I will. Otherwise we’re gonna end up on the North Pole or something, considering how bad your orientation skills are.” Kaylen gave Isaac a teasing smile before he started walking in the directions of the restaurants in the mall, and Isaac followed him.  
  
“Hey, it only took me like one hour and fifteen minutes finding my way home to my brother’s apartment last time. That’s pretty good, considering he lives only about forty minutes away from the park if you walk by foot.”  
  
Kaylen let out a laugh at that. “Wow. You really are a record breaker, aren’t you?”  
  
Isaac just grinned, and the two of them quickly found a nice pace to walk in.  
  
They were walking pretty close to each other, but had to separate sometimes when they had to make their way around larger groups of people walking in the opposite direction. At one point, Isaac got lost from Kaylen, but Kaylen quickly located him.  
  
“Here, let’s join arms so you don’t get lost,” Kaylen suggested, and smiled as he hooked his arm around Isaac’s.  
  
Isaac became all flustered when Kaylen joined their arms, but he tried to act manly about it. “Now I feel like I’m a girl and you’re my best girlfriend…”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that. “That doesn’t sound too bad. We can braid each other’s hair later, if you want?”  
  
“No way! No one’s messing with my hair! It was bad enough when my twin squashed a tomato into my hair once ‘cause she was pissed that I had eaten her snack in the fridge. Tomato hair… not cool.”  
  
“Gross,” Kaylen laughed. “I once pushed my brother’s face into his birthday cake, so he got cake all over his face and hair. My mom grounded me for that, even though my brother had it coming…”  
  
“Ha! Awesome!” Isaac laughed. “I tried doing that with my brother Adrian once, but it failed. Instead he threw a glass of water in my face, as revenge. I find it totally unfair that _I_ was the one getting in trouble over it.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and was amused as he tried to picture it in his mind. “I know what you mean.”  
  
“So… what do you wanna eat? I’ll eat anything, as long as it ain’t fish,” Isaac asked, as they walked towards the restaurant area together. It was difficult walking around with some many people walking in the opposite direction, but they managed.  
  
“What’s wrong with fish? They’re so squirmy and slimy, and they have these big-ass, creepy eyes that just stare at you when they’re dead. It’s like they’re in love or something.”  
  
Isaac barked out a loud laugh at that before he shivered in disgust. “Oh god, don’t give me nightmares!”  
  
“Why? I thought you liked if when people love you. Surely it’s not different if it’s a fish?” Kaylen teased, noticing exactly how Isaac was squirming at the mention of fish.  
  
“Nooooo! Stop it! Or I swear I’m gonna drop a bucket of dead fish on your pillow some day!”  
  
Kaylen laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. No fish, then. How about… burgers? I feel like eating a burger.”  
  
“Yay! As long as it’s not a fish burger.”  
  
“Don’t worry; the place I have in mind doesn’t have those,” Kaylen chuckled, and stared leading Isaac towards the restaurant he was thinking of.  
  
Isaac yelped softly when he was dragged along by Kaylen. He had been about to walk towards the corridor on the right on instinct, but then suddenly Kaylen moved to the left and forced Isaac to follow him because their arms where still hooked together. Kaylen just laughed at him and gently snuck his arm out of Isaac’s, as led him into the restaurant he had in mind.  
  
They ordered two bacon-cheeseburgers and found an empty table to sit at in the corner of the restaurant. There were a lot of people in there, and the children made noise and chased after each other. One of them almost collided with Kaylen when he and Isaac went over to their seats, but Kaylen gracefully dodged him and smiled at the kid.  
  
Isaac wasn’t sure why, but he kind of liked the way Kaylen had smiled at that kid. Although Kaylen was very outgoing and somewhat of a prankster, he seemed to have a very gentle side as well, and Isaac liked that.  
  
They only had half an hour to eat before they had to see their movie, but it was plenty of time for them. They quickly began chatting and joking around with each other, and it was as if they had known each other for a long time.  
  
Kaylen was curious about Isaac’s new job at the theater and asked him about it. Isaac still hadn’t performed, because he was training to learn his parts in the show, but it was going well so far. Kaylen was a little surprised that Isaac had managed to find an apartment so fast, but it turned out that Isaac had actually been looking for one for quite some time now, and had been lucky that one was available just when he got a job.  
  
As they talked and laughed together while eating, their tails moved in rhythm without them realizing it. It was a sign that they enjoyed each other’s company and got along well, and they were unaware that most the other people in the restaurant thought they were a couple when they looked at them.  
  


 

***

  
  
After they were finished with their burgers and fries, they finally made their way towards the cinema. Before the movie they had to buy candy and popcorn at the candy shop, so they made their way inside and tried to hurry so they wouldn’t be late.  
  
The candy shop had all the candy you could wish for. There were dusins of small boxes with different kinds of sweets inside them, where you could grab the amount you wanted, using a hygienic plastic glove that you had to put on, and put the candy in a bag.  
  
There were gummi bears, marshmallows, licorice, and all kinds of mixed candy. There were big chocolate bars as well, and of course popcorn, but those weren’t meant to be put in the candy bags.  
  
“ _Oh my god!_ Look at all these _goodies!_ I’m in heaven!” Isaac exclaimed with exaggerated happiness, and all but attacked the different candy boxes and shoved as much as he could into his candy bags. He had snatched two candy bags just in case, because he didn’t think filling just one bag would satisfy him when there was so much to choose from.  
  
Kaylen blinked for a second as he watched Isaac squeal like a little child at the sight of candy, but the scene was just so amusing that he had to laugh again. “Dude. Aren’t you supposed to be like 23 years old?” He chuckled and went over to collect some candy into his own bag, but did so much more quietly and calmer than Isaac.  
  
“Age doesn’t matter! This is _candy_ we’re talking about!”  
  
A few children stared at him and giggled when they saw how Isaac was raiding the candy store like his life depended on it, and Kaylen actually felt a little bit embarrassed about it, but was still amused.  
  
When Isaac went for the marshmallows, Kaylen was next to him in an instant and all but shoved him aside to get to them first, just to tease him.  
  
“Nooooo!” Isaac exclaimed dramatically, and started fighting with Kaylen about who’d get to grab marshmallows for their bags. They tried pushing each other out of the way, and their wings and shoulders ended up bumping into each other and grinding together as they fought over the marshmallows.  
  
Demons were less protective of their wings than angels were, although submissives especially wouldn’t bump wings with someone they didn’t like. Kaylen didn’t seem to mind it that much that their wings were touching, but he didn’t use his wings much for pushing either.  
  
Kaylen was laughing his ass off at how frustrated Isaac was to have him compete with him over the marshmallows, but he could tell Isaac was having fun as well.  
  
“Thief! Go away!” Isaac growled playfully, and pushed at Kaylen.  
  
“No way!” Kaylen laughed, and managed to shove Isaac’s hand away enough for him to get the last handful of marshmallows he needed, before he finally retreated and let Isaac take his share.  
  
A group of kids were laughing at them, and a few teenagers and adults watched them with both amusement and with odd looks, but Isaac didn’t care. Kaylen was unaffected by the laughter as well.  
  
“Ha!” Isaac said, and presented his two overfilled candy bags to Kaylen, after he was done grabbing marshmallows. “Now I’m all set! Just need popcorn and coke now,” he grinned.  
  
Kaylen’s jaw dropped when he saw how full Isaac’s bags were. “How are you gonna eat all that? Is your stomach just one big empty pit?”  
  
“Pretty much. But who says I’ll be eating everything tonight? This is candy stock for the weekend!”  
  
“You’re gonna eat all of that in just one weekend?” Kaylen didn’t know if he should be impressed or scared by that.  
  
“Yep.” Isaac flashed him a grin and moved on to the popcorn, since they only had a few minutes left until their movie started. The first fifteen minutes were commercials anyway, so it didn’t matter much if they were a bit late.  
  
“Wow. I’d be so fat if I ate all that during one weekend,” Kaylen said, and followed Isaac over to the popcorn.  
  
“Eh, then be fat. It would be worth it!” Isaac flashed Kaylen a grin before he filled a bag of popcorn for himself, and then proceeded to fill one for Kaylen as well.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled, and admired how carefree Isaac seemed to be about such things. It was like Isaac didn’t care at all about what people thought of him and was just enjoying life, and Kaylen kind of wished he could be more like that sometimes. Sure, he mostly didn’t care what people thought of him when he acted silly in public, because those people didn’t know him, but there _were_ things he was insecure about or was afraid of. He knew Isaac probably had his worries and fears as well, but he didn’t seem to show it.  
  
After they had gotten their popcorn and cokes, it was time to pay. Kaylen suppressed a snicker at the look of horror on Isaac’s face when he was told how much his two big candy bags cost, because what had Isaac expected? It was expensive to buy candy at the cinema, after all.  
  
They each paid for their own candy, since neither of them really believed that the guy (Isaac, in this case) should pay for everything on their dates.  
  
Once the candy had been paid, they walked into the cinema together and chatted a bit on their way. Isaac was having trouble holding all his candy, since he had two huge bags, one bag of popcorn, and a coke.  
  
“Why wasn’t I born as an octopus? I could really use some extra arms right now,” Isaac complained, and had to press his candy against his chest to balance it all.  
  
They were walking down a dark corridor, heading towards the room where their movie was, and the place was filled with movie posters on the walls. There was a bit of light to guide the way, and the corridor was crowded with other people heading towards the cinema rooms as well.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s gonna be a pain in the ass finding shirts that would fit you,” Kaylen giggled.  
  
“I could just be shirtless!”  
  
“You’d just scare all the kids away.”  
  
“Oi! Don’t insult me. I look good without a shirt on!”  
  
Kaylen chuckled. “Yeah, I know. You had shirtless scene on ‘The Sorcerer’s Redemption’, remember?”  
  
“Ohh, you watched that episode!” Isaac grinned, and curled his tail as they walked down a darkened corridor. There were lots of people around them, and the chatter was deafening.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve watched all the episodes,” Kaylen admitted, and was glad that Isaac couldn’t see his cheeks turning a bit pink in the dark.  
  
Isaac just grinned in approval, and together they entered the cinema where their movie would be shown.  
  
The cinema was almost full, and they had to push their way past people’s leg to get to their own seats in the middle row in the back of the room.  
  
Kaylen hated pushing his way past people like that, especially because the guys they had to pass were young alpha demons. It really wasn’t cool having to push your way through with your butt facing a group of perverted alphas, who wouldn’t stop staring at your ass. Kaylen’s wings would normally have shielded his ass, but he had to spread them out so they wouldn’t bump against the guys’ legs as he passed them, giving them a better view of his behind.  
  
Isaac, on the other hand, just barged his way through, not caring if anyone looked at his ass or not.  
  
“Oops, sorry! Coming through,” Isaac said as he walked past the guys and tried not to step on their toes.  
  
Kaylen snorted out a small laugh when he heard Isaac step on the tail of one of the guys and how the beta demon snapped at him to be careful. It was kind of funny, until Kaylen suddenly felt a hand on his ass.  
  
One of the alphas that Kaylen had been walking past had reached out and placed his hand on Kaylen’s ass to grope him. It sent a spark of disgust through Kaylen, who immediately responded by flicking his tail at the guy and slapping him right in the face with it.  
  
“The fuck!” the guy yelped, and withdrew his hand immediately to cup his face with. He had been hit right on the cheek, close to his eye, and by the sound of his voice, it seemed to have been quite painful.  
  
“Oops, sorry,” Kaylen snickered, and looked back over his shoulder at the guy with a smug smirk. “It’s just how my tail responds to assholes. Don’t take it too hard.” He gave the guy a dark, complacent smile and moved on, while the alpha’s buddies all cracked up at how he had been tail-slapped in the face by a submissive.  
  
“Wow, did you just slap that guy in the face with your tail?” Isaac asked him, when they reached their seats and sat down. He was staring at Kaylen with what looked like amazement, and was holding back laughter.  
  
Kaylen sat down and placed his candy and popcorn in his lap. His coke was placed in the small cup-holder at the armrest. “The guy had it coming for not being able to keep his hands to himself.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh and got settled as well. “Dude, that was awesome! Though, I don’t think I’ll ever try touching your ass now.”  
  
“Well, I only slap guys who do it without permission.”  
  
“Then I better ask permission first, if I don’t wanna get a black eye. You’re so violent,” Isaac laughed.  
  
“Only when I need to be,” Kaylen smiled, and proceeded to open his candy bag so he could eat from it.  
  
Isaac just grinned, and stared a bit at Kaylen’s profile before he turned to look at the cinema screen. There were still commercials on, but the movie would be starting any time soon.  
  
They chatted a bit until the movie began, by which time Kaylen told Isaac to shut up so he could pay attention to the movie. Isaac wasn’t very good at shutting up, though. He made a few comments every now and then, which Kaylen didn’t seem to mind, as long as they were short comments and he kept his voice down.  
  
The movie was very interesting, and Isaac actually found himself shutting up most of the time so he could pay attention to it. Still, he couldn’t help but spare a few glances at Kaylen every now and then, seeing how the submissive was smiling at the more romantic scenes of the movie, and how he laughed and giggled at the funny parts.  
  
Isaac was stuffing his face with popcorn and candy as they watched the movie, while Kaylen was eating more slowly.  
  
When Isaac wasn’t paying attention because he was so focused on a scene in the movie, Kaylen slowly reached over to steal one of Isaac’s marshmallows. His stealth was blown pretty soon, though.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested when he finally noticed Kaylen stealing his marshmallow. He tried slapping it out of Kaylen’s hand, but the submissive quickly stuffed it into his own mouth and ate it. “Thief!” Isaac accused, and glared at Kaylen, who just grinned at him with a smug face while chewing on the marshmallow.  
  
“What? It was staring at me. I had to eat it,” Kaylen whispered, and continued looking smug.  
  
“No it wasn’t!”  
  
The couple sitting behind shushed at them, and Isaac closed his mouth and bit back the comment he was about to make. Kaylen giggled at him and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Isaac spent the next twenty minutes of the movie trying to get revenge on Kaylen, but every attempt he made at trying to steal candy failed when Kaylen noticed it and slapped his hand away. Eventually he had to give up, even though it had been rather fun trying.  
  
As the climax approached, the heroine in the movie faced some bad guys, and Isaac laughed out loud at every funny part there was during the action scene. He wasn’t very good at being quiet about it, but Kaylen thought it was rather charming how loud Isaac was when he laughed.  
  
When the female main character did something really badass on the screen, Isaac was both impressed and amazed.  
  
“Wow, did you see that? That was fucking awesome!” Isaac exclaimed at Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I saw that. I’m watching the movie too, you know.”  
  
“I fucking _love_ badass females in movies!”  
  
Kaylen tried to pay attention to what was happening next, because it was too exciting to miss, but Isaac kept commenting on that scene. After ten seconds, Kaylen had enough and grabbed a handful of Isaac’s popcorn and shoved it into the beta’s mouth to shut him up.  
  
“Shut up and eat. Comments afterwards,” Kaylen ordered, and smirked at Isaac when he sat there with his mouth full of popcorn and was staring at him in surprise.  
  
“Mmhat’s mmunmair!” came Isaac’s muffled reply.  
  
Kaylen laughed as a piece of popcorn fell out of Isaac’s mouth and how Isaac tried finding it in his lap in the darkness. He was glad that Isaac finally started using his mouth for eating rather than talking, though.  
  
As they continued watching the movie, Isaac would comment a few times when he wasn’t eating, while Kaylen was mostly quiet, but replied sometimes. There was a pleasant atmosphere between them, though, and they both enjoyed each other’s company.  
  
When the movie was heading towards its end and the main character’s lover was dying, Kaylen instinctively placed his hand on top of Isaac’s on the armrest between them. It was such an emotional and heartbreaking scene, because no one was sure if the character would survive or not, and Kaylen was so engulfed in the scene that he didn’t realize that he had grabbed a hold of Isaac’s hand and was squeezing it.  
  
Isaac froze when it happened, because he had never had anyone grab his hand like that before. His heart pounded inside of him, and he felt a rush of excitement and warmth go through him. It was the first intimate kind of touch he had had with Kaylen, and although it was just their hands touching, Isaac couldn’t help but think it was one of the best touches he had ever experienced.  
  
However, when Kaylen realized what he had been doing a few seconds later, he quickly pulled his hand away from Isaac’s and blushed furiously. His blush grew deeper when he noticed that Isaac was staring at him.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Kaylen croaked quietly, and pretended to pay attention to the movie again.  
  
Isaac just grinned to himself. Kaylen grabbing his hand like that must have meant that the submissive liked him, and Isaac couldn’t stop the pleasant warmth that filled his chest when he thought about it. The feeling of being liked in that way was still very new and exciting to him, and he had a cheesy wish that wouldn’t have ended.  
  
There was a bit of awkwardness between them for the rest of the movie, although it was mostly Kaylen who felt it. He was embarrassed to have grabbed Isaac’s hand like that, but he couldn’t help it. He had never felt so relaxed around another person before, and it had kind of just happened when he had watched that heartbreaking scene. He hoped Isaac hadn’t minded it.  
  


 

***

  
  
After the movie finally ended, Isaac and Kaylen left the room along with the rest of the audience.  
  
Kaylen was very satisfied with himself when he saw the alpha, whom he had tail-slapped earlier, avoiding him like the plague when they left the room, and Isaac laughed when he noticed it too.  
  
Kaylen was still a bit embarrassed about the hand-grabbing, but Isaac didn’t mention or make fun of it, and that made him feel a little better.  
  
“Here, can you hold my candy, please?” Kaylen asked once they were outside, and made Isaac take his candy bag. He had finished his popcorn and coke, but he still had a bit of candy left in his bag. “I gotta use the restroom.”  
  
“Hmm, candy in the bathroom isn’t so nice, is it?” Isaac said, and grabbed Kaylen’s candy bag.  
  
“Nope. And don’t you _dare_ eat from it! I’ll know,” Kaylen warned, shooting Isaac a warning glare before going over to the ladies’ restroom.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that, but Kaylen’s comment only made him want to steal his candy even more.  
  
When Kaylen turned his back to him on his way over to the restroom, Isaac sneaked a hand into the bag to steal a piece. However, Kaylen looked back at him before going into the restroom and caught him doing it.  
  
_“Isaac!”_ Kaylen roared, making Isaac jump in surprise and yank his hand out before he had managed to grab a piece.  
  
“What? I’m innocent!” Isaac lied, and gave Kaylen his best puppy eyes.  
  
The submissive glared at him warningly, and made a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with his hand, before finally going into the restroom. The gesture made Isaac bark out a laugh before he opened Kaylen’s candy bag again. Stealing one little piece of candy couldn’t hurt, he figured, so he reached into the bag and stole a gummi bear while waiting for Kaylen to finish.  
  
It took over five minutes before Kaylen was back, because there was always a long line in the ladies’ room. Kaylen took his bag from Isaac when he returned, and gave him a skeptic, scrutinizing look.  
  
“You took a piece from it, didn’t you?”  
  
Isaac put on an innocent smile, which wasn’t very convincing at all. “No way. I wouldn’t _dare._ ”  
  
Kaylen snorted at how lousy Isaac was at lying and smacked him on the arm as revenge.  
  
Isaac just laughed before shoving his own candy bags at Kaylen next. He had eaten half of one of the bags already, but still hadn’t eaten from the other. He had had lots of popcorn to eat as well, after all. “Here, your turn to hold mine. I gotta take a dump.”  
  
Kaylen blinked as Isaac unceremoniously shoved his candy bags into his hands and made his way over to the bathrooms in a hurry. Isaac’s impudent comment had caught him a bit off guard, but he couldn’t say he was surprised that Isaac would tell him such a thing in full public.  
  
“Okay, have fun!” Kaylen yelled after him with a grin. He chuckled as Isaac squeaked out a ‘thanks’ and ran into the bathroom because of the urgent matter.  
  
Isaac’s lack of filter was very amusing to Kaylen. It would probably have been disturbing to most people, who’d say that Isaac was gross for giving ‘too much information’, but Kaylen thought the way Isaac did it was pretty hilarious, and he wasn’t easily disturbed by such things.  
  
When Isaac returned ten minutes later, he let out a loud, relief sigh. “Phew. That was nice. Feel much better now.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled and handed Isaac’s candy back to him. “Yeah. A clean ass makes it easier to fart, right?”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, and together they started heading towards the exit. It was already almost 10:30pm, so it was time to head home.  
  
“Did I ever tell you that you’re freaking awesome for saying stuff like that?” Isaac spoke, as they walked down the almost empty corridors together.  
  
Kaylen grinned. “No, but I kinda had the feeling that you thought so.”  
  
Isaac leaned his head back and laughed, and was once more amazed by how relaxed he always felt around Kaylen. He could always just be himself around him, and it didn’t scare Kaylen away. He liked that.  
  
They made their way to the exit, and were pleased to find the air nice and warm outside, despite it being all dark. The Californian summer had its benefits.  
  
“So, what now? You going home?” Isaac asked, as they walked through the almost empty parking lot.  
  
A few of the other people from the cinema were going towards their cars as well, but they weren’t paying Isaac and Kaylen any attention.  
  
“Yeah, I promised my mom I’d be home after the movie,” Kaylen said, and gave Isaac an apologetic look.  
  
“It’s cool. So… do you want a ride?”  
  
Kaylen stopped to think for a second. He usually never spent time alone with someone be barely knew (safety precaution when you’re a subsmissive), but he knew that Isaac wasn’t a bad buy. He liked him, and he trusted Isaac, even though they hadn’t even known each other for very long yet.  
  
“Sure, I’d like that. If you can manage driving me home without getting lost.” Kaylen smirked at Isaac as they once more continued walking. He walked in the same direction as Isaac, and hoped that the beta remembered where he had parked his car.  
  
“Oi. My car has a GPS, so I usually never get lost in it.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you just take your car last time we met?”  
  
“My car needed repairs, so I couldn’t drive… Shit happens. But this time I’ve got Hilda to guide me!”  
  
Kaylen frowned. “Who’s Hilda?”  
  
“My GPS, of course. Doh!”  
  
“…You call your GPS Hilda?” Kaylen started snickering uncontrollably. “Oh god, that’s so lame! How’d you come up with that name?”  
  
“Gosh, would you stop insulting anything that has to do with a GPS!” Isaac exclaimed, but was laughing. “I call it Hilda ‘cause the female voice sounds like an old classmate’s of mine, whose name was Hilda, and her voice was just as boring as that damn GPS’s. It seemed pretty fitting.”  
  
“That’s just mean,” Kaylen chuckled, but was amused nonetheless.  
  
They arrived at Isaac’s parked car, which was an older red Toyota. Kaylen couldn’t explain why, but he had kind of expected Isaac to own a car like that. It wasn’t too fancy, but not a total piece of junk either.  
  
Kaylen laughed when Isaac opened the passenger door for him like a gentleman, and felt rather sheepish as he got into the car and took a seat.  
  
Isaac got into the driver’s seat, and Kaylen giggled as the beta struggled with his seat belt.  
  
“That son of a—! Stupid seat belt! Need to get it fixed.”  
  
“It’s not the seatbelt that’s stupid,” Kaylen smirked quietly.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Kaylen laughed at Isaac’s offended face, and finally Isaac got his seatbelt on and started the car.  
  
“Why don’t I just give you directions as you drive? I’m a good GPS,” Kaylen offered, when he saw that Isaac was about to reach for his car’s GPS to type in Kaylen’s address.  
  
“Oh yeah? Well, if we get lost, don’t blame me. I’ll just follow your directions. I have no clue where you live from here.”  
  
“Sometimes I seriously wonder how you can survive in this world.”  
  
“And I wonder how the world can survive without _me!_ ”  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud at that, and began giving Isaac instructions on where to drive.  
  
They discussed the movie a bit while they drove. They had both liked it a lot, and Isaac bragged a bit about how he knew one of the minor characters’ actor.  
  
The drive to Kaylen’s apartment was only fifteen minutes from the mall, and Isaac put on some good music on the radio while they chatted.  
  
There was a pleasant atmosphere in the car, and Kaylen couldn’t help but stare at Isaac’s hand every time he reached out to fumble with the radio’s settings. It reminded him of how he had grabbed Isaac’s hand in the cinema, and he tried to forget the embarrassing memory when he felt his cheeks blush.  
  
As Isaac made a turn down one of the main streets, a very familiar song appeared on the radio – Eye of the Tiger. He immediately cranked the volume so the music filled the entire car. Kaylen grinned in approval next to him, and as soon as the lyrics started, they were both singing along with enthusiasm.  
  
Isaac was both impressed and ecstatic that Kaylen knew this old song and could sing along so well on it. He loved that Kaylen wasn’t embarrassed at all to sing along with him and how much fun he seemed to have. He actually had a hard time being louder than Kaylen as they sang, which was a first for him.  
  
“Wow, I didn’t know you knew this song!” Isaac yelled during the song to outshout the loud music.  
  
Kaylen laughed. “Are you kidding? This is a classic!”  
  
Isaac grinned and his tail curled in approval before they both sang their hearts out again. The music almost hurt their ears, but it was totally worth it.  
  
Isaac had never thought it could be this much fun singing with someone else. Neither of them had particularly good singing voices, though, but that wasn’t what mattered.  
  
Unfortunately the song stopped at some point, and it felt like it had ended way too soon.  
  
“Damn! That was _awesome!_ ” Isaac laughed afterwards, and turned the volume down again.  
  
Kaylen grinned and stuck his pinky fingers into his sore ears. “Yeah, but I feel like my brain got blasted out. You didn’t have to turn the music up that loud.”  
  
“Of course I did! I love this song!”  
  
Again, Kaylen laughed. “Me too. It never gets old.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been singing along with this song with my dad every time it came on the radio since I was a kid. Actually, my whole family sings along with it when it comes on – even little Noah. And my papa, sometimes.”  
  
Kaylen smiled. “Family traditions like that are gold.”  
  
“Really? I should be freaking rich by now, then!”  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud at that, until he realized that Isaac was about to miss the next turn, so he quickly told him to go right.  
  
They were both still all hyped up from singing and having fun when they finally arrived outside Kaylen’s apartment building. It was already 10:45pm, so there weren’t many people around in the area anymore.  
  
They got out of the car, and Kaylen looked at his phone to read a message his mother had sent him. He had written her earlier to let her know that he would be home soon, and now she had replied.  
  
“Man, it’s too bad we have to say goodbye. I haven’t had this much fun since last time I saw you!” Isaac said, as they stood outside the building together.  
  
The apartment building was 12 stories high, and located in an area with lots of other apartments and with parks close by. It was a quiet area of the town, and only about 25 minutes’ walk away from where Isaac would be living soon.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Kaylen grinned. “Though, I think my throat is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow ‘cause of singing so loudly. My ears too.”  
  
“Yeah, same here. Your voice is awful,” Isaac joked, and jumped back with a laugh when a laughing Kaylen smacked him on the arm for offending him.  
  
“Bite me, you jackass.”  
  
“Ohhh, you turning kinky now?” Isaac teased with a grin, and hoped he hadn’t taken it too far by making that comment. But Kaylen just laughed and seemed amused.  
  
“Maybe a bit. Anyway, I gotta head up.” Kaylen gestured at the building behind them.  
  
“Yeah…” Isaac tried to hide his disappointment as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit and stared at the ground. “So, this is goodbye?”  
  
“Um, actually my mom wants you to come up with me so she can meet you…” Kaylen eyed Isaac somewhat shyly.  
  
Isaac’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Whoa. Meeting the parents already?”  
  
Kaylen laughed, but was a bit embarrassed by it. “Well, she said she wants to see what kind of guy you are. But it’s fine if you don’t wanna go. My mom can be quite annoying like that.”  
  
“What? Is she nervous I’m gonna eat you?”  
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Something like that.”  
  
Isaac considered it for a second. He wasn’t used to meeting the parents of someone he was dating, because he had never really dated someone before. He realized he had no idea how to act or what to say, but he found that he couldn’t really run away from the situation either.  
  
“Alright, I’ll go,” Isaac agreed. “Bet your mom just wants to see how awesome I am in real life.”  
  
Kaylen laughed at Isaac’s cocky grin, and led him towards the building’s entrance. “Well, that’s probably true. She’s seen you on TV and I know she’s been wondering what you’re really like. And it’s not like she got to meet you properly that time in the restaurant.”  
  
“Yeah, my fart probably gave her a bad impression of me.”  
  
Kaylen laughed when he saw Isaac giving him an accusing look. He locked them inside the building with his keys, and checked the mailbox on his way over to the elevator. After he had collected the mail, he led Isaac over to the elevator and called for it.  
  
Isaac was starting to get a little bit nervous about meeting Kaylen’s mom and probably also his brother. It wasn’t like him to get nervous like that, but he knew that he wanted Kaylen’s family to like him. If they didn’t like him, dating Kaylen could likely become pretty difficult, and he didn’t want that.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re nervous?” Kaylen asked, when he saw how Isaac’s tail was swishing back and forth in an anxious manner.  
  
Isaac snapped out of it and willed his tail to stay still. “Who, me? No way! I never get nervous!”  
  
Kaylen wasn’t convinced, though, and just chuckled at him. He thought it was kind of cute how Isaac was nervous about meeting his family. Kaylen himself was a bit uneasy about it as well, to be honest. He hoped his mother wouldn’t be too embarrassing or disapprove of Isaac. Even if she should disapprove, Kaylen would still want to hang out with Isaac because he enjoyed his company a lot, but he didn’t want to get into a fight with his mother about it.  
  
The elevator finally arrived with a small _pling_ sound, and they both stepped forward to enter.  
  
Kaylen froze completely when a familiar, cocky-looking, young alpha demon exited the elevator, and looked straight at him. The guy’s lips curled into a creepy smile.  
  
“Hey. Looking good tonight, subbie,” the guy leered, and looked Kaylen up and down with a dirty smirk.  
  
Kaylen shuddered in disgust, but tried to hide it. “Fuck off.” He quickly made his way into the elevator, and grabbed Isaac’s hand to make him follow him quickly.  
  
“Aww, don’t be like that! I know you like me.” The guy made a kissing mouth at Kaylen, whose face scrunched up in utter disgust and just prayed that the stupid elevator door would close more quickly.  
  
Isaac, however, wasn’t going to just ignore that guy’s rudeness, especially when he saw how uncomfortable it had made Kaylen.  
  
“Aww, I like you too, sweetie!” Isaac replied to the guy, and mimicked his kissing mouth to mock him.  
  
The color drained from the alpha’s face, and he stared in horror as Isaac gave him a wink just before the elevator door closed between them.  
  
Kaylen couldn’t believe what Isaac had just done, and the look on the alpha’s face made him burst out laughing as soon as the elevator door closed. “Oh my god! That was fucking _awesome!_ ”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “I just gave that nasty pig a taste of his own medicine. Love how those straight, tough alphas get all horrified when they get hit on by another guy. It hurts their ego so much that it’s priceless!”  
  
“Priceless indeed,” Kaylen laughed. “So, you’re… into guys?” His voice wasn’t judgmental or disgusted at all, but rather curious.  
  
“I’m into anyone.” Isaac shrugged. “Sub, girl, beta, alpha… As long as they’re hot and cute, I’d fuck them. Or well, I used to. Until I started going out with you,” he quickly added, when he realized he didn’t want Kaylen to think he was only seeing him because he wanted to get into his pants. It wasn’t like that at all.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled softly. “That’s okay, I get it. You’ve had a lot of one-night stands, haven’t you?”  
  
Isaac suddenly felt a bit of embarrassment rush through him, and he rubbed his neck to get rid of the feeling. The narrow elevator only made him feel even more trapped. “Yeah, embarrassingly many, I admit… But hanging out with you is much more fun,” he added quickly.  
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into a somewhat shy but pleased smile. He found it cute how flustered Isaac suddenly was. “I’m glad. And, uh, thanks for that, earlier. I hope that ass won’t talk to me again.”  
  
“No problem. Who was that guy anyway? He seemed like such a creep. You know him?”  
  
Kaylen’s reaction earlier when he had seen the alpha exiting the elevator told Isaac that Kaylen probably knew him quite well.  
  
“Yeah…” The smile faltered from Kaylen’s face, and his wings unconsciously hugged his body. “He’s some nasty creep who lives on the fourth floor. I run into him sometimes, and he’s always trying to hit on me. I really don’t like him.”  
  
Isaac could sense that the guy was making Kaylen feel very uncomfortable, and he didn’t like that. Sometimes he forgot how difficult it must be for submissives to live in a world where many males saw them as nothing more than sexual objects to be owned and used.  
  
“And I don’t wanna talk about it,” Kaylen continued. “It’s already ruined my good mood.”  
  
“It’s cool. I’m not pushing it.”  
  
Kaylen gave Isaac a grateful smile for understanding it.  
  
The elevator stopped on the ninth floor where Kaylen lived, and they both exited the elevator together. However, Isaac somehow managed to trip on his way out, making him curse loudly at the pain in his foot and making him wave his arms and wings around until he managed to regain his balance.  
  
“Son of a—!”  
  
Kaylen turned around and started at Isaac, who finally stopped flailing his arms and wings around. He blinked at him before laughing. “What are you doing? Dancing?”  
  
“No, can’t you see I was about to fall?!”  
  
“I don’t know. All I saw was you looking stupid,” Kaylen giggled.  
  
“I’ll give you stupid!”  
  
Kaylen laughed at Isaac’s offended face, and went over to his apartment. He unlocked the door and wiped his shoes on the doormat. “Mom, I’m home! Brought a guest along,” he called, and went inside to give Isaac space to enter as well.  
  
Isaac slowly entered the apartment, and took a quick glance around the entrance hall, which continued down a small hallway and led into the living room at the end. The apartment looked neat, and seemed to have a lot of rooms in it. The walls were a nice, creamy color, and there were family pictures hanging on them, as well as candle lights on the small table in the hallway.  
  
Kaylen took off his shoes and Isaac did the same, and they could hear someone walking around in the living room down the hall.  
  
Finally Kaylen’s mother appeared, and she smiled as she walked down the hallway and greeted them.  
  
“There you are,” she smiled at Kaylen. “Did you have fun?”  
  
“Hi, mom. And yeah, we did,” Kaylen smiled, and shifted somewhat shyly in Isaac’s presence. He wasn’t used to bringing guys home for his mother to meet, so he felt a little awkward about it.  
  
There was a noise from the bathroom as Kaylen’s brother Carl exited it. “Oh, you’re back from your date,” he grinned, and went over to greet them as well.  
  
Isaac quickly got rid of his shoes before standing up straight to greet Kaylen’s mother, who had turned to look at him now. She was a rather pretty woman, 52 years old, and had dark hair and grey eyes. She was of course a demon like Kaylen, and Isaac could tell from her body language that she was a bit suspicious of him. He was dating her submissive son, after all.  
  
Carl, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed, and eyed Isaac with curiosity. He was a beta demon, and was a bit taller and wider than Isaac, but not as muscled as an alpha. He had brown hair, and his features reminded Isaac a bit of Kaylen’s. He could definitely tell that they were siblings.  
  
“And you must be Isaac,” Kaylen’s mother smiled, and eyed him closely as she reached out a hand towards him.  
  
Isaac quickly extended his hand to shake hers. “Yep. Nice to meet you, Mrs… uh… Kaylen.” He felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth, but he really had no idea what her name was. He didn’t even know Kaylen’s last name, he realized, so that wasn’t helping either.  
  
There was a loud, amused snort to his right as Kaylen was about to burst out laughing, but had quickly covered his mouth to stop himself. Isaac scowled at him for not helping him out, while Kaylen’s mother looked a bit surprised but amused, and Carl was cracking up.  
  
“I like this guy already,” Carl laughed, and slapped his own thigh from amusement.  
  
Kaylen’s mother was still holding Isaac’s hand in a shake, and chuckled softly at him. “It’s Parker. Patricia Parker.”  
  
“Ohh. Sorry about that, ma’am,” Isaac said, and gave her his charming, apologetic smile. They let go of each other’s hands, and Isaac turned his head to look at Kaylen. “Your last name is Parker, huh? You didn’t tell me you were related to Spiderman.”  
  
Kaylen couldn’t hold back his laughter this time, and Carl was cracking up even more.  
  
“Oh, I _definitely_ like him!” Carl exclaimed. His mother just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.  
  
“Sorry. I never really thought of telling you what my last name is,” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
Isaac snorted and pretended to be offended, before turning his attention to Carl when the other beta came forward to greet him properly.  
  
“And I’m Carl, Kaylen’s brother. Nice to meet you properly this time.”  
  
Isaac grinned and shook Carl’s hand. “You too. You were laughing at me last time as well, if I remember right.”  
  
Carl laughed and pulled his hand away. “Yeah, but only ‘cause my little brother pranked you pretty good.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that, by the way,” Patricia said, looking at Isaac. “Kaylen can be quite ill-mannered sometimes, though usually not in public like that. I hope your family wasn’t too upset.”  
  
“My family?” Isaac laughed. “No, they’re fine; they thought it was hilarious. I think they’re secret fans of Kaylen now, ‘cause he’s the only one who’s ever pulled off such a brilliant prank on me before. Usually, _I’m_ the one doing the pranks, you know.”  
  
Kaylen’s cheeks reddened a bit as he chuckled, and Patricia looked a bit shocked by Isaac’s words.  
  
“Well, I’m glad they weren’t upset by it,” Patricia finally said. “And why don’t you come inside for a while? Unless you’re in a hurry to get home.”  
  
“Um, sure, I’d love that. I’m not in a hurry to go home, anyway,” Isaac replied, and followed the others towards the living room.  
  
Kaylen walked close to Isaac, who was too busy glancing around the place to notice how Carl was smirking teasingly at Kaylen for sticking so close to Isaac. Kaylen scowled at his brother and smacked him on the leg with his tail when he continued grinning at him knowingly.  
  
“So, where is it that you live, Isaac?” Patricia asked when they entered the living room.  
  
The living room was rather big. It had a large couch, a couple of armchairs, a TV, and a big bookshelf. There were paintings and family pictures on the walls, and Isaac stared a bit at an old photo of Kaylen as a kid, before he looked at Patricia.  
  
“Uh, I live with my parents, for now. Though, I finally found my own apartment, just gotta wait until I can move in, which will be next week.”  
  
“Oh, that’s nice. At least you found a place. Carl here probably won’t leave until I _kick_ him out.” Patricia scowled over at Carl, who shrunk a bit at her words.  
  
“Hey, I can’t help that I was sick for a year and couldn’t continue my education! I’ll move out as soon as I can continue my studies,” Carl said defensively, and glared at his mom for embarrassing him in front of their guest.  
  
When Isaac looked a bit confused, Kaylen leaned in to explain it to him. “Carl was in a car accident one and a half years ago and couldn’t study or work for a while. He’s pretty much recovered, but missed the deadline for applying to a college this year ‘cause he’s slow.”  
  
“Hey, I heard that,” Carl said, scowling at Kaylen, who giggled as he quickly hid behind Isaac.  
  
“Oh. Man, that sucks,” Isaac said.  
  
“My mom’s whining sucks even more,” Carl murmured.  
  
“Carl!” Patricia warned, and Isaac laughed at how Carl tried to hide when he heard her sharp voice.  
  
“Sorry. My family’s a bit crazy sometimes,” Kaylen told Isaac, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
Isaac just laughed. “Eh, no problem. It’s not half as crazy as mine.”  
  
Kaylen let out a chuckle. “I’m guessing you’re probably right.”  
  
Patricia went to the kitchen to make some tea for them, while Carl stayed in the living room with Kaylen and Isaac. Isaac was still taking in the room and looking at the pictures, and Kaylen blushed a bit every time Isaac’s eyes fell on old pictures of him.  
  
“You know, it’s really cool to finally meet you properly in person,” Carl told Isaac, grinning. “I’m only used to seeing you on TV.”  
  
“Oh, you watch the show too?” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Yeah, it’s one of the best ones out there. Though, I’m not as obsessed with it as Kaylie here.” Carl reached out and patted Kaylen on the head while he smirked at Isaac.  
  
Kaylen’s face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment, and he smacked Carl on the arm. “Stop calling me that!”  
  
“Kaylie?” Isaac repeated, laughing.  
  
Carl just grinned and ignored Kaylen’s protest. “Yeah, that’s my nickname for him. And he never misses an episode with you. He’s always glued to the screen until the show ends, and is calling me nasty words when I try to distract him from it. He just sits there with this girly grin on his face when he watches your funny scenes on the show.”  
  
Isaac’s eyebrows rose in surprise, while Kaylen was absolutely mortified by his brother’s words.  
  
“Shut _up!_ I don’t have a girly grin on my face, you dumbass!” Kaylen hissed, and smacked Carl a couple of the times on the arm and chest, while his face was all red from embarrassment. He wanted to kill his brother for saying such stupid things in front of Isaac and making him all embarrassed like that.  
  
“Yeah, you do. You’re such a girl sometimes,” Carl teased, grinning as he dodged another smack from Kaylen.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with girls. And just shut your mouth already; nobody wants to listen to your stupid comments!”  
  
“I do!” Isaac protested, making Carl laugh.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes, and launched himself at Carl when his brother was about to open his mouth to embarrass him further.  
  
Isaac was cracking up as he watched Kaylen throw Carl onto the couch and sit on top of him while placing his hands over his mouth to keep him quiet. Carl was half-heartedly trying to throw Kaylen off of him, but was mostly just laughing behind Kaylen’s hand.  
  
Patricia walked in just then and immediately began scolding them for being immature and ill-mannered in front of their guest, but Isaac didn’t mind the behavior at all. He thought it was hilarious, and he really enjoyed seeing Kaylen’s dynamics with his brother. It reminded him a lot of his relationship with his own siblings, although he had the feeling that Kaylen and Carl didn’t fool around like this every day, or at least not to this extent.  
  
After Kaylen and Carl had pulled apart, everything calmed down. They sat on the couch for a while, and Patricia asked Isaac a few questions about him and his family to get to know him better. She was quite interested in hearing more about his heritage as an angel/demon hybrid, and wanted to know more about it. Isaac answered all the questions (with a few jokes and funny comments throw in), and was relieved that neither Kaylen nor his family had anything against angel/demon couples and hybrids.  
  
Kaylen was embarrassed that his mom was interrogating Isaac like that, but he did have the feeling that his mother approved of Isaac. Although Isaac was a loudmouth and could be rude and ill-mannered due to his prankster-ish nature, he wasn’t a bad person, and Patricia could tell that.  
  


 

***

  
  
Almost an hour went by in the living room, until Isaac finally declared that he better head home. He was getting sleepy, and he thought he better drive home before he got any sleepier. The others were sleepy as well, so he didn’t want to keep them awake any longer.  
  
Kaylen followed Isaac over to the front door and watched him pull on his shoes. Isaac had already said goodbye to Patricia and Carl, who stayed in the living room while Kaylen followed Isaac out.  
  
“Sorry about my mom asking you so many questions. She’s so embarrassing sometimes,” Kaylen spoke, and leaned a bit against the wall as he watched Isaac getting ready to leave.  
  
Isaac let out a laugh and straightened up while snaking his foot into his shoe. “Yeah, she’s worse than my papa! But it’s cool. She seems nice, anyway.”  
  
“She was only nice ‘cause she approved of you.”  
  
“Oh? Is she that protective of you?” Isaac teased.  
  
Kaylen looked away, and his body language suddenly showed discomfort. “I… I’ve had bad experiences with dating before, and with my ex-boyfriend. My mom grew quite protective of me after that, because she doesn’t want to see me getting hurt again. It can be annoying, but I understand her concerns.”  
  
Suddenly, Isaac felt like shit for teasing him about it. “Oh, damn. I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”  
  
“It’s fine. Not your fault.” Kaylen gave him a forgiving smile and leaned away from the wall. “Besides, you’re very different from those guys. I like you.”  
  
Those three words made it feel like someone had just thrown Isaac into the sea of happiness. The warmth that spread through his body felt relaxing and exciting at the same time, and he tried to shake it off when it became too much for him to handle. He still wasn’t used to this, after all.  
  
When Kaylen noticed how quiet Isaac went, he suddenly became aware of what he had just said. Blushing, he reached out and gave Isaac a hard shove on the arm to make himself feel less embarrassed. “Don’t let it get to your head, though! You’ve got way too much of an ego in there already.”  
  
“Ow!” Isaac exclaimed when Kaylen shoved him. “Ego? What are you talking about? I’m just being me, and I can’t help it that everybody likes me being me!”  
  
Kaylen laughed, and was relieved when the awkwardness he had felt earlier was fading away. “Just go home already, you jackass,” he chuckled with fondness.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Isaac saluted him and went over to open the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face Kaylen, looking a bit shy as he rubbed the back of his neck again. “So… See you soon?”  
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into a smile, and he moved a few steps closer to Isaac. “Yeah, see you soon. I’ll call you when I have time to hang out.”  
  
“Cool. Don’t leave me hanging for too long!” Isaac grinned, and stepped out of the apartment.  
  
Kaylen laughed. “I won’t. And don’t get lost on your way home.”  
  
“I won’t; I’ve got Hilda. She’s loyal to me.”  
  
“An eternal servant, huh?” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
“Yep! And see ya!” Isaac gave him a wave as he headed over to the elevator, and Kaylen smiled as he waved back.  
  
The submissive cast a final glance at Isaac before closing the door, and he couldn’t stop smiling and grinning as soon as that door was closed.  
  
Kaylen leaned his back against the door and thought about all the fun he and Isaac had had tonight. Happy butterflies flew around inside his stomach, and his cheeks began hurting from smiling so much.  
  
It was then that he realized that he had completely and utterly fallen for Isaac already, and he couldn’t wait to see funny beta again and get to know him even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**September 2044 (Isaac is 23 (almost 24), Kaylen is 19, Carl is 24, Patricia is 52 years old).**  
  
With the arrival of September, Isaac and Kaylen had already been on several dates together, but were still not a couple.  
  
Isaac had moved out of Dean and Castiel’s house and into his new apartment in L.A., bringing him closer to Kaylen. His training and rehearsals for the musical he was an actor in were over, so now he was performing on the show 1-3 times a week. He didn’t have the role of a main character, but he did have the role of an important side character, whom the audience adored. He was glad that his role wasn’t a singing role, seeing as he wasn’t good at it; he was just acting.  
  
It was a Friday, and Isaac had to perform for the musical. There were always a lot of people in the audience, and all the actors had to concentrate on their roles and lines instead of on the noise from the audience. Isaac’s family had already seen his musical, and it had been a bit of a challenge for him to keep his focus on the stage and not pay attention to the fact that his family was watching. He had gotten through it without missing his lines, at least.  
  
The musical was one and a half hours long, and after it ended, Isaac felt rather exhausted. He had been on the set of The Sorcerer’s Redemption earlier that day, because the showrunners had finally decided to keep his character on the show, so he had been working since 7am that morning, and now it was almost 10pm.  
  
As Isaac entered the now almost empty entrance hall of the theater building, about to head outside to find his car, he was met by an unexpected face. Kaylen was standing in the hallway, waiting for him, and when he spotted Isaac he smiled and came over to greet him.  
  
“Hi,” Kaylen smiled, curling his tail sheepishly behind himself.  
  
“Whoa, what are you doing here?” Isaac asked, completely surprised – but happy – to see him.  
  
“I was watching your performance, what else?”  
  
Isaac gaped at him. “You came to see the musical and didn’t even tell me?!”  
  
Kaylen shrugged his shoulders lightly, and smiled. “I’m sneaky like that. I didn’t want you to get nervous on stage just ‘cause you knew I was watching.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have gotten nervous! I’m too cool for that!” Isaac exclaimed, although he knew Kaylen was probably right. His mind would have been too focused on the fact that Kaylen was watching him if he knew.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled. He was used to Isaac denying things like that and trying to act cool. “I figured you would exit through here, ‘cause I heard that this where the actors exit after the show, so I decided to wait for you. You sure took your sweet time.”  
  
Almost all the other people from the audience had gone home already, leaving the place almost empty. It was pretty much only the staff that was left in the building, and Kaylen had been allowed to wait around for Isaac to appear.  
  
“Well, if I had known you were waiting for me, I would have been faster,” Isaac grinned. His tail wouldn’t stop curling when he was in Kaylen’s presence, and he tried to get his limb under control before Kaylen would take notice of it. “So, did you like the show?”  
  
The submissive smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty cool. So glad you don’t have a singing role, though. It would have been a mass murder when everyone in the audience dropped dead.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that. “Oi, I’m not that bad! I sing _way_ better than you!”  
  
Kaylen snorted and pushed Isaac playfully. “No, you don’t. You sing like a cow that has bronchitis.”  
  
Isaac cracked up at that, and Kaylen grinned as he watched the beta laughing his ass off.  
  
Neither of them had really noticed how close they were standing or how relaxed their body language was. They were so caught up in each other that they almost jumped out of their skin when one of Isaac’s colleagues came over to them.  
  
“Hey, Isaac,” smiled the guy, and came over to stand next to them. He was one of the main characters in the musical and a very good singer. He was a beta angel with light brown wings and a small mix of grey feathers in them, and he had very attractive facial features. Many musical actors were betas, because alphas tended to view musical performances as too feminine for them to take part in. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” he said, and glanced at Kaylen with interest.  
  
Isaac almost chocked on his own spit. Kaylen, on the other hand, just widened his eyes in surprise before looking a way with an awkward blush.  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Isaac exclaimed, completely flustered. “He’s a, uh, a… friend? A date? I dunno what to call him.” He looked at Kaylen with panic, hoping the submissive would help him out a bit.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled and shifted awkwardly. To his own surprise, he hadn’t minded being mistaken for Isaac’s boyfriend at all. It was just a bit weird to be called his boyfriend right in front of Isaac, when they weren’t actually a couple yet.  
  
“Oh, sorry. My bad,” the guy grinned, and raised his hands as he took a step back. “You two just look like a couple, that’s all.”  
  
Isaac was about to open mouth to add a comment to that, when suddenly a small group of other actors from the musical came over to them.  
  
“Ohh, is that the sub you said you were dating, Isaac? Wow, he’s hot! Just like you said he was!” one of the guys exclaimed.  
  
Kaylen’s eyes widened, and Isaac’s face turned completely red.  
  
“Fuck! Would you guys just shut up! I haven’t said that!” Isaac shouted, and started chasing after the guys, who ran off when they saw him coming.  
  
The female cast all laughed at the scene, and Kaylen just watched as Isaac chased after five different guys, who kept changing directions and making him run all over the entrance area in order to catch them. It was pretty clear that the guys had just been trying to mess with him, and it had totally worked.  
  
Kaylen giggled as he watched the scene in front of him. It was very amusing to see Isaac trying to catch those guys and yelling curses at them. A strange, warm feeling spread through his chest when he thought about what Isaac had supposedly told his colleagues about him. It was a bit awkward as well, but he couldn’t help but feel rather joyful. He was so going to tease Isaac about it someday.  
  
After Isaac was done chasing his colleagues around and cursing at them for teasing him like that, he finally said goodbye to them. It was getting late and everyone wanted to go home, including Isaac. He left the theater together with Kaylen and entered the parking lot area outside.  
  
“Gosh, those guys drive me crazy sometimes!” Isaac complained. He stuck his hands deep into his jeans’ pockets and unconsciously pulled his wings close because of his embarrassment. He really hated being embarrassed like that.  
  
Kaylen just laughed and walked with Isaac towards the car. “I guess they have that in common with you,” he teased.  
  
Groaning, Isaac buried his hands even deeper in his pockets and grumbled a bit. “Well, I admit I have probably teased and pranked them so much that they want a bit of revenge, but god, I _hate_ revenge!”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that. “I hate to say it, but maybe you deserve it sometimes.”  
  
“Gosh, now you sound like my family!”  
  
“I think I’d like them, then,” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, you probably would…”  
  
They walked the rest of the way over to the car in silence. Once they were there, Isaac stopped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “So… can I drive you home?”  
  
Kaylen’s lips formed a grateful smile. “Yeah, that would be nice. I don’t feel like waiting twenty minutes for the next bus.”  
  
“And, uh… normally I would probably have asked you if you wanted to go somewhere with me and hang out, but I’m way too tired for that tonight. I just wanna make sweet love to my pillow right now.” A derpy smile covered Isaac’s face as he closed his eyes and daydreamed about his pillow. He could make the funniest faces sometimes, without even trying.  
  
“That’s gross,” Kaylen laughed. “But I get it. I’m tired too. I was just bored tonight so I figured I might as well come by and see your musical, especially ‘cause you’ve been talking so much about it. And it’s not like you’ve ever invited me to see it before.” He gave Isaac a small glare of disappointment, but was half joking.  
  
Isaac cringed. “I was going to! I’ve been thinking about it. That counts, right?”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
“Besides, I’ve only been performing for like two weeks and I’ve been super busy. I wanted to get more into the routine before I invited you.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled at how guilty Isaac suddenly looked, even though Kaylen really wasn’t insulted by not having been invited to see the musical before. He understood Isaac’s situation. “It’s fine. Don’t have a heart attack over it.”  
  
As usual, Isaac couldn’t help but joke around. He began faking a heart attack by grabbing at his chest and making gag noises, as well as half collapsing on the hood of his car. Kaylen laughed and tried to snap him out of it.  
  
“Oi, stop it,” Kaylen laughed, and used his hand to shake Isaac’s shoulder lightly to make him cut it out. “It’s not funny anymore!”  
  
Isaac finally stopped and smirked up at Kaylen, before trying to get up from the hood of his car. However, he ended up losing his balance and instead slid off the hood and unceremoniously landed on the ground with a loud ‘uff!’.   
  
Kaylen gasped, but it quickly turned into laughter when he saw Isaac sitting on his butt on the ground with his messy wings spread out behind him.  
  
“Ouch. Damn it,” Isaac grumbled, feeling sore on his butt.  
  
“That’s what you get for being an idiot,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
Isaac huffed in offense, and Kaylen gave him a small chuckle before reaching out his hand, offering to help him get up on his feet again. Isaac stared at Kaylen’s outstretched hand for a second, evaluating if the sub was trying to mess with him or something, until he finally grabbed it and let Kaylen help him get up from the ground.  
  
What should have been just a helpful gesture of Kaylen helping Isaac getting to his feet turned much more intimate than planned, when Isaac yanked a bit too hard on Kaylen’s arm, making the submissive lose his balance. Isaac had just gotten to his feet before Kaylen fell into his chest, and Isaac tumbled backwards and fell back against the hood of his car once more.  
  
It such a stupid chain reaction of them falling back and forth like that, and now they were both lying on the hood of Isaac’s car, with Kaylen lying on top of Isaac. They both groaned loudly at the impact, and froze somewhat because of the sudden intimate position they were in.  
  
Slowly, Kaylen lifted his head from Isaac’s chest and looked him in the eye. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.  
  
“Jeez, have you been drinking?” Kaylen laughed, and quickly moved off of Isaac and got to his feet. He tried not to let his blush show as he corrected his clothes. His shirt had rolled up a bit when he fell on top of Isaac, and he blushed as he quickly yanked it down into place.  
  
Isaac stared at the small glimpse of Kaylen’s stomach that he got, and swallowed when he felt a spark of arousal rise up inside him at the sight. He quickly shook it off and went back to being his usual self. “Hey, that wasn’t _my_ fault! _You_ fell on _me._ ”  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause you pulled me out of balance, you jackass.”  
  
Isaac snorted at the comment and straightened up again. He flexed his shoulders and wings and tried to get his feathers back in order. “Phew. Well, that was awkward.” He grinned as he looked at Kaylen, who just chuckled.  
  
“Maybe I should drive, seeing as you’re being such a klutz tonight.”  
  
“No way! I’m not letting _anyone_ drive my car! It’s _my_ baby.”  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Men.”  
  
Isaac just grinned smugly at him before the two of them got into the car together.   
  
Isaac couldn’t help but tease Kaylen by doing a pretty wild turn as he drove towards the almost empty parking lot’s exit, making Kaylen hang on to the door for dear life. The submissive was not happy about Isaac’s childish driving, and smacked him on the arm for scaring him like that, to which Isaac just burst out laughing.  
  
The rest of the drive to Kaylen’s place wasn’t quiet either. Kaylen decided that Isaac’s choice of radio station was lame, and reached out to change the channel, but Isaac wasn’t having any of it. They fought over the radio every time Isaac stopped at red lights, and Kaylen was all smug that Isaac had to let the radio stay on Kaylen’s channel while he was driving, because he couldn’t drive and fight over the radio at the same time.  
  
When they finally arrived outside Kaylen’s apartment building, Isaac was almost getting grey hairs from stress because of the damn radio.  
  
“Fuck. This is the last time I’m letting you sit shotgun when I’m driving you! I’ll be putting you in the trunk from now on!” Isaac announced, glaring at Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen barked out a laugh. “Aw, don’t be like that. I thought it was pretty funny.”  
  
“It’ll be funny when I tie you up so you can’t move your nosey little hands and change the channel anymore!”  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Kaylen dared him, smirking.  
  
Isaac laughed. He loved how Kaylen always just played along with the silliness, unlike his family, who mostly always just told him he was being stupid or silly.  
  
“And thanks for the ride,” Kaylen said, giving him a soft smile. “It was pretty cool watching your musical. You’re not a bad actor.”  
  
Isaac’s tail did a weird flip, and his lips curled into a wide grin. “Of course I’m not! Wouldn’t have gotten the job if I was bad.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled at Isaac’s confidence. “And, um… do you wanna hang out this weekend? Maybe just watch movies and eat candy or something.”  
  
“Sure! Candy is the keyword to making me say yes to anything!”  
  
“I figured,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
“It’ll probably have to be at your place, though… I’ve been painting my living room, and there are boxes all over my apartment, so it’s one big mess there right now.”  
  
“That’s fine. I still have my own room and my own TV screen at home. It will have to be tomorrow, though. On Sunday I’ll be busy preparing to move into my college dorm.”  
  
“Oh right, your nurse studies. Almost forgot. Well, tomorrow is fine!”  
  
Kaylen smiled in excitement. “Cool. See you then. Just come at around 5, then my mom will make dinner for you as well.”  
  
“Woohoo! Free dinner!” Isaac cheered loudly, raising his arms. His hands bumped into the roof of the car as he did so, making him yelp in pain and quickly pull his arms down again.  
  
Kaylen couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Gosh, you’re such a klutz. Don’t injure yourself any further before you get home in bed.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll try. Ouch…” Isaac blew on his sore fingers to make the pain go away.  
  
“Well, see you tomorrow. Bye,” Kaylen smiled, and finally exited the car.  
  
“Bye!”  
  
Isaac waved at him, and watched Kaylen walk up the entrance of the building before he drove off home.  
  
Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough for the both of them.  
  
  


***

  
  
On the next day, Kaylen was very excited for Isaac to come over to his apartment. His brother Carl had teased him a bit about it, which had made Kaylen blush like hell and tell him to shut up.  
  
At 5pm, Isaac arrived at the apartment and rang the doorbell.  
  
Kaylen could tell right away that it was him, because Isaac was pressing the doorbell over and over in a specific pattern, mimicking the melody of a song that he knew Kaylen absolutely _hated._ They had heard it on the radio last night in the car, and Kaylen had expressed his hatred for it.  
  
Grumbling, Kaylen stomped over to open the door and make Isaac stop making that stupid melody. He unlocked the door and undid the chain before opening it, and faced Isaac, who just grinned innocently at him with that goofy face of his.  
  
“Will you _please_ stop making that noise?” Kaylen asked, glaring him down and rolling his eyes.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh and stopped hitting the doorbell. “Wow, what a way to greet your guests! I was just ringing your doorbell politely.”  
  
“It wasn’t politely, it was awful. And you’re just as bad of an example as I am when you’re ringing my doorbell like that.”  
  
“What? Like this?” Isaac reached out and rang the doorbell again, with the same melody.   
  
Kaylen growled softly and reached out to swat Isaac’s hand away from the doorbell. “Yes, like that! Stop it and come inside instead, you jackass.” He pulled Isaac inside by grabbing the front of his shirt, and Isaac yelped softly as he was unceremoniously yanked into the apartment.  
  
Carl had heard the whole thing from where he was standing in the hallway behind Kaylen, and he cracked up as he watched his brother pulling Isaac inside. “Wow, you guys sure get along well, don’t you?”  
  
Isaac laughed at that and proceeded to take off his shoes, before going over to greet Carl. “Eh, we make a good team. Your brother is funny as hell to annoy; his face is so adorable when he’s grumpy.”  
  
“I know, right?” Carl laughed, and reached out to bump fists with Isaac.  
  
“Har, har,” Kaylen mumbled behind them, rolling his eyes. “Just wait; I’ll get back at you for it.”  
  
Somehow, Isaac knew right away that it wasn’t just an empty threat.  
  
They all looked up when Patricia stuck her head out from the kitchen. “Oh, hello, Isaac. Glad you could come,” she smiled, before looking at Kaylen. “What was all that noise before? Did you play with the doorbell again, Kaylen?”  
  
Kaylen groaned when his mother blamed him for making that noise. “No, that was Isaac.”  
  
Patricia’s brows furrowed in disapproval. “You know I don’t like it when you lie.” She pointed the spoon she used for stirring in the food with at him as a warning before disappearing into the kitchen again.  
  
Kaylen’s jaw dropped in outrage, while Carl cracked up next to him, along with Isaac.  
  
“That’s… Fuck! You’re gonna regret that!” Kaylen told Isaac, like a promise.  
  
“How is that _my_ fault?” Isaac laughed.  
  
“That’s what you get for always annoying mom with the doorbell, Kaylie. Now she blames you every time it happens,” Carl snickered.  
  
Kaylen liked to press the doorbell a few times when he came home, usually as a song melody. Mostly he did it because he knew Carl was often napping when Kaylen came home from work in the early evening or in the afternoon, and he wanted to wake him up. Kaylen had had a job as a café waiter for the past year to make some money before college. He had usually worked in the mornings and afternoon, but he had quit the job in July so he could have some holidays before college started. His mother had just gotten so used to him abusing the doorbell like that that she seemed to always think it was him whenever someone played a melody with it.  
  
“Oh? You like playing with doorbells too? Then what’s wrong with _me_ doing it?” Isaac asked, finding it all very amusing.  
  
“’Cause you know I hate that stupid song,” Kaylen said, rolling his eyes again.   
  
“Would you rather I sing it?”  
  
 _“No!”_  
  
Carl couldn’t stop laughing at them, until they all moved into the living room together. Kaylen gave Isaac a small shove as they walked through the hallway, and Isaac just laughed.  
  
Once again, Isaac couldn’t help but look at the pictures on the walls in the living room, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Carl.  
  
“Hey, there’s a photo you gotta see,” Carl told Isaac, and snickered as he went over to pick up a picture frame from a shelf to show Isaac.  
  
Isaac went over to see, and was presented with an old photo of Kaylen of when he was about six years old. On the photo, Kaylen was dressed in a blue princess dress with a crown and everything, and in his hand he was holding a really big toy sword. It was a cute photograph, and Kaylen was smiling widely at the camera.  
  
“Kaylen’s princess phase,” Carl giggled, and smirked over at Kaylen, who was standing behind Isaac.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Aww, that’s so cute!”  
  
Kaylen’s face went completely red, and he stormed over to yank the photo out of Carl’s hands. “Don’t show him that, you jerk!” He reached out for the photo, but Carl laughed and raised his hand high up in the air, making it impossible for the shorter Kaylen to grab it. “You’re such an ass sometimes!” Kaylen growled, trying to jump so he could snatch the photo from his brother, but it didn’t work.  
  
“It’s what big brothers are for,” Carl grinned.  
  
“He’s right about that,” Isaac laughed. “Though, personally I tease all of my siblings. I don’t discriminate age.”  
  
Carl laughed at that and still refused to give Kaylen the photo, even though his brother was cursing at him now.  
  
After a few moments, Kaylen gave up and retreated. “Fine. Keep it. I’ll just show Isaac the photo of you running butt-naked down the street when you were eighteen.”  
  
The color drained from Carl’s face. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
Kaylen smirked smugly.  
  
“Whoa, what’s that about?” Isaac asked, getting curious.  
  
“He lost a bet with his friends and they made him run down the street naked, and then they took a photo of it. You can see a grandma staring at his crotch, and it’s quite hilarious,” Kaylen explained. “It’s even more hilarious that the grandma later came over and asked him what he costs, ‘cause she thought he was a male escort.”  
  
Isaac burst out laughing, and Carl looked so embarrassed all of sudden.  
  
“It’s not funny! She didn’t believe me when I said it wasn’t like that at all!” Carl said, all flustered.  
  
“Oh, so you didn’t make her a customer?” Isaac asked, teasing him.  
  
“No! She was like 80!”  
  
Both Isaac and Kaylen were dying of laughter, and Patricia ended up coming into the living to ask what was going on. When she heard what they were laughing about, she couldn’t help but laugh too. She remembered the incident quite well.  
  
  


***

  
  
Isaac and Kaylen spent some time in the living room with Carl until dinner was ready at 6pm.  
  
Patricia had made homemade tacos, and Isaac was positively surprised by how good they were. He still wasn’t used to eating at someone else’s place as a guest (he hadn’t done it that often with his friends, they mostly just went out somewhere else), so he sometimes forgot his manners a bit. He couldn’t help but be loud and talk with food in his mouth. Castiel would probably strangle him if he saw how he was behaving, Isaac thought.  
  
“These are the best damn tacos I’ve ever tasted! You’re good at making this stuff, Mrs. Parker!” Isaac announced with his mouth full, after they had been eating for a while.  
  
Patricia chuckled. “Thank you. Glad you like it.” She was done eating already, and excused herself from the table to go do the dishes, leaving the others alone to spend some time together.  
  
Kaylen was sitting next to Isaac, and Carl was sitting opposite them. Kaylen still wasn’t done eating yet either, but he was almost there.  
  
“Fuck, I need more napkins,” Isaac said, when his hands got a bit dirty from the filling that was coming out of his taco, and they had run out of napkins at the table. He glanced around and spotted some paper towels on the kitchen counter, so he quickly got up to get them.  
  
When Isaac left the table to go and get the paper towels, Kaylen saw his cue for some revenge for the doorbell earlier. He quickly reached over and grabbed the bottle of orange juice on the table, which his mom had put there earlier, and began pouring some into Isaac’s coke.  
  
Carl almost chocked on his food when he saw what Kaylen was doing, but Kaylen quickly shushed him and put away the juice bottle before Isaac noticed anything.  
  
Moments later, Isaac returned to the table with paper towels for everyone, completely oblivious of what Kaylen had just done. He hummed as he quickly cleaned his hands, but frowned when he saw Carl looking all weird on the other side of the table. “Why do you look so constipated?”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Just holding my laughter ‘cause Kaylen did a funny, ugly face just now,” Carl lied, smirking at Kaylen.  
  
Isaac laughed and didn’t think more of it, and Kaylen rolled his eyes briefly at his brother’s lie.  
  
Isaac continued with his taco, and Kaylen kept a close eye on him, just waiting for him to drink from his coke again.  
  
After three minutes, Isaac finally reached for his coke, and Kaylen used all his willpower to not laugh as he watched him take a sip from the contaminated coke.  
  
After just one sip, Isaac’s face immediately turned sour, and he took a few more sips to be sure he wasn’t just imagining the bad taste before he put away his coke. “Ugh. What’s that weird taste? Are my taste buds turning bad or what? Didn’t taste like this earlier.”  
  
Finally, Kaylen and Carl couldn’t hold back their laughter anymore. As soon as they started laughing, Isaac immediately knew they had done something to his coke.  
  
“Did you guys piss in my coke or something?” Isaac asked, looking between them with suspicion.  
  
“No, Kaylen poured orange juice into it,” Carl laughed. Both he and Kaylen were laughing so much that their eyes were getting all teary.  
  
“That’s my revenge for the doorbell thing,” Kaylen laughed, and almost couldn’t breathe when he saw Isaac turning to look at him with a glare.  
  
“Fuck! I knew something wasn’t right the moment I came back to the table! You sneaky, little—!”  
  
“You should have seen your face when you drank it!” Kaylen laughed, unable to stop.  
  
“Har, har. Very funny,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes. He tried acting like he was annoyed, but in fact he was pretty amused by it, even though the taste had been awful. “Do I get a new coke now? You know, one that’s not been _contaminated._ ”  
  
Kaylen got up to get him a new coke, still laughing about the incident. He had to explain to his mom what was so funny when she asked about it, and she looked at him with disapproval when she learned that he had pranked their guest like that. Still, it had been worth it.  
  
  


***

  
  
After dinner, it was finally time for Kaylen and Isaac to begin their movie marathon.  
  
They spent a bit of time with Carl and Patricia until they retreated into Kaylen’s room, which was close to the front door.  
  
It was the first time that Isaac had ever been inside Kaylen’s room, since last time he was at the apartment, he hadn’t gone there.  
  
Kaylen felt a little sheepish and awkward as he led Isaac into his room and closed the door behind them. He wasn’t used to having other people in his room, only his family and closest friends. He wondered what Isaac thought of it, since rooms told a lot about the person who lived there.  
  
The room was rather spacious for an apartment room. The bed was located at the wall to the left, and the TV was on the wall to the right. There was a big desk with a chair and a lot of small cupboards to put stuff in, a wardrobe, and a big shelf with books, movies, and some souvenirs that Kaylen had collected from random places. The walls were a light blue color, with posters from Kaylen’s favorite movies hanging on them. The room was tidy, because Kaylen liked to keep it that way most of the time, and there was a window over by the desk that faced east.  
  
“So… this is my room. It’s nothing special,” Kaylen said, while Isaac glanced around.  
  
“It’s pretty nice,” Isaac grinned. He stared a bit at the souvenirs on the shelf. “You travel a lot?”  
  
“My dad often goes on business trips abroad, so he sometimes brings me stuff from the places he went. The only abroad vacation I ever had was a trip to Mexico three years ago. It was cool.”  
  
“Ohh, nice,” Isaac grinned, and looked around again. There was so much to take in visually, but also smells. His tail twitched and curled against his will at how much the room smelled like Kaylen. “So, where do you keep your porn?” He turned to face Kaylen with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
“Under the bed,” Kaylen announced casually, and pointed to his bed.  
  
Isaac loved how Kaylen just replied as if Isaac had just asked him a totally normal question.  
  
“Ohh! I gotta see that!” Isaac exclaimed, and went over to the bed to check.  
  
“No!” Kaylen yelled, and quickly went over to grab onto Isaac’s arm to make him stop. “You don’t look another person’s porn, dude!” he laughed, and tried yanking him away from there.  
  
“Oh, so you _do_ have porn under there?”  
  
Kaylen felt his cheeks blush furiously. “I… Well, maybe a bit. Most is on my computer, password protected. And I’m not letting you see it! So go away from there.”  
  
Isaac laughed and took a step back. “Wow, I didn’t know subs looked at porn.”  
  
Kaylen began shifting awkwardly. “Of course we do; I think everyone looks at porn once in a while. Some just look at it more than others. And I’m definitely _not_ sharing my collection with you!”  
  
“Aww, that’s too bad. Now I’m curious about what kind of stuff you watch.”  
  
“Well, mostly I read it, actually, but that doesn’t matter. Just stay away from it.”  
  
“How can you _read_ porn?”  
  
Kaylen looked stunned. “You’ve seriously never read any porny novels?”  
  
“Nope. Don’t have the patience to read, I prefer watching.”  
  
“Well, you’re missing out on something, I tell ya.”  
  
“So are you, by not watching!”  
  
“Who said I don’t _watch_ porn as well?” Kaylen asked. His cheeks were all red by now from talking about porn. It was starting to get a bit too personal.  
  
Isaac stared at him in surprise. “Wow. This has gotta be the first time a sub has ever confessed his porn habits to me.”  
  
“Well, don’t get too used it. The awkward conversation ends here.” Kaylen shoved lightly at Isaac’s arm as he blushed.  
  
“Too dirty for you?” Isaac laughed.  
  
“Nothing’s too dirty for me. It’s just… embarrassing and awkward.”  
  
Isaac chuckled and decided not to push it further. Though, he really _was_ getting curious about what kind of porn Kaylen watched and read about.  
  
They finally moved on to watch a movie, and seated themselves on the floor in front of Kaylen’s bed. Kaylen gave Isaac some pillows he could use to sit on and lean back on against the bed, and they got settled so that they were sitting close, but not close enough for their wings to touch.  
  
The first movie they were going to watch was an action movie on Netflix. Kaylen went to get some coke, candy, and chips for them, and they dug in as they began watching.  
  
The movie turned out to be very good, and every now and then they’d give the other’s legs a small nudge just to be annoying. A few times they ended up kicking at each other until they laughed and stopped doing it, and turned their attention back to the movie.  
  
They were over half-way through the movie when Kaylen reached out to pause it. “Bathroom time. I’m gonna pee my pants.” He scrambled off the floor quickly and ran towards the bathroom, while Isaac laughed at him.  
  
“Run, Forest! Run!” Isaac called after him, hearing Kaylen laugh before he disappeared into the bathroom. He waited patiently for Kaylen to return, and his tail flickered happily on the floor. He was really enjoying spending time with Kaylen, and he loved how the submissive talked so bluntly sometimes. Again there was this weird, warm feeling in his chest, and an excitement in him to see Kaylen return, even if he had only been gone for a few seconds.  
  
Three minutes later, Kaylen returned to the room and sat down on the bed again. “You didn’t look at my porn while I was gone, did you?” he asked, shooting Isaac a suspicious look.  
  
“What? No!” Isaac laughed. “But I was tempted to.”  
  
“I’ll cut your balls off if you do,” Kaylen murmured, and turned the movie back on.  
  
The threat made Isaac laugh, before they both continued watching the movie.  
  
There was a pleasant atmosphere between them for the rest of the movie, even though Isaac couldn’t shut up for ten minutes straight. He had to make comments sometimes, but Kaylen was getting used to it.   
  
They hadn’t realized that they had moved a few inches closer to each other, until Kaylen’s tail accidentally touched Isaac’s, when he moved it absently. He immediately withdrew his tail and blushed. “Sorry,” he murmured, feeling shy. It was a bit intimate to rest your tail on top of another’s, after all.  
  
“No problem,” Isaac said, mouth full of chips, and continued watching the movie.  
  
After Isaac was done with his chips, he started playing a bit with the rubber band that had been on Kaylen’s bag of chips. Kaylen had had a leftover bag of chips from yesterday, and had tied it up with a rubber band, so Isaac figured he could play a bit with it while they watched the movie to keep his hands busy.  
  
It was a very tight rubber band, though, and Isaac had some trouble making it fit around his fingers.  
  
“Fuck, it’s tight,” Isaac commented, struggling to fit the rubber band around his fingers as he played with it.  
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into a mischievous smile as he said, “Yeah, that’s what he said,” and kept his eyes on the TV.  
  
Isaac snapped his head to the side to stare at Kaylen with wide eyes and open mouth. “Did you just make a ‘that’s what she said’ joke, just in a male version?”  
  
Kaylen laughed and shifted on the pillow he was sitting on. “Yeah, I did. Couldn’t help it, with you playing around with that stupid rubber band and making comments.”  
  
“Dude, you’re fucking _awesome!_ I’ve never heard a girl or a sub make those kinds of jokes!”  
  
Isaac was looking at him as if he was the most amazing person in the world, even though Kaylen didn’t think it had been all that awesome at all. He made those jokes occasionally, but he guessed he just hadn’t made them around Isaac yet.  
  
“I make them all the time. It drives my mom crazy, but Carl thinks it’s funny,” Kaylen explained. He always replaced ‘she’ with ‘he’ because he wasn’t into girls, so it made it more realistic when he used ‘he’ instead. The jokes turned out funnier that way.  
  
“How come haven’t you made them with me before?”  
  
Kaylen shrugged lightly. “I don’t know. But I did it now, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah, and you should do it again!” Isaac laughed. Just when he didn’t think Kaylen could be anymore awesome, the sub proved him wrong.  
  
Kaylen laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
  


***

  
  
They watched another movie after the first one ended, and when that one was over too, they had long since finished their chips and candy. Kaylen felt absolutely stuffed, but Isaac claimed he could eat more if there was any.  
  
They planned to watch a third movie, but before that they both needed a small break. Isaac headed off to the bathroom while Kaylen went to the kitchen to put away the rest of the ice cream they had been eating, but hadn’t been able to finish.  
  
It was already 11:10pm, but neither of them wanted to go to bed yet. Patricia had already gone to bed, but Carl was still up.  
  
When Isaac was finally done in the bathroom and returned to Kaylen’s room, he was met by the sight of Kaylen bending over to rearrange the pillows on the floor. He quickly looked away from Kaylen’s ass when he noticed that Carl was in the room also. Carl had gone in to check with Kaylen how things were going and if they were done watching movies yet, which Kaylen had told him they weren’t.  
  
“Ah, there he is. Thought you had fallen into the toilet,” Carl commented as Isaac returned.  
  
“Nah, didn’t feel like swimming,” Isaac replied with a smirk, and looked back over at Kaylen. Carl just laughed.  
  
Kaylen was still rearranging the pillows and hitting at them because they had gotten a bit flat with them sitting on them. His butt was facing Isaac, and the beta couldn’t help but stare at it.   
  
Isaac swallowed as he tried not to let the sight affect him, because _damn,_ Kaylen had a nice ass. It wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t flat either. It was nicely rounded, and his swishing tail only made it look even better.  
  
Although Kaylen had no idea he was being checked out, it didn’t go unnoticed by Carl. He looked between Isaac and Kaylen, and smirked when he saw how Isaac was staring at his brother. Chuckling, he reached out his hand and waved it in front of Isaac’s face, finally making the other beta snap out of it.  
  
“Dude, stop staring at my brother’s ass. He’d smack you one if he knew.”  
  
Isaac’s face went completely red, and Kaylen looked up when he noticed they were talking about him.  
  
“I-I wasn’t staring at anything! I was just spacing out!” Isaac quickly blurted, feeling more embarrassed than ever all of sudden. Being caught staring at Kaylen’s ass by Kaylen’s own brother wasn’t that cool, after all.  
  
“Yeah, you were. You’re totally attracted to my little brother,” Carl said, amused by Isaac’s denial.  
  
Just when Isaac thought his face couldn’t get any redder, it did. “Am not!”  
  
Carl just laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him. They could hear him chuckling all the way down the hallway outside.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaylen was blinking at Isaac in surprise until his face turned into one big smirk. “Really? That’s not what you told your colleagues, though.”  
  
“W-What?” Isaac stammered, looking at Kaylen with wide eyes as he tried to figure out what he meant. He was still all flustered from having been caught checking out Kaylen’s ass just now.  
  
Kaylen’s smirk grew more mischievous, and he chuckled softly at how Isaac looked like a deer caught in the headlights after what had just happened. With Isaac being all flustered like that, Kaylen suddenly felt bold and in the mood for teasing him. “Well, according to your colleagues at the musical, you think I’m hot.” He still hadn’t forgotten the comments that were said last night, when he had gone to see Isaac’s musical and had met his colleagues afterwards.  
  
Isaac couldn’t deny that. He had no idea how to talk his way out of that one, and he hated being put in this embarrassing situation. Usually it wouldn’t bother him in the slightest to admit it when he was attracted to someone, but with Kaylen it was different. He wasn’t just attracted to Kaylen’s body, but to Kaylen himself. There was a big difference to him between physical attraction and attraction to a person, where feelings of love were involved. He was in unknown territory all of sudden, and he had no idea how to proceed.  
  
“Um, well…” Isaac tried to suppress a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and averted Kaylen’s eyes. “Well, you _are_ pretty attractive, and it, um, kind of slipped out when I told my colleagues about you.”  
  
“Aww, you’re all embarrassed,” Kaylen giggled, finding it cute how Isaac was stumbling over the words as he talked. He couldn’t help but smile and curl his tail at Isaac’s little confession, though.  
  
Isaac immediately snapped his head up to look at him. “Shut up, man! I’m _not_ embarrassed!”  
  
“Yeah, you totally are,” Kaylen teased, and laughed. “And I didn’t think you were a person who got embarrassed so easily.”  
  
“I’m _not!_ And stop making fun of me, or I’ll throw you in a cold shower!”  
  
Kaylen laughed, and walked a few steps closer to Isaac, who was suddenly so defensive to protect his pride. He blushed a bit as he looked up at Isaac from under his lashes. “Sorry. You don’t need to be embarrassed, though. I, um… I find you pretty cute too.” He was shifting sheepishly as he confessed that, and his cheeks were turning even pinker now.  
  
Isaac’s jaw almost dropped. Kaylen liked him back. It was the most awesome thing in his life, and his heart was pounding like mad inside his chest. “Y-You do?”  
  
Blushing, Kaylen reached out and gave Isaac a hard shove. “Yeah, you dumbass. You should have noticed that by now, if that farty brain of yours is working correctly.”  
  
Relief washed over Isaac, and a big grin soon covered his entire face. The happiness he felt couldn’t be described.  
  
“So, does that mean… uh.” Isaac trailed off, and hated how nervous he got all of sudden. He began sweating and rubbing his hands together nervously. “You know… Um. Like… Are we…? Will you be my…? Um.” It wasn’t like him at all to lose his words like that, and he hated how he couldn’t just say the words out loud. He was screaming at himself inside to just fucking _say it,_ but his mouth simply wasn’t cooperating. Instead, he was stumbling over the words and stuttering like a little school girl, who was trying to ask out her crush.  
  
Kaylen waited for him to say what he wanted to say, but when Isaac kept stuttering and being awkward, he lost his patience. He rolled his eyes fondly and reached up to place his hand on the back of Isaac’s head.   
  
“Just shut up and kiss me already, you jackass.”   
  
And with those words, Kaylen pulled Isaac down for their first kiss, smirking against the beta’s lips when he heard him yelp softly in surprise.  
  
The touch of their lips sent sparks through Isaac, and he quickly stopped flailing in surprise and instead melted into the wonderful feeling of Kaylen’s soft lips against his own. Every cell in his body was on fire, and it was the best feeling he had ever felt.  
  
Their lips moved together, slowly, exploring, trying to get a taste of the other.   
  
Kaylen’s grabbed at Isaac’s hair as they kissed, and Isaac placed a soft hand on the submissive’s cheek as he explored his lips.   
  
Their lips were a perfect match, and Isaac got all dizzy from happy hormones as he kissed Kaylen with the most emotion he had ever put into a kiss before. There was just something about Kaylen that made Isaac absolutely _lose it,_ and he never wanted to stop tasting him and taking in his addictive scent.  
  
The kiss lasted for several moments until they had to pull away for air, leaving them both with disappointment that it had ended, but happiness that it had happened.  
  
As soon as the kiss was over, Isaac went right back to his old self; embarrassment and awkwardness all gone.  
  
“Woohooo!” Isaac cheered happily, with a big grin plastered all over his face. He looked at Kaylen’s laughing face before announcing, “I ain’t done yet!” and pressed his lips against Kaylen’s once. He then grabbed Kaylen and dipped the submissive down so that he was holding his weight on his arm while kissing him crazy.  
  
Kaylen yelped at the sudden gesture, and couldn’t stop laughing against Isaac’s lips for the first few moments of their kiss, before he grabbed onto Isaac and kissed him back with all his might.  
  
Hands grasped hair and clothes as they kissed again, this time deeper and more boldly, but still with passion.  
  
After a few moments, Isaac pulled away to breathe, because he had completely lost his breath during the kiss. “Damn, you’re a pretty good kisser,” Isaac said, staring at Kaylen in amazement. “I think you even bit my lip a little.”  
  
The submissive leaned his head back in a soft laugh, and untangled himself from Isaac to get to his feet again. “Hey, I never told you that I don’t bite, so don’t blame me for that.”  
  
“I’m not. I like it,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Kaylen grinned back, his tail curling uncontrollably behind him.  
  
“And… why do you always call me ‘jackass’? That’s not very nice.” A hurt pout formed on Isaac’s lips, but Kaylen knew he was just messing around.  
  
“Why not? I think it suits you. You _are_ a jackass, after all.”  
  
When Isaac’s pout grew deeper, Kaylen laughed and reached up to throw his arms around the beta’s neck.  
  
Isaac wasn’t used to such gestures, but he quickly welcomed Kaylen’s casual and loving way of throwing his arms around his neck, and the way he was smiling at him with so much emotion.  
  
“But I like you. You’re a nice jackass,” Kaylen added, smirking up at Isaac all teasingly.  
  
“Hah. Well, I’m glad to be of service.”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that, and was about to let go of Isaac when the beta suddenly placed his hands on Kaylen’s hips and leaned his face in closer to him.  
  
“Another kiss, please?” Isaac asked, grinning at Kaylen with that goofy face of his.  
  
The submissive laughed, and his cheeks turned a bit pink again. He didn’t answer him, and instead just leaned up and pressed their lips together again. Isaac made a funny noise against his lips and held him close, and Kaylen squeaked against him when Isaac touched a very ticklish part of his side. He immediately regretted letting Isaac know he was ticklish, though, because now Isaac was trying to reach that spot again, and Kaylen and squirmed against him until he made Isaac stop by distracting him with a deeper kiss.  
  
They were still kissing and embracing each other when suddenly Carl barged into the room.  
  
“Hey, Kaylen. Have you seen my— Oh.” Carl stopped in his tracks and stared at them with wide eyes when he saw his brother and Isaac kissing right in front of him.  
  
Kaylen immediately pulled away from Isaac, flustered and embarrassed to be caught by Carl like that. He quickly grabbed one of the pillows from the floor and growled as he threw it in his brother’s face with force. “ _Get out!_ And learn to knock!”  
  
Carl made a pained noise when the pillow collided with his face, and Isaac cracked up at the sight.  
  
“Ugh.” Carl shook his head after the impact and quickly regained his posture. He smirked when he saw Kaylen glaring at him with his face just as red as a tomato. "Kaylen and Isaac were kissing! Kissing, kissing, kissing!” he sang cheerfully, and made mocking kissing noises.  
  
“Shut up!” Kaylen growled at him, and threw another pillow after his brother, who dodged it this time.  
  
Carl just laughed and left the room, and they heard him continuing his song all the way down the hall outside.  
  
“Fuck. He _never_ knocks,” Kaylen growled after Carl was gone.  
  
Isaac was still laughing at their interaction. “I really like your brother.”  
  
Kaylen turned his head to glare at him, but then smirked. “Hopefully you like me more, though.”  
  
“Of course I do. You’re way hotter than your brother. No offense to him.”  
  
The comment made Kaylen laugh, and the two of them smiled and grinned at each other, still affected by the hormones of love that were flowing through them.  
  
Soon after Carl had left, Kaylen pulled Isaac down on the floor so they could keep watching movies. This time they were sitting even closer, though, and their hands entwined as they watched the movie on the screen together.   
  
Kaylen didn’t mind Isaac occasional comments, and Isaac loved it and was flat from laughter when Kaylen did a few more of his ‘that’s what he said’ jokes when the opportunity arose.   
  
Their little confession earlier had made things more relaxed between them, and had made them more open and daring with each other. Touches were exchanged, but nothing sexual yet, and Isaac found that he didn’t mind it at all.  
  
For the first time in his life, Isaac wasn’t in the hurry to get into the pants of someone he was attracted to. He just wanted to enjoy Kaylen’s company tonight and see where their newly formed relationship would take them. There was so much to explore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :) Finally they’re couple now! So in the next chapter there will be some smut. It’s gonna be quite awkward to write, but I’ll keep some humor in it, and fluff of course. 
> 
> I think there will be 2 more chapters before I end this part of the story and continue with Dedicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 2044 (Isaac is 23 (almost 24), Kaylen is 19 years old).**  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Kaylen was settling in well in college. His and Isaac’s relationship was going rather well. They were seeing each other as often as possible – even if it was just for a cup of coffee in the morning or for a movie in the evening, due to them both being busy with work and college.  
  
It was a Wednesday, and Kaylen looked forward to going home to Isaac after his classes were over. Because Isaac’s theater performances were usually on Fridays and during the weekend, he and Isaac mostly met up during the week. Tonight, Kaylen would be sleeping over at Isaac’s apartment. It would be the second time he’d do that. The first time they had watched movies and played video games until 3am, and Kaylen had managed to beat Isaac at several video games (which Isaac thought was awesome, even though he hated losing).  
  
There hadn’t been anything sexual between them yet, though, only some light touching and groping with clothes on. Kaylen wasn’t in a hurry to get it over with, and he was glad that Isaac seemed to feel the same (judging from how he hadn’t just torn off Kaylen’s clothes yet), even though they both wanted to take it to that level eventually. There just hadn’t been time or the right mood for it yet, but Kaylen knew it would come sooner or later.  
  
“So, Kaylen, when’s your boyfriend gonna show up?” Kaylen’s friend Helen asked, as they stood in the hallway of the college library, close to the entrance. Helen was a female demon, whom Kaylen had met in his biology class, and next to them were two other friends of theirs; a submissive demon like Kaylen, whom he had also met in that class, and a beta angel, whom Kaylen had known since high school.  
  
The college’s nurse education was full of submissives and females of all species, as it was a rather popular job for those genders, but there were a few males among the students as well, including Kaylen’s beta friend Shawn.  
  
Kaylen looked at his phone to see what the time was, before he answered his friend. “In about ten minutes. But considering how easily he gets lost, I think it’s more like in half an hour, or something.”  
  
Shawn – Kaylen’s old beta friend – laughed at that. “If I were him, I wouldn’t dare being late. You’re scary when you’re upset, Kaylen.”  
  
“I’m not _scary._ ” Kaylen’s nose scrunched up in offense, and his friends snickered at him.  
  
“I can’t wait to see what kind of guy he is. He must be quite something to be able to handle you,” Shawn added, eyeing Kaylen with a teasing smirk.  
  
“Yeah, I’m curious too,” Helen grinned. “Still can’t believe you’re dating an actual actor!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s pretty awesome,” grinned Kevin, who was Kaylen’s new submissive friend. “I feel like I know him already, since I watch his show.”  
  
Kaylen’s couldn’t help but blush a little as they talked about his boyfriend, but it was barely visible. “Actually, he’s a total dork. And don’t act too fangirlish around him – it’ll just make his ego burst and then he won’t shut up about his fame all night.”  
  
“Hey, you can’t stop me from wanting his autograph!” Helen grinned, and laughed when Kaylen groaned a bit.  
  
“Gosh, he’s never gonna shut up…” Kaylen rubbed his temples as he imagined how Isaac would be all hyper and excited about giving out autographs at Kaylen’s college. He was happy when Isaac got recognition as an actor, but being around Isaac when his ego was getting too inflated was no fun after a while.  
  
“Then you just have to distract his mouth. I bet you know lots of kinky ways for that,” Shawn snickered.  
  
Kaylen’s face flushed bright red for a second before he lashed out and slapped his friend’s arm. “Yeah, I do. But you won’t ever experience the pleasures of my methods, you asshole!”  
  
Kevin’s face went all red, and he gaped at Kaylen for admitting out loud that he knew exactly how to make a guy shut up by using sex. Kevin was still a virgin, so he blushed very easily at such things. Helen, on the other hand, just laughed at Kaylen and Shawn.  
  
They continued talking after Kaylen and Shawn were done messing around, and the topic changed. They started talking about school stuff instead, while waiting for a free spot in the library.  
  
The library was a place where students came to do their homework, prepare for next day’s classes, and hang out with friends. There were barely any books, seeing as most things worked on computers nowadays, but there were nice corners were you could sit down and work at your computer, and talk to your friends. The library was quite busy with students at the moment, though, so Kaylen and his friends were hanging out in the hallway for a bit until there was more space to sit down somewhere.  
  
They were all in the same biology class, so they went through a couple of things from last class and discussed it with each other. They had a good teacher, who was really good at motivating his students and making them interested in biology, and they spent some time discussing him as well.  
  
Kaylen was enjoying hanging out with his friends and talking to them about their classes. He and Shawn had always gotten along well, even though they had never gone beyond friendship before, and Helen and Kevin fit right into their little group.  
  
Suddenly, during one of their discussions, Helen started snickering like mad while staring at something behind Kaylen. Kaylen’s back was facing the entrance to the library, and he frowned as he watched Helen struggling to contain her laughter. When Kevin and Shawn started snickering as well and suddenly burst out laughing, Kaylen turned around to see what they were all so amused by.  
  
To Kaylen’s horror, none other than Isaac was standing on the other side of the glass door. The beta was pressing his face against the glass and was making funny faces. Right now he was opening his mouth against the glass, making it look obscenely wide, while his eyes were pointing in different directions.  
  
Kaylen had no words for how ridiculous and hilarious it looked, but he felt far more embarrassed than amused right now.  
  
“Isaac!” he roared, absolutely horrified that Isaac would do such a thing at his college, where everyone inside the hallway could see him. So much for him hoping that Isaac would make a good first impression on his new friends.  
  
Everyone who was seeing it was dying of laughter, and Isaac finally pulled away from the glass with a satisfied grin when he saw that Kaylen had noticed him at last. He then pulled the door open and walked into the half crowded hallway, grinning all over his face.  
  
“Ha! I knew I’d find you here!” Isaac exclaimed at Kaylen as he walked over to him and his friends, who were still laughing.  
  
“What were you doing?! That was freaking gross! Putting your mouth against the dirty glass like that. Who knows how many people have coughed, snotted, and peed on it?!” Kaylen shivered in disgust at the thought alone.  
  
“Hey, the janitor just cleaned the glass with soap and everything. He had just finished when I came over.”  
  
“And now he can start all over again,” Shawn laughed.  
  
Kaylen hadn’t seen the janitor cleaning the glass at all, since he had been facing away from the door the whole time. The fact that the glass had been cleaned made him feel less disgusted, but still a little embarrassed by Isaac.  
  
“Besides, who the hell pees on a door?” Isaac asked Kaylen, laughing at his comment from earlier.  
  
“I don’t know. Drunk people? You once peed on a cat while you were drunk, you told me,” Kaylen murmured.  
  
“Yes! Good times!” Isaac laughed when he remembered the incident his mind. He grinned at Kaylen and stepped forward to place his hands possessively on Kaylen’s hips. He felt a constant need to touch Kaylen whenever he was around him, whether it was by placing his hands on his hips, kissing him, slinging an arm over his shoulder, or doing something as girly as holding his hand. Normally Isaac would tease others for doing such things, but now he just couldn’t help but do it himself. Kaylen was too addictive for him to keep his hands off.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and let Isaac lean down to kiss him, ignoring the still laughing people and odd stares from the others in the hallway. He enjoyed how Isaac kissed and touched him like he was the most awesome and precious thing in the world, but he did squirm a bit when he felt Isaac’s hands going for his butt.  
  
“Oi! Hands to yourself! This is my _college,_ ” Kaylen scolded lightly, and gave Isaac a small glare as he swatted his hands away from his ass. It was a bit awkward to have Isaac touching his butt in front of his friends, and a teacher was walking by, so that only made it even more weird.  
  
Isaac leaned his head back and laughed, but moved his hands away. “So what? I’d touch your butt even if we were standing in front of the President.”  
  
“Yeah, and I’d kick you in the nuts even if he’s around if you don’t behave.”  
  
“Eeep!” Isaac shrieked and quickly covered his family jewels. You could never know when Kaylen meant business, after all.  
  
“Aww, you guys are so cute together,” Helen grinned, and noted how Kaylen blushed a bit.  
  
Isaac finally turned his attention to Kaylen’s friends, and stepped away from him to greet them. “Ah, you guys must be Kaylie’s friends! What’s up? I’m Isaac.”  
  
Kaylen scowled at Isaac for calling him ‘Kaylie’, and Helen, Shawn, and Kevin greeted Isaac and introduced themselves. Isaac shook the hell out of their hands, and Kaylen both felt amused and sorry for Kevin, whose eyes went wide with horror at how aggressively Isaac was shaking his hand. Isaac was so silly sometimes, but he never meant anything bad by it, which Kaylen had already warned Kevin about earlier.  
  
“And I really want your autograph! Please tell me you’ll sign your name on the back of my computer! It’s gonna make classes so much more interesting,” Helen asked eagerly, wasting no time to get the autograph right after the introductions.  
  
Isaac, of course, was immediately happy about the attention. “Sure! Give it here!”  
  
Helen grinned and immediately pulled out her laptop for Isaac to sign, and Shawn and Kevin decided they wanted some autographs as well.  
  
“I do boob signing too, if you want?” Isaac told Helen as he was signing her laptop with a proper pen. His dirty, mischievous smirk made Kaylen slap him on the arm, but he knew Kaylen and his friend knew he was just being funny.  
  
“I think I’ll pass. Don’t want to get murdered by Kaylen,” Helen chuckled, and glanced at Kaylen, who blushed a bit.  
  
The idea of Isaac signing fans’ boobs didn’t settle well in Kaylen’s mind, even if it was just a joke. He didn’t want to be some possessive, jealous boyfriend, but he also didn’t want competition.  
  
“You can sign mine, though!” Shawn exclaimed, and lifted his shirt to expose his man-chest.  
  
Isaac and the others burst out laughing, and Isaac wasted no time to plant his signature on Shawn’s chest.  
  
It didn’t take long for others in the hallway to recognize Isaac as well, and soon more students came over to greet Isaac and get his autograph. ‘The Sorcerer’s Redemption’ was a popular series, after all, and Isaac’s character was getting more screen time this season.  
  
Isaac loved the attention, and Kaylen watched with a smile as his boyfriend signed autographs and got questions from his fans. People were asking about the show and begging for spoilers, but Isaac wasn’t allowed to give away such information. Instead, he teased them with as little information as possible, leaving the fans wondering what he meant and asking for more.  
  
When ten fangirls had gathered around Isaac, Kaylen was forced to step back a little. He felt a little annoyed that all those girls were taking up Isaac’s attention, but he also felt happy that Isaac was being accepted, even though he was an angel/demon hybrid.  
  
A few males came over for autographs as well, while others simply avoided going anywhere near Isaac, when they noticed an angel/demon hybrid standing in the hallway. The racism would probably never stop, but Isaac simply ignored those people and devoted his attention to his fans instead.  
  
Kevin also broke away from the crowd and went over to stand beside Kaylen, when there were too many people around. “Your boyfriend’s really popular…”  
  
“Yeah.” Kaylen smiled absently and kept watching Isaac interacting with the fans. “I find it nice, but you would not believe how big-mouthed he gets after events like this…”  
  
Shawn came over to them as well, and chuckled at Kaylen’s comment. “Good thing _you’re_ the one who has to deal with him.”  
  
Kaylen groaned, and waited around for the fans to disappear so he and Isaac could leave. But the fans kept coming, and the girls kept asking for autographs and spoilers, and Kaylen was getting a little impatient. He wanted away from college already and spend the rest of the night relaxing with Isaac. His feet were already starting to hurt from standing around, waiting.  
  
When a very good-looking demon girl leaned in and kissed Isaac innocently on the cheek, Kaylen had enough.  
  
Kaylen stalked into the crowd until he reached Isaac, and grabbed him firmly by the arm. “Okay, time to leave, lover boy.”  
  
Isaac didn’t have time to process what was going on, until Kaylen was dragging him away from the crowds. “Sorry, guys! No more questions for today! My boyfriend’s jealous!”  
  
Kaylen felt his face go deep red from embarrassment when some of the girls snickered, and he dragged Isaac all the way over to the door. “Bye, guys, See you tomorrow,” he told his friends quickly, and made Isaac follow him outside.  
  
“Bye! Have fun!” his friends cheered, and snickered as they watched Kaylen and Isaac disappear out the door.  
  
Isaac blew kisses at his fans as he got dragged out the door by Kaylen and led towards the parking lot not far from the library.  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t even done signing autographs yet,” Isaac pouted, after he and Kaylen were out of the library. Kaylen was still grabbing his arm and dragging him along, and Isaac had some trouble keeping up.  
  
“Yeah, you were. You were just wasting time basking in all the attention you were getting,” Kaylen grumbled, rolling his eyes. He finally let go of Isaac’s arm and slowed down a bit.  
  
“Hey, attention is like life support to a guy like me! Can’t survive without it.”  
  
Kaylen let out an amused snort and glanced at Isaac. “Don’t worry. You have _my_ attention for the rest of the day. I won’t let you die so easily.”  
  
“Oh. Well, your attention should be enough. Yours is my favorite.” Isaac snaked his arm around Kaylen’s shoulder, grinning wickedly at him as they walked towards his car.  
  
Kaylen laughed, and got into the car with Isaac when they reached it.  
  


 

***

  
  
When they arrived at Isaac’s apartment twenty minutes later, they were both giggling and laughing.  
  
Once again they had had a fight over which radio station to listen to in the car, and Kaylen thought it was hilarious how annoyed Isaac would get when he turned away from the station while he was driving. Kaylen didn’t actually mind the radio station that Isaac usually listened to; he just switched the channels to annoy and tease him, and it always worked. Fooling around in the car had made them quite in the teasing mood, so all the way up to Isaac’s apartment on the twelfth floor, they had been pushing and tickling each other for fun. Kaylen was quite ticklish on his stomach and sides, and Isaac was ticklish mostly at the armpits, so they had struggled to reach other’s ticklish spots while stopping the other from reaching their own.  
  
“You’re a jackass,” Kaylen laughed, and gave Isaac a hard shove as they stood in front of Isaac’s door. Isaac had just tickled him, so that was why Kaylen was calling him a jackass.  
  
When Kaylen shoved him, Isaac dropped his keys on the floor, as he had been about to unlock his front door. “Oi!” he warned playfully, and bent down to get his keys.  
  
Kaylen took the opportunity as Isaac was standing with his butt in the air to give him a small kick in the ass. He laughed when Isaac almost fell on his nose, and the beta quickly got his keys and swirled around to face Kaylen.  
  
“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a pain in the ass as you before!”  
  
The comment made Kaylen laugh out loud. “Yeah, but you like me for it,” he grinned.  
  
Isaac pretended to consider that for a moment. “Hmm, true.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled and let Isaac unlock and open the door for them.  
  
Isaac’s apartment was on the second top floor of the building, and had a nice view of the city and a local park. It had a modern kitchen that was connected to a spacious living room, a nice bathroom with a shower and bathtub, and two bedrooms. The rooms were nice and big, and there was a balcony outside the living room from where you could enjoy the view of the park.  
  
They took their shoes off in the entrance hall, and Kaylen suddenly noticed an odd smell in the air.  
  
“Is that… bacon?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I had bacon and eggs for breakfast,” Isaac answered casually.  
  
Kaylen scrunched his nose in disgust and put his school bag with his computer inside on the floor. “Dude. Don’t you ever open the windows in this place after you’ve cooked? No wonder it smells like old farts in here.” He padded into the kitchen/living room and opened one of the windows to get the smell of old cooking out of the house.  
  
Isaac grumbled lightly and followed him. “I forgot! And what are you? My mom?”  
  
“I hope not, ‘cause that would make it really awkward when we kiss,” Kaylen replied as he opened one of the windows and let the fresh September air enter the apartment.  
  
Isaac laughed at his comment. “True, true. But you’d have one famous and awesome kid!”  
  
Kaylen turned to look at him and rolled his eyes softly. “Gosh, hasn’t your ego deflated yet?”  
  
“Nope,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Well, I’m glad I’m not your mom. Which reminds me that I still have to meet your family properly…”  
  
“Oh, you’ll meet them soon enough, I promise. They really wanna meet you too, so I’m under a lot of pressure to make that happen.” Isaac rubbed the back of his head nervously and stepped a little closer to Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen smiled and reached out to correct a few of Isaac’s feathers, which were pointing in odd angles. “I look forward to it.”  
  
“They’ll definitely like you. I can already hear them mocking me about how you’re mothering me.” He was obviously referring to how Kaylen was correcting his stray feathers and scolding him for not opening the windows after cooking.  
  
Kaylen laughed, and leaned up to plant a kiss on Isaac’s lip to make him stop grumbling. Isaac immediately kissed him back and groped his ass, making Kaylen squirm and giggle against him.  
  
The submissive pulled away before Isaac’s groping could turn more dirty, and instead suggested that they make something to eat.  
  
It was already 5:20pm and they were starving. Isaac didn’t like cooking much, nor was he good at it, so he let Kaylen take charge and cook something for them.  
  
They ended up making spaghetti, and Kaylen wasn’t surprised that Isaac had pre-produced spaghetti sauce in his fridge instead of ingredients to make his own. The pre-produced stuff sometimes tasted bad, though, so Kaylen grabbed some spices, which Isaac had received as a present from Eden when he moved into his apartment, and poured them into the sauce to make it better. Kaylen wasn’t a master cook either, but he was definitely better at cooking than Isaac was.  
  


 

***

  
  
After eating, it was time to settle down on the couch and watch movies. Isaac had of course bought lots of candy, chips, and soda for the occasion, which didn’t surprise Kaylen in the least.  
  
They settled down next to each other, and Isaac complained when Kaylen stole from his candy bag sometimes, even though he had his own.  
  
Their wings rested against each other, and Isaac felt his heart race inside of him when Kaylen moved a little closer to him during the movie, so that their arms were touching. Every little touch made his body feel like it was on fire, and his tail wouldn’t stop curling with joy. He had never really enjoyed being all domestic until he met Kaylen. Sitting with him on the couch and sharing touches and kisses was the best thing ever, and it only made it better when Kaylen teased him back whenever Isaac poked him or moved his hand in front of his eyes so he couldn’t see the movie.  
  
They were almost half way through the movie when Kaylen’s cell phone rang, making them both groan at the interruption.  
  
Kaylen sighed when he saw that it was his mother calling him, and excused himself as he got up from the couch to talk to her. “Hey, mom. What’s up?”  
  
_“Hi, sweetie. Just wanted to check up on you,”_ Patricia said on the other end. _“Are you with Isaac?”_  
  
“Yeah, we’re watching a movie. Which you so kindly interrupted.”  
  
Isaac laughed at the sarcasm in Kaylen’s voice and his cute eye roll, from where he was watching him on the couch. He could only hear Kaylen’s side of the conversation, though, and he was impatient for his boyfriend to get back on the couch with him. Patricia had called at a very exciting point in the movie, after all.  
  
_“You know I just wanna make sure that you’re okay,”_ Patricia said, making Kaylen roll his eyes at her protectiveness.  
  
“I know, mom, but you don’t need to worry. I’ve got Isaac under control.”  
  
“Hey!” Isaac complained from the couch, feeling like a dog all of sudden.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and smirked over at Isaac before turning his attention back to his mother, who started talking about how Kaylen had to be responsible and not skip classes tomorrow, even if he could be tempted to do so when he was with his boyfriend.  
  
The rest of the conversation was mostly a lot of yeses and noes from Kaylen’s side, and him listening to something his mother was telling him.  
  
Isaac quickly got bored, and kept sending Kaylen his best puppy eyes whenever the sub looked over at him, making Kaylen have a hard time suppressing laughter every time he looked at Isaac. Patricia heard his muffled laughter and was offended, because she thought he wasn't taking her seriously, and that only dragged the conversation.  
  
After five minutes, Kaylen finally hung up the phone, sighing heavily.  
  
“Damn, your mom can babble for a long time,” Isaac commented.  
  
“Uhhuh.” Kaylen put his phone on the couch table and returned to the couch, where he sat down next to Isaac again. “Sorry about that. She started telling me about her plans for my father’s upcoming birthday and so on. She likes to drag things like that, even though she knows it can wait. But I think she mostly just wanted to check on me. Gosh, her overprotectiveness can be so annoying sometimes, even if she means well.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in all directions.  
  
“Aww, and here I thought she trusted me!”  
  
Isaac didn’t quite understand why Patricia needed to check up on Kaylen like that. It wasn’t like Isaac was going to hurt him or anything.  
  
“Don’t take it personally. It’s just that… um. I’ve had some very bad experiences with guys before,” Kaylen admitted, glancing down at the table to avoid Isaac’s eye. The subject was difficult to talk about, and he hadn’t told Isaac anything about his ex-boyfriend before. He felt Isaac waiting for him to explain further, so he took a deep breath and kept talking. “My, um, ex turned out to be a real asshole, as did another guy I dated once, so my mom gets quite worried when a guy pays attention to me. I don’t blame her, but she should know by now that you’re not like them at all…”  
  
Isaac didn’t like the way Kaylen avoided his eye and curled up a bit, almost like a wounded animal. Whatever those guys had done, it seemed to have hurt Kaylen a lot, and Isaac did not like that one bit. He knew that Kaylen had had a boyfriend before, but he had never asked him about details, figuring that Kaylen would tell him if it was something important. Isaac didn’t care about Kaylen’s previous relationships or how many people he had slept with; all of that was in the past, and it was Kaylen’s choice to share it with him. But right now, seeing Kaylen like this, Isaac felt a little curious and worried.  
  
“So, do I need to kick somebody’s ass?” Isaac asked, feeling anger rise inside him at the fact that someone had once hurt Kaylen. Kaylen was the most awesome sub he had ever met, and the mere thought of someone hurting him made Isaac feel more upset than ever.  
  
Kaylen laughed lightly and glanced at him with what looked like gratitude. “No, they’re long gone. I was just stupid to date my ex in the first place.”  
  
“Um, so why did you?”  
  
“He was charming.” Kaylen shrugged, looking away again. “I thought he was a nice alpha at first. He was polite, cute, and was super nice to me, so I let myself fall for him. I was 17 and stupid. We dated for only two weeks or so until I was felt ready to sleep with him, and I did. I didn’t notice until afterwards that he had just been trying to get into my pants the whole time, and after he had, he cast me away like I was just a used toy, and bragged to his friends about how he had turned the school’s ‘difficult’ sub into a nice slut.” He took a deep breath and explained further. “I was never as shy and pliant as most subs; I’ve always expressed my opinions and called people assholes if I thought they were such, so the alphas considered me rebellious and difficult, and would talk about how I needed to be ‘tamed’. After I lost my virginity to that guy, they all complimented him for making a nice slut out of me, and I couldn’t walk down the hallways without them leering at me. All ‘cause of that fucker.” Kaylen bit his lip as old emotions of rage and humiliation swelled up inside of him.  
  
“What, seriously?! What a fucking asshole!” Isaac blurted, outraged. “Show me where he lives and I’ll burn his house down!”  
  
Kaylen laughed softly at Isaac’s threat, and was touched that his boyfriend was so outraged by what had happened to him in the past. “There’s no need for that. I already got my revenge on him.” His lips curled into a smug, confident smirk.  
  
The words made Isaac calm down, and he regarded Kaylen with surprised but curious eyes. “Oh. Really?”  
  
“Yup.” Kaylen’s smirk grew smugger. “I bought lots of pink paint and threw it on his precious car at school. And then I posted a sign on it, saying that he was into guys and was looking for someone to give him a nice, hard fuck – preferably multiple men at the time. And then I attached his phone number and encouraged people to call him. You would not believe how many calls he got from interested guys after that, or how many people called his phone just to mock him. He was probably the biggest homophobe I’ve ever known, so he was definitely not pleased. He actually ended up changing his phone number and switching schools after that.”  
  
The story made Isaac burst out laughing. “Hahaha! That’s fucking awesome! _You’re_ fucking awesome!”  
  
Kaylen grinned, feeling pleased that Isaac approved of his revenge prank. “It made the other alphas at my school back off for a while, though they never stopped calling me a slut in the hallways. I just learned to ignore them.”  
  
“Yeah, such fuckers are not worth wasting time on,” Isaac said, and calmed down from laughing. “Though, you don’t strike me much as the type to date popular alphas…”  
  
Kaylen shrugged lightly. “Well, I pretty much only dated him ‘cause he was nice and very good-looking, or at least so I thought at the time. I do prefer betas, actually, which is one more reason why the alphas at my school thought I was weird. The second guy I dated was a beta, actually… But he was also a total asshole. It was a year after the first incident, and on our second date, the guy shoved his hand into my pants and tried to put his fingers inside me. I kicked him off and ran away, and since then, my mom has been a little too protective of me when I hang out with guys…”  
  
A small growl escaped Isaac’s throat. He didn’t understand how some guys could be such complete assholes to others like that. “I hoped you kicked that fucker right in the Christmas bells.”  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud at the expression Isaac used. “Yeah, I did. His pained cry was like music.”  
  
“Hah! Christmas music at its best!” Isaac exclaimed with a big grin, raising his arms. He quickly lowered his arms and placed them protectively over his own groin, though. “Just don’t kick mine, okay?”  
  
The wary and scared look on Isaac’s face made Kaylen chuckle. “I won’t. Not unless you give me a reason to.”  
  
“I won’t! I’m not suicidal! ‘Cause damn, I’m never gonna mess with you like that, that’s for sure!”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and unconsciously entwined his tail with Isaac’s as they sat next to each other.  
  
“I just can’t believe the amount of nasty assholes out there,” Isaac continued, still feeling outraged and horrified by Kaylen’s story. “But my asshole is nice. At least I think so myself.”  
  
A muffled laugh escaped Kaylen. “I’m sure it is. And god, the analogies you use sometimes…” He cracked up.  
  
“Funny you call it _anal_ -ogy.”  
  
Kaylen laughed and smacked Isaac hard on the arm. “Gosh! Stop it!”  
  
“What? It’s true,” Isaac laughed, softly rubbing the sore spot on his arm that Kaylen had just hit.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled, and smiled at Isaac after they were done laughing. “I’m just glad you’re a nice asshole. I’ve met too many nasty ones…”  
  
“Of course I’m nice,” Isaac grinned, and tightened his tail a little around Kaylen’s. He then slowly leaned in to whisper something in Kaylen’s ear. “And I’m good in bed too.”  
  
The comment caught Kaylen a little off guard, but nonetheless he laughed at it and leaned away. “I’ll believe that when I see it, lover boy.”  
  
“What? I’ve never gotten complaints before!”  
  
“Maybe not, but they haven’t got _my_ body. And let’s please continue with the movie; I’m dying to see what happens next.”  
  
Isaac gave in and settled down to keep watching the movie. He was still a little distracted by the things Kaylen had just told him. It was suddenly making a lot more sense to him why Patricia was acting so protective of Kaylen and was always checking up on him.  
  
Isaac hated sexists and sexual abusers more than anything, and it pained him that Kaylen had had to experience such things. He wasn’t really the type of guy to hug someone close and pepper them with sweet kisses to comfort them or show sympathy, though, and he didn’t think Kaylen was like that either, so Isaac found his own way of comforting Kaylen. He slung his arm around his shoulder and rested his head against Kaylen’s for a bit, hearing the submissive purr contently at the contact. Their tails were still entwined and were playing a bit with each other as they continued watching the movie, and Isaac gave Kaylen a few pokes in his ticklish spots to lighten his mood a bit. It worked, and Kaylen responded by laughing and trying to squirm away from him, but Isaac held him in place and grinned like an idiot at how Kaylen was cursing at him.  
  
Kaylen felt much better after having finally told Isaac about his bad experiences with guys in the past. He was pleased that Isaac had been so outraged by it and was now trying to lighten his mood, after the conversation had made Kaylen a little depressed.  
  
Isaac was indeed the best boyfriend Kaylen could ever hope for.  
  


 

***

  
  
A couple of hours passed with them watching movies, eating chips and candy, and fooling around. After a long day at work and school, spending time together like this was nice and relaxing, and neither of them wanted it to ever end.  
  
After their second movie ended, Kaylen went to take a shower. He hadn’t had time to shower that morning and he really needed to wash his hair and feathers, so Isaac let him use his bathroom.  
  
Isaac was left with the boring task of doing dishes and waiting around for Kaylen’s return, while he kept trying not to picture Kaylen in the shower. They had never taken off clothes in front of each other before, and Isaac had to admit he was pretty curious about seeing Kaylen’s body. It was a shame he hadn’t installed cameras in the shower, he thought, but on the other hand Kaylen would kill him if he had.  
  
Half an hour passed, and Isaac almost fell asleep on the couch from boredom. Waiting for his boyfriend was agonizing, but it took time when Kaylen had to wash his body, hair, and wings, and then dry his wings properly afterwards.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kaylen exited the bathroom. He rubbed his hair dry with a towel and glanced over at Isaac, who pretended to be snoring on the couch.  
  
“Dude, I know you’re not sleeping. And I didn’t take _that_ long,” Kaylen said, chuckling softly at him while drying his hair.  
  
Isaac was leaning back against the couch’s armrest as he pretended to sleep, with his legs spread wide and his wings wide open around him. He opened an eye and lifted his head when Kaylen spoke. “Not long? That was like ten years!”  
  
Kaylen snorted and threw the towel in Isaac’s face. “No, it wasn’t.”  
  
Isaac laughed and picked up the towel that had hit him in the face. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at how Kaylen’s hair was one big mess. “Whoa! I didn’t order a scarecrow!”  
  
Kaylen’s face was hilarious when his cheeks turned red from offense. “Har har, that’s so hilarious. Stupid jackass.”  
  
Isaac burst out laughing at the glare Kaylen sent him, and threw the towel back at him. Kaylen caught it and continued drying his hair with it, while Isaac took the time to let his eyes travel over Kaylen’s clothed body. The submissive’s stomach was slightly exposed as he raised his arms to dry his hair, and it made Isaac squirm lightly from the couch from arousal. His boyfriend looked really good after coming out of a shower, with his wet and messy hair and wings. It was a cute look on him.  
  
Isaac decided to be a little bold, and whistled lewdly when more of Kaylen’s stomach showed. “Woohoo! Free strip show! Show me more!”  
  
Kaylen knew Isaac was just fooling around to tease him, but he still blushed when he realized that he had accidentally been flashing his stomach at Isaac. He decided to play along, though. “What, like this?” He smirked and pulled his pants down a little, enough to expose his hipbones and some of his abdomen and light purple panties, but only for a couple of seconds.  
  
Isaac nearly choked on his own spit, because he hadn’t expected that all, and Kaylen laughed at his shocked face. If this had been a manga or anime, there would be large streams of blood coming out of Isaac’s nose now.  
  
“Holy—! That was…!”  
  
Kaylen continued to laugh, and went into the bathroom to get rid of the used towel. He was not used to exposing himself like that around others, but it felt kinda good. He trusted Isaac, and the beta’s funny reaction had been totally worth it.  
  
When Kaylen returned to the living room, Isaac was still fanning himself to calm down.  
  
“So, are you ready for the next movie?” Kaylen asked, chuckling at Isaac as he sat down next to him.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m totally fired up.” Isaac turned to the TV and browsed through Netflix to find the next movie, not letting it show how Kaylen’s little striptease had affected him.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat on the couch and looked through the movie options on Netflix.  
  
They quickly found a movie they both wanted to see, and Isaac got them some more candy to eat.  
  
“I’m gonna be so fat from this,” Kaylen murmured absently as he ate the candy during the movie.  
  
“Gotta get you nice and fat for Christmas, after all, my sweet piggy!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Kaylen chortled and shoved Isaac lightly, before they both turned their attention back to the TV.  
  
The movie was rather short; only one and half hours, but it was a good one. They had fun commenting on the plot and characters while watching, and stole some of each other’s candy.  
  
During the movie, Isaac kept trying to rest his feet on Kaylen’s lap, and pouted every time Kaylen shoved his feet away or tickled them. It had been like that for the last twenty minutes of the movie, though with breaks.  
  
“Gosh! Stop putting your stinky feet on me!” Kaylen laughed, when Isaac did it once again after the movie had just ended.  
  
“What? It’s nice and relaxing like this!”  
  
“Well, the movie just ended, so stop doing that.” Kaylen shoved Isaac’s feet off his lap again, making the beta snort in offense.  
  
“But they smell nice!” Isaac moved his foot up right in front of Kaylen’s face, who responded by scrunching up his nose in disgust and grabbing his foot, hard.  
  
“Okay, that’s it! I’m amputating it!” Kaylen threatened, making Isaac yelp and try desperately to release his foot.  
  
“Noooo! My foot! Stop it!” Isaac laughed, as Kaylen started tickling his foot like crazy.  
  
“Who knew that you’d be so ticklish under your feet?” Kaylen grinned, being all smug as he kept tickling Isaac. It took all his strength to keep Isaac’s foot in place, because the beta was trying really hard to yank it out of his grip.  
  
“Fuck! Stop it!” Isaac laughed and writhed on the couch, until he finally managed to free his foot. “You’re so mean!”  
  
“You started it,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
Isaac pouted and pretended to be protecting his foot from Kaylen.  
  
They were acting like kids, but neither of them cared. They were just having fun.  
  
Kaylen chuckled softly at Isaac, and slowly leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “You’re so silly,” he said, and kissed him again.  
  
Isaac grinned against Kaylen’s lips, and moved his hand into his hair while they kissed. “Look who’s talking.”  
  
The submissive chuckled, and their kiss grew a little deeper.  
  
It was already pitch black outside and it was late, but the two of them were sitting safely inside Isaac’s apartment and making out on the couch.  
  
They both closed their eyes and pushed their mischief and silliness aside as they kissed each other deeper. It was so intimate it took their breaths away, and Kaylen couldn’t stop himself when he climbed into Isaac’s lap and used their closeness to deepen the kiss further.  
  
Their hands were in each other’s hair, stroking through it possessively, and they panted softly as they continued sharing kisses.  
  
The movie had ended, and the music that played while the credits rolled across the screen was unheard by them. They were too busy exploring each other’s lips and taste, and reveling in the comforting intimacy between them.  
  
Kaylen bit Isaac’s lip playfully and cupped his face in his hands. He was so fired up he could barely think. He just wanted to taste Isaac and touch him.  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac’s hands slowly began to wander from Kaylen’s side down to his hips. He loved the pretty, wide shape of his hips, and he couldn’t help himself when he moved one hand further back and squeezed Kaylen’s ass possessively.  
  
The squeeze made Kaylen moan into Isaac’s mouth, and their arousals explode. He didn’t object when Isaac ran an exploring hand over his ass and played with the base of his tail, or when he began moving his other hand up under Kaylen’s shirt to feel the skin on his stomach and chest.  
  
“Isaac…” Kaylen panted, pupils blow wide and lips swollen from kisses.  
  
Isaac growled as he almost exploded right then and there. Hearing Kaylen say his name while looking like that was just too damn hot.  
  
The submissive moaned and squirmed lightly on Isaac’s lap, before he suddenly moved his own hand down Isaac’s clothed chest. He went slowly, and smirked against Isaac’s lips when he reached his pants and began to unzip them.  
  
Isaac barely registered what was going on, until Kaylen had undone his pants and sneaked his hand into them. The sudden feeling of Kaylen’s warm hand rubbing his member through his underwear made Isaac jolt in surprise and arousal.  
  
“Whoa!”  
  
Kaylen laughed softly at Isaac’s surprise and leaned back a little. “Sorry. Too fast?”  
  
“Hell no, I ain’t complaining!” Isaac quickly blurted, grinning. “You’re going right for the prize! I like that!”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Kaylen smirked, and leaned in to bite Isaac’s earlobe playfully, while his hand was still resting on Isaac’s junk.  
  
“Hoooly…” Isaac shuddered as arousal flushed through him violently at that, making Kaylen chuckle in victory.  
  
Kaylen gave Isaac a few teasing rubs before pulling away from Isaac’s ear. He rested his forehead and nose against Isaac’s as they both panted from excitement, and lifted his gaze to stare into Isaac’s green eyes. “Bedroom?”  
  
“Bedroom!” Isaac agreed without hesitation, and all but lifted Kaylen up from the couch so that the submissive had to throw his legs around his waist for a moment.  
  
Isaac didn’t have the strength the carry Kaylen all the way to the bedroom like that, though, so Kaylen let go of Isaac again, and together they pushed each other towards the other room so they could take things further. Their lips almost didn’t part as they walked there together, even as they began undressing the other.  
  
Isaac’s shirt was the first to go, followed by Kaylen’s. They ended up on the floor in the living room, before they entered the bedroom and pushed each other over to the bed.  
  
Kaylen let Isaac push him onto the bed, and scrambled back to give Isaac more space on it with him. Isaac climbed on top of him, and their lips connected in another deep kiss.  
  
It was the first time they had had access to touch the other’s naked chest, so their hands began to slowly move across the other’s body, exploring and touching gently.  
  
Kaylen mewled and instinctively bared his neck to Isaac when the beta began kissing his way down his chin and neck towards his collarbone. Every touch sent pleasant shivers through him, and he couldn’t stop trembling from arousal. It didn’t come as a surprise to him that Isaac seemed very experienced about where to touch and how to kiss him. He knew Isaac had had lots of sex with different partners before, but it didn’t bother him much. He knew Isaac cared for him in a total different way, and he was definitely enjoying Isaac’s experience right now.  
  
When Isaac began licking his nipples and rubbing them teasingly, Kaylen almost couldn’t take it anymore. “F-Fuck. Pants off, _now!_ I almost can’t take this anymore!”  
  
Isaac pulled back with a half surprised face. “Yes, sir! Quite bossy, huh?”  
  
“And you’re a fucking tease!” Kaylen growled, and reached for Isaac’s pants to undo them.  
  
Isaac just laughed, and helped Kaylen undo his pants, after which he got up to get rid of them and his socks.  
  
Next up were Kaylen’s pants, and the submissive reached down to undo them himself. A faint blush painted his cheeks red as he felt Isaac stare at him while he kicked his pants and sock off, leaving him in just his purple panties.  
  
“Oh, so you _are_ a panties type of sub! I’ve been wondering about that!” Isaac exclaimed when he saw Kaylen’s cotton panties.  
  
“Panties are comfortable,” Kaylen explained, trying not to blush when he saw Isaac staring at the small bulge in his panties. “And I do have my feminine sides, you know. Boxers and briefs are just too… masculine for me.”  
  
“Panties are good, though. Panties are perfect. I love panties,” Isaac grinned, all lewdly.  
  
Kaylen laughed at Isaac’s face before reaching down to take off the last piece of clothing he was wearing. He hadn’t felt this embarrassed and shy since the first time he had slept with a guy and had to be all naked in front of him. Having someone else stare at him when he wasn’t wearing clothes was a weird feeling, but with Isaac it felt easier than with his ex. He took a deep breath before pulling off his panties in a quick, swift move, and throwing them to the floor. Then, he lay back down on the bed, all open and exposed in front of Isaac.  
  
Isaac stared at the gorgeous sight in front of him. It was a little weird seeing the mischievous and usually bold Kaylen lying all naked and kind of shy in front of him, but he was not disappointed by the sight. Kaylen was downright gorgeous. He was lean and slightly tanned, and he looked cute with his wings and tail twitching from nervousness.  
  
“You’re up next, Tarzan,” Kaylen spoke, when Isaac just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes and a bulge in his underwear.  
  
Kaylen’s comment pulled Isaac out of his thoughts, and he suddenly remembered that he was still wearing his underwear. “Oh. Right.” He quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing, and Kaylen chuckled when he almost tripped in his hurry to yank them off of himself.  
  
When the clothing was off, Kaylen’s gaze immediately fell on Isaac’s dick. As a beta, Isaac wasn’t as big as an alpha, but he was a good size for a beta. To Kaylen that didn’t matter, though; as long as Isaac knew how to make him feel good.  
  
As soon as there were no more layers between them, Isaac climbed back on bed with Kaylen, who pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
It was a whole other feeling now, and Kaylen had to get used to feeling Isaac’s naked body against his own. He jerked a bit when Isaac’s erection poked against his thigh, but he quickly got used to it and welcomed it.  
  
“Fuck, I just wanna eat you up right now,” Isaac panted against Kaylen’s lips, and stroked a hand through his spread-out wings.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and bucked lightly when Isaac touched his wings. “Don’t be such a cannibal and get on with it instead.”  
  
“Oi,” Isaac laughed, and was pulled down for another kiss by Kaylen. The submissive was writhing and moaning under him, and was pushing his body up against Isaac’s all the time. It was fucking hot, and Isaac couldn’t help but grin into Kaylen’s mouth.  
  
After a few moments, Kaylen shifted so that his legs were spread and fitting Isaac between them. Isaac was still mostly paying attention to his neck, nipples, and wings, and Kaylen was writhing impatiently because his body wanted more. That was when the sub decided to take things further by himself.  
  
Isaac suddenly felt Kaylen’s hand on the back of his neck disappear, and he almost lost his self-control when he saw it disappearing behind Kaylen. The submissive shifted a little so that he could access his ass better, and then slipped his fingers into himself.  
  
Isaac was stunned for a moment. He had never slept with a sub who actually starting spreading himself open like that – they usually always let their partner do it for them.  
  
“Whoa, you’re not wasting time at all!”  
  
“I’m exploding here. I don’t have time to wait around,” Kaylen murmured, gasping softly when his fingers touched that precious spot inside him as he scissored himself open.  
  
“God, you’re like the most impatient sub _ever!_ ”  
  
Kaylen just chuckled and stared up at Isaac as he continued opening himself up.  
  
Isaac’s body was burning with anticipation and arousal. He watched transfixed as Kaylen fingered himself open and how he writhed at the pleasure. Isaac’s hands were moving gently and absently over Kaylen’s body while he waited, and he could feel just how fired up Kaylen was.  
  
When Kaylen was ready, he pulled Isaac down for another kiss, making the beta yelp softly at the manhandling.  
  
Isaac settled between Kaylen’s legs, and sneaked his hand down to inspect Kaylen’s hole himself.  
  
The touch was unexpected to Kaylen, and he gasped into Isaac’s mouth when the beta’s fingers slipped into his wet entrance. “F-Fuck! I’m already ready; just get on with it.”  
  
“I know, I know. But my fingers wanna join the party too.” Isaac moved his fingers around one more time before pulling them out and licking the slick off of them with a satisfied grin.  
  
Kaylen’s face was redder than ever from arousal and shyness when he saw Isaac licking his slick like it was candy. He smacked the beta lightly on the shoulder to show that he was impatient, and Isaac just laughed at him.  
  
“Hey, do you have condoms? I don’t think I have any,” Isaac asked, when he suddenly realized that they were missing that. His eyes widened in horror at the realization that they might have to stop because of the lack of condoms.  
  
Kaylen groaned and dropped his head back on the bed. “Screw the condom and get on with it!”  
  
“I can’t screw the condom! There aren’t any!”  
  
Kaylen was torn between laughing and growling in annoyance, so it ended up as a mixture of them both. “Screw _me_ then! I can’t wait anymore, and I’m clean, so _please_ just get on with it!”  
  
“Oh, okay then. Uh, I’m clean too.” Isaac relaxed once more and got into position on top of Kaylen, who spread his legs more to give him space. Their faces were right in front of each other, and their lust-blown eyes met for a moment. “And I like it when you get bossy,” Isaac grinned, before finally pushing into Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen’s reply was lost when he gasped loudly at the pleasure of Isaac entering him. His fingers dug into Isaac’s shoulders, and his face scrunched up in ecstasy as Isaac slowly bottomed out inside him. “Aaaah! _Fuck!_ ”  
  
“I know. I’m trying,” Isaac grunted back.  
  
Broken laughter escaped Kaylen, who was too turned on to laugh properly right now. “You’re a jackass,” he chuckled.  
  
“Mm, love when you talk dirty to me, baby,” Isaac grinned against Kaylen’s neck, and shifted to let them both be comfortable now that they were joined.  
  
Kaylen laughed, and moaned when Isaac finally pulled out and thrust into him again.  
  
They started out with a slow rhythm to let them both get used their connection.  
  
After a few moments, Isaac sped up and gave it more force, causing the most beautiful gasps and moans to escape from Kaylen’s mouth.  
  
“Ah, fuck! Faster,” Kaylen demanded, biting his lip in pleasure while holding on to Isaac like his life depended on it.  
  
Isaac just grinned and did as he was told. He could feel Kaylen’s nails digging into his shoulders and back, without question leaving marks on him, but that only spurred him on more. Kaylen was so warm and tight around him, and it was definitely the best sex he had ever had in his entire life. Kaylen was like the best drug in the world, and Isaac totally lost it when he was with him.  
  
“Fast enough for you?” Isaac asked with a gruff voice, still driving hard and fast into Kaylen, who was a moaning mess under him.  
  
“Yes! _Ah!_ Isaac,” Kaylen moaned, and buried his face in Isaac’s neck. His teeth nibbled softly at Isaac’s skin as he tried to contain his noises, and he could tell it turned Isaac on like hell. “Don’t you fucking dare stop! Or I swear I will kick your ass!” he barked when Isaac’s pace faltered a bit.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Isaac exclaimed, and quickly found the right pace again. He grinned at how bossy Kaylen was and how he was just a moaning mess under him right now.  
  
Leaning down, Isaac began to suck bruises into the sub’s neck, knowing it would drive him crazy. And he was right; Kaylen cried out and jolted heavily under him, and Isaac couldn’t help but feel smug about that.  
  
Moans and gasps filled the room when things got more intense, as they were both reaching their climaxes. They clung to each other as tightly as they could, and buried their faces in the other’s neck when their orgasms finally hit them.  
  
Isaac had always imagined Kaylen to be kinda loud in bed, and he was not disappointed. The submissive cried out as he came, his muscles convulsing so hard around Isaac that it drew the most intense of orgasms from him.  
  
When it was finally over, Isaac all but collapsed on top of Kaylen, but was careful not to crush him with his weight. They panted together to calm down and catch their breaths, and Isaac grinned when their eyes finally met.  
  
“See? Told ya I was good in bed.”  
  
Kaylen snorted and chuckled at Isaac’s cockiness. He hadn’t expected any less from him. “Yeah, that’s great. Quit bragging, you jackass.” He smacked Isaac lightly on the chest.  
  
Isaac just grinned before rolling off of Kaylen, who made a small noise when he was left empty all of sudden. Kaylen’s ass was a mess now; slightly sore and leaking come onto the bed, but he had never felt better.  
  
They lay next to each other for a few moments, still catching their breaths and staring up at the ceiling together. Isaac’s wing was resting on top of Kaylen’s, and Kaylen’s tail was curling on top of Isaac’s.  
  
“Phew. Best sex ever,” Isaac grinned after they had calmed down. He could still feel the wetness of Kaylen’s come on his abdomen, but he didn’t mind it. It was just one of the little things that had been so great about the sex.  
  
Kaylen laughed and kept staring at the ceiling. “Of course; it was with _me,_ after all.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that, loving Kaylen’s confidence.  
  
They lay like that for a few moments until Isaac spoke again.  
  
“You know, I’ve always been curious about that sexy nurse costume that you said you look good in.” Isaac slowly turned his head to smirk at his boyfriend.  
  
Now it was Kaylen’s turn to laugh, and he slowly rolled over to sit on top of Isaac, straddling his lap. “Don’t worry,” he smirked, and pinned Isaac’s wrists to the bed next to his head while staring down at him. “You’ll have lots of time to see me in that and appreciate my sexiness. I don’t intend to throw you away just yet.”  
  
“’Just yet’?” Isaac repeated, looking a little nervous. He tried freeing his wrists, but Kaylen’s grip was hard. He had no choice but to wait for him to let go again.  
  
Kaylen laughed softly and leaned down so that their noses were touching. “Not ever, I mean. Even though you’re such a pain in my ass sometimes.”  
  
“Mm, but you seemed to enjoy it a minute ago,” Isaac grinned lewdly.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and captured Isaac’s lips in a kiss before the beta could utter any more cocky words.  
  
They were both happier than ever, and the sexual progress in their relationship had only brought them even closer to one another.  
  
Needless to say that they spent the rest of the night making love and getting to know each other’s bodies more. There was so much to explore and try out, but they started out slow on the first night. They had all the time in the world to get familiar with each other, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) It’s always so awkward writing about Dean and Cas’ kids having sex, but I’m starting to get used to it. With Isaac it was certainly different!
> 
> And Christmas is at the door, so I’m wishing all of my readers a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you all get safely into 2016 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**October 2044 (Isaac is 23 (almost 24), Kaylen is 19, Castiel is 55, Dean is 56 (almost 57), Eden is 31, Adrian is 27, Lily is 23 (almost 24), Noah is 18, Jayden is 20, Jason is 31, Daniel 5, Luna is 2, Tony is 24 (almost 25), Natalie is 25 (almost 26), Maya is 2 years old).**  
  
In the first weekend of October, it was finally time for Kaylen to meet Isaac’s family properly.  
  
Kaylen had spent the night in Isaac’s apartment, like he often did when there was time, and they both woke up early that morning when the alarm went off.  
  
Kaylen had been sleeping with his head on Isaac’s chest and with the beta’s arm around him, and they groaned in unison when the noise woke them up.  
  
“Fuck. If I didn’t need that thing, I would smash it to pieces,” Isaac grumbled in a voice gruff from sleep, and reached out to disable the alarm clock next to his bed.  
  
Kaylen just grunted in agreement and snuggled into Isaac, trying to keep sleeping.  
  
They had ended up going to bed rather late last night because of video games and lots of kinky sex, and Kaylen still felt too sleepy to move. It was much nicer to snuggle up against Isaac and feel his naked skin against his own.  
  
Isaac watched Kaylen for a moment, and thought to himself that he was super lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend as him. The sub looked so cute as he slept on Isaac, and his hair and feathers were ruffled and messy.  
  
After admiring Kaylen’s sleeping form for a few minutes, Isaac began to untangle himself from Kaylen. He wanted to keep sleeping next to his boyfriend, but the pressure in his bladder was too big to ignore. However, he hadn’t even gotten off the bed before Kaylen reached out and grabbed his tail to stop him, making Isaac yelp.  
  
“Nooo, my pillow. Stay here,” Kaylen grumbled, still half asleep.  
  
“Hey, I gotta go pee!”  
  
“Just pee in the bed. I need my pillow…” Kaylen murmured, and pouted as he curled up and tried to find a substitute for Isaac, now the beta was no longer lying next to him. He ended up hugging his pillow, one hand still grasping Isaac’s tail.  
  
“That’s gross, man. Are you even aware of what you’re saying?” Isaac laughed and carefully snaked his tail out of Kaylen’s grip, so that he could tiptoe his way to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaylen kept sleeping, curled up and snoring softly on Isaac’s pillow.  
  
When Isaac finally returned, he saw his boyfriend lying naked on the bed without a blanket on. Kaylen was lying on his stomach now, making his pretty, naked butt be totally on display for Isaac.  
  
The beta grinned in appreciation at the sight, and slowly climbed onto the bed. Kaylen had the best ass in the world, Isaac thought, and he couldn’t help himself when he carefully moved his fingers down to the pink hole, which was hidden between those pretty buttocks. He gave it a light touch, which made Kaylen jerk and moan in his sleep. Isaac stopped for a second so that he wouldn’t wake up his boyfriend just yet, and then proceeded to touch him gently.  
  
Kaylen started squirming and making small, pleased noises in his sleep as Isaac fingered him carefully. The more noises he made, the more encouraged Isaac got. It didn’t take long for Kaylen’s body to produce slick in response to the stimulation, and Isaac moved his finger further inside as Kaylen got wetter.  
  
When the beta pushed two fingers into him, Kaylen finally seemed to wake up a little. He was still half asleep, though, and didn’t wake up properly until Isaac decided to replace his fingers with the tip of his tail.  
  
The sudden pressure of something bigger than Isaac’s two fingers against his entrance finally made Kaylen snap out of his sleep. He jerked awake and swirled around to stare at Isaac.  
  
“Isaac! What are you doing? I’m trying to sleep!”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at him, but was a bit disappointed that his tail had been forced out of Kaylen when the sub woke up. “We don’t have time to sleep; my parents will kill me if we arrive too late. And you seemed to enjoy this a moment ago.”  
  
Kaylen’s cheeks went red when Isaac gave him that lewd, smug smirk of his. He couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed it in his sleep just now, but when Isaac had tried pushing his tail into his barely stretched hole, it had hurt a little. In a good way, though.  
  
“God, you’re so perverted,” Kaylen growled lightly.  
  
Isaac grinned like he had just received a compliment, and Kaylen rolled his eyes fondly at him before suddenly pushing Isaac onto the bed and climbing on top of him. The beta was a little stunned at the sudden eagerness Kaylen was showing, and the next thing he knew was Kaylen’s lips against his own while the sub rubbed their members together as he straddled him.  
  
“Hallelujah!” Isaac exclaimed when Kaylen broke the kiss to breathe. The sub chortled at him before pressing their lips together again and rubbing more persistently against Isaac’s dick, which was rock hard by now.  
  
Using his own tail, Kaylen guided Isaac’s tail up to his entrance again, silently asking that he proceed with what he had been trying to do earlier.  
  
Isaac took the hint and carefully brought his tail up to Kaylen’s hole again, beginning to press inside it slowly.  
  
The intrusion made Kaylen whine with need into Isaac’s mouth, and he tried willing his muscles to relax as the beta’s tail entered him bit by bit. It was a little sore, because Kaylen’s muscles were still all tight and not properly stretched, but it felt so good. He rocked back against Isaac’s tail in slow, careful movements, continuing to rub their dicks together in the process.  
  
Isaac began working his boyfriend open with his tail, while their lips and tongues kept playing together. They panted into each other’s mouths, and Kaylen grasped the sheets tightly where he was supporting his hands next to Isaac’s head. He eventually moved one hand over to rest on Isaac’s shoulder instead, digging his nails into the beta’s skin while they kissed and he was being stretched.  
  
“Mm, you really like my tail, don’t you?” Isaac smirked, when Kaylen pulled away a few inches to catch his breath again.  
  
Kaylen suppressed a blush and dug his nails further into Isaac’s skin, making the Isaac flinch a little. “And you really like my ass, don’t you?” he smirked back.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Yep! No arguments there.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled and brought their lips together again, still rubbing himself against Isaac while the beta’s tail swirled around inside of him.  
  
When Kaylen was properly stretched, after Isaac’s tail had twisted and swirled around inside him for a while, he pushed Isaac’s tail out with his own, and reached down to line Isaac’s dick up with his entrance. Isaac barely had any time to react before Kaylen took him all the way inside in one quick go, causing him to buck and cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Holy Jesus!”  
  
“No, it’s just me,” Kaylen smirked, and leaned down to nibble at Isaac’s ear before leaning back and starting to bounce up and down on his cock.  
  
Isaac laughed at the sassiness, and grunted in approval when Kaylen set a hard, steady pace.  
  
Kaylen was totally in charge of the pace and the movements right now, and Isaac loved it. He loved watching his boyfriend’s expressions from underneath him and seeing him lose control as he took his pleasure from Isaac.  
  
They moaned and grunted together, and Isaac placed his hands on Kaylen’s hips as he thrust up to meet his boyfriend’s movements. Kaylen’s wings were spreading out, giving Isaac a nice view of them, and that almost made him come right there.  
  
Kaylen bit his lip in pleasure as he rode Isaac hard, and he couldn’t help the little noises that escaped him. His tail was going mad behind him; twisting and swishing around, and he felt it collide with Isaac’s every now and then.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Kaylen announced, moaning.  
  
“Yeah?” Isaac smirked with smugness, and moved his tail up to brush it against Kaylen’s entrance, which he knew the sub loved when he was being fucked.  
  
The action caused Kaylen to gasp in pleasure and surprise, and just like that he came, spilling himself over Isaac’s stomach.  
  
Isaac grinned in appreciation, and ran a soothing hand over Kaylen’s chest as he watched him come. Kaylen’s convulsing muscles made Isaac come as well, shooting his release deep inside Kaylen, who moaned at the sensation and finally stilled his movements after he had come.  
  
The submissive’s body went slack on top of Isaac, and they panted in unison after their climaxes. Kaylen was still straddling Isaac with his dick buried inside him, and Isaac’s hands rested on the sub’s parted thighs.  
  
“Mm. I’m really starting to see the appeal of being in a relationship now,” Isaac commented, his lips curling into a lewd smirk as he looked up at Kaylen.  
  
The submissive snorted out a small laugh before slowly getting off of Isaac. “I ain’t done yet,” he purred, sending a confused-looking Isaac a smirk before he settled himself between his boyfriend’s legs, and leaned in to lick Isaac’s dick clean.  
  
Isaac yipped loudly in surprise and pleasure, and grasped the sheets tightly when Kaylen’s soft tongue swirled over his sensitive cock. His body was still all tingly and oversensitive from his orgasm, and it felt both nice and overwhelming when Kaylen licked his dick clean off come and Kaylen’s own slick. It was so damn hot that Isaac felt more blood rushing south and making him hard again.  
  
Kaylen snorted fondly against Isaac’s member as he licked him, when he noticed how Isaac was getting hard again. “You’re way too easy to get all worked up sometimes.”  
  
“I usually don’t hear you complaining, though!”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that, and decided to help Isaac get off once more. He grasped his boyfriend’s dick in a tight, confident grip, and pleasured him with his hand for a few minutes. Isaac squirmed lightly and murmured small encouragements to Kaylen, who couldn’t help but feel satisfied and smug when he managed to reduce Isaac into a panting, murmuring mess.  
  
When Kaylen took him into his mouth, Isaac almost went wild. If Kaylen could say so himself, he was damn good at giving blowjobs – which was something Isaac had noticed pretty early on in their sexual relationship.  
  
Isaac bucked and squirmed while Kaylen sucked him, and his hand grasped the sub’s hair tightly while he murmured words like ‘fuck’ and ‘just like that, baby’. Kaylen was a bit amused by Isaac’s incoherent murmuring, and enjoyed listening to it.  
  
A few more licks and a hard suck, and Isaac was coming again, spilling himself into Kaylen’s mouth. Kaylen swallowed it easily, and smiled around Isaac’s member as he soothed him through it with a hand on Isaac’s abdomen.  
  
With a heavy, pleased sigh, Isaac went all limp on the bed, and spread out his arms and wings from exhaustion. “Hallelujah, baby. I think I just saw Heaven.”  
  
Chuckling, Kaylen wiped his mouth clean and sat up on the bed. “Well, now hopefully you’ll keep your hands to yourself when we go to visit your family.”  
  
Isaac had a habit of groping his ass in secret and nipping at his sensitive earlobe when he was horny. He knew that Kaylen was easily turned on when his earlobe was nipped at and when his ass was groped in the right way by him, and Kaylen hated it when Isaac took advantage of that when they were in public. Now that Isaac had just come twice, he shouldn’t feel too horny during the day, Kaylen hoped.  
  
“Eh, I can never keep my hands to myself! You know that,” Isaac argued. “Especially when your juicy ass is around.”  
  
Kaylen blushed at the word ‘juicy’ and gave Isaac a small smack on the inner thigh, making the beta yip in pain and laugh at him.  
  
“I’ll cut off your balls if you embarrass me too much in front of your family,” Kaylen threatened.  
  
“Oh, you almost make that sound kinky!”  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes at how Isaac was grinning at him now, and finally got off the bed to get cleaned up. Isaac’s come was running down his thighs and drying up, and he wanted to clean it up before he got dressed.  
  
Isaac got up from the bed as well, being all loving and grinning after two climaxes in a row. Kaylen thought it was kind of funny how Isaac got like that after sex sometimes, but he didn’t complain when it meant that his boyfriend planted small (but dirty) kisses on his cheeks and mouth every now and then, and how his arm kept moving around Kaylen’s waist or how his hand touched his ass sometimes. He liked it when Isaac showed affection like that, even though his mouth was still completely unfiltered.  
  


 

***

  
  
After making breakfast and taking a shower together – which ended up being a water fight with both of them constantly splashing water in the other’s face – they were ready to go to Dean and Castiel’s place, where Kaylen would get to meet the family. Isaac had been told that all of his siblings were coming by as well, since they all wanted to meet Kaylen and hang out with each other again, and he looked forward to seeing everyone again.  
  
Kaylen felt a tiny bit nervous as he and Isaac drove over to the house. Meeting all of Isaac’s family at once was a little overwhelming, and he wondered what they would think of him. It was the first time he’d ever meet with in-laws like that, since he had never really met his ex-boyfriend’s family. The guy hadn’t been interested in introducing each other to their families, and always said it could wait for later, which should have been a warning sign to Kaylen early on that the guy was only trying to use him for sex. But with Isaac it was different. The beta was so excited for his family to meet Kaylen, although he did seem a little nervous as well.  
  
“Why are you tapping your fingers against the steering wheel?” Kaylen asked Isaac, as they approached the house in the car. “You were so excited for me to meet your family earlier.” He looked at Isaac with amusement, and saw him squirming a bit.  
  
“Yeah, but now that we’re approaching the house, I can already hear them making fun of me and teasing me for taking so long to finally get a boyfriend,” Isaac murmured, and slowed down the car as they drove through the neighborhood where his parents lived. There wasn’t a lot of traffic, but there were many kids around, so one had to drive carefully. “You’ve got no idea how annoying they’ve all been! Pressuring me into finding a girl- or boyfriend, and constantly saying I gotta change my fucking _awesome_ personality to ever find one. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want to be with someone as awesome as me? I don’t need to change a thing!”  
  
Kaylen laughed at Isaac’s cocky comments about himself. As much as Isaac tried to sound annoyed, Kaylen knew that he didn’t hate his family for it at all. He had always sensed that Isaac’s ties with his family were strong.  
  
Finally they arrived at the house, and Isaac wasn’t impressed to find the entire driveway blocked by his siblings’ cars, as well as his usual spot on the sidewalk outside the house.  
  
“Adrian and his fucking Hyundai! He’s taken my favorite spot, that slimy goat-ass!” Isaac growled.  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud at how annoyed Isaac was by such a small thing. “Just park somewhere else.”  
  
Isaac murmured under his breath and had to park a bit further from the driveway by the sidewalk because of Adrian’s car. Isaac always referred to that spot as his ‘personal parking spot’ and Adrian knew that. That’s why he took it as a personal offense when his brother parked there instead. Adrian was just trying to get on his nerves because he thought it was amusing.  
  
They got out of the car together, and Kaylen felt a small rush of nervousness go through him and knot up his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he shook it off, and followed Isaac up to the front door.  
  
They shoved playfully at each other as they walked up the door, and were laughing when they rang the doorbell together.  
  
Kaylen quickly quit laughing and straightened up so that he could greet Isaac’s family with seriousness, and a few seconds later the door was opened by Castiel, who beamed when he saw them standing in his door.  
  
“Papa!” Isaac exclaimed with a grin, and pulled Castiel into a tight hug before the angel could react.  
  
“Hello, Isaac. It’s good to see you again,” Castiel smiled, returning the hug.  
  
Kaylen watched them with a smile, and could hear the rest of the family talking and laughing somewhere inside the big house.  
  
Castiel and Isaac pulled away from each other, and the angel then turned his gaze to Kaylen and widened his smile. “You must be Kaylen. It’s nice to finally meet you properly.”  
  
“You too,” Kaylen replied, returning Castiel’s smile with a polite one.  
  
Castiel then stepped forward and pulled Kaylen into a hug to greet him, which caught Kaylen a little off guard, but also made him feel welcome. Both were careful not to touch the other’s wings before pulling away again.  
  
The dog came running over to them in the entrance hall, barking loudly and jumping up on Isaac because she was so happy to see him again.  
  
“Bella! How are you, my sweet, baby girl? Come here!” Isaac grinned, and rubbed Bella crazy, just the way she liked it best. The dog barked again, her tail wagging heavily behind her as she leaned up and licked Isaac in the face when he bent down towards her. “Ew, man! I just showered, Bella!”  
  
Kaylen laughed.  
  
The rest of the family finally came over to the door between the living room and entrance hall to greet them, while Isaac and Kaylen quickly got out of their shoes and jackets.  
  
“I didn’t even know you knew what a shower is, Isaac,” Dean joked, grinning teasingly at him from the doorway.  
  
“Are you saying I’m smelly?” Isaac asked, glaring at Dean with offense, and heard Kaylen giggle next to him.  
  
Dean just grinned, pleased that he had managed to annoy his son. Eden appeared by his side in the door, and Dean smiled at his oldest daughter and touched tails with her as they stood side by side and looked at their new guests.  
  
“I think he does know what a shower is, considering how he always used to sing really loudly and awfully while showering, just to annoy everyone in the house,” Adrian commented from the living room. Isaac and Kaylen couldn’t see him because Dean and Eden were standing in the doorway and blocking their view of the rest of them.  
  
“Hey, shut up, man!” Isaac yelled back at him, annoyed and embarrassed in Kaylen’s presence.  
  
Kaylen laughed, but turned his attention to Dean when the alpha demon stepped forward.  
  
“And you must be Kaylen, right? Nice to meet you. I’m Isaac’s dad,” Dean smiled, and reached out to shake Kaylen’s hand.  
  
Kaylen accepted the handshake and smiled politely. His tail, wings, and head lowered instinctively in front of the alpha, whose home he was in. “Nice to you meet you as well, Mr. Winchester. And thanks for letting me visit.”  
  
Dean laughed and let go of Kaylen’s hand again. “You’re welcome. And please, just call me Dean. But I’m happy to see that at least you’re more polite than Isaac here.”  
  
“Hey, I’m polite! In my own way,” Isaac argued, making the others laugh.  
  
When Dean and Kaylen had greeted each other, Eden finally stepped forward. She grinned widely as she looked at Kaylen, and went forward to give him a welcoming hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Eden; Isaac’ sister,” she added when she pulled away and smiled at Kaylen.  
  
“Nice to meet you too. Isaac’s told me a lot about you,” Kaylen smiled.  
  
“Oi, just ignore your own brother!” Isaac complained, pouting at Eden and crossing his arms in offense, when he saw that all of Eden’s attention was on Kaylen.  
  
Eden finally turned to look at Isaac, and rolled her eyes fondly before reaching out to ruffle his hair. “You’re not half as interesting as your boyfriend. I’ve been stuck with you since you were born, after all.”  
  
There was laughter from the living room, where the others could hear them talking, but couldn’t see them very well. They were all impatient to greet Kaylen as well, but had to wait until he and Isaac moved into the living room.  
  
Isaac snorted in offense and swatted Eden’s hand away, much to Kaylen’s amusement.  
  
Castiel gently led Isaac and Kaylen into the living room, so everyone could greet each other. Adrian and Natalie were there with their 2-year-old daughter Maya, and Eden and Jason had brought Daniel and 2-year-old Luna along. Lily was still expecting her and Tony’s first child, and was five months pregnant now, and Noah and Jayden were there as well.  
  
“Twinnie!” Isaac exclaimed loudly when he spotted his twin sister, and rushed over to give her a tight hug.  
  
“Isaac,” Lily croaked when her brother threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. She tried to protect her stomach, even though Isaac was careful to not crush it.  
  
Isaac grinned and pulled away from the hug to stare at her belly. “Damn, you’re like a huge balloon! Tony pushed too much air into you.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t air I pushed in,” Tony remarked next to Lily, smirking.  
  
Lily flushed when the others laughed, and smacked both Isaac and Tony on the arm. “Shut up! I’m not a balloon, I’m just beautifully pregnant.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at Tony’s comment, and meanwhile Lily turned her gaze to Kaylen, who was trying not to be impolite by snickering too much at their comments.  
  
“And I’m so excited that my twin finally found a boyfriend!” Lily grinned, and reached out to put friendly hands on Kaylen’s shoulders. “I must admit I was starting to give up hope that he’d ever settle down, so I’m very glad that you came along.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and hugged Lily back when she pulled him into a small embrace.  
  
“I’m just surprised that someone actually exists who wants him,” Adrian remarked from behind them.  
  
“Me too, actually,” Jason chuckled. Jayden laughed in agreement.  
  
“Fuck, you guys are so mean!” Isaac said, glaring at everyone.  
  
Adrian just grinned and ruffled Isaac’s hair fondly, only to have his brother swat his hand away and glare at him even more.  
  
“He’s not that bad, if you know how to handle him,” Kaylen said. He smirked at Isaac, whom he knew would be annoyed at that comment.  
  
“Ah, you traitor!” Isaac exclaimed, acting all offended.  
  
Kaylen just laughed, as did the others.  
  
Natalie and Tony came over to greet Kaylen formally as well, as did Adrian, who shook his hand firmly and smiled at him with acceptance.  
  
Daniel, Maya, and Luna weren’t all that interested in the adults talking, so they mostly sat around on the floor and played, but they did say hello to Kaylen when he passed by.  
  
Next up was Noah, who had been watching Kaylen since he stepped into the room and was trying to get an idea of what he was like. He and Kaylen had glanced at each other every now and then, like many subs did when they encountered each other, since they didn’t often meet others like themselves.  
  
Kaylen could tell that Noah seemed a little shy about greeting him, whereas Kaylen wasn’t nearly as shy. Today, though, he did feel a little more shy than usual; being around a large family where everyone knew each other, and where he was kind of the outsider, for now. There were so many people around for him to get to know and assess, so it was quite overwhelming. But everyone seemed nice and accepting of him, and that made him feel more confident.  
  
“Hi,” Noah greeted Kaylen with a shy smile, and stepped forward to shake his hand. “I’m Noah, and this is my boyfriend Jayden.” He gestured at Jayden, who shook Kaylen’s hand after Noah.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden greeted him, smiling.  
  
“Hi. Nice to meet you guys,” Kaylen smiled back.  
  
Isaac smirked and went over to Noah to sling his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. “Noah here is the baby of the family,” he told Kaylen, before looking at Noah again. “Aren’t you, my cute, sweet little brother?” He reached up his other hand to ruffle Noah’s hair, laughing at how Noah groaned and tried to get out of his hold.  
  
“Nooo, stop it!” Noah whined, and smacked Isaac in protest. He blushed when the others laughed.  
  
Isaac just kept ruffling Noah’s hair and wouldn’t let him escape his grip, and that’s when Kaylen stepped in.  
  
“Don’t be so mean to your little brother,” Kaylen spoke, and grabbed Isaac’s arm to make him stop. “You should be nice to him.” He gave Isaac a firm look to make him listen, but Isaac didn’t back down so easily.  
  
“I am nice to him!” Isaac argued. “See? He loves me.” He moved his arm from Noah’s shoulder away so he could use that hand to ruffle Noah’s hair even more, now that Kaylen had grabbed his other arm.  
  
Noah responded by groaning and quickly stepping away from Isaac and shooting him a deadly look. Isaac barked out a laugh when he saw the look in Noah’s eyes.  
  
Kaylen just rolled his eyes fondly at him, and let go of Isaac’s other arm. “Yeah, I can see the all the cartoon hearts of love flying by.”  
  
“I know, right?!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Noah was busy trying to make his messy hair look nice again, after Isaac had made a big mess of it. He glanced over at Kaylen with a smile when he felt the other submissive look at him. It was nice that Kaylen had stood up for him, even though Isaac had just showed love in his own, annoying way.  
  
“Ohh. It looks like Kaylen knows how to handle Isaac,” Dean laughed.  
  
“Yeah, who would have thought,” Eden agreed, grinning at them both.  
  
Adrian chuckled and looked at Kaylen. “Good luck hanging out with him. He can be quite a mouthful.”  
  
Kaylen was about to reply, but Isaac beat him to it.  
  
“Oh, I but I _am_ a big mouthful. He knows that already.” Isaac wiggled his eyebrows and smirked all lewdly, letting the others know exactly what he meant.  
  
Kaylen’s cheeks turned red when Isaac made such a bold sexual joke/reference in front of the whole family.  
  
Everyone was used to Isaac turning everything dirty, so their faces were only shocked for a moment before they all laughed. Castiel, though, looked mostly embarrassed about his son.  
  
Noah felt a bit sorry for Kaylen that Isaac had made such a comment, but it turned out that the other submissive knew very well how to handle such situations.  
  
In a second, Kaylen had reached out and smacked Isaac hard on the arm as revenge for his comment.  
  
“Ow!” Isaac exclaimed, covering the spot with his hand while pouting at his boyfriend.  
  
“Don’t be so cocky about it. I think they all know that your ego is at least three times as big as everything else on you,” Kaylen replied dryly.  
  
They all burst out laughing, and now it was Isaac’s turn to have his cheeks go red.  
  
“Oi! That’s not true!” Isaac quickly denied, glaring at everyone for laughing. He then turned to look at Kaylen again, pouting with faked hurt. “Now you’re being mean to me too…”  
  
Kaylen just grinned, and reached out his tail to give Isaac’s a gentle push. Isaac responded by capturing Kaylen’s tail with his own, curling it around it and not letting it escape so easily. It was an affectionate gesture, and it made Kaylen blush a bit, since it was happening in front of the whole family.  
  
“Yeah, I definitely think he can handle Isaac,” Adrian said, watching them with a grin.  
  
“Yeah,” Lily grinned. “Everyone has been so excited to meet you since that time in the restaurant. Isaac’s been so obsessed with you ever since,” she told Kaylen.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen him so in love before,” Eden added, and watched as Isaac’s face turned bright red.  
  
Kaylen was a little surprised to hear that, but it also made him feel very happy. He turned to smile smugly at Isaac just to tease him, and could tell that his boyfriend was almost exploding from embarrassment.  
  
“Yep. Hearts were popping out of his ass every time he thought about you,” Dean said, just to tease Isaac even more.  
  
When the laughter in the room increased, Isaac couldn’t take it anymore. “Argh, shut up! It wasn’t like that! I was not ‘obsessed’! Stop lying!”  
  
“Stop denying it, Isaac. You totally were,” Adrian laughed.  
  
Isaac growled, his face bright red by now, and launched himself at Adrian to make him shut up.  
  
Kaylen watched with surprise and amusement as Isaac tried to reach up to cover Adrian’s mouth with his hands, while the alpha tried to keep his hands away from him. Adrian was much stronger, being an alpha and all, but Isaac wasn’t giving up so easily. He tried tricking Adrian by tickling him, tripping him, and out-sneaking his hands so that he could reach his face, but Adrian wasn’t letting him.  
  
They were all laughing as they watched the scene, and listened to Isaac telling Adrian to stand the fuck still so he could make him shut up, while the alpha just laughed in his face and refused.  
  
“Don’t worry, this is normal. I figured that out pretty soon after I met this family,” Jayden told Kaylen, while they watched the scene together.  
  
Kaylen glanced at him and chuckled lightly. “I’m actually rather used to it. Reminds me of my own family.”  
  
“Do you have a big family?” Castiel asked, feeling curious. Isaac hadn’t told them much about Kaylen’s family; mostly only about the places they had gone to visit together, and about how ‘awesome’ Kaylen was.  
  
“Nah. Just an older brother, my parents, maternal grandparents, and an aunt,” Kaylen replied.  
  
“Oh, I see.”  
  
Isaac finally gave up on trying to make Adrian shut up, and came back over to Kaylen. “Fuck, they are so mean to me!” he complained to his boyfriend, sending a glare at his family – mostly at Adrian.  
  
Adrian huffed. “You make it sound like you’re never annoying to _us._ ”  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t forgotten all the embarrassing, pointless presents you’ve given me!” Eden said, blushing at the memory alone.  
  
“Hey, they were good presents!” Isaac argued.  
  
Kaylen felt a little lost in the conversation. “Presents?”  
  
“Isaac likes to give people inappropriate presents for their birthdays and for Christmas,” Dean explained. His disapproving gazed landed on Isaac, who just snorted in protest at his presents ever being ‘inappropriate’.  
  
“Yeah, like all the times he’s given Noah porn movies as presents – even before he turned 18,” Adrian said, and gestured over at Noah, who blushed when everyone looked at him. Jayden just laughed next to him and put an arm around Noah’s waist to comfort him.  
  
“He got a boyfriend! He needed to know what sex is like!” Isaac argued.  
  
“I think you gave him porn movies and magazines even before he and Jayden started dating,” Jason pointed out.  
  
“So what? I had to prepare him for adult life!”  
  
Castiel groaned and rubbed his temples from helplessness. Next to him, Dean was laughing and patting his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
Kaylen glanced at Isaac with disapproval. “You don’t give your underage little brother such presents…”  
  
“ _I_ do! And I bet Noah liked them all!” Isaac grinned, and smirked over at Noah, whose face turned even redder.  
  
“Isaac!” Lily scolded, outraged.  
  
“What?” Isaac asked, looking at his family like he couldn’t understand what they were all so upset about. “At least Noah got himself a hot boyfriend later on, and I bet my presents taught him many useful things.”  
  
Noah was dying from embarrassment, and hid his face in Jayden’s shirt, while his alpha boyfriend just laughed from amusement.  
  
“Isaac, stop it already!” Castiel told him, embarrassed by him.  
  
Isaac just grinned like it didn’t affect him at all, and looked at Kaylen. “But you gotta admit my little brother got himself a hot boyfriend, right?” He smirked and gestured over at Jayden. “Fuck, if he wasn’t dating my little brother, and if I wasn’t taken already, I’d totally fuck him.”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that, having no doubts that Isaac meant what he said.  
  
“Yeah, so you keep saying,” Jayden chuckled. “But I already told you that I’m not into betas.”  
  
“Damn,” Isaac said, his wings drooping a little. “But no worries! I got myself an ever hotter boyfriend! And you wouldn’t believe the sassy mouth he has! Nothing’s better than a sass-mouthed sub,” he grinned.  
  
“Yeah, I bet that’s his only way to survive all your pranks, jokes, and inappropriate behavior,” Adrian deadpanned.  
  
Isaac looked insulted once more, while Kaylen thought it was all very amusing.  
  
“Well, we already know he can match you when it comes to pranks,” Eden smirked. “I’ll never forget your face when you sat down on the fart cushion Kaylen had put on your chair in that restaurant.”  
  
“Yeah! Priceless,” Dean laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed at the memory. Only Jayden and Natalie hadn’t been there when it had happened, but they had heard the stories. They both wished they had been there to see it, though.  
  
The more the family laughed about it, the redder Isaac’s face got.  
  
Kaylen, on the other hand, had never been so amused before. He was glad his prank had been well received, even though it had been a very compulsive prank at that time, because he had been so annoyed at Isaac for messing up his pants and shoes by kicking a beer can at him.  
  
Isaac huffed in offense. “Whatever, man. I gotta go release some boat refugees into the sea now, so I’ll be right back,” he announced, before hurrying off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
“Boat refugees?” Jason asked, frowning in confusion.  
  
“He means he has to take a dump…” Kaylen explained, when it seemed like the others didn’t understand the metaphor.  
  
“Remember it was y _ou_ who invented that phrase!” Isaac yelled at him, before quickly shutting himself into the bathroom to do his thing.  
  
Kaylen felt embarrassment go through him when the others stared at him in shocked surprise. It wasn’t so cool to have everyone know that it was _him_ who had thought up that metaphor at their first meeting.  
  
“Now I’m really not surprised that Isaac likes you,” Adrian laughed, before going over to check on little Maya, who was playing around on the floor with Luna and Daniel.  
  
“Haha, yeah,” Lily agreed, grinning over at Kaylen.  
  
Everyone had been so excited so see what kind of guy Kaylen was, since they all knew he had to be quite something to be able to stand being around someone like Isaac all the time, and they were pleased to see that Kaylen seemed to be a nice person. He was a lot more responsible and humble than Isaac was, and could keep the beta in check, but at the same time he was also able to handle Isaac’s personality and had a very similar sense of humor.  
  
“Figures that Isaac would find someone who can make up silly things just like himself,” Dean chuckled, and smiled at Kaylen before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Dean and Castiel had prepared some cookies, cake, and pie for their guests to eat soon. The pie was still in the oven, and Dean went to check that it didn’t get burned and ruined – that would be a national catastrophe.  
  
“I’m just pleased that Isaac has finally found someone,” Castiel said, also smiling at Kaylen. “I have sensed him being a little upset that all his siblings have found someone to spend their life with, while he hadn’t, but after he met you he has been more cheerful than he has been in a long time.”  
  
“Oh. I’m glad,” Kaylen smiled, feeling a bit sheepish.  
  
Castiel gave him another smile before heading over to the kitchen to help out Dean.  
  
While Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen and Isaac was in the bathroom, the others turned to their own again. Adrian, Natalie, and Jason checked on the kids, who were still playing on the floor, and Lily sat down with Tony to rest her back. Lily was quite sore and tired during her pregnancy, and Tony was always by her side to make sure she was alright.  
  
“Well, maybe while Isaac is so busy shitting his guts out, someone should show Kaylen around the house?” Eden suggested, when she noticed Kaylen looking like he felt a little out of place without Isaac there. She turned to look at Noah then. “Maybe you can show him around, Noah?”  
  
Everyone else was busy with the food or with the kids, who suddenly demanded attention from the adults, and pretty much only Noah and Jayden had nothing else to do.  
  
Noah looked up at the mention of his name, and glanced at Kaylen before looking at Eden again. “Oh. Sure.”  
  
Kaylen smiled, and went with Noah towards the hallway leading from the kitchen to the terrace to be showed around.  
  
Jayden decided to let Noah be alone with the other submissive so they could bond for a bit, and instead spent some time chatting with Adrian, Tony, and Jason, while the girls took care of the kids, and Dean and Castiel got the food ready.  
  
The dog Bella followed after Noah and Kaylen as they went out into the garden, where Noah quickly showed him around.  
  
Kaylen had heard so much about Noah from Isaac in the time they had been dating, and he found that the other submissive was indeed quite a bit more shy than Kaylen himself was. Kaylen didn’t mind it, though, since he felt an immediate connection with the slightly younger submissive. They were on a good wavelength with each other.  
  
After seeing the garden, Noah led him back into the house to show him the second floor. Bella followed after them still, constantly wanting to be pet by them, and Kaylen was amused every time Noah blushed when Bella pushed her snout against his crotch to make him pay attention to him.  
  
“So you’ve lived here all your lives?” Kaylen asked, when he and Noah went upstairs.  
  
“Yeah. Well, Eden and Adrian lived for a while at my parents’ previous apartment, but I don’t think they remember it that much. Well, Eden might,” Noah replied, gently pushing Bella out of his way when the dog blocked his path.  
  
The more Noah talked to Kaylen, the less shy he felt around him. He wasn’t usually that shy around other submissives, but Kaylen was Isaac’s boyfriend, so that made things a little different. Noah still had a hard time getting used to the fact that Isaac had a boyfriend now. It was all so strange to him.  
  
“Ah. But it must be nice to have grown up in the same house, and for your parents to still live there,” Kaylen smiled, and patted Bella when she came over to him. “Mine have moved around a few times.”  
  
“Oh. Um, Isaac said that your parents don’t live together anymore. How come?” Noah asked carefully, trying to get the conversation going. He hoped he hadn’t asked a too personal question.  
  
Kaylen shrugged lightly. “They suddenly didn’t get along so well anymore. Must be ‘cause my dad is always away on work and business trips, so their bond kinda started getting weaker. I think he loves his job more than his family anyway, so it’s probably better like this.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that…”  
  
“That’s okay. I’m not that sad about it anymore,” Kaylen said, and smiled at Noah.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments before Noah snapped out of it and quickly continued with the tour. He showed Kaylen his room first, finding it a little strange to show off his room to his new brother-in-law.  
  
“Wow, you let your boyfriend sleep on the floor?” Kaylen asked, when he saw a mattress on the floor next to the bed.  
  
Noah blushed furiously. “Um, well, my bed isn’t that wide and doesn’t have much space, so it gets crammed when we sleep there together… Though, we often just sleep on the floor together.”  
  
“Ah, I see. Floors are kinky,” Kaylen grinned, with a glimmer of teasing in his eyes.  
  
Noah blushed and chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah.”  
  
Noah suddenly had no doubts about what it was that had made Isaac fall in love with Kaylen. They were so much alike, and Kaylen was totally the kind of person Isaac would fall for, he thought.  
  
They left Noah’s room and moved on the next one, which was Lily’s old room. Noah only quickly showed Kaylen the room, out of respect for Lily’s privacy, and then moved on the next one, which was Isaac’s room.  
  
Kaylen was rather excited to see what kind of room Isaac had lived in, and wasn’t surprised to see that it was a little more messy than Noah and Lily’s, even though it had been tidied up. Isaac had bought new furniture when he moved, so all of his old furniture was still in his old room, leaving it exactly the way it was when he had lived there. The walls were full of posters of Isaac’s favorite movies, and of Gabriel’s band.  
  
Kaylen stepped into the room, taking in everything, and smiled to himself when it felt so Isaac-like. He almost felt tempted to check for porn magazines under the bed, just so he could tease Isaac about it, but he resisted the temptation since Noah was around.  
  
Bella started walking around the room as well, sniffing at the bed and the chair, where Isaac’s scent was the strongest.  
  
Both Kaylen and Noah were busy looking around the room and chatting a bit, when suddenly Isaac appeared behind them.  
  
_“Boo!”_ Isaac yelled really loud, making Noah flinch and jump out of his skin, while Kaylen was totally unaffected.  
  
“Isaac!” Noah snapped, hating it when his brother scared him like that.  
  
Isaac burst out laughing, and loved it when he could make Noah almost shit his pants like that. “Oh, I got you bad, little bro! I got you both bad!”  
  
“No, you didn’t. I heard you coming from a mile away,” Kaylen said, still looking around the room all casually. He then titled his head and glanced back at Isaac over his shoulder. “You should work on your footsteps. They’re too loud.”  
  
“God damn it! You’re no fun to scare the crap out of!” Isaac grumbled.  
  
Kaylen just grinned smugly at him, but felt a little sorry for Noah, who had been quite scared by it.  
  
Bella had also been startled, even though she had heard him coming, but not as bad as Noah. She barked happily when she saw Isaac and went over to be pet by him.  
  
Isaac rubbed the dog before going over to Kaylen. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure out how to sneak up on you soon enough.”  
  
Isaac’s confidence and his smirk made Kaylen chuckle, and then Isaac was placing his hands on Kaylen’s hips and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Noah couldn’t help but stare when he saw Isaac kissing Kaylen right in front of him. It felt so strange and unreal to him to see Isaac kissing someone.  
  
The kiss was soft at first, but grew a bit more dirty when Isaac decided it was too girly to keep it soft. Kaylen tried to pull away when he felt Isaac’s tongue slip into his mouth, but the beta stopped him. He ended up giggling and half-heartedly trying to get away when Isaac nibbled playfully at his lower lip and kissed him crazy once more.  
  
When it grew too dirty, Kaylen shoved Isaac away with a hand to his chest. “Stop it! You’re scarring Noah for life.”  
  
Isaac just glanced briefly at Noah’s stunned face before he burst out laughing. “Oh, he can handle it. You should see all the times he and Jayden have gotten dirty in front of me. This is just payback.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, but kept Isaac at bay with a hand planted on the beta’s chest. “You’re a jackass.”  
  
“Mmm. I do love your dirty talk…”  
  
“Shut up,” Kaylen laughed.  
  
Isaac grinned and turned to look at Noah again, who was still watching them with a somewhat stunned look on his face. “And what are you doing showing my room to my boyfriend? I could have secrets in here, ya know!”  
  
Isaac was just joking around, Noah could tell, but he still groaned. “Hopefully, you wouldn’t be keeping any secrets from him…”  
  
“Hmm, that’s true. He already knows how awesome I am,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Noah groaned at his brother’s arrogance, while Kaylen just chuckled.  
  
It was time to show Kaylen the rest of the house, so Isaac slung his arm around Kaylen’s waist and walked with him back into the hallway, so they could see the other rooms.  
  
Noah thought it was really weird seeing Isaac having his arm around Kaylen’s waist and curl tails with him. Sometimes Isaac whispered things in Kaylen’s ear that made the sub giggle or smack him, and it was such an idyllic and affectionate thing to watch Isaac do that it just almost felt unreal. Still, Noah was really glad that Isaac looked happier now than ever.  
  
They went to see Eden’s room, the bathroom, and took a quick peek into the master bedroom. Isaac joked that he didn’t want to stay in that room for too long, fearing it would make him go blind because of all the kinky stuff his parents had done in there. Noah was mortified when Isaac said it out loud, while Kaylen just laughed and told him to stop saying stupid things like that.  
  
They went downstairs again, still followed by Bella, and the family looked up when they saw Isaac entering the living room with his arm around Kaylen’s waist.  
  
“Aww, who knew you could be so sweet, Isaac?” Eden joked, grinning teasingly at him.  
  
“Eh, of course I can be sweet! I’m sweet all the time!” Isaac argued. “Besides, this is a good pose for grabbing ass, ya know.” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned lewdly.  
  
Kaylen responded to the dirty and embarrassing remark by jabbing his elbow right into Isaac’s stomach, making the beta grunt in pain and let go of him. “Yeah, and a good pose for me to do that.” He smirked at Isaac, who was still grabbing his stomach and grunting in pain.  
  
“Ow! This is domestic abuse, man!”  
  
Kaylen hadn’t hit Isaac all that hard with his elbow, so he knew that his boyfriend was alright and was merely overreacting. He chuckled at him, while the others laughed.  
  
“You’ve found your match, Isaac,” Adrian smirked, not feeling sorry for him at all.  
  
“Shut up, man!”  
  
The others laughed again, until Castiel announced that it was time to eat now. The cookies and pie were ready, and there was a bit of cake as well.  
  
Everyone went over to the dining table to take a seat, and Dean went to get the extension board for the table to make space for everyone.  
  
Kaylen ended up sitting next to Isaac and Noah, while Isaac had Lily on his other side.  
  
Isaac still couldn’t stop staring at his twin’s pregnant belly, thinking it was strange to see Lily like that. However, he was very gentle and careful when he was allowed to touch it, and Lily always smiled at the gentleness he showed.  
  
Luna and Maya stared over at Kaylen from across the table, trying to get used to the new face in the family. Daniel stared a bit as well, but thought that his action toy was more interesting. Kaylen just smiled back at the girls, who responded by grinning shyly when he reciprocated their attention.  
  
Now that everyone was sitting down and eating, the others started asking Kaylen a few questions about himself. What he was studying, where he was from exactly, and other things. Kaylen answered all their question honestly, and sometimes had to recover Isaac’s mouth when the beta opened his mouth to blurt out a lie or a lewd comment all of sudden. Though, Isaac was actually a little calmer than usual today. He wasn’t as restless in his chair as he usually was, and instead curled tails with Kaylen under the table or smiled at him every now and then.  
  


 

***

  
  
In the evening it was time for Kaylen and Isaac to head home again.  
  
It had been a long day, but Kaylen had enjoyed getting to know Isaac’s family better. Everyone was nice and had accepted him easily. He had also managed to bond a bit further with Noah, after the other submissive had opened up more.  
  
Most of the others were staying the night at the house, but Isaac had to go to work tomorrow, so he and Kaylen couldn’t stay. At 8pm, they put on their shoes and jackets and said goodbye to the others.  
  
“It was so nice to finally meet you,” Eden smiled at Kaylen, and gently grabbed his hands when they said goodbye. “Please take care of my silly brother. A hen without a head will just get hurt if it doesn’t have anyone to guide it, you know.”  
  
Kaylen laughed, and Isaac snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Eden.  
  
“Oi! Am I the hen?!”  
  
The others laughed, and Isaac glared at everyone for it.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll take care of him,” Kaylen chuckled, and smiled at Eden.  
  
Eden grinned and let go of Kaylen’s hands. “Good.”  
  
Castiel smiled and shook his head at the silliness, before hugging Isaac and Kaylen goodbye. “Take care of yourselves. And be nice to your boyfriend, Isaac.” He gave his son a firm look, which made Isaac squirm like a scolded kid.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I will. I’m always nice. You know that, papa,” Isaac said.  
  
Castiel looked unconvinced, while the others said their goodbyes to them as well.  
  
“I don’t have any doubts that the two of you will be alright,” Lily grinned, when she said goodbye to them. “Isaac’s quite captivated by you, after all. Ever since he first met you.” She smiled at Kaylen, and then at Isaac.  
  
Kaylen’s eyes widened a bit, before he turned to look at Isaac with a smug smile. “Captivated, huh?” He was _so_ going to tease Isaac about that later.  
  
Isaac’s face went all red. “I have no idea what she’s talking about! Must be the pregnancy hormones messing with her head.”  
  
Laughter broke out among them, but they all knew Lily was right. None of them had ever seen Isaac be as content around someone as he was with Kaylen.  
  
When it was Noah’s turn to say goodbye, he smiled at Kaylen and shyly pulled him into a small hug. “It was really nice meeting you.”  
  
“You too,” Kaylen grinned, hugging him back.  
  
“Good luck with the problem child,” Jayden told Kaylen, gesturing at Isaac with a smirk.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested heavily.  
  
Kaylen chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.”  
  
“Actually, I’ve got _you_ covered most of the time, when we do it missionary sty—” Isaac barely managed to finish his sentence before Kaylen slammed his hand over Isaac’s mouth, muffling the rest.  
  
“God. Isaac,” Lily groaned, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
There were groans from the others as well, but also laughter.  
  
Kaylen’s face was all red, but he refused to let himself be too affected by Isaac’s silly comments. “Anyway, it was nice to meet you all. Hope to see you around again soon.” He smiled politely at everyone, and completely ignored Isaac’s muffled protests when he kept his mouth covered with his hand. He didn’t let Isaac pry his hand off his mouth either.  
  
“You too,” Dean laughed, amused by Isaac’s futile attempts to make Kaylen uncover his mouth.  
  
The others were still laughing when they said their final goodbyes, and watched Kaylen smile before he guided Isaac out of the house and let go of his mouth.  
  
Isaac gave his boyfriend a small glare after his mouth was finally uncovered, and then turned to look at his family again, while he walked backwards towards the car. “Bye! See ya later, guys! I’ll miss you too!”  
  
The others yelled goodbye at them and laughed, and Isaac finally turned around and walked back to the car with Kaylen.  
  
“Why’d you do that?” Isaac asked, pouting.  
  
“’Cause your mouth is too damn big sometimes,” Kaylen murmured, still feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
“Oh, come on! It was fun!” Isaac laughed.  
  
Kaylen shook his head helplessly, but couldn’t help but chuckle about it.  
  
They got into the car together, and Isaac turned on the engine and drove off.  
  
It was already dark, but the full moon cast a beautiful, bright light across the sky and on the ground.  
  
“That went well. I didn’t get teased as much as I expected,” Isaac commented, after they drove off.  
  
Kaylen smiled in the passenger seat. “Yeah, it was nice. You have a big, happy family.” He turned to smile at Isaac, who seemed to blush a bit at that.  
  
“Yeah, they’re cool. Annoying, but cool.”  
  
“I wonder who’s most annoying, though.”  
  
Isaac laughed at the sarcasm in Kaylen’s voice. “What? I’m an entertainer! My jokes and pranks make people laugh!”  
  
“Yeah, but you don’t have to bring up our sex lives to make people laugh. It does quite the opposite, actually…”  
  
“But that’s what makes it so funny! Seeing everyone’s mortified faces!”  
  
“Ugh, Isaac,” Kaylen groaned, and hid his face in his hands from embarrassment.  
  
“Eh, I didn’t think you’d be so embarrassed by it!” Isaac laughed, and glanced at Kaylen while he was driving.  
  
“I’m not easily embarrassed, but if it’s in front of your whole family at our first, proper meeting… That… is just awkward. And embarrassing.”  
  
Isaac just barked out a laugh, and Kaylen glared at him briefly before looking out of the windshield again.  
  
Memories of the eventful day played through their minds, and they were both content and relieved that everything had gone well.  
  
Kaylen looked forward to meeting everyone again, and be a part of a large family for the first time in his life. He looked forward even more to spend many happy years with Isaac. He had never been so grateful for his brother carrying a fart cushion around in his pocket at a restaurant as he was now, because it was what had led him to Isaac. Without it, they probably wouldn’t have spoken together on that day, and wouldn’t be sitting in the car together right now.  
  
It was the small things in life that mattered and could make a difference, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :) There will be a few more chapters of this story, as I would like to write about their first time saying “I love you” to each other (or at least Isaac), them getting bonded/mated, and about Kaylen’s pregnancies (as requested by some of my readers). So maybe there will be 1-4 chapters more before I got back to writing Dedicated.
> 
> And as usual, I apologize for the wait. I finally got a full time job, but it’s exhausting me. I’m often not in the mood for writing when I come home. Luckily I’ve been in a good writing mood today, and my beta was fast to send me the chapter back so I could post my update :) And I’ve already gotten far with chapter 6, so hopefully it will be ready soon (can’t promise when).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope I still have readers who enjoy my story! Feedback is appreciated and will motivate me a lot :)
> 
> And if any of you spot any inconsistancies in the story, please let me know. My story has gotten so big and long that I'm having a hard time remembering all the details. I might have gotten some details wrong... I'm sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I accidentally put this chapter as an update to Dedicated! I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention. At least I noticed it very quickly and took it down ^^'' Here the chapter is again - in the right story! Again, sorry to those who noticed it.

**July 2045 (Isaac is 24, Kaylen is 20, Noah is 19, Jayden is 21 years old).**  
  
“Come on! Get your lazy butt outta bed! We’re gonna be late for our appointment with Noah and Jayden!” Kaylen groused at Isaac, and smacked him on the head with a pillow.  
  
It was summer holidays, and they had planned with Noah and Jayden to go to the swim center together. A heatwave had hit the country, making it unbearable to be anywhere, and going swimming was a nice way to cool down in the heat.  
  
Isaac, however, wasn’t easy to get out of bed that morning. He lay on his stomach, with his head almost hanging off the edge of the bed, and with his wings spread wide. Kaylen was already awake and had gotten dressed and everything, but he hadn’t been successful in making Isaac get up as well. That’s why he had to use more drastic measures now, such as hitting Isaac on the head with a pillow to make him wake up already.  
  
“Nooooo, it’s too early!” Isaac complained, and shielded his head with his arms and hands. He grunted against the bed, feeling too lazy to get up when it was so hot in the room.  
  
“It’s almost 10, and we’re meeting up with them at 11,” Kaylen argued, and hit Isaac with the pillow once more.  
  
Isaac lifted his head slightly off the bed to look at Kaylen with sleepy eyes. “Well, maybe if you used more persuasive means, I’d feel like getting up.” His lips curled into a dirty smirk.  
  
Kaylen snorted and smacked Isaac again. “Pervert. I’m not gonna do you any sexual favors just to make you get your butt out of bed.”  
  
“But it would wake me up!”  
  
“Only for as long as the act lasts. Afterwards you’ll just pass out again.”  
  
“No, I won’t!”  
  
“Yeah, you will.” Kaylen chuckled lightly at him and smacked him once more with the pillow before leaving the room.  
  
Isaac snorted in offense and disappointment that his boyfriend didn’t want to get kinky with him. He lay on the bed for a few moments, until he heard Kaylen come over to the bed again. He groaned. “I’m still too lazy to—” His words were cut off when he suddenly got splashed by really cold water, making him shoot off of the bed in record time. “HOLY SHIT! What the _fuck?!_ ”  
  
Kaylen cracked up and couldn’t stop laughing at Isaac, who was finally fully awake. In his hand he was holding a small bowl, which he had just used to splash ice cold water on Isaac with. “What’s the matter? Not lazy anymore?” he asked, grinning at Isaac with mischief.  
  
Isaac just stood there, completely soaked in water and just as naked as a newly hatched bird, and stared between the now wet bed and the laughing Kaylen in disbelief. “You… _Fuck!_ Come here!” he roared, and started chasing after Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen squealed and threw the bowl away as he ran away from Isaac, laughing the whole the time. He stepped up on the bed, ran across it, jumped down on the other side (all that with Isaac following right on his heels), and then made a turn to run over to the door and away from Isaac.  
  
Kaylen headed towards the bathroom to lock himself into it to keep Isaac away, but the beta caught up with him half-way down the corridor. Kaylen shrieked and laughed when he felt Isaac wrap his arms around him to catch him from behind, and he struggled to get free. Isaac had been sure to grab Kaylen by pulling his arms in under his wings, so that they wouldn’t get caught between them and Kaylen could use them to push him off with.  
  
“You nasty little—! Say you’re sorry!” Isaac demanded, grinning as he kept holding on to Kaylen and refusing to let his boyfriend go.  
  
“No, ‘cause I’m not sorry!” Kaylen laughed, still kicking and squirming to get free. Tears were forming in his eyes from laughing so much, and he shrieked a bit when he felt the water that clung to Isaac’s skin soak through his shirt because Isaac was pressing against him.  
  
Isaac just kept holding him trapped, and made sure to press his naked body as much against Kaylen’s clothed one to make his clothes wet.  
  
“Noooo! I just put on these clothes! Stop it!” Kaylen protested between laughter.  
  
“No way! This is my revenge,” Isaac grinned, and held Kaylen tight for a bit longer until he finally let go of him.  
  
Kaylen jumped away from him and turned to look at a very naked Isaac. “Jackass,” he chuckled.  
  
Isaac turned around and patted his own butt tauntingly. “Kiss my ass!”  
  
The scene made Kaylen burst out laughing again. “No thanks.”  
  
“What, it’s clean! Thanks to you.”  
  
“I know,” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
“And so is the bed. Which I am so _not_ gonna fix – _you’re_ the one who splashed water on it.”  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes, annoyed that the bed had gotten wet as well. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go fix it. Just get dressed, eat, and get ready to go out.” He smacked Isaac playfully on the ass as he passed him on the way to the bedroom, earning a grin from his boyfriend.  
  
However, before Kaylen could go, Isaac spoke again. “So, um… no sex?” he asked, giving Kaylen his best puppy-eyes.  
  
“No,” Kaylen said, chuckling a bit as he looked back at Isaac “There’s no time. Maybe later.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that!”  
  
Kaylen laughed when Isaac grabbed his own dick and made it swing. He shook his head at the complete silliness before hurrying back to the bedroom to take care of the wet sheets and mattress on the bed, while Isaac got ready to go out.  
  


 

***

  
  
They quickly ate breakfast, packed their swimsuits and towels in a bag, and left the apartment.  
  
Walking outside what like walking into a sauna. Both of them groaned at the heat and hurried over to the car, which thankfully had air-conditioning.  
  
Kaylen kind of wished he was more feminine, so that he could wear a dress in public and feel comfortable with it, but he wasn’t into wearing such things. He liked to wear skirts and kinky, feminine outfits in the bedroom with Isaac, but not in public.  
  
“Who the fuck ordered hell weather on earth? Fucking global warming, I tell you!” Isaac complained as they drove off.  
  
Kaylen chuckled in the seat next to him. “Yeah, agreed. But there’s not much we can do about it.”  
  
Isaac grumbled a bit and continued driving.  
  
They drove out of L.A. and over to the city where Noah, Jayden, and the rest of Isaac’s family lived, to meet with Noah and Jayden in the swim center there. They didn’t want to use the swim center in L.A., since it was probably more crowded today than the other one was.  
  
It didn’t take long to drive there, and when they arrived, Isaac parked the car in one of the only shady spots that were left.  
  
“Phew. The car is gonna be like a furnace when we return to it,” he commented as he slammed the door shut.  
  
“Yeah. Don’t make me think about it…” Kaylen murmured.  
  
They got their stuff from the trunk before locking the car and walking up to the swim center’s entrance. The swim center was nice and big, and it had a café inside it as well.  
  
When they stepped inside, they spotted Noah and Jayden waiting for them close to the reception.  
  
Noah beamed when he spotted his brother and his brother-in-law, and got up to greet them. “Hi, guys,” he smiled.  
  
“Noah! My precious little bro!” Isaac exclaimed, and went over to hug the air out of Noah.  
  
Kaylen and Jayden laughed a bit at Noah’s grunt, and then shook hands to greet each other.  
  
The swim center was full of people, but it wasn’t as bad as they had expected. Most people were going to the beach today, after all. But there were a lot of people around, and they had to be careful not to block anyone’s way as they stood near the reception.  
  
“The car didn’t melt on the way here?” Jayden asked Kaylen, chuckling.  
  
Kaylen chuckled back. “No, but almost.”  
  
Isaac pulled away from Noah and turned to greet Jayden with a hug and a hard pat on the back.  
  
Meanwhile, Noah and Kaylen hugged to greet each other as well.  
  
“Your face is all red, Noah. You need to drink more water,” Kaylen commented, feeling a bit worried.  
  
“Oh.” Noah reached up to feel his face, but couldn’t tell if it was hotter than usual or not. He did feel a bit heavy in the head, which was normal when you were dehydrated.  
  
“Jeez, I did tell you to drink lots. Here.” Jayden handed Noah his bottle of water and made sure that Noah drank from it.  
  
“Eh, Noah being all red in the face is normal. He’s got a permanent blushing condition,” Isaac joked.  
  
Noah blushed, which couldn’t be seen on his already red face. Jayden chuckled next to him.  
  
Kaylen smacked Isaac lightly on the arm. “Don’t be so mean,” he said, glaring at him.  
  
“Maybe we should just get into the water soon, before we all get cooked by standing here,” Jayden suggested.  
  
“Good idea!” Isaac grinned cheerfully. “I guess Jayden and I gotta change clothes and shower together, since you guys will be going to the ladies’ changing rooms, right?” He looked at Kaylen and Noah.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t feel like having a bunch of perverted alphas and betas stare at me,” Kaylen murmured, and wrapped his arms slightly around himself.  
  
Noah felt the same. He’d rather die than to have to enter a changing room full of alphas and betas alone. Especially alphas would see his presence as some sort of buffet for them to take joy in.  
  
Jayden growled at the idea alone of having others see Noah without clothes on. He didn’t like the thought at all.  
  
“Well, that just means I’m lucky! I get to shower with Jayden all by myself! Damn, I bet he’s just as hot _without_ clothes on as he is _with_ them on!” Isaac exclaimed, and grinned up at Jayden.  
  
Kaylen didn’t know what to do: laugh or groan. He knew Isaac was attracted to many kinds of people, no matter their gender, but as long as Isaac didn’t do more than to look at them and not touch them, Kaylen didn’t mind.  
  
Noah, on the other hand, felt a small jolt of jealously and possessiveness go through him when his brother made that comment about his mate. Jayden was his mate, and he wouldn’t share him with anyone.  
  
Jayden just laughed at Isaac’s comment. “You never change, do you?”  
  
“Nope,” Isaac grinned, like he was proud of it.  
  
Jayden shook his head and chuckled in amusement.  
  
Noah still looked a little upset about it, and glared at Isaac without realizing it. Isaac noticed this, and turned to look at him with a smirk.  
  
“Don’t worry, Noah. I won’t touch your precious mate. But no one can stop me from looking!”  
  
“Thank god I have wings,” Jayden sighed.  
  
“Noooo!” Isaac protested, when he realized Jayden could just cover himself up with his wings.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and shook his head helplessly at Isaac. “Gosh, you’re unbelievable. And let’s just get going already.”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
They went up to the reception to pay for their entrance tickets, before turning to walk towards the changing rooms. They had to part ways when Noah and Kaylen headed for the ladies’ changing room, and Isaac and Jayden headed for the men’s.  
  
Jayden gave Noah a comforting smile before going with Isaac into the other room, and Kaylen placed his hand on Noah’s lower back and guided him into the ladies’ changing rooms with him.  
  
“Don’t worry; Isaac won’t touch your mate. He’s just being his usual, silly self, that’s all,” Kaylen reassured Noah.  
  
Lots of people were walking to and from the changing rooms, so they had to be careful not to be in anyone’s way or walk into them. Little kids ran around, screaming and laughing, and the smell of chlorine from the water lingered everywhere.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Noah replied, and took a breath to calm down. “I’ve just always kind of hated it when he makes those comments about Jayden…”  
  
“’Cause it makes you jealous and possessive?” Kaylen could see right through Noah, and the younger submissive blushed and nodded. “I know what you mean,” Kaylen chuckled. “But I really don’t think Isaac would ever try anything with Jayden. If he did, I’d kick his ass to the moon, and I think Jayden would too.”  
  
“Yeah, he would,” Noah chuckled, feeling a little better. He stopped walking and looked at Kaylen with wonder. “How do you manage to take it so well when Isaac hits on other people or makes those kinds of comments about them? Doesn’t it upset you?”  
  
Kaylen stopped walking as well, and stepped a bit closer to the wall to let others pass by them. He thought about it and smiled at Noah. “Nah, not that much. It used to, a bit, but now I know that Isaac wouldn’t actually start fooling around with others. It’s normal to be attracted to others even though you are in a relationship, but as long as you do nothing more than to appreciate others’ beauty and remain loyal to your partner, I don’t see anything wrong with it. If Isaac started to honestly flirt with others, I’d be upset, yeah, but Isaac wouldn’t do that. Not seriously, at least.”  
  
“I see.” Noah took the words in and thought about them.  
  
“But maybe it’s ‘cause he and I aren’t mated yet. Mated people tend to pay much less attention to others and be more obsessed with their mate, after all.”  
  
“Hmm, yeah, that’s true,” Noah chuckled.  
  
Kaylen chuckled back, and walked with Noah the rest of the way into the changing rooms.  
  
There were quite a lot of people in the changing room, but it wasn’t overly crowded. There were females of all ages, skin color, and species, and a lot of small children, who were there with their mothers. There weren’t other submissives around today, so Noah and Kaylen were the only ones in the changing room.  
  
They found themselves a nice, quiet corner, where they could take off their clothes and get ready to shower.  
  
Noah blushed as he undressed in front of Kaylen, being just as shy about his body as ever, whereas Kaylen felt less shy about it. Sure, it was strange getting naked in front of your brother-in-law, but they looked pretty much the same, so there was no reason to be embarrassed. But there were a few differences, though. Kaylen was a little bit taller, slightly more tanned and muscled, and he was a demon. Noah was skinny and pale, and he didn’t have a tail growing from his lower back.  
  
They quickly got undressed and went to the showers to wash themselves before putting on their swimsuits. Both of them would be wearing one piece swimsuits that covered their privates, stomachs, and chests, to avoid having perverted alphas gawk too much at them.  
  
“I hope Isaac won’t ogle Jayden too hard in there,” Kaylen commented while he and Noah stood under the showers next to each other. The cool water felt nice on their skins, after having spent days in scorching heat this summer.  
  
Around them, kids and females were showering and chatting, making the room quite noisy, but Noah and Kaylen didn’t have much of a problem hearing what the other was saying.  
  
Noah groaned at the idea alone. “He better not…”  
  
Kaylen laughed at that, and splashed a bit of water in Noah’s face to make him cheer up.  
  
Noah let out a surprised gasp, and turned to look at him with wide, shocked eyes. He hadn’t expected Kaylen to do that all of sudden. But then he returned the gesture, hitting Kaylen right in the eyes with water, which only made the other submissive laugh and rub his eyes.  
  
It was nice being silly with each other, and it made them bond even more. They had known each other for only about nine months, since Isaac had first brought Kaylen over to meet his family, but they were already rather close. Still, every time they hung out together, they learned something new about the other.  
  
After showering, they put on their swimsuits and went out into the swimming area, which was full of people, noise, and laughter. Isaac and Jayden were already there, waiting for them in a corner.  
  
“Ah, there you are!” Isaac exclaimed when he saw them. He grinned and waved at them to come over.  
  
Noah and Kaylen carefully walked across the wet tiles to reach their partners.  
  
“Hoooooly! You look hot, as usual!” Isaac exclaimed when he saw Kaylen in the red swimsuit. He grinned at his boyfriend, and his tail swished behind him in approval.  
  
Kaylen chuckled and felt pleased that Isaac liked how he looked. “Thanks. Thought you might like it.”  
  
“You’d kill me if I didn’t!” Isaac said, making Jayden and Kaylen laugh.  
  
Isaac himself was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, and Jayden was his usual square leg swimsuit, which covered the top of his thighs as well. The swimsuit made the outline of Jayden’s junk kind of visible, but not in too many details, because he had chosen some that weren’t too tight.  
  
Noah was wearing one of his old swimsuits from high school, which was a light blue color.  
  
“And holy _fuck,_ you’ve got a nicely built mate, Noah!” Isaac blurted next. “Phew. Almost made me faint. But how does that even work? I mean, you’re so small, and Jayden is so big—”  
  
_“Isaac!”_ Noah yelled, completely flushed with embarrassment, and he felt like he was going to die right then and there.  
  
“Isaac, stop it. It’s not your business,” Kaylen scolded lightly, feeling sorry for Noah – and for Jayden, for that matter.  
  
“What? It’s true!” Isaac argued, pouting a bit.  
  
Jayden just chuckled, though he was a little embarrassed by Isaac’s very inappropriate comment, seeing as Kaylen was there as well. “It hasn’t been a problem before, though.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh when it only made Noah’s face turn even redder, even when that seemed impossible.  
  
Noah reached out and smacked Jayden hard on the arm. “Shut up! Not you too!”  
  
“Sorry.” Jayden chuckled, and reached out to curl his tail around Noah’s leg to comfort him.  
  
“If you’re done making others embarrassed and commenting on other people’s junk, can we please get into a pool already? I feel like I’m gonna slip on these tiles soon,” Kaylen said, glaring a bit at Isaac as he spoke.  
  
“Aw, don’t worry, baby; I’ll catch you if you fall,” Isaac smirked, and wrapped an arm around Kaylen’s waist.  
  
“Yeah, and then we’ll both fall.”  
  
Jayden chuckled at that. “Yeah, let’s get into the water.”  
  
Noah agreed, though still feeling very embarrassed from Isaac’s stupid comment earlier.  
  
They carefully walked over and got into one of the larger pools. There were lots of people in the swim center, and there was noise and screams everywhere, but it wasn’t overcrowded as such. Most people chose the beach over the swim center.  
  
They got into the water, and shivered a bit when the water felt cold at first. However, they quickly adjusted to the temperature, allowing them to swim around instead of shivering.  
  
“You _can_ swim, right?” Kaylen asked Isaac, when he saw the beta lingering a bit by the edge of the pool.  
  
Isaac snapped his head up to look at him. “Of course I can swim! Here, I’ll show ya!” He plunged out into the water, only to suddenly disappear beneath the surface and flail his limbs frantically.  
  
Kaylen quickly reached out and helped Isaac up.  
  
Isaac sputtered heavily and shook his head when he reemerged from the water. He then turned to look at the others with a somewhat shameful face. “Yeah, okay, it’s been a while… Like, ten years or something. I might not remember it that well.”  
  
The others burst out laughing, and Isaac did not like being ridiculed about that at all.  
  
“Hey, shut up! Not _my_ fault I never took up swimming like you and Jayden!” he told Noah, who was giggling at him. Having your little brother giggle and make fun of you wasn’t cool.  
  
“Should we teach you?” Kaylen asked, giggling as well.  
  
“No!” Isaac quickly blurted, being too proud to receive training from any of them. “I’ll teach myself.” He lifted his chin high with pride and dared himself to venue further into the water to re-learn how to swim. It shouldn’t take him too long to learn it again, but he hated how the others laughed at him.  
  
Jayden just chuckled and watched as Isaac tried to rediscover the techniques of swimming.  
  
It took Isaac a few minutes to be able to swim properly, mostly because he had trouble finding enough space to swim so many people around, and the others couldn’t help but giggle and make fun of him. However, Isaac eventually got a hang of it again, making him grin like a dork over his own success.  
  
They swam around together for a while, and also went to the water slide. They each used the slide four times before moving on to the warmer pool in the swim center to relax for a bit.  
  
However, as they walked over to the pool, Jayden suddenly bumped into an old friend from high school.  
  
The alpha Jayden had run into was called Rick, and Noah knew him as well. He was one of the only non-racist alphas in their high school, and he and Jayden had been good buddies. Noah had also considered him a friend for a while.  
  
Rick was surprised to run into them again, and he and Jayden ended up chatting.  
  
“Just go on without me. I’ll catch up,” Jayden told the others, and smiled at Noah.  
  
“Alright. Come over when you have time,” Noah said, smiling once more at Rick before going with Isaac and Kaylen over to the warmer pool.  
  
Isaac snorted. “Party pooper.”  
  
Kaylen glared at him for being rude, but almost slammed into Isaac when the beta made an abrupt stop in front of them.  
  
“Oh, I know what I wanna do!” Isaac suddenly blurted, making Noah and Kaylen blink at him. “Been _years_ since I made some good water bombs! Anyone wanna join me?”  
  
“No… I hate making water bombs… I’ll pass,” Noah murmured.  
  
Kaylen glanced between Isaac and Noah. “Uh, I think I’ll pass too.”  
  
Isaac snorted. “Party poopers, all of you! I’ll just go by myself. Maybe I’ll find some fans of mine who wanna join me.”  
  
“Good luck,” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
Isaac smirked at them before carefully walking over to one of the deep pools, so he could jump off of the trampoline and make good water bombs.  
  
Kaylen watched Isaac as he left, and smirked when he suddenly had a thought. “Could be fun if he slipped and stumbled into one of the pools.”  
  
Noah turned to look at him with wide eyes, before laughing out loud. “Yeah, it could.”  
  
Kaylen grinned at the image he got in his mind, before turning to face Noah with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go in the warm pool.”  
  
Noah nodded, and together they went into the warm pool to relax for a bit.  
  
The pool was mainly occupied by females and little children, since most of the males and older kids liked the deep pool where they could use the trampoline, or riding on the water slide.  
  
Even though the weather had been scorching hot lately, it still felt good to enter the warm pool. It felt nice against their skin and wings, and Noah and Kaylen both let out pleased sighs when they entered the water. They had managed to find a nice, quiet corner where they could be alone.  
  
Kaylen submerged his lower body under water, and crossed his arms on the edge of the pool so he could rest his head on his arms. He closed his eyes with a pleased smile, and enjoyed feeling the warm water around him.  
  
Noah chuckled and put his arms on the edge of the pool as well.  
  
“Ah, this is life. So nice,” Kaylen purred, his eyes still closed. “No noisy Isaac around either…”  
  
Noah laughed. “But I thought you loved him?”  
  
“Mmm, I do. But it’s not always easy to relax when he’s around.” Unless they had just had sex, where Isaac would be as loving and calm as a little kitten sometimes, but Kaylen didn’t mention that in front of Noah.  
  
“I can imagine…”  
  
Kaylen rested his head for a bit, before opening his eyes and looking at Noah. “So… how’s life as a mated submissive? Going well?”  
  
It had been only four months since Noah and Jayden had accidentally bonded with each other, when Jayden had brushed Noah’s oil glands during a heated moment. Soon after that, they had sealed their bond and become full mates.  
  
Noah blushed a bit, and shifted in the water. “Yeah, it’s going well. Not that things have changed much. I loved Jayden just as much before we became mates, but things are just… a little more intense now.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, his head still resting on his arms. “Yeah, I hear it’s like that.”  
  
Noah turned to look at Kaylen again. “Um, don’t you and Isaac plan to mate soon as well? Or are you waiting?”  
  
The question took Kaylen by surprise, and he lifted his head from his arms and stared at Noah, all flustered and embarrassed. “I, uh… I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it. Isaac isn’t really the type to talk much about such things, you know. He says it’s girly.”  
  
“Oh. Right.”  
  
Kaylen snorted and rested his chin on his arm, staring into space with an annoyed expression on his face. “Actually, he hasn’t even said ‘I love you’ to me yet…”  
  
Isaac had indeed never said the words ‘I love you’ to Kaylen before, but Kaylen was pretty sure that his boyfriend did love him. He had called Kaylen ‘awesome’, a genius, and ‘adorable’ many times before, but lately Kaylen felt the need to hear him say the three words that matter the most.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened when Kaylen told him that. “Really? That’s…”  
  
“Well, it’s not like we’ve been together for ages; only for about ten months, but still… I’ve told him a few times that I love him, but he always kind of responds with something cocky or makes a joke out of it…” Kaylen let out a heavy sigh. He hadn’t even realized himself how much it upset him until now that Isaac hadn’t reciprocated his words.  
  
“Don’t worry; I think he loves you. He’s just, um… not very comfortable with telling people about his feelings.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Kaylen sighed again, but then decided he had enough of sulking. He shook the negative feelings off and tried to cheer up. “Anyway.” He smiled and turned to look at Noah again. “Tell me about your future plans. Are you gonna bring little Noahs and Jaydens into the world soon?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he grinned at Noah.  
  
Noah blushed, and gave Kaylen a playful shove in the water. “Not until we’re both done with studying!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably best,” Kaylen laughed. “How many kids are you gonna have?”  
  
Noah lowered his head as he blushed deeper. “I don’t know yet… I want at least three, I think. Maybe four? Unless it hurts too much to have them… I’m kinda scared of that.”  
  
“Castiel gave birth to five kids; I’m sure that if it was _that_ painful, he wouldn’t have had that many kids.”  
  
“Hmm, true, but I was kind of an accident, and Isaac and Lily are twins, so…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kaylen chuckled, and shoved Noah playfully to cheer him up. “You’ll be fine. And your kids will be beautiful, having such attractive parents.” He laughed when he saw Noah lower himself further into the water from embarrassment, so that the water reached up to his nose. “Come on. Let’s race to the other side of the pool,” Kaylen suggested to shake the embarrassment off.  
  
Noah’s face reemerged from the water. “Okay,” he grinned, and got ready to race with Kaylen to see who reached the other side first.  
  


 

***

  
  
Jayden returned to the pool after fifteen minutes, when he had chatted with Rick and heard how things were going for his old friend. He joined Noah and Kaylen with racing back and forth, but the two submissives were a bit faster than he was. They were smaller and weighed less, so they could move through the people-filled water more smoothly.  
  
After a little while, they decided to exit the pool and go search for Isaac, who was probably still busy making water bombs. Jayden wanted to make some as well, and Kaylen was quite eager to try too.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to locate Isaac, who had attracted a small swarm of teenage girls, who were fans of his show.  
  
Kaylen sighed when he saw four bikini-wearing teenage girls standing around of Isaac, as well as two attractive human guys and two big-breasted women in their twenties. Isaac was just grinning and looking very pleased about the attention, while his fans tried to get him to tell them spoilers for the show, or asked him questions about his character and himself.  
  
“Wow. He’s right in the center of attention. Just where he likes it best,” Jayden laughed, as they slowly approached him.  
  
Kaylen let out a groan. “Yeah. He’s not gonna shut up about that tonight…”  
  
Noah chuckled and felt kind of sorry for Kaylen. He knew how unbearable Isaac could be when he was hyped up about his fans’ attention.  
  
Isaac spotted them when they walked over to him, and his grin widened as he waved them over. “Hey, guys! Finally wanna make water bombs with me?”  
  
One of the teenage girls, who was a very attractive demon female, suddenly pressed herself close to Isaac and touched his leg with her tail. “ _I_ wanna make water bombs with you…”  
  
The girl’s smooth, seductive voice made Kaylen see red for a second. His eyes were glued to how her tail was rubbing against Isaac’s legs, and how she tried to make sure that Isaac noticed her cleavage as she practically rubbed herself against him.  
  
Isaac, however, wasn’t as fascinated by her as she was by him. Sure, she was hot and attractive, but she was definitely getting too close for his taste. He gently tried pushing her away. “Cool, you can join. But my boyfriend always takes my priority,” he said, smirking at her before looking at Kaylen.  
  
The girl immediately took a step away from him when he said the word ‘boyfriend’, and turned to look at Kaylen when the submissive walked up to Isaac.  
  
Kaylen couldn’t help but smirk smugly at the girl, before he went up and stood right in front of Isaac. “I’ll bet ten bucks that your water bombs won’t be as great as mine.”  
  
If there was one thing Isaac loved, it was Kaylen’s confidence and a good bet.  
  
“Ha! Bet is on! But you’ll lose!” Isaac grinned, brimming with confidence.  
  
The two of them quickly headed over to the trampoline to make their water bombs, and Jayden followed to join them. The girl from earlier didn’t join after all, but some of the girls gathered to see the event.  
  
Noah hated trampolines. He hated how there were crowds of people in the swim center gathered around to look at people jumping from the trampolines, and he didn’t want to have all that attention on himself when he jumped. Instead, he decided to stay beside the pool and watch the others compete about who could make the best water bombs.  
  
“Noah will be our judge!” Isaac yelled, when he noticed that Noah wasn’t gonna join them.  
  
Noah just chuckled, and waited for them to start their competition. There were many people lined up to use the trampoline, so it took a while.  
  
Both Isaac and Kaylen turned out to be pretty good at jumping off the trampoline and creating good water bombs. However, Kaylen’s movements in the air were much more graceful than Isaac’s, so in the end Noah decided that it was Kaylen’s water bombs that were the best. Jayden hadn’t joined for the competition, just for the fun, so Noah didn’t need to evaluate him.  
  
When the other returned, after having jumped 3-4 times each, Isaac was outraged to be told that he lost.  
  
“Eh, what do you mean Kaylen’s were better?! I did some damn good ones!”  
  
“Um, yeah, but you both made the water splash around pretty much the same… And Kaylen’s jumps looked better than yours,” Noah argued, shifting a bit under his brother’s disapproving stare. Isaac hated losing, after all.  
  
“Noooo! Fuck!” Isaac exclaimed, and grabbed at his hair like the world was going to end.  
  
Kaylen laughed and patted Isaac on the shoulder. “I told you I was better. And you owe me ten bucks now.”  
  
“Oi! Quit bragging!”  
  
“As if _you_ never do…”  
  
“That’s different!”  
  
Jayden chuckled at their argument, and went over to brush wings with Noah. “Were you okay by yourself? No uncomfortable guys around?”  
  
“There were a few who stared at me, but I ignored them,” Noah replied.  
  
“Hmm, good.” Jayden leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Noah’s cheek, nuzzling him a bit. Noah smiled and leaned into his touch.  
  
“Yuck. You guys are gross to be around,” Isaac groused, scrunching his nose as he looked at them.  
  
Jayden chuckled and straightened up as he looked at Isaac. “You’re one to talk. I’ve seen you groping Kaylen’s ass several times before, when you sling your arm around his waist in full public.”  
  
“That’s ‘cause his ass is calling for me! I can’t resist the call!”  
  
Kaylen chuckled and jabbed his elbow into Isaac’s side for being silly. Jayden laughed at that.  
  
Noah blushed, but couldn’t help but giggle at Isaac’s comment.  
  


 

***

  
  
They decided to take a few more rides on the water slide before it was time to leave. The water was already making their skin look wrinkled and weird.  
  
Isaac got the idea to ride down the slide along with Kaylen, meaning that he’d be sitting right behind Kaylen and pressing against him as they rode down the slide. The staff usually advised against such things, but Isaac didn’t care. He wanted to ride with Kaylen, no matter what, and they did.  
  
They screamed all the way down the slide, until they reached the end of it. When they reached the bottom, Kaylen was slammed forward into the water, and Isaac ended up lying on top of him. It was a really comical scene, and neither Kaylen and Isaac were hurt by the impact with the end of the slide.  
  
“Woohoo! Water slide in doggy style!” Isaac cheered out really loud, as he lay there on top of Kaylen, with his crotch pressed against Kaylen’s butt.  
  
The people who were watching laughed and cheered, and Noah was mortified that Isaac would say something like that in full public.  
  
Kaylen, on the other hand, handled the situation quite well. He grunted under Isaac’s weight, and used his wing to smack Isaac off of him before getting to his feet. He chuckled at Isaac’s comment and walked out of the slide with dignity, seemingly unaffected by his boyfriend’s public outburst and how people were laughing.  
  
Noah would have been mortified if that had happened to him, and he admired Kaylen for being able to handle Isaac’s public, embarrassing comments so well.  
  
Isaac just grinned and hurried out of the slide before the next person would come riding down in that area. He didn’t want to get hit by a stranger.  
  
“You’re a jackass,” Kaylen told Isaac with a chuckle, as they walked away from the slide together and back over to Noah and Jayden.  
  
“What? It was true!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Jayden laughed at them as they came over. “I’m amazed Kaylen didn’t beat you crazy.”  
  
“Nah. I don’t know those people, so that doesn’t make it very embarrassing,” Kaylen explained, and adjusted his swimsuit discretely when it felt weird on his butt. Luckily he had wings to protect himself with so others couldn’t see.  
  
“And I’m going for another ride! Who wants to join?” Isaac exclaimed, and looked between them with hopeful eyes.  
  
Noah had already ridden on the slide plenty of times, and skin was so wrinkled that he didn’t want to go anymore, so he passed. Kaylen did, too.  
  
“I’ll go,” Jayden said, and chuckled at how Isaac cheered before following the beta up to the slide again. He sent a smile at Noah before leaving, hoping Isaac wouldn’t embarrass him too much while they would wait in line with a bunch of strangers.  
  
Kaylen and Noah stayed behind and waited for Isaac and Jayden to appear at the bottom of the slide.  
  
Lots of people were always gathered around at the bottom to see people coming down the slide. Noah stayed close to Kaylen, not feeling very comfortable when the crowd mainly consisted of alphas at the moment.  
  
They chatted a bit while they waited, and Noah got more and more uncomfortable when he noticed how three alphas were taking a liking to him and Kaylen.  
  
“Kaylen… They’re staring at us,” Noah whispered, and gently tapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder to make him aware of the alphas, who were standing behind them and checking them out.  
  
Kaylen discretely glanced over his shoulder, before whispering back to Noah, “Yeah, I know. Just ignore them. Don’t look at them.”  
  
Noah nodded and tried paying attention to the slide instead. It was really uncomfortable having those alphas standing right behind him and Kaylen, and knowing that they were being checked out. Noah pulled his wings closer to himself and made sure to shield his butt with them, so the guys wouldn’t have much to look at. He wished they would just go away already.  
  
Kaylen wasn’t comfortable with it either. He just hoped the alphas wouldn’t start talking to them.  
  
“Hey,” one of the alphas behind them said, making Kaylen and Noah freeze. The guy was a large alpha demon, and his buddies were an alpha demon and an angel. “Do you girls wanna take a swim with us? I promise we’ll be nice.”  
  
There was snickering coming from the two other guys, and they sounded confident and downright lewd.  
  
Noah shivered uncomfortably and didn’t know what to do.  
  
Kaylen scrunched his nose in disgust, and kept standing there with his arms crossed, looking at the slide in front of them.  
  
“So? Are you gonna join us?” The alpha pushed for answer when Kaylen and Noah remained unresponsive.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kaylen bit out an annoyed reply. “No, thanks. And fuck off already.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in astonishment, but then a loud giggle escaped him at how brilliant Kaylen was, which he quickly tried to conceal to not provoke the guys further.  
  
The alphas, however, were not pleased to have a sub speak to them like that, at all.  
  
“Hey! Who do you think you’re talking to?!” the alpha growled, and reached out to grab Kaylen’s shoulder to make him turn around to face him.  
  
Kaylen snarled when the guy touched his shoulder, and his wings spread out in defense when he faced the guys and glared daggers at them. Noah also turned, and his wings went into defense mode as well.  
  
“We’re not interested,” Kaylen repeated firmly. “Why is that so hard to understand?” He was pissed off. There was nothing more annoying in the world than guys who believed that anyone and everyone only existed to pay them attention. Kaylen knew the alphas wouldn’t get physical in public, that’s why he was bold enough to put a bit of aggression into his words.  
  
The guys seemed a little surprised to be looked at with such defiance and contempt by a submissive, but that didn’t make them back down.  
  
“We’re asking you nicely and politely to join us! Show some respect!”  
  
“It wasn’t polite and it wasn’t nicely,” Kaylen argued, still holding his glare as he looked at them.  
  
“We have mates. Please leave us alone,” Noah spoke, glaring at them as well. He knew Kaylen and Isaac weren’t mates, but the guys didn’t need to know that. Once the alphas knew that he and Kaylen were taken, they should leave them alone.  
  
For a moment the alphas seemed to back down, but then one of them got suspicious.  
  
“Really? Then how come your mates aren’t around to protect your pretty, little butts?”  
  
Kaylen snorted. “What, from bigger, stinky butts like yours?”  
  
Noah turned to look at Kaylen with a gasp. He couldn’t believe that Kaylen had actually just said that to the alphas. It was brilliant, but it could be quite a bad idea to provoke alphas like that.  
  
The alphas looked utterly surprised, but that soon turned into outrage. “What was that?! You little—”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They all turned around to see Jayden and Isaac coming over, and Jayden looked really pissed off when he saw a bunch of alphas bothering his mate and Kaylen. He snarled as he stalked up to the alphas, and shoved the leader back hard.  
  
“Leave my mate and friend the fuck alone!” Jayden growled, his sharp wings spreading in aggression.  
  
All three alphas immediately took a step back when they were confronted by another large alpha, who was blazing at them with the instinct to protect his mate.  
  
“Yeah! Leave my boyfriend and baby brother the hell alone!” Isaac growled when he came over, and glared at the guys.  
  
Kaylen couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle a bit at Isaac’s attempt to scare off three badass alphas. The beta wouldn’t stand a chance, but Kaylen admired Isaac for doing it anyway. His boyfriend wasn’t one to accept such sexist and rude behavior from alphas, and he wouldn’t let Kaylen be mistreated by others.  
  
The scene was starting to attract attention from the other guests in the swim center, and it was only a matter of time before the staff would notice it as well.  
  
The alphas shared a look with each other, looked back at Jayden, and then slowly backed down.  
  
“Fine,” the leader snarled. “But teach that demon sub some manners. He’s got a filthy mouth.” He glared over at Kaylen, who responded by snorting and glaring at him with annoyance. The guy then left the place with his buddies, and the crowd soon minded their own business again.  
  
“Assholes,” Kaylen muttered, after they were gone.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “’Filthy mouth’? What’ya tell them?”  
  
“That they have big, stinky butts, and that they should fuck off,” Kaylen answered, casually, his voice still affected by his annoyance towards the alphas.  
  
Jayden laughed out loud at that, and Noah chuckled.  
  
“That’s my boy!” Isaac grinned, all proud and pleased.  
  
“Seriously, though. I’m getting tired of alphas who think they have a right to touch and bother other people whenever they please,” Jayden murmured.  
  
“Yeah, me too…” Noah said, stepping closer to Jayden for comfort.  
  
“Bleh, they can all go fuck themselves!” Isaac said. “No one touches my boyfriend and gets away with it!”  
  
Kaylen laughed and looked at Isaac with adoration. “I’m flattered.”  
  
“You should be,” Isaac grinned, and leaned in to nibble at his boyfriend’s earlobe playfully.  
  
“Isaac!” Kaylen exclaimed, pushing him away in embarrassment. He got turned on so easily when Isaac did that, and he did _not_ wanna get hard and wet with Jayden and Noah around.  
  
Isaac giggled and leaned in to do it again, ignoring Kaylen’s attempt to push him away. “What? You always enjoy it so much.”  
  
“Not in public!” Kaylen exclaimed, and pushed Isaac away harder. His face was all red when he noticed Noah and Jayden staring at them.  
  
Jayden laughed. “And you always have a problem when others kiss their partner in front of you, and here you are, eating Kaylen up in a public swim center.”  
  
“Like I said; it’s different when it’s me!” Isaac reasoned.  
  
Noah groaned and blushed as he tried looking away. He felt embarrassed on Kaylen’s behalf.  
  
“Touch me again and I’ll send you flying into the deep pool!” Kaylen threatened.  
  
“Meep!” Isaac backed down immediately, knowing his boyfriend wasn’t kidding.  
  
Jayden and Noah laughed at them, and they finally decided to head back to the changing rooms and leave the swim center.  
  
Isaac cheered at the thought of showering with Jayden again, and Noah groaned at his brother in embarrassment and annoyance. Jayden was too used to Isaac’s silliness and wasn’t very modest anyway, so he wasn’t really bothered by it, whereas Kaylen thought that Isaac’s behavior was getting really inappropriate.  
  


 

***

  
  
“Woohoo! That was fun! Let’s do that again sometime!” Isaac cheered, after they exited the swim center and stepped into the heat outside.  
  
Their hairs and wings were still wet, making them feel more comfortable in the heat. It wouldn’t take long for their hairs and wings to dry in this heat, though.  
  
“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” Jayden agreed, smiling.  
  
“I’m amazed you had fun, considering how Isaac must have stared at you in the showers,” Kaylen pointed out.  
  
Jayden laughed. “Nah, he wasn’t so bad. And he can stare all he wants; I don’t care.”  
  
Noah blushed from embarrassment over his brother. But it seemed like Isaac hadn’t actually stared all that hard at Jayden in the changing rooms; he had just blurted on about it afterwards to see their mortified faces.  
  
“Well, I’m just glad I didn’t have to shower with Noah. Wouldn’t want my baby brother getting nightmares after seeing how awesome his big brother’s body is,” Isaac joked, and grinned teasingly at Noah.  
  
The others laughed out loud at that, while Noah groaned in disgust.  
  
“Gosh, you’re unbelievable,” Kaylen sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
  
“What? It’s true!” Isaac argued. “And I don’t wanna see Noah, either. Seen his white butt enough times when he was a kid.”  
  
Noah growled and gave Isaac a hard shove when it all became too much for him. “God! Why do you always have to be so embarrassing?!”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Aww, come on, little bro! I’m just messing around.”  
  
“Well, it’s not funny,” Noah grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at him.  
  
“I think it is,” the beta grinned.  
  
Noah let out a helpless groan, and Jayden curled his tail around Noah’s leg to offer some comfort and calm him down.  
  
“Just ignore him. He gets worse the more you react to his comments,” Kaylen said.  
  
“Yeah.” Noah glared up at Isaac, who suddenly looked so offended.  
  
“Oi! That’ not true!” Isaac denied.  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Kaylen counter-argued.  
  
Isaac turned to pout at him, but Kaylen didn’t give in.  
  
Meanwhile, Jayden put his hands on Noah’s hips and leaned down to press their foreheads and noses together.  
  
“What do you say? Wanna go somewhere just you and me afterwards, and maybe eat some ice cream?” Jayden asked, gently rubbing his nose against Noah’s to show affection.  
  
Noah smiled and leaned into his mate’s touch. “Yeah. Gotta enjoy our time together as long as the holidays last.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” Jayden grinned and leaned in for a quick, soft kiss. “I love you.”  
  
Noah burst with happiness, and smiled widely as he let himself be consumed in the feeling of love towards Jayden. “I love you too.”  
  
Kaylen and Isaac watched the scene quietly, and Kaylen couldn’t help but smile at the sweet, idyllic scene in front of them.  
  
Isaac, on the other hand, wasn’t one for staring at such scenes for too long.  
  
“Ew, gross! Get a room, you guys!”  
  
Kaylen jabbed his elbow into Isaac’s side for ruining the sweet moment and being rude, and Isaac looked at him like he didn’t understand why.  
  
Jayden just chuckled and pulled away from Noah. “Yeah, I think we will. At the very least, we’ll be saying goodbye now.”  
  
Kaylen stopped glaring at Isaac, and turned to smile and Noah and Jayden. “Okay. It was really fun hanging out with you today. Thanks for agreeing to meet up with us.”  
  
“No problem. We had fun too,” Noah grinned.  
  
Kaylen beamed and went forward to hug Noah goodbye. He and Jayden had begun hugging now as well, but very lightly, since it wasn’t appropriate for them to hug too tight when they both had partners.  
  
Isaac grinned and went over to hug them as well, squeezing them both tightly as usual. There was a time when Isaac hadn’t liked hugging others at all, but that had changed a few years ago. Now he would hug people almost as hard as Gabriel would.  
  
Noah grunted when Isaac squeezed the air out of his lungs, but he couldn’t do the same with Jayden.  
  
They waved goodbye at each other afterwards, and Kaylen and Isaac watched as Noah and Jayden disappeared down the street, holding hands, before they returned to Isaac’s car and drove home.  
  


 

***

  
  
After returning to L.A., Kaylen got Isaac to drop by a supermarket so they could buy some groceries. Isaac denied that it was necessary, since he had lots of candy and chips at home, but Kaylen insisted they needed to eat something other than just chips, cake, and candy.  
  
Afterwards, they returned home to Isaac’s apartment. They didn’t live together, since Kaylen was still studying and lived in a dorm, but he was staying most of the holidays at Isaac’s place so they could hang out together.  
  
They spent the evening inside the air-conditioned apartment, watching movies and playing video games, and eating Kaylen’s homemade burgers.  
  
After the sun had set and had cast its final, beautiful colors across the sky outside, Isaac slowly dragged Kaylen into the bedroom to get kinky.  
  
“Isaac, stop it,” Kaylen giggled, as his boyfriend pressed teasing, soft kisses all over his neck and jawline, while he was gently being pushed towards the bedroom by Isaac. The kisses tickled a bit, and it always sent pleasant shivers through him when Isaac did that to him.  
  
“Nu-uh.” Isaac refused, and grinned smugly against Kaylen’s smooth skin as he pressed more kisses to it. “Dude, you still smell like chlorine from the swim center.”  
  
“Then stop kissing me if you don’t like it,” Kaylen chuckled, and tried not to trip over the bed when they reached it.  
  
“But you’re so addictiiiiive,” Isaac whined, and nuzzled Kaylen’s jugular. His hands were wrapped around Kaylen’s body and pressing his boyfriend tightly against himself. He wanted to be as close to Kaylen as possible and drown in that gorgeous smell of his boyfriend, which lingered beneath the smell of chlorine.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled, and grabbed a hold of Isaac as he let himself fall backwards on the bed, dragging Isaac along with him. The beta let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise, which Kaylen just laughed at.  
  
Isaac quickly shifted into a more comfortable position on top of Kaylen and began kissing him crazy. His hands moved up under his boyfriend’s shirt, possessively touching his skin and getting him worked up.  
  
Kaylen gasped and leaned his head back in submission. It felt so good, and Isaac always knew exactly how to make him feel hot and good inside. His pupils were dilating, and his panties were getting uncomfortably wet under Isaac’s ministrations. His entire body trembled with arousal, and he knew Isaac could tell exactly how turned on he was, judging by his boyfriend’s smug smirk and confident hands as he touched him.  
  
A squeeze of Kaylen’s nipple made the submissive mewl embarrassingly loud, and Isaac’s stupid grin annoyed him. He glared at his boyfriend before suddenly kicking him off.  
  
“Oi!” Isaac complained, but was then suddenly thrown onto his back by Kaylen, who quickly straddled his lap, pinned his hands to the bed, and kissed him crazy.  
  
The kiss was deep, possessive, and hungry, and if Isaac hadn’t been hard and turned on before, he certainly was now.  
  
Kaylen rubbed their erections together through their clothes during the kiss, and wouldn’t let go of Isaac’s wrists as he held his hands down and took charge.  
  
When they finally pulled apart moments later, they were both panting and breathless.  
  
“Fuck, yeah!” Isaac grinned, totally heated up.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled at him before getting off of him.  
  
Isaac thought that Kaylen was gonna continue the fun, but was confused and disappointed to see his boyfriend going over his bag instead, which was over by Isaac’s wardrobe. “Eh, are you gonna let me rot on the bed now? Things were just getting fun!”  
  
“No,” Kaylen chuckled, and rummaged through his bag. “I’m not stopping. I’m just looking for something.” Glancing over his shoulder, he told Isaac, “Take your clothes off and don’t look over here. There will be _no_ sex if you as much as even _peek_ in my direction, got it?”  
  
Isaac scrambled to get off to the bed to take off his clothes. “Eh, party pooper,” he pouted when he wasn’t allowed to look.  
  
Kaylen just chuckled, knowing that Isaac would very soon take those words back.  
  
It took a few minutes for Kaylen to get ready with the surprise for Isaac, and the beta sat down on the bed with his back facing Kaylen. Isaac wasn’t a patient person, so after just thirty seconds of waiting, he was already complaining.  
  
“Jeez, what are you doing back there? Playing Ludo? Come ooooon! I’m dying here!”  
  
“Hush! Patience!” Kaylen shushed.  
  
Isaac let out an impatient groan, and slowly turned his head to dare a peek at his boyfriend. However, he had only just turned his head around when he was hit right in the face by Kaylen’s shirt.  
  
“No peeking, I said!” Kaylen scolded, quickly hiding himself behind his wings so Isaac couldn’t see his body.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Isaac laughed, looking away again. He bounced slightly on the bed as he sat on it, and moved his legs back and forth restlessly. “But I’m boooored! And horny. Come on!”  
  
“Jeez. You’re like a child,” Kaylen grumbled from behind him, chuckling a bit.  
  
Isaac pouted and stared around the room and at the ceiling while waiting. He was butt naked, and his erection was starting to deflate because Kaylen was so slow.  
  
Finally, Kaylen was done and walked over to Isaac. He gently tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder, making Isaac turn to look at him.  
  
What Isaac saw made his jaw drop.  
  
Kaylen was wearing his infamous nurse costume again. It was mostly white, with some red linings on it, and the skirt was super short. Along with it, he was wearing white stockings with garter belts, and of course a small nurse hat. He smirked at Isaac all seductively and cockily, knowing exactly how much of a weakness this costume was for his boyfriend.  
  
It had been months since the last time Kaylen had worn that costume for him, and all Isaac could do was stare at him, open-mouthed and surprised, while his erection shot up straight again.  
  
Kaylen chuckled at Isaac’s face, before glancing at his boyfriend’s erection. “Need help with that?” His lips curled into a dirty smirk.  
  
Isaac shook out of his trance. “Fuck yeah! Shit, you’re freaking gorgeous!” he said as he moved up the bed to give Kaylen more space.  
  
The submissive smirked and crawled onto the bed with Isaac on all fours. “Thought you might like it.” His voice was smooth and purring, but he still had that smug, dirty smirk on his face. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Isaac’s dick, stroking it with confidence.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” Isaac exclaimed, having to his lean his head back and moan in response.  
  
“Soon. Be patient, my patient,” Kaylen smirked.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that, interrupted by a pleased groan when Kaylen jerked him off with expertise. “That’s lame.”  
  
“Just like you.”  
  
Isaac didn’t manage to protest before Kaylen leaned down and took him into his mouth with zero warning. Feeling his boyfriend’s wet, hot mouth around his dick made Isaac go wild, and he had to control himself to not come right then and there.  
  
“Ahhh! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t stoooop!”  
  
Kaylen just smirked around Isaac’s dick, pleased that his boyfriend liked it. His butt was raised up in the air as he sucked him, and his tailed curled back and forth seductively, while his wings were lowered and spread out. He made sure to not hold back his moans as he sucked Isaac, so that his boyfriend could enjoy his sounds and the vibrations they created. He made use of his hands as well, stroking the lower part of Isaac’s cock and fondling his balls, making the most obscene moans and growls of pleasure escape Isaac’s mouth.  
  
Just when Isaac was seconds away from coming, Kaylen pulled off and leaned back.  
  
“Oh, come on!” Isaac complained, whining in disappointment.  
  
Kaylen sat back licked his lips, still tasting Isaac in his mouth. “Shh. Stop complaining, and enjoy.”  
  
Then, Kaylen crawled up into Isaac’s lap and lowered himself onto his cock.  
  
“Whoa, you gotta—!”  
  
Isaac had been about to remind Kaylen to stretch himself before taking him inside, but when he felt his boyfriend sinking onto him with ease, he realized that Kaylen was already wet and stretched.  
  
“Fuuuuck!” Isaac cursed loudly, his entire body tingling with pleasure. He quickly leaned back to stare at Kaylen in surprise. “You stretched yourself already?”  
  
“Yep. Did that while you waited,” Kaylen smirked, holding onto Isaac’s shoulders while getting comfortable on his lap. Leaning in, he grabbed a gentle hold of Isaac’s earlobe with his teeth. “Now, stop talking and make me feel good, Tarzan.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, and reached down to grab a hold of Kaylen’s buttocks, digging his fingers into the pretty skin as he spread those cheeks wide. “That’s my specialty.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled at that, and finally started moving on Isaac’s lap. He could feel Isaac so well inside him in this position, and the way Isaac was grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks while he was buried inside him made Kaylen tingle with arousal.  
  
They started out slow, but the pace increased the more turned on they got and the better it felt.  
  
Isaac loved this position. He loved grabbing Kaylen’s ass, he loved how the submissive held onto him like he was his anchor, and he loved Kaylen’s pretty moans and gasps as he lost himself and went wild on Isaac’s lap.  
  
“Aaaahh, god,” Kaylen moaned, burying his face in Isaac’s shoulder and panting against him.  
  
Isaac just smirked, and started circling Kaylen’s filled hole with his finger. The touch made Kaylen jerk violently, and soon Isaac began pressing his fingers inside, next to his dick.  
  
The more fingers Isaac pressed inside, and the more stretched he got, the more Kaylen started to squirm and make little whines and moans of impatience and pleasure.  
  
Eventually, the submissive couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Isaac, I swear to god, if you don’t put your tail inside me, I’m gonna kill you,” Kaylen growled. He dug his fingernails into Isaac’s skin to let him know he was serious.  
  
Laughing, Isaac pulled out his finger. “Okay, okay, boss.”  
  
Kaylen groaned against Isaac’s shoulder, and had to slow down the pace as Isaac moved his tail up and lined it up with his entrance. It took some effort to get the tip inside, but once both Isaac’s dick and tail were inside him, Kaylen was almost exploding from pleasure.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Isaac smirked, and held on to Kaylen as the submissive adjusted to the extra stretch. “You know, if we got extra kinky, we could put _your_ tail inside there too?”  
  
The way Kaylen’s ass clenched around him told Isaac that he definitely approved.  
  
“Ahh, yes! But not today. I can’t… Fuck!”  
  
Isaac pushed away the disappointment and instead went with that they had. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.”  
  
All Kaylen could do was nod, and moan even more as the pace continued.  
  
It was the best sex they had had in weeks, and Kaylen’s sexy costume just made Isaac go nuts. The costume brought out Kaylen’s curves even more, and Isaac loved how the skirt got lifted up whenever Kaylen’s tail was raised.  
  
Moments later, they were both coming hard, screaming out their pleasure together. It was beautiful in every way. Perfection. And utterly satisfying.  
  
Kaylen made a mess of the skirt and Isaac’s stomach when he came, and Isaac spilled himself deep inside Kaylen, who let out a pleased moan when he felt it.  
  
When it was over, they both fell back on the bed from exhaustion, and tried catching their breaths. Kaylen was lying on top of Isaac, breathing hard against Isaac, while they slowly sought out each other’s eyes and shared a grin.  
  
“That was awesome,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Yeah,” Kaylen chuckled, still panting. His nurse hat had fallen off when he and Isaac collapsed on the bed together, and it was now lying somewhere next to them.  
  
Isaac’s grin was wider than ever, and he suddenly he flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Kaylen, and Kaylen was being pressed against the bed. The submissive laughed softly, and let Isaac pin him to the bed and grin at him with that goody face of his.  
  
Grinning, Isaac leaned down to plant a deep, passionate kiss on Kaylen’s lips, before pulling back and staring at Kaylen with excitement. “I fucking love you, did you know that?”  
  
The words caught Kaylen a little off guard, and his eyes widened as he stared back up and Isaac. He blinked at him a couple of times. “Say that again.”  
  
Isaac’s face went from grinning into a look of confusion as his eyebrows furrowed. “Say what?”  
  
“You just said you loved me.”  
  
“What? No, I didn’t!” Isaac immediately tried denying it, but he knew he had been caught. He had never dared saying those words out loud before, and now he felt slightly panicked about it.  
  
“Yes, you did! You said you loved me,” Kaylen laughed, and smacked Isaac on the shoulder for being stupid and denying it. “Say it again.” He looked at Isaac with a shy smile, his heart pounding wildly in his chest from happiness and excitement.  
  
Isaac felt a blush on his cheeks. He coughed to clear his throat, and looked away a bit as he said, “Um, I, um… I love you, okay? Happy now?” It felt really awkward for him to say that out loud, and his blushing only got worse.  
  
Kaylen blinked up at him before the widest smile ever spread across his face. Slowly, he brought his hand up and cupped Isaac’s cheek with such tenderness that it surprised even the mischievous beta. “I love you too.”  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened as he looked into Kaylen’s eyes and saw only honesty there. His soft voice was so truthful as he said those words, and for a moment Isaac felt completely stunned and utterly undeserving of the words.  
  
Shaking off the awkwardness and cheesiness, Isaac blurted out, “Well, okay, enough chick-flick! I call votes for another round, ‘cause all this sweetness is even worse for my teeth than candy!”  
  
Kaylen couldn’t help but laugh, not at all surprised that Isaac was averting the topic again. “Yeah, okay. Can’t have you losing your teeth. What would you do if you couldn’t eat junk and candy anymore?”  
  
“Exactly! Now, spread those legs wide so we can get going.”  
  
Laughing, Kaylen did as he was told and spread his legs so that Isaac could lie between them. “Wow, you sure have a way with words. That’s so sexy.”  
  
The sarcasm in Kaylen’s voice was strong, and it made Isaac laugh as he shifted to line his dick up with Kaylen’s ass again.  
  
“Not half as sexy as you,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and placed his hands on Isaac’s shoulders as he prepared himself for Isaac to enter him again.  
  
Isaac pushed forward, and they moaned in unison when their bodies joined once more.  
  
This time, however, the sex was much sweeter and slower.  
  
Isaac carefully covered Kaylen’s body with his own, and planted the softest (but also dirty) kisses on his boyfriend’s neck the entire time they made love. And Kaylen enjoyed it. A lot. He loved it when Isaac would get sweet with him every now and then, though the beta could never stop making a few dirty and funny comments during the act. It didn’t bother Kaylen, though. Isaac was Isaac, and he loved him for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I accidentally put this chapter as an update to Dedicated! I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention. At least I noticed it very quickly and took it down ^^'' Here the chapter is again - in the right story! Again, sorry to those who noticed it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is set 3-4 weeks before chapter 11 of Dedicated - if you want to know the exact timeline.

**May 2048 (Isaac is 27, Kaylen is 23, Lily is 27, Tony is 29, Alec is 3 years old).**  
  
It was Friday, and Isaac was heading over to Lily and Tony’s house. He had a week off from work, and Lily had called him to ask him to babysit her son Alec for a few hours. She and Tony wanted to spend the late afternoon and evening together alone – something they rarely got to do anymore.  
  
Isaac had been the only one in the family who had time to babysit Alec, so he had agreed for the job. Kaylen was supposed to babysit Alec along with him, but he had to cover a shift for a colleague at the hospital, where he was working as a trainee in the last semester of his studies. So there Isaac was; having to babysit a 3-year-old all by himself.  
  
Lily and Tony were busy running around the house and getting ready to go out, when Isaac finally showed up and rang their doorbell.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes when Isaac rang the doorbell repeatedly – like he always did – while little Alec just giggled in amusement, and seemed to enjoy the sound a lot. Lily quickly made her way over to the door and opened it for Isaac.  
  
“Gosh, you’re the loudest person _ever,_ ” Lily said when she opened the door, rolling her eyes, and was struggling to put on her high heels as she stood just inside the entrance hall. She was dressed in a light, flowery dress that suited her very well, wore a white blazer jacket with it, and high heels. Her blonde hair was fixed into a ponytail, and she was wearing makeup.  
  
“What? It’s what doorbells are made for!” Isaac argued, and ran his eyes over Lily’s beautiful appearance. “And holy shit, my twin is _hot!_ ”  
  
Lily was a little startled by the comment, but her face split into a wide, pleased smile, while her cheeks reddened a little. “Of course I am,” she answered cheekily.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that and finally pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Ugh, don’t mess up my feathers or hair! It took me ages to make them look nice!” Lily croaked, while she hugged him back.  
  
“Eh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Isaac pulled back, and let his hand run through Lily’s feathers (without touching her wing bone) just to tease her.  
  
 _“No!”_ Lily shrieked, and quickly jumped away from him. She glared daggers at him, and she frantically began correcting the feathers that Isaac had messed up. “Gosh, you’re so stupid! Like a child.”  
  
Isaac just laughed like it was a compliment, and looked past Lily’s shoulder when Tony appeared behind her.  
  
“What did he do now?” Tony asked. The grin on his face told Isaac that he definitely didn’t feel all too sorry for Lily.  
  
“He’s just being his usual, stupid self,” Lily grumbled.  
  
“Oi!” Isaac complained, making Tony laugh.  
  
They all looked up when little Alec came padding over to Tony. The boy leaned against his dad’s leg and stared up at Isaac with a big grin on his face. “Isaa!” he exclaimed, being unable to pronounce Isaac’s name correctly yet.  
  
“Hey, Alec!” Isaac grinned at his nephew. “God damn, you’ve gotten so big! Like a dinosaur!”   
  
Alec just grinned proudly, and Tony swept an affectionate hand through the alpha boy’s hair. “Yeah, he’s drinking too much milk. It makes him grow like whoa.”  
  
Isaac turned to give Lily a look of disapproval. “Isn’t he too big to be sucking on da boobies?”  
  
Lily face turned pink. “Not _that_ kind of milk, you idiot! He’s drinking cow milk now.”  
  
“Oh. What’s the difference?”  
  
Lily smacked him hard on the arm for being a jerk, and her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.  
  
Isaac just barked out a laugh at her constipated face, and finally took notice of Tony’s formal clothing. His brother-in-law was dressed in dark dress pants and a white dress shirt, which Isaac wasn’t very used to seeing him wearing. Tony usually wrote more relaxed clothing.  
  
“What’s with all the formalness? Going to a fancy restaurant? Or an orgy?” Isaac asked.  
  
Lily reached out and smacked him on the arm again for making that last comment, and as usual Isaac just laughed when he hit the nerve he was aiming for.  
  
“I wish,” Tony joked with a chuckle. “Nah, we’re just going out to eat. And to hang out for a bit before that.”  
  
“And what, Alec isn’t allowed to ‘hang out’ and eat fancy food?”  
  
“He is, but not tonight,” Lily sighed, knowing that Isaac knew full well why Alec was staying behind. “We just need some time alone.”  
  
“But wanna come!” Alec exclaimed, looking all sad as he glanced up at his parents.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, you’re gonna have lots of fun here with Uncle Isaac!” Isaac grinned, and squatted down to level with the boy. “We’re gonna eat candy, watch cartoons, and play with action figures! That’s much more fun than eating fancy food at a boring restaurant! You can’t even have food fights there.”  
  
Alec’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he jumped in excitement at the prospect of having fun with his uncle all night.  
  
“Hey, don’t have food fights! I don’t wanna clean that mess up,” Tony said, feeling kind of nervous that Isaac would actually do it. It wouldn’t be unlike him, after all.  
  
Isaac stood up again. “Oh, come on! You gotta have fun and break the rules sometimes!”  
  
“Not in _my_ house,” Lily said firmly, and placed her hands on her hips as she gave Isaac a pointed glare. “You can do that with your own kids.”  
  
“But I don’t have any kids!”  
  
Tony laughed. “Then you better start making some. You finally found someone to do it with, after all.”  
  
Isaac almost chocked on his own spit, and Lily giggled and smiled knowingly at him.  
  
“I’m sure Kaylen is interested in having kids someday,” Lily spoke, still having that knowing smile on her face. “He’s always so good with Alec, and with Eden’s kids.”  
  
“Whoa, hold your horses! I need to take some steps before we take our relationship _that_ far!”  
  
Lily reached out and gave Isaac an encouraging slap on the arm, grinning at him. “Then get started, slow-poke.”  
  
“Oi.” Isaac gave his twin a glare, which just made her laugh at him.  
  
“It’s too bad Kaylen couldn’t join you tonight. It would have been good parent practice for you two,” Lily grinned.  
  
“Well, he had to work, that traitor…”  
  
“Can’t be helped,” Tony chuckled, and went over to put on his shoes. Alec whined a bit when Tony left his side, but instead went over to cling to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled down at her son, and squatted down in front of him. “Be a good boy, yeah?” She ran a loving hand through his blonde hair. “And if Uncle Isaac teases you, just tease him back, okay?”  
  
“Yes, mommy!” Alec grinned.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac complained, but the others just laughed at it and pulled on their jackets to leave.  
  
“Take care of my son. And don’t you _dare_ make a mess of the house!” Lily warned, giving Isaac a look that made him swallow nervously. Lily could be scary when she wanted to.  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Isaac lifted his hand to salute her, much to Alec’s amusement.  
  
Tony laughed at them before kissing Alec goodbye and going outside to start the car.  
  
Lily kissed Alec on the cheek before turning to look at Isaac. A wicked smile covered her lips for a second before she leaned in and placed a small kiss on her twin brother’s cheek. “There. ‘Cause you looked so jealous when I kissed Alec.”  
  
“Ewww!” Isaac exclaimed, scrunching his face in disgust and quickly began wiping his cheek with his arm. “That’s gross! I was _not_ jealous! Ugh.”  
  
Lily laughed at him, feeling proud that she had managed to annoy her brother, while Alec was laughing and giggling up at them.  
  
“See you later, Isaac. Remember, Alec’s bedtime is at 7:30. We’ll be home at around 10.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it. See ya,” Isaac said, giving her an eye-roll.  
  
Lily gave the two of them a smile before waving goodbye, and went to join Tony in the car.  
  
Isaac and Alec stood on the threshold of the house and waved at them as they drove off. Alec laughed when Isaac grabbed his little hands to make him wave even harder, and they could see Lily and Tony laughing in the car, until the car disappeared down the street and was out sight.  
  
When his parents were gone, Alec’s little wings drooped behind him. He always felt a little sad when his parents left him somewhere.  
  
“Now!” Isaac exclaimed, and clasped his hands together as he looked down at Alec with a grin. “Let’s go find some ice cream, shall we?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
And just like that, Alec was all cheerful and happy again.   
  
Isaac grinned before leading the boy back into the house and locking the front door.  
  
They were going to have so much fun.  
  
  
***  
  
Isaac and Alec spent the rest of the afternoon eating ice cream, watching Alec’s favorite cartoons, and playing with his toys.  
  
Isaac didn’t mind playing with toys with his nephew or watching childish cartoons. He was very engaged when they played, and Alec laughed at the funny impressions he made of his toy characters, and all the noises he made as he mimicked the roar of a dinosaur, an earthquake, explosions, and screams.  
  
Thing got a little less fun when Alec had to use the bathroom. Isaac was grateful that Alec had just stopped using diapers, because he _really_ didn’t want to change those, but it was bad enough that Alec needed help on the toilet. Isaac just pulled himself together, but still murmured ‘ew, ew, ew!’ during the whole thing, and acted like he was handling toxic material – which just made Alec laugh and have a good time, because he thought Isaac was funny as hell.  
  
Lily had bought frozen pizza for them, so Isaac heated it in the oven and served it for dinner. Alec loved pizza, though he wasn’t allowed to eat it all that often. Isaac was grateful that Lily had bought them something he liked, so he wouldn’t have to eat fish or something like that.  
  
But much to Isaac’s surprise, Alec couldn’t even eat all of his pizza – even though Isaac had ‘only’ given him three slices.  
  
“What do you mean you can’t eat no more? There’s a whole slice left!” Isaac said, pointing to the slice of pizza on Alec’s plate, as they both sat at the table together in the kitchen.  
  
“But I’m full,” Alec said, twisting in his chair and looking at Isaac with innocent eyes.  
  
Isaac looked at him like he had just committed a terrible crime, and his expression made Alec giggle.   
  
“That’s unacceptable! You’re gonna get arrested by the pizza police if you don’t eat up.”  
  
Alec laughed and gave Isaac a cheeky smile. “No I won’t!”  
  
“Yeah, you will!”   
  
Isaac rose from his chair, and Alec squealed as he jumped off his own chair to run away from Isaac.  
  
“Stay here, you little criminal!” Isaac yelled at him with laughter as he started chasing the boy around the table.  
  
Alec just laughed and shrieked, and was having so much fun as his uncle chased him around the dining table.   
  
They ran around the table over ten times, and Isaac purposefully ran slowly to give Alec a chance of getting away.   
  
The boy loved it every second of it, but when they suddenly began running the other way around the table, things went kind of bad.  
  
Isaac accidentally stepped in the wrong way with his foot, when he suddenly wanted to run the other way around the table, making him twist his right ankle.   
  
The sharp pain that ran through his ankle made Isaac yell out and almost fall to the floor. “Ah! _Fuck!_ Son of a fucking—!”  
  
Isaac bit his cheek to cut off some very bad cusswords that were about to escape his mouth, and fell over when he wasn’t able to keep his balance on his good foot anymore. The impact with the floor kind of hurt his ass, but he was okay. His foot didn’t feel quite as okay, though.  
  
Alec immediately stopped running, having become frightened when he heard Isaac’s loud scream of pain. He went over to his uncle, looking very distraught and scared when he saw Isaac sitting on the floor and grabbing his right foot in pain.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow! Holy cow, that freaking _hurts,_ man!” Isaac complained, and bit his lip to deal with the sharp pains in his foot. At first he was kind of worried it could be broken, but when he tried moving it he could tell it wasn’t. It didn’t make it hurt any less, though.  
  
Alec began crying from shock, and that’s what brought Isaac out of his own agony.  
  
“Whoa, I’m okay! I swear! Don’t worry about me, kid.”  
  
“You promise?” Alec sniffled, slowly coming over to Isaac.  
  
Isaac put on his famous cheeky grin. “Yeah, I promise. I just hurt myself a bit, but I’m okay. I have super healing powers, so I’ll be back on my feet to put you in pizza jail soon!”  
  
Alec laughed at those words, and looked much more relaxed now. “Okay!”  
  
Isaac grinned and reached up his hand to let Alec high-five him. The alpha boy did so, and after that, Isaac slowly got to his feet. His foot still hurt like a bitch, so he had to be very careful and use the chairs at the table for support. He didn’t want to show the kid how much it hurt, fearing it would only freak out Alec even more, so he sucked up the pain and hobbled over to the sink with their plates to do the dishes.  
  
Alec could tell that Isaac was still in pain, but because Isaac didn’t let it show much, he felt more relaxed and reassured about it than earlier.  
  
Isaac made sure to not support his weight on his bad foot as he did the dishes, and he made Alec grab the stuff from the table for him to wash off and put in the dishwasher.  
  
After the dishes were done, Isaac limped into the living room with Alec to watch cartoons before it was bedtime. It was already 7:45pm, but Isaac decided that Alec could easily stay up a bit longer, even though his usual bedtime was 7:30. The boy didn’t seem all too sleepy yet, anyway.  
  
He made Alec gather some pillows for him, and pushed them under his leg as he rested it on the couch. That way he could relax his bad foot well. He also made Alec grab a frozen bag of peas from the freezer, which he then placed on his aching ankle.  
  
“Ah, this is nice. You’re a nice slave, Alec,” Isaac grinned, and settled back against the couch with a pleased sigh. The frozen bag of peas on his ankle soothed the pain and the swelling, and it felt really nice, despite it being cold.  
  
“Am no slave! Am alpha!” Alec exclaimed, and raised his arms up in the air with a big grin.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Yeah, a slave alpha, then.” He chuckled at Alec, and sighed as he leaned back further on the couch. “Hmm, I could use my own slave sometimes…”  
  
“Can I play wif him?” Alec asked, and jumped up to sit next to Isaac on the couch. He had already figured out that the word ‘slave’ meant ‘kid’ when Isaac said it.  
  
Isaac laughed. “Well, _someone’s_ gotta teach my slave how to service me, after all,” he joked.  
  
Alec just grinned, his little wings twitching happily behind him, before he turned his head towards the TV when his favorite cartoon was on.  
  
  
***  
  
Isaac put Alec to bed at 8:30 when the boy got sleepy and the cartoon was over. It was difficult hobbling back and forth between the living room, bathroom, and Alec’s bedroom to brush his teeth and get him ready for bed, but he managed.  
  
Alec didn’t want to sleep, though, despite being sleepy, so Isaac had to read him a story so he could sleep. He wasn’t very experienced with reading bedtime stories to kids, but Alec enjoyed the dramatic and funny way Isaac read the story to him. All the laughter from being around Isaac all night made Alec tired, so at 9pm he finally fell asleep.  
  
After his nephew had fallen asleep, Isaac quietly limped out of the room and back to the living room, where he browsed through some action movies on TV before dozing off on the couch.  
  
He was woken up at 10:20pm when Lily and Tony finally came home. They were trying to be quiet, but failed because Tony had made Lily laugh about something, and her giggling made Isaac wake up.  
  
“Whoa, are you sleeping?” Tony asked when he entered the living room and spotted Isaac on the couch. He chuckled at his brother-in-law while unbuttoning the top of his shirt because of the heat inside the house.  
  
“Who, me? No! Was just resting my eyelids,” Isaac said, and shook himself awake. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes as Lily entered the room as well. The TV was still on, showing some random action movie, and only the lamp by the couch was turned on in the room.  
  
Lily turned on some more lights and looked over at Isaac. “That’s the same as sleeping,” she pointed out, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tony chuckled before looking at Isaac again. “So, how’d it go?”  
  
Lily glanced around the place carefully before saying, “Well, he didn’t wreck the house, at least…”  
  
“Oi!” Isaac exclaimed, acting offended. “It went well. We had lots of fun, ate pizza, and watched cartoons. He’s asleep now. He fell asleep at 9.”  
  
“Nine?!” Lily exclaimed, looking at him in outrage, while Tony was much more relaxed about it.  
  
“Well, he wasn’t sleepy until after eight…”  
  
“It’s fine. He can stay up later on Fridays,” Tony said, looking at Lily to calm her down.  
  
“I know, it’s just… He usually gets really fussy when he’s up that long,” Lily spoke, and looked kind of surprised.  
  
Isaac shrugged. “He wasn’t fussy with me, except that he made me read him a bedtime story ‘cause he couldn’t sleep, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  
  
“Wow, you read him a bedtime story?” The teasing and amazement in Tony’s voice made Isaac snort in offense.  
  
“Well, yeah. I’m good at telling stories – I _am_ an actor, you know.” Isaac stuck his tongue out at Tony, who just laughed.  
  
Lily sighed at them. That was when she finally noticed all the pillows under Isaac’s right leg. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
Isaac followed her glance to his foot. “Oh. Yeah, kind of. Twisted my ankle when I was playing pizza police with Alec. Hurts like a bitch…”  
  
Lily let out a loud groan. “That’s so typical of you! Always getting hurt in the most stupid ways.”  
  
“It wasn’t in a _stupid_ way!” Isaac argued, defensively.  
  
Tony let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I guess you gotta sleep over now… You can’t drive home with that foot.” He gestured at Isaac’s bad foot.  
  
Isaac easily picked up in the disappointment in Tony’s voice and Lily’s face. The two of them had wanted to spend the rest of the night alone and do ‘parent stuff’ in the bedroom together, but now Isaac was ruining their plans with his presence. He was supposed to have gone home tonight, after all.  
  
“Hey, you can just drive me to the hospital! I can drive home with Kaylen when his shift ends,” Isaac suggested. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind having my hot nurse looking at my foot…” He wiggled his eyebrows in a lewd gesture, making Tony laugh and Lily groan.  
  
“Yeah, we better have Kaylen take a look at that foot,” Tony agreed, chuckling.  
  
Isaac beamed, already looking forward to being with his boyfriend again.  
  
They agreed that Lily would drive him to the hospital, while Tony would stay at the house to look after Alec. Lily had had less to drink tonight than Tony had, so it was better that she drove Isaac.   
  
Isaac’s car would have to stay at their house until someone could pick it up. Kaylen had his own car, which he used to drive to the hospital with every day, so it wasn’t a problem for him to drive Isaac home.  
  
  
***  
  
Lily drove Isaac to the hospital, and had to listen to his complaints about his foot hurting all the way there. He was somewhat of a big baby sometimes, which both amused and annoyed Lily. The worst thing about driving him there was that he couldn’t keep his hands off the radio and constantly changed the station when he didn’t like the music, making Lily go mad.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Isaac supported himself against Lily as she helped him into the ER, where Kaylen was working.  
  
“Ow, ow! Don’t walk so fast!” Isaac complained, as he and Lily made their way through the white corridors towards the ER. He wasn’t wearing a shoe on his right foot because it had hurt too much to put it on, so Lily had to carry his right shoe for him in her free hand.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and held on to Isaac so he wouldn’t fall over. “I’m not even walking that fast.”  
  
“Yeah, you are! I’m injured here! Show some consideration.”  
  
Lily made a sudden stop in protest over Isaac’s complaints, and smirked when he almost fell over when she stopped.  
  
Isaac quickly regained his balance, and turned to look at his twin with accusation. “Hey, what’d you stop for?!”  
  
“What, is it going too slow for you now?” Lily teased. She couldn’t hold back her giggling when Isaac’s face looked all offended.  
  
“Har har. Just keep moving.”  
  
Lily chuckled and slowly kept moving, helping Isaac the rest of the way to the ER.  
  
It was almost 11pm now, but there were quite a few people in the ER at this hour. Mostly it was young males who had gotten into fights or gotten injured while partying, but there were also a few elderly people among the patients. There were nurses running back and forth all over the place, and there was the typical clean and sterile smell of a hospital in the air.  
  
Isaac scouted the room for his boyfriend, refusing to be treated by anyone but Kaylen. It didn’t take him long to locate Kaylen, who was wearing his greenish nurse uniform. The submissive was standing over by some medicine cabinets, discussing the proper use of different painkillers with a more experienced female colleague, who was in charge of his training.  
  
Lily also spotted him, and helped Isaac over to his boyfriend.  
  
“Oi, Kaylie!” Isaac yelled, waving at Kaylen as he moved over to him. Kaylen turned to look at him, and Isaac grinned when his boyfriend stared back at him in surprise. “I need a sexy nurse!”  
  
Kaylen stared wide-eyed at Isaac and at Lily, trying to figure out what on earth they were doing there. “Isaac? What are you doing here?” His eyes quickly landed on Isaac’s foot, when he noticed the beta was keeping it off the ground and wasn’t wearing a shoe. His eyed narrowed, and he stared back at Isaac with disapproval as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What did you do now?”  
  
“I didn’t do anything! I just kinda twisted my foot, and now it hurts like fuck.”  
  
Kaylen sighed, and Lily chuckled as she watched them.  
  
“I think you better look at him,” Lily told Kaylen. “He’s been whining about his foot all the way here in the car.”  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes with a fond chuckle, and led them over to an available patient bed in the ER. “Yeah, I can imagine.” He went over to tell his colleague about the situation, and the more experienced angel female nurse nodded and let him attend to his boyfriend.  
  
“Oi! I’m right here! And I was not _whining,_ ” Isaac denied, trying to maintain some of his pride. He let Lily help him onto the bed without hurting his foot further.  
  
“Yeah, you totally were,” Lily chuckled.  
  
Isaac snorted in offense, and Kaylen chuckled as he sat down on a stool next to the patient bed and began taking off Isaac’s sock.  
  
“Ow, ow! Be careful! I’m hurting here!” Isaac complained, wincing in pain as Kaylen delicately removed his sock from his foot.  
  
“I’m being as careful as I can, you big baby,” Kaylen responded, and rolled his eyed fondly.  
  
Lily stepped back and watched the two of them. She wanted to go home and hang out with Tony, but she didn’t want to leave until she was sure that Isaac was okay. She put Isaac’s right shoe on the floor next to the bed, and winced in sympathy when she could see that Isaac was hurting.  
  
Kaylen got rid of the sock, but scrunched his sensitive nose in disgust when he could smell the sock. “Ugh, you need to wash your feet.”  
  
“Hey, I washed them last night!”  
  
“No wonder they smell, then.”  
  
“Oi! You didn’t wash yours since last night either; I know that for a fact!”  
  
“But I generally don’t smell as badly as you do.”  
  
“I don’t _smell!_ ”  
  
“No? Smell _that!_ ” Kaylen tossed the sock in Isaac’s face, and laughed when Isaac started waving his arms around like crazy to grab the sock and throw it away, while sputtering in disgust.  
  
Lily giggled as she watched their interaction quietly from the sidelines. It was always nice to see how Isaac and Kaylen interacted with each other, and how they could be loving as well as teasing towards each other at the same time.  
  
“What, are you trying to kill me?!” Isaac exclaimed, still looking disgusted about his own sock.  
  
Kaylen just laughed at him, and Isaac almost hated him for being so amused by it.  
  
Finally, Kaylen started examining Isaac’s foot, and touched it here and there while asking Isaac how much pain he felt.   
  
Isaac kept flinching and complaining when Kaylen touched the sore parts, but in the end Kaylen concluded that Isaac’s ankle was just lightly sprained and that he would be fine. He just had to keep some ice on it and rest for a while to reduce the swelling.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna go home to Tony now,” Lily announced, after Kaylen said that Isaac was going to be fine. “It’s already 11 and I’m dead tired.”  
  
Isaac snorted. “You’re just impatient to go home and do the naughty with your mate.”  
  
Lily’s face flushed red, and she quickly reached out to land a hard smack on Isaac’s upper arm.  
  
“Ow! Hey, I’m hurting enough as it is!” Isaac complained, glaring up at her.  
  
Lily could still see the mischief and amusement behind Isaac’s glare, and she glared at him even harder for finding her reaction funny.  
  
Kaylen laughed softly at them, and turned to look up at Lily. “It’s fine, you can head home. I’ll take care of this big baby, and make sure he gets home safely.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Lily ignored Isaac’s protest, and smiled back at Kaylen. “Thank you. And Tony and I will drive Isaac’s car back to you this weekend, so it won’t be stuck at our house.”  
  
“Thanks,” Kaylen smiled. “And I’m sorry I couldn’t help babysit little Alec tonight… I had to take this shift. I hope Isaac didn’t wreck the house with him.”  
  
Lily laughed softly. “No, thank god he didn’t. And it’s fine, really. Maybe you can babysit him some other time? Alec quite likes you as well. And getting some parent practice doesn’t hurt, right?” She gave him a suggestive wink, and smiled when Kaylen blushed somewhat.  
  
“Bah, there she goes with the parent stuff again,” Isaac snorted from the bed. All the talk about parent practice made him feel awkward, and a little uncomfortable. “Just go home and get kinky with Tony, already.”  
  
Lily’s face went bright red. “Stop being so rude! You should be happy I drove you here!”  
  
Isaac just laughed at his twin’s insulted and embarrassed face, and reached out his tail to brush her hand as she stood next to his bed. “Sorry. And thanks for driving me here, Twinnie.”  
  
Lily softened up when Isaac thanked her, and she gave the two of them one last smile before she said goodbye and left the ER to go home to her family.  
  
Isaac watched her go, and couldn’t stop chuckling at how offended she always was when he teased her like that. He was brought out of his amusement when Kaylen suddenly put an ice bag on his sore ankle, making him yelp in surprise at the unexpected coldness. “Jesus! What the fuck?!”  
  
“Just an ice bag to reduce the swelling,” Kaylen told him, looking at him with an amused smirk. “Now, sit tight while I end my shift. I’ll be done in twenty minutes.”  
  
Isaac groaned. “What am I supposed to do for twenty minutes? Pick my nose?”  
  
Kaylen rose from the stool. “That, or you can check out my pretty butt while I attend to other patients,” he suggested, and gave his boyfriend a cheeky smirk before leaving him. His tail did a seductive flip when he turned his back to him, and his wings spread a little to give Isaac a view of his clothed ass.  
  
Isaac almost chocked, and had to use his hand to keep his dick from jumping up in excitement. He loved when Kaylen got all cheeky and confident like that – plus, Kaylen looked really good in that nurse uniform, even though it wasn’t the tightest or sexiest of uniforms.  
  
Having nothing else to do, Isaac sat on the patient bed and rested his sore ankle, while keeping an eye on Kaylen as his boyfriend went back and forth to attend to other patients in the room. He had never visited Kaylen at work before, so he found it quite interesting to watch him be a nurse.  
  
A few of the other nurses recognized Isaac from his TV shows and stared at him, but Isaac’s attention was solely on Kaylen. He watched his boyfriend interact with his colleagues, be all kind and helpful around the patients, and working hard to do his job.  
  
A few minutes before Kaylen’s shift ended, a little demon boy was brought into the ER with a fractured arm. He was put in the bed across from Isaac, and Isaac watched as Kaylen attended to the boy. The boy was a beta demon, around eight years old, and he was crying because his arm hurt so much. Kaylen was very gentle when he examined his arm and gave him some morphine, while they waited for the x-ray team to be ready to receive him and x-ray his arm.  
  
Lily’s comment about Kaylen being good with Alec and with Eden’s kids suddenly resonated in Isaac’s mind, as he watched his boyfriend calming the distraught boy down and making him feel better. Kaylen would make a good mother, Isaac thought, and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips.  
  
As soon as Isaac became aware of what he had just been thinking, he shook his head and tried to think normally again. What was he doing, thinking stuff like that? Sure, Kaylen would make a good mother and a great mate, but Isaac wasn’t so sure about his own skills as a parent. He didn’t know if he had what it takes to raise a kid, and imagining him and Kaylen being parents was a really strange thought, and he had no idea where it suddenly came from.  
  
Still, he couldn’t stop wishing that Kaylen was his mate and not just his boyfriend anymore.  
  
The x-ray team finally arrived and escorted the poor boy to the x-ray room. Kaylen waved at the boy when he was taken away, and then began preparing to end his shift.  
  
“I’m gonna head home now. See you on Monday,” Kaylen told his supervisor.  
  
His supervisor returned his smile. “Alright. Have a nice weekend. And you did a good job today, Kaylen.” She gave him a wink, which made Kaylen light up and smile proudly.  
  
“Thanks.” Kaylen smiled at her before going over to the cupboards by the wall to put the stuff in his pockets back into place before going home. After that, he went over to Isaac so they could head home together.  
  
“You gotta carry me,” Isaac said when Kaylen came over to his bed, and sent him his best puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
Kaylen narrowed his eyes at him. “No way. You’ll get your butt up and then I’ll help you out to the car, but I won’t carry you.”  
  
“Why nooooot?” Isaac whined.  
  
Kaylen knew Isaac was being silly just for the fun of it, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Because.”  
  
“That’s no answer!”  
  
Kaylen chuckled. He was just about to walk around to the side of the bed to help Isaac up, when he suddenly felt a very large hand slap him in the ass. He flinched at the unexpected and very unwanted touch, and turned to glare at a drunk alpha demon behind him.  
  
The alpha was smirking at him all confidently, like he was above Kaylen and everyone else in the room, and his face was kind of beat up from a recent fight. Kaylen immediately recognized him from earlier that night, where he had treated the alpha’s injuries. The guy had been very uncomfortable to be around, and he had sneered disgusting and lecherous comments at all the nurses in the room.  
  
“Mmhm, you got a very fine ass there,” the guy said, his smirk turning lewd and filthy.  
  
Kaylen growled, and felt a shiver of disgust go through him. He didn’t take his glare off the guy, and made sure the alpha knew just how repulsed he was by him. “Yeah, and it’s not for you to touch. Please go home and rest. Your treatment at the hospital is long over.”  
  
Isaac was on full alert now. He had let out a low growl when the alpha had suddenly come over and slapped his boyfriend’s rear right in front of him, but there wasn’t much he could do with his sprained ankle. All he could do was glare at the man, and watch as Kaylen handled him.  
  
The alpha laughed, and Kaylen scrunched his nose when the heavy smell of alcohol hit him when the guy opened his mouth.  
  
“Why? The hospital is full of hot nurses with gorgeous asses. Why would I leave?” the alpha said, and reached out to grab Kaylen’s ass again.  
  
Kaylen flinched away fast, but the guy still managed to touch him.   
  
Kaylen turned to face him, and spread his wings as a warning for him to back off. Unfortunately he couldn’t physically shove the alpha away from him or say anything rude to him, because he worked at the hospital, and he didn’t want to risk his training or a future permanent job at the hospital because of this jerk. He was forced to keep a professional facade, especially when the other nurses and patients in the room started to take notice of what was going on.  
  
“Hey! Hands off my mate, you big, snot-faced baboon!” Isaac snarled from his patient bed. His feathers puffed out in anger, though they weren’t much of a threat to an alpha demon.  
  
Isaac hadn’t even realized that he had just referred to Kaylen as his mate, even though they hadn’t even mated yet, but Kaylen noticed it.   
  
The submissive turned to look at him with wide, surprised eyes, not sure if he had heard that right. However, his surprise was replaced by giggling when he heard Isaac’s ridiculous insult, and how the alpha looked a little confused at first to be called something so silly.  
  
The alpha looked dumbfounded for a second before he turned to face Isaac. He growled and spread his sharp wings. “What’d you call me?”  
  
Isaac was too angry to let his intimidation show, and just kept glaring back at him. “What, are you deaf too? I said hands off my boyfriend!”  
  
The alpha narrowed his eyes, and glanced between them. “A minute ago he was your mate, though.”  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened, and finally realized that he had in fact just called Kaylen his mate a minute ago. He glanced at Kaylen, who stared back at him with an askew smile that he couldn’t quite interpret. All of sudden the situation had gotten quite awkward.  
  
However, before the situation could escalate, hospital security showed up to escort the angry and inappropriate alpha patient out of the hospital, after the other nurses had alerted them about the scene.  
  
The other patients stared as the alpha yelled out a lot of cusswords in protest over being escorted out of the place, but the four alpha security guards easily overpowered him and pulled him out of the room.  
  
Kaylen was relieved when the guy was removed from the hospital, and now he and Isaac could finally head home together.  
  
“Ready to get on your feet and go home, big guy?” Kaylen asked Isaac, smiling at him teasingly.  
  
Isaac was still all flustered over having been caught calling Kaylen his mate earlier, and just nodded clumsily. “Yeah, if you carry me.”  
  
Isaac was desperately trying to act all cool and like himself again to forget about his slip of words earlier, but Kaylen certainly hadn’t forgotten it. He rolled his eyes at Isaac and came over to help him off the bed. “No way in hell I’m carrying your big butt outta here. Get up, already.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, and let Kaylen help him to his feet so they could get out of there together.  
  
  
***  
  
Kaylen drove them home to L.A., and helped Isaac into the elevator to take them to their 20th-floor apartment. Kaylen had moved out of his college dorm and into Isaac’s new apartment, which was on the 20th floor of a nice building in L.A. Deciding to live together had been a good step in their relationship, and they enjoyed waking up next to each other in bed every morning.  
  
Isaac kept complaining like a baby whenever he had to move around, and supported himself against Kaylen as his boyfriend helped him walk. The two of them bickered back and forth because of it, but also laughed and made jokes together.   
  
Isaac was still trying to act cool and make it seem like his slip of words earlier had never happened at all, but Kaylen looked right through him. He could tell that Isaac was in denial about having referred to Kaylen as his mate earlier, likely because he felt insecure and scared about what Kaylen’s reaction would be. And because he was too damn proud to ever admit that he wanted the most permanent of relationships with Kaylen – being mates.  
  
They made it into the apartment, where Kaylen dropped Isaac on the couch in the living room.  
  
“Oh, my couch. I missed you so much, baby,” Isaac grinned, and leaned in to place a kiss on it.  
  
Kaylen looked half disgusted and half amused when he witnessed it. “You two wanna be alone together or what?”  
  
“Nah, my couch’s ass isn’t half as attractive as yours.” Isaac flashed him a dirty grin, which made Kaylen laugh.  
  
The submissive went into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, while Isaac got settled on the couch and put pillows under his bad foot. He sat in the corner of the 90-degree couch, making him able to have his right leg stretched out along the couch while he could rest his back against the back of the couch and watch TV.  
  
The new apartment was slightly bigger than the old apartment Isaac had lived in. The view was also better. It had two bedrooms, a large living room, a bathroom with a spa, and a nice kitchen. The balcony was quite spacious, and had a pretty view of the city and the park next to the building.  
  
When Kaylen returned to the living room, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, Isaac was busy watching TV and eating from a candy bowl that he always stored on the couch table. Kaylen rolled his eyes at the sight, and walked over to join his boyfriend on the couch.  
  
“So, how was babysitting? Aside from you getting hurt,” Kaylen asked as he settled himself next to Isaac.  
  
“It was good,” Isaac replied, still munching on a piece of candy. “Alec is fun to hang out with. We played with toys, watched cartoons, and played pizza police. But _damn,_ that kid packs some _nasty_ smell when he goes on the toilet.”  
  
Kaylen laughed at the last comment. “Sounds like you had fun.”  
  
“Yeah. Too bad you weren’t there; that would have been even more fun,” Isaac grinned.  
  
A smile covered Kaylen’s lips, and he pulled his legs up on the couch while twisting his body somewhat to face Isaac. “Yeah, maybe next time.”  
  
Isaac just grinned at him before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Kaylen smiled and returned the kiss, giggling when Isaac gently nibbled at his lower lip.  
  
“Mmhm, you’re so gorgeous,” Isaac purred against Kaylen, while biting gently at his lower lip. “My sexy nurse boyfriend.”  
  
Kaylen laughed softly, and enjoyed Isaac’s current loving mood. He leaned his head to the side to bare his neck for him, and smiled when Isaac kissed him there and sucked lightly on his skin. It sent pleasant shivers through him. “Mm. Earlier I was your mate, though,” he teased, finally bringing up the topic.  
  
Isaac froze against him before suddenly pulling away to stare at him with slight panic. “T-That was a slip of my tongue! I wanted to scare the guy off so he wouldn’t touch you anymore.”  
  
“No, it was more than that,” Kaylen said slowly, looking Isaac straight in the eye and seeing right through him. He wasn’t mocking him when he said that, he was just smiling knowingly at him.  
  
Isaac swallowed, not knowing what to say or how to act. They had never really talked about mating before – not seriously, at least – and Isaac found it really difficult to ask Kaylen if he wanted to be his mate. Maybe the submissive wasn’t ready for it yet, or maybe he didn’t want to be mated to Isaac at all. Isaac had no idea, and he was scared to be rejected. Not to mention it was awkward and cheesy to ask Kaylen about such a thing – and Isaac hated it when things got cheesy.  
  
Kaylen watched Isaac’s face, and could see his internal struggle. He chuckled softly at him before swinging his leg over Isaac and climbing onto his lap so that he was straddling him with a leg on either side of him. He was careful not to somehow hurt Isaac’s bad foot.  
  
“You know, you’re kinda cute when you got that look of panic on your face.” Kaylen giggled, and rested his forehead lovingly against Isaac’s.  
  
Isaac blushed, and immediately tried to protect his pride. “I’m not cute! And I’m _not_ panicked!”  
  
“So you’re not afraid to admit that you called me your mate earlier, and that it wasn’t just to make the annoying alpha back off?”  
  
Isaac’s mouth closed shut, and he stared back at Kaylen, not knowing what to say. He hated the way Kaylen was smirking at him like a smartass.  
  
“Fuck, I hate your perceptiveness sometimes,” Isaac grumbled, and tried to glare at Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen leaned his head back to laugh, his hands placed on Isaac’s chest for support as he sat on his lap. “And your attempts to act all cool and like nothing happened are pathetic.”  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Chuckling, Kaylen looked back at Isaac and slowly brought his hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “In case you’re wondering, though, I wouldn’t turn you down.”  
  
“Huh?” Isaac blinked at him, not sure if Kaylen was saying what he thought he was saying.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t turn you down if you asked me to be your mate,” he clarified, and stroked his thumb across Isaac’s cheek. “Gosh, you’re so thick sometimes! I don’t get how you got through school and graduated with good grades, when you’ve got the brain of an ant! Jeez.”  
  
Now it was Kaylen who was blushing and trying to act cool and change the topics, because the conversation was getting cheesy and awkward.  
  
Isaac just couldn’t stop staring at him with his jaw hanging slightly. Kaylen had just openly said that he wanted to be Isaac’s _mate._ Isaac almost couldn’t believe it.  
  
Isaac still hadn’t replied, and Kaylen was starting to feel really awkward now. He shifted nervously on his lap and glared at him for not saying a word. Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Isaac finally reacted.  
  
A wide, confident grin spread across Isaac’s face, and he moved his hands around Kaylen’s body to grab his buttocks and squeeze them tight. Kaylen yelped in surprise, and was suddenly pushed further up against Isaac so that their foreheads touched and they stared into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah?” Isaac was grinning like a jackass, and squeezing Kaylen’s ass even tighter. “So, you’ll let me mate your gorgeous ass and claim it as mine?”  
  
Isaac’s choice of words made Kaylen choke slightly on his own spit, before he laughed out loud. “Yeah, I would. But _your_ pretty ass would belong to me too, you know.”  
  
Isaac just grinned – excited and happily – and certainly had no objections with that. He brought their foreheads and noses together, and the two of them couldn’t stop grinning at each other.  
  
The thought of finally becoming mates made them both so happy, and especially Isaac felt relieved to know that Kaylen wanted this as well.  
  
It was Kaylen who broke their grins when he leaned in to kiss Isaac, and the beta held him tightly against himself as he returned the kiss with possessiveness and eagerness.  
  
Their hands began moving over each other’s bodies – Kaylen touching Isaac’s chest and neck, while Isaac’s hands were focused on Kaylen’s ass, thighs, and lower back and stomach.  
  
Arousal spread through them like wildfire, and Kaylen started letting out small, pleased gasps every time Isaac touched him in his most tender spots. Unconsciously, he began rocking himself against Isaac, who grew harder whenever he rubbed himself against Isaac’s clothed erection.  
  
It was dirty and desperate, and their heavy breathing and gasps filled the room.  
  
“Whoa, wait,” Isaac suddenly said and pulled away. “H-How does this even work?”  
  
Kaylen stared at him, and didn’t know whether he should laugh or smack him. “Gosh, you really _are_ a thickhead,” he laughed, before looking at him again. “Have you not paid attention in school at all? Or to when your parents explained the process to you?”  
  
“Uhh…”  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well… I’m demon and you’re an angel/demon hybrid, so we have to bond like demons do. We have to ‘touch souls’ as they call it – meaning reaching out to other mentally, and form the bond by accepting the other’s presence, or something like that.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Isaac shifted nervously and looked back at Kaylen, who was still sitting on his lap. “Uh, are you sure we shouldn’t wait? I mean, once it’s done it’s irreversible, and you’ll start going into heat, and—”  
  
Kaylen cut him off by gently cupping Isaac’s cheeks with both of his hands, and smiling at him with such love that it took the breath away from Isaac. “I don’t care. I want to be with you forever, you dumbass. And I graduate next Friday, so my heat shouldn’t be a problem if it comes two weeks from now.”  
  
Isaac considered that for a moment. “Well, if you’re _that_ eager to mate with me, I guess I can’t say no…”  
  
The cockiness in Isaac’s voice made Kaylen laugh, before the beta continued.  
  
“And I’m not trading this ass for anyone,” Isaac added, grinning as he squeezed Kaylen’s butt again, and let the submissive know that he wasn’t going to change his mind about mating, either.  
  
Kaylen laughed, and brought their foreheads together again before kissing him.  
  
The kiss was one of the deepest ones they had ever shared, and their hands moved up to grasp at each other’s hair.   
  
Inside, they both reached out for the other through their minds, seeking to form the bond that would bind them together as mates forever. It was a difficult process that required concentration and determination, but their kisses and physical contact helped them.   
  
It didn’t take long for their minds to connect, and that was when the real effort began. Their souls had to ‘touch’, like they said; entwining and melting together to become one with each other.  
  
They were both kind of startled by the warmness they felt when their minds first brushed each other, and Kaylen let out a needy gasp into Isaac’s mouth when he felt it. It felt so good and so right, and he put all his effort into latching on to Isaac’s mind and allowing them to form their bond.  
  
The more their minds connected, the warmer the feeling inside them got. It felt like ecstasy. It was the most pleasant feeling they had ever had, despite it being quite difficult to keep up the concentration.  
  
Halfway through the final process – when they were starting to get glimpses of the other’s emotions – Isaac’s mind started to withdraw a bit. He was obviously overwhelmed when he felt Kaylen’s love for him, and it was typical Isaac to shy away from it. But Kaylen was stubborn. He reached out harder for Isaac’s mind and refused to let go of it. He mentally pulled Isaac closer, and eventually their minds connected fully.  
  
It felt like getting slammed into a sea of love, ecstasy, and all the best things in the world. It was overwhelming and beautiful, and they both pulled back with a gasp when it was over.  
  
“Wooo!” Isaac exclaimed, feeling like he had just taken the best drug in the world. His heart was beating like mad in his chest, and he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot at how good he felt.  
  
Kaylen felt the same, and they both stared at each other with wide eyes for a while, trying to get used to the hot, pulsating feeling of their new bond. Their emotions started flowing through their bond and into the other’s mind, and the bond responded by spreading a tingling, pleasant feeling of warmness through their minds and bodies.  
  
It was the most amazing feeling in the world.  
  
Kaylen blinked back at Isaac before suddenly grinning like mad. “’Wooo’ indeed.”  
  
Isaac’s face split into a grin. “Wow, that was awesome! Now I know why being mates is such a big deal to everyone. It’s almost as good as sex!”  
  
Kaylen just grinned, overwhelmed by happiness. It was kind of strange being able to sense some of Isaac’s emotions now as well, but he knew that with some training, they could regulate how much the other was allowed to sense. Newly formed bonds between demons were always strong.  
  
“Actually, I think the bond will make sex even better. Or so I’ve heard,” Kaylen chuckled.  
  
Isaac stared at him. “No way! I gotta try that right away!”  
  
Kaylen laughed when Isaac reached down to undo his pants and pull out his erection. He lifted his butt from Isaac’s lap so that he could pull down his own pants and underwear, and threw them aside so they could get on with it.  
  
They still had to consummate their bond through sex, though it wasn’t as essential as it was between angels. Demon bonds were practically fully complete after the mind bonding process, but having sex for the first time after the bond was formed would mark them fully as mates, and would strengthen the sexual part of their bond – and also trigger Kaylen’s heat faster.  
  
Isaac impatiently pulled Kaylen’s shirt off of him, wanting skin and not clothes. When Kaylen was sitting on his lap, all naked and turned on, Isaac was breathless by the sight in front of him. This was his mate now, and all his instincts called at him to touch him, claim him, and make him feel good.  
  
Kaylen’s pupils were lust-dilated, and he stared back at Isaac almost like it was the first time he was really seeing him. His wings twitched behind him before spreading in invitation, letting his mate see all of him.  
  
“Fuck.” Isaac leaned in and grabbed Kaylen by the back of his head to kiss him crazy, while pulling him closer, so the submissive’s ass was hovering over his waiting erection.  
  
The arousal they felt was unbelievable. They knew it was because of their bond, and it drove them almost crazy to not be connected.  
  
Kaylen wasted no time reaching behind himself to stretch his hole, which was all wet and dripping. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this wet, and Isaac claiming his mouth with kisses was fogging his mind.  
  
Isaac was equally impatient to get on with it, and he reached behind Kaylen to help him get stretched. Kaylen responded by whining in need, leaning his head back in pleasure, and started rubbing his erection against Isaac’s abdomen while he was being stretched. It was one of the hottest things Isaac had seen him do.  
  
The submissive wasn’t even done being stretched before he pushed Isaac’s hand away with a growl, and began sinking onto Isaac without warning.  
  
Isaac’s protest over being denied stretching him further was lost when his dick was swallowed by Kaylen’s tight, wet hole. “Shiiiit!” he exclaimed, gasping at the amazing pleasure.  
  
Kaylen let out a possessive growl, and dug his nails into Isaac’s shoulders as he began moving in his lap.  
  
The beta wasted no time and started bucking up to meet Kaylen’s movements as the submissive started riding him, and he buried his hands in Kaylen’s gorgeous feathers.  
  
Their hands touched and groped every inch of their partner’s body they could get to, and they gasped, moaned, and whined in unison as they consummated their bond together. Every sense was heightened, every feeling was intense and amazing, and they were flooded by the other’s emotions and pleasure.  
  
If there was a heaven, this would surely be it.  
  
Kaylen was the first one to reach his limit. He screamed out his pleasure, and his convulsing muscles pulled Isaac over the edge with him. Isaac’s seed entering him sealed their bond, and they could feel it pulsate before suddenly calming down, as if finally being satisfied.  
  
When it was over, they both slumped back in exhaustion. Isaac was sitting with his back and wings leaning back against the couch, and Kaylen was still sitting on his lap, with Isaac buried inside him.  
  
They panted in unison, calming down from their amazing highs, before finally lifting their gazes to look at each other.  
  
“Woohoo! That was the best sex _ever!_ ” Isaac exclaimed, with the biggest grin on his face.  
  
Kaylen laughed, his face all red from arousal, and a thin layer of sweat covering his naked skin. “Yeah, it was.” He smiled lovingly at Isaac, and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered, looking Isaac straight in the eye.  
  
Isaac’s heart jumped at the words, and his tail flicked against his will. He returned Kaylen’s smile with a grin. “And I love _you._ ”  
  
Kaylen’s smile widened, and Isaac thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Slowly, Kaylen moved up so that Isaac’s cock slipped out of him, before settling himself on Isaac’s lap again, letting the semen in his ass drip onto Isaac and the couch. “I think tonight will be the last time we have sex for a little while, though.”  
  
Isaac’s grin faltered immediately. “What?! Why?”  
  
“Because I’ll go into heat in about a week or two from now, and I don’t want to get pregnant just yet.”  
  
“There’s _ages_ until your heat starts!” Isaac argued, looking like someone had just told him the worst news of his life. “Why can’t we have sex for the next, say, four days?”  
  
“Because sometimes the heat appears earlier than normal, and I don’t want your DNA in my body when my heat hits,” Kaylen murmured, rolling his eyes at him.  
  
“That’s discrimination,” Isaac grumbled, acting like a kid who had been denied candy.  
  
Kaylen laughed softly at his insulted face. “Sorry. But I want to wait a little bit longer before having kids.”  
  
The look on Isaac’s face changed a little, and he looked almost surprised, if not a little freaked out.  
  
Kaylen’s brows furrowed as he leaned back to look at his mate. He could sense Isaac’s internal conflict of emotions, and he got a little worried that he had stepped across a line with him. “…Unless, of course, you don’t want to have kids?”  
  
Isaac snapped out of his thoughts when he felt and heard Kaylen’s insecurity. “What? No! I don’t mind, uh, making little Isaacs with you.” He flashed him a grin of mischief, before going a bit quiet again. “It’s just, uh… I don’t know if I’m cut out for that? You said it yourself – I’m a big baby, and I dunno if I can raise a kid…”  
  
The conversation was getting more awkward than Isaac liked. He didn’t like talking about his own insecurities – it made him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable – but Kaylen was a good listener. He never patronized or mocked Isaac for having insecurities – though he did occasionally tease him a bit about it, because it was the only way Isaac would learn that he had no reason to feel those things at all.  
  
Isaac’s little confession made Kaylen blink at him, before smiling and reaching out to cup his cheek gently. “You’ll do fine,” he assured him. “You’re good with kids; they love you! All your nieces and nephews enjoy being around you, and you make them laugh.”  
  
“But playing with them isn’t the same as _raising_ them,” Isaac argued.  
  
“No, but even then I think you’ll manage. And you’ll have me by your side – and everyone knows that I’m the brains in this relationship.” He couldn’t hold back the impish smirk that tilted his lips.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud when he managed to insult Isaac, and he could tell that he had managed to loosen up his mate’s fears a bit.  
  
His mate’s words had soothed Isaac’s insecurities a bit, though he still wasn’t quite confident in his parent skills just yet. But with Kaylen around, things couldn’t go all that bad.  
  
“I think I need to turn down your ego a bit. Having it this high can’t be healthy for you,” Isaac spoke, looking dead-serious as he stared at Kaylen.  
  
The submissive laughed. “Oh, and just _how_ are you gonna do that, big guy?”  
  
“Like this!”  
  
Isaac threw Kaylen onto the couch and jumped on top of him. Kaylen laughed and squealed, and laughed harder when Isaac whimpered about his foot, because he had totally forgotten that it hurt.  
  
Kaylen tried to free himself, but Isaac had him pinned down and was tickling him and placing kisses on his chest, collarbone, and neck. The submissive laughed at the onslaught, and twisted and giggled under Isaac’s ministrations. The beta was determined to make him beg for him to stop, and it didn’t take long before Kaylen couldn’t handle the tickling anymore and started begging his mate to stop the torture. The arrogant smirk on Isaac’s face after Kaylen had begged made the submissive glare at him and smack him lovingly, before the two went back to being silly together again.  
  
Being mates was the most wonderful thing in their lives right now, and they couldn’t wait to explore all the new things between them. It was like their love had been doubled, and like their lives depended on each other.  
  
This was it; the beginning of a lifetime being together, and they had so many new adventures and experiences to share.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one of Captivated. The story is about how Isaac and Kaylen fell in love, so I find it fitting that the story ends with Kaylen being pregnant with their first baby, Eliza. After that, I will go back to writing on Dedicated :)
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place before chapter 12 of "Dedicated".

**November 2048 (Isaac is 27 (almost 28), Kaylen is 23, Castiel is 59, Dean is 60 (almost 61), Eden is 35, Adrian is 32, Lily is 27 (almost 28), Noah is 22, Jason is 36, Daniel is 9, Luna is 6, Lucy is 9 months old, Natalie is 30 (almost 31), Maya is 6, Aaron is 2, Tony is 28 (almost 29), Alec is 3, Jayden is 24, Gabriel is 63 years old).**  
  
So much had happened in the past few months.  
  
Isaac and Kaylen were doing well as mates, and their relationship was thriving better than ever. It had been going so well that they had decided in August to try for a baby. In late September they had both taken time off work to work on creating a family together, and had spent an entire week at home, going through Kaylen’s heat.  
  
The heat sex had been the most amazing thing ever, and Isaac had loved how horny Kaylen had been all the time, and how his kinkiness had known no limits.  
  
They had managed to keep the heat a secret from their families, claiming they were going on a road trip together, while in fact they had been busy going at it like rabbits in their apartment.  
  
Now, almost seven weeks later, they still had to get the final confirmation that Kaylen was indeed pregnant, and that their efforts had succeeded.  
  
Kaylen was going to see an ob/gyn at the hospital where he worked at, and have ultrasound scan taken on him to see if he was really pregnant or not, because so far the pregnancy tests he had used had shown negative. It wasn’t unusual in the early stages of a pregnancy for a pregnancy test to show negative, so Kaylen didn’t think much of it. But he just wanted some confirmation already, and a chance to see the baby that was growing inside of him.  
  
It was Saturday morning, and it was today that Kaylen would have his first ultrasound scan at the hospital. He also had to go to work that day, though. He worked on weekends every now and then, and sometimes had to get up really early to work a shift at the hospital. This morning, he had to be at work at 5:30am, so he had to get up at 4am to get ready and drive to work.  
  
The first sound of his alarm clock made Kaylen groan as he reached out to turn it off. He turned over on his side, facing away from Isaac, and lay around for a few minutes to gather strength to get up. He hated his early morning shifts, but it couldn’t be helped.  
  
Isaac, however, didn’t have to get up just yet. The ultrasound scan wasn’t until 1:30pm, so there was no way in hell he was getting up at 4am on a Saturday to join Kaylen at work. He just shifted and went back to sleep after the alarm was turned off.   
  
As Isaac turned and shifted in his attempt to keep on sleeping, he accidentally kicked Kaylen under the covers. It happened sometimes when he was trying to get comfortable on the bed and sleep, and he often ended up kicking Kaylen in the process, which the submissive certainly did _not_ approve of.  
  
Kaylen’s eyes flew open when Isaac kicked his leg and disturbed the peace he felt, as he tried to wake himself up before work. He sucked in a breath to calm down, but when Isaac shifted and kicked him again, he had enough. He turned around in the bed and kicked his mate back, hard, to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
His kick hit Isaac right between the legs, and the beta woke up with a loud, pained yowl. “Owww! _Fuck!_ What’d you do that for?!”  
  
“That’s what you get for always kicking me in your sleep!” Kaylen snapped back, feeling satisfied with his revenge. He sat up on the bed, and decided he might as well just get up instead of trying to procrastinate any longer. Isaac kicking him had woken him up fully anyway.  
  
“Fuck!” Isaac complained, curling up as he covered his crotch in pain with his hands. He was glad that Kaylen hadn’t kicked him harder, but _damn,_ it still hurt like a bitch.  
  
Kaylen didn’t really sorry for him. He had lost count of all the nights Isaac had accidentally kicked him in his sleep, so this was a nice payback. He smirked at his mate, and got out of bed to get dressed, turning on a lamp as he went over to the wardrobe.  
  
“It’s only 4,” Isaac pointed out in a gruff, pained voice, when he looked at the clock.  
  
“Yeah, but unlike _you,_ I gotta go to work,” the submissive responded, and pulled on his green nurse uniform. He let his hand linger over his lower abdomen after pulling on his pants, smiling to himself as he thought about the baby that was most likely nestled inside him right now. Today would be the day he’d get confirmation about his pregnancy. He was so impatient and excited to finally know, and to get to see the baby on the ultrasound screen.  
  
“Man, I don’t look forward to seeing you getting foul-mooded ‘cause of pregnancy hormones,” Isaac murmured, and lay back down on the bed to sleep.  
  
“No, but you look forward to me being extra horny ‘cause of them,” Kaylen smirked.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, but was too tired to lift his head to look at him. “Yeah, I can’t deny that!”  
  
Kaylen chortled. “Pervert.” His voice was affectionate as he spoke, and he heard Isaac hum before the beta closed his eyes to sleep. Kaylen quickly pulled on his clothes, and then slowly tiptoed his way over to Isaac. He smirked at his mate’s goofy, half-asleep face, and carefully moved his wing up so that the tip of his feathers touched Isaac’s face.  
  
Isaac sputtered and sat up to spit out a feather that had fallen into his mouth when Kaylen moved his wing tip across his face. “Dude!” He glared at his mate in accusation, while Kaylen just cracked up next to him. “I’m trying to sleep here!”  
  
“What, you can’t handle a little teasing?”  
  
Isaac both hated and loved Kaylen for being so sassy and smug, and he was torn between appreciating his mate’s mischievous brilliantness and being annoyed that he couldn’t sleep in peace. “Just scram to work already,” he told him, affection in his voice, before dropping back onto the bed to sleep.  
  
Kaylen just giggled at him. “Yeah, I will. See you later, jackass.”  
  
“Sleep-wrecker,” Isaac grumbled in response, and turned around to lie on his side, facing away from Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen chuckled. “You usually don’t mind me disturbing your sleep, though.”  
  
“Only when it involves your ass! Not you _being_ an ass.”  
  
The submissive chuckled and turned to leave the room to let Isaac sleep in peace. “Remember to be at the hospital at 1:20pm at the latest. Otherwise I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
“Yeah, 1:20… Ass-kicking… Got it,” Isaac murmured into the pillow, and began snoring when he dozed off to sleep seconds later.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes fondly at him and finally left the room.  
  
  
***  
  
Starting work at 5:30am always made Kaylen feel like a zombie. Usually he’d drink coffee to feel more awake, but lately the smell and taste of coffee made him want to puke. It had started about a week ago, and it was only getting worse. He knew it was most likely because he was pregnant, and thought alone made him feel more excited than sorry about him not being able to drink coffee anymore.  
  
His tiredness, lack of interest in coffee, and his apparent nausea didn’t go unnoticed by his female colleagues, who had already figured out what was going on. Kaylen thought it was a little strange to have his colleagues be all excited for him and talking about baby stuff all of sudden, but he also really appreciated their interest.  
  
Getting through the day was tough, especially because of his nausea. Kaylen hadn’t felt that nauseous until now, and it only strengthened his conviction that he was pregnant. He had to run to the toilet to throw up a couple of times during the day, which was a bit embarrassing in front of the patients. But the female and submissive patients he had were very understanding, as were most of the males.  
  
However, one of his patients would turn out not to be quite as understanding.  
  
“Okay, I’ll just put some bandages on you, and then you’re done here,” Kaylen told an alpha demon patient of his, whom he was currently attending to. He was working another shift in the ER today, and the alpha had come in with a deep cut on his hand, which Kaylen had just stitched up. All he needed to do now was to wrap bandages over the cut, and then the alpha could go home.  
  
The alpha demon, who was in his forties, let out an annoyed snort. “Just hurry up already. Don’t have all day here, sub.”  
  
Kaylen didn’t appreciate alphas like him much. The ones that were rude and looked down at females and submissives. He ignored the guy’s rudeness because he couldn’t be impolite around a patient, and instead kept his sassy comebacks to himself. He found a roll of bandage from the cupboard and started wrapping it around the guy’s hand, while thinking to himself what an asshole that guy was.   
  
Kaylen kept his eyes on the alpha’s hand as he wrapped the bandages around it, but suddenly he was overwhelmed by a strong nausea in his throat that almost made him gag.  
  
He was going to throw up again. Great.  
  
Kaylen swallowed back the nausea, and didn’t see the alpha giving him a strange look when he noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face.  
  
Trying to ignore the bile in his throat, Kaylen continued with the bandages. But the nausea wouldn’t be ignored so easily, and definitely not when he was standing so close to the alpha that he could smell him. The scent of alpha and of someone who wasn’t his mate made Kaylen’s body react with repulsion. It usually never bothered him that much, but his nose was extra sensitive these days, and the scent was just too much.  
  
Gagging, Kaylen quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and dropped the roll of bandages as he ran towards the exit to throw up. But he never made it out of the room, only to the door, where he turned and threw up into the sink that was located next to it. The sink was for doctors and nurses to wash their hands in to stay sanitary at work, and Kaylen totally contaminated it.  
  
There were gasps around the room as patients, doctors, and nurses turned to see what was going on, and a couple of Kaylen’s colleagues rushed over to aid him.  
  
“Oh god, are you okay?” asked one of the human nurses, and put a comforting hand on Kaylen’s shoulder after he was done throwing up.  
  
Kaylen gasped for breath, and slowly moved away from the sink. “I-I’m okay. Just feeling a bit sick…” The awful taste in his mouth almost made him throw up again, but the woman quickly handed him some paper towels and poured him a glass of water to feel better. Kaylen accepted them with gratitude, and rinsed his mouth to get rid of the taste.  
  
It was pretty embarrassing to puke into a sink in a room full of people, but it couldn’t be helped. Kaylen wasn’t going to have that knock down his confidence. When you had to throw up, there was nothing to do, and he didn’t care what anyone thought about it. It wasn’t _his_ fault.  
  
After recovering for a few seconds and assuring his colleagues that he was fine, he slowly walked over to his patient. The alpha looked unimpressed, to say the least.  
  
“I’m so sorry about that. I’ll have a colleague finish the bandages for you,” Kaylen told him, keeping up his professional image.  
  
The alpha snorted loudly. “This is exactly why subs shouldn’t work. You belong at home, where you should clean the house, make food, take care of your alpha’s offspring, and attend to your mate’s needs. Going around, throwing up at your workplace, does nobody any good.”  
  
A surge of anger and disgust went through Kaylen, whose expression hardened as he regarded the alpha in front of him with repulsion. “Excuse me?” He didn’t hide the anger in his voice as he spoke, nor did he soften his glare as he glowered at the alpha.  
  
“You heard me,” the alpha growled, looking angry to have a sub talk back at him and being rude to him.  
  
The human nurse, who had helped Kaylen out earlier, didn’t seem to like the alpha one bit either, but she wasn’t going to let Kaylen snap anymore words at the guy and get himself into trouble, so she quickly intervened. “Sir, please calm down. I’ll wrap your hand up in a bit, and then you’re free to walk out of here, alright?” She flashed him a smile that made the alpha seem to calm a little. She then turned to Kaylen, and whispered so that only he could hear her. “I’ll take care of this joker, okay? Go rest for a few minutes, and get something to drink.”  
  
Kaylen tried to keep glaring at the alpha, but his colleague blocked his view of the man. He softened up at her words, and took a deep breath to calm down. “Alright. Thanks.”  
  
The nurse returned the smile Kaylen gave her, before he quietly left the room and let her deal with the troublesome alpha.  
  
The alpha’s sexist comment still pissed Kaylen off, though, but he tried not to think about it. He was used to that old-fashioned way of thinking; many of the alphas that were brought into the ER had a very outdated view of submissives and females.  
  
Kaylen made his way to the nurses’ private room, where the staff kept their belongings and ate lunch. He needed a few minutes to rest and get hydrated before going back to the ER, where he would hopefully not encounter that alpha again, or puke his guts out into the sink once more.  
  
  
***  
  
Kaylen was off work at 1:30, where he had his appointment for the ultrasound scan. He was grateful that today he was only working for eight hours, and not ten or twelve, like he did sometimes.  
  
And as promised, Isaac showed up at exactly 1:20pm. He had a habit of being late, so Kaylen often told him to be there earlier than necessary.  
  
The beta waited outside in the hallway for Kaylen to finish his shift in the ER, and when Kaylen finally walked out of the ER, Isaac beamed and got on his feet to greet him.  
  
“Ohh, there you are! Thought I was gonna have to wait all day,” Isaac grinned, and came over to place his hands on Kaylen’s hips and entwine tails with him.  
  
Kaylen laughed softly. “You’ve only waited for like ten minutes.”  
  
“Excactly! That’s a lifetime, dude!”  
  
Kaylen shook his head and chuckled fondly. “God, you’re the most impatient person ever.”  
  
“Mm, except for you, when I don’t stick it in you right away.” Isaac flashed him a dirty smirk, which made Kaylen blush and smack him.  
  
“Shut up!” Kaylen hissed, feeling his cheeks flush somewhat when a couple, who was walking past them, seemed to have heard Isaac’s comment. “At least that’s a _good_ reason to get impatient!”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh at that, before suddenly putting a gentle hand on Kaylen’s abdomen. “Mm, I bet the little one is on my side, though. If there really _is_ one in there.”  
  
The gentleness Isaac was displaying when the topic switched to their baby made Kaylen smile. He glanced down at where Isaac’s hand was hovering on his stomach. “I think there is. I’ve been puking my guts out all day, thanks to it.”  
  
“Oi, bad baby! Don’t make your mommy sick!” Isaac scolded lightly.  
  
Kaylen laughed, finding it so cute how Isaac was already interacting with the baby. He smiled up at his mate before pulling him down for a kiss. Isaac grinned against his lips and returned the kiss, and Kaylen didn’t care that they were standing in the busy hallway of the hospital. The kiss wasn’t dirty or anything, so it wasn’t inappropriate to kiss there.  
  
“Now,” Isaac said when they pulled apart. “Let’s go have a look at that baby, shall we?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kaylen grinned.  
  
Isaac grinned back, and grabbed Kaylen’s hand as they walked towards the ultrasound rooms together.  
  
It was so exciting that they were going to see their baby on the screen for the first time. They knew there wouldn’t exactly be much to see, but it didn’t make it any less exciting.  
  
It was a female angel named Amanda who greeted them when they reached the room. She smiled at them and shook their hands, before leading Kaylen over to the patient bed. Kaylen didn’t know this colleague very well – he had only met her a few times before, because she worked in the other end of the hospital – but he felt comfortable around her. And it wasn’t like he was going to be naked around her; he just had to expose his stomach for the scan.  
  
“So, get comfortable on the bed, and then I’ll get the equipment ready in the meantime,” she told Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen nodded and climbed onto the bed.  
  
“Does he have to take off his pants too?” Isaac asked dumbly.  
  
Kaylen almost wanted to smack him for that, while Amanda laughed.  
  
“No, he doesn’t. He just has to roll up his shirt,” Amanda replied, chuckling.  
  
“Aw, too bad. Guess I’ll have to wait until later to see his gorgeous ass again, then.”  
  
Kaylen reached out and smacked Isaac hard on the arm for making such a comment in front of the ob/gyn. He was mortified that Isaac would say such a thing in front of his colleague, but on the other hand, it didn’t surprise him that much.  
  
“Ow! What?” Isaac laughed, looking at Kaylen with a small smirk that just told Kaylen how much Isaac enjoyed embarrassing him in front of others.  
  
Amanda laughed. “You were right about your mate having a big mouth, Kaylen,” she said, chuckling at him while getting the equipment ready.  
  
“Yeah…” Kaylen grumbled, and kept glaring at Isaac. “No ass for you today!”  
  
“ _What?!_ Why?!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“You know _why,_ ” Kaylen hissed back, his cheeks red from embarrassment.  
  
Amanda laughed at them, before getting the equipment ready and sitting down next to Kaylen’s bed. “Roll up your shirt, please.”  
  
Kaylen did as he was told, and exposed his still flat belly to her. There was really nothing much to see yet, but Kaylen did think he could feel the tiniest bump there sometimes when he moved his hand over his stomach. It could just be his imagination, though.  
  
Isaac grabbed Kaylen’s hand, and sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed. He looked on with excitement as Amanda poured gel on Kaylen’s stomach, which made Kaylen shiver and gasp because it was cold, before placing the ultrasound tool there.  
  
They were now both staring at the screen and grasping each other’s hand tightly, while waiting for something to show.  
  
“Let’s see…” Amanda moved the tool over Kaylen’s belly, and watched the screen closely as an image started appearing. She seemed to be analyzing what she was seeing on the screen, and soon her face split into a wide smile. “Oh, there you are!” She pointed to the screen to let Isaac and Kaylen know where she meant. “Right there is your little baby.”  
  
Kaylen and Isaac’s eyes widened, and stared intently at that little figure on the screen that Amanda was pointing to. They couldn’t really make out much, but the confirmation of there being something in there at all made them grin like idiots.  
  
“Woohoo! We did it! My man-parts are working after all!” Isaac exclaimed, raising his hands in pride and excitement, while grinning all over his face.  
  
Isaac’s comment was so ridiculous that it made Kaylen laugh. He smacked his mate lightly to calm down his ego, which was getting way too inflated in Kaylen’s opinion.  
  
Amanda seemed very amused by Isaac’s silly comments and exclamations, though.  
  
“Is it looking well? Is everything normal?” Kaylen asked, his thoughts immediately concentrating on the health of his unborn baby.  
  
“Well, so far I think everything looks normal. I can run a few blood tests to confirm this, if you want?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be great.” Kaylen smiled at her with gratitude.  
  
Amanda returned the smile, before putting away the tool again.  
  
It was slightly disappointing that they could no longer look at their baby, but Amanda printed some images for them to take home.  
  
While Amanda was preparing for the blood tests, Isaac grabbed a hold of Kaylen’s hand again and grinned at him. “We’re gonna be mommies and daddies!”  
  
Kaylen smiled, and squeezed Isaac’s hand. “Yeah, we are. Still scared of it?”  
  
“Nah. Just of the smelly diapers. Ugh. I’m gonna let you deal with those.”  
  
“Hey!” Kaylen protested, and glared daggers at Isaac for being unfair. “I swear to god, I’ll throw them in your face if you don’t help out.”  
  
“Hey! That’s gross, man!” Isaac laughed. He looked at Kaylen, then, who was still glaring at him. Isaac smirked. “Though, you’re kinda sexy when you’re upset with me.”  
  
Kaylen was about to say something sassy to him, but Isaac leaned in and covered his lips with his own, shutting him up.  
  
“God damn it, I love you,” Isaac grinned, and kissed him again.  
  
Kaylen chuckled against his lips until they pulled apart. “Aww, look at you. Getting all sweet and adorable ‘cause you’re gonna be a daddy soon.” He reached up and gently pinched Isaac’s cheek, while giving him a teasing smile.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Isaac’s half insulted face made Kaylen laugh. He loved it when Isaac got all loving and sweet, but sometimes it was fun to tease him a bit about it – that always brought the ‘usual’ Isaac back.  
  
Amanda came over to take the blood test from Kaylen, and they would have to wait about a week before getting the results.  
  
She also gave Kaylen some advice on what to eat and what to avoid, before the two of them finally left the room to head home. They took the pictures of the scan with them as they left, and held hands the entire way to their cars.  
  
They were going to be parents soon, and neither of them could wait to see their little baby when it was born.  
  
  
***  
  
They drove home separately because they had both driven to the hospital in their own cars, and Kaylen was the first one to arrive at the apartment. Isaac caught up to him before he could step into the elevator, though, and Kaylen laughed as Isaac threw him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him crazy.  
  
They were both still very excited about the whole baby thing, and Kaylen loved seeing Isaac so excited and happy about it.  
  
When they reached the 20th floor, they got out of the elevator and locked themselves into their apartment.  
  
Kaylen was dead tired from work and being up so early, so he went straight for the couch. Isaac followed him there, and threw the submissive onto his back on the couch so he could lie between his legs and kiss his stomach.  
  
Kaylen laughed, and squirmed lightly as Isaac planted small kisses on his stomach after he had rolled his shirt up. “Hey, that tickles!”  
  
Isaac just grinned and kept touching his belly. He was glad the couch was big enough for him be lying between Kaylen’s legs like this. “What, I’m just showing our baby some love. Is that a crime?”  
  
“No, but I doubt the baby can feel it just yet. _I_ can, though,” Kaylen laughed, and lifted his head to smile at Isaac adoringly.  
  
“Yeah? Can you feel this too?” Isaac moved his hand over Kaylen’s stomach and towards his side, which he poked lightly in one of Kaylen’s most ticklish spots.  
  
Kaylen’s whole body jerked, and Isaac laughed at the yelp that escaped his mouth.  
  
Growling, Kaylen flicked his tail up and slapped Isaac on the head with it. “Stop it! You jackass.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, and loved the expression on Kaylen’s face when he looked grumpy. “Why? I _love_ your reactions when I do that! Totally worth it.”  
  
“And I love _your_ reactions when I throw water at you in your sleep, so don’t get too much on my bad side here!”  
  
Kaylen’s threat made Isaac’s mouth snap shut, and a flicker of nervousness appeared in his eyes for a moment.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll be nice,” Isaac said, shooting Kaylen his best puppy eyes, before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his belly. “There. Better?”  
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into a smirk, and he chuckled softly at how well his threat had worked on Isaac. “Yeah, that’s better. Massage would be even better, though.”  
  
“Hah! Give yourself a massage! I’m not your slave!” Isaac announced, and pulled away to sit up on the couch.  
  
Kaylen laughed. It was funny how Isaac was always eager to do sexy things with him, but he never wanted to give him a massage unless it had something to do with sex. He did groom Kaylen’s wings sometimes, but that was because it made Kaylen so horny afterwards, and Isaac liked that. Massage mostly just made Kaylen tired and sleepy, and not in the mood for sex, so Isaac didn’t like giving him that.  
  
“You’re so typical,” Kaylen said, fondness in his voice. He slowly sat up on the couch to be level with Isaac, and glared at his mate when Isaac snickered at the sight of his messy feathers.  
  
“You look like you came straight out of a roller coaster!” Isaac laughed, and pointed at Kaylen’s wings.  
  
Kaylen growled lightly, and smacked the hand that Isaac was pointing at him. “Shut up! It was a long day, and the couch didn’t help. Besides, yours don’t look any better!”  
  
“Oi,” Isaac warned, chuckling.  
  
Kaylen gave him one last glare before settling into a more comfortable position on the couch next to Isaac. The beta moved a bit closer to him, and reached over to touch Kaylen’s belly again. “This is real, right? We’re gonna be parents soon?”  
  
Kaylen smiled, and placed his own hand on top if Isaac’s. “Yup. You’re not getting scared now, are you?”  
  
“Pfff. Scared? Me? No way. I’m gonna be a _great_ daddy!”  
  
Despite the confidence in Isaac’s voice, Kaylen knew that the beta was still a little bit nervous about it. He squeezed Isaac’s hand and smiled at him. “Yeah. You are.”  
  
Isaac moved his gaze to meet Kaylen’s eyes, and was speechless for a second when he saw how much Kaylen meant what he said. Isaac swallowed nervously before regaining his confidence and switching the topics a bit.  
  
“And damn! Now we gotta buy so much baby stuff!”  
  
“Yeah. And prepare a nursery.” Kaylen smiled down at his stomach, where his and Isaac’s hands were still placed.  
  
“Damn. All that shit is gonna be so expensive… And how would we even know what to buy?”  
  
“Well, some of the things are pretty obvious. And the rest of the stuff we can ask our families about; they would know it.”  
  
“Right. And shit, my family is gonna freak when they hear about this…” Isaac could already see his family gasping in surprise, and teasing him about how he was going to be a dad. It still felt a little unreal to him, actually, but he was still very excited about it.  
  
Kaylen laughed. “Yeah, mine too. And we’re going to visit your family tomorrow, remember?”  
  
Since it was Isaac’s birthday on Tuesday, the family was going to celebrate it tomorrow, which was a Sunday. Lily’s birthday would also be celebrated, and pretty much everyone in the family was coming. It was the perfect opportunity for Isaac and Kaylen to tell everyone about the baby.  
  
The color drained slightly from Isaac’s face. “Oh, right… Shoot.” He already felt nervous about it. “Fuck, they are gonna tease me so bad.”  
  
Laughing, Kaylen grabbed Isaac’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
“But they will never leave me alone about it! Especially Adrian is gonna be a real nightmare to be around!”  
  
Kaylen almost felt sorry for him, but Isaac kind of deserved it, because he was always the first one to tease others about such things. “You’ll survive.”  
  
Isaac let out a groan like he knew he was going to face his own death soon, and Kaylen chuckled at him and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.  
  
  
***  
  
On the next day, it was time to head over to Dean and Castiel’s house to be with family.  
  
Isaac was still nervous about how everyone was going to react to the baby news, but he was also really proud that he was going to be a father next summer. Kaylen could feel his anxiety, and tried to convince him that everything was going to be fine. Yes, the others would likely tease him about it, but it wasn’t going to be the end of days (even though Isaac kind of acted like it).  
  
When they arrived at the house, everyone else was already there; Eden and Jason and their three kids, Adrian and Natalie and their two kids, Lily and Tony and little Alec, and Noah and Jayden were both there as well. The house was quite full, so to say.  
  
Isaac and Kaylen rang the doorbell before stepping inside, and were greeted by a very excited dog, who jumped up and down on both of them.  
  
“Hey, Bella! There’s a good girl,” Isaac grinned, and petted the dog on the head and behind the ears, making her bark happily.  
  
Kaylen smiled and petted the dog as well, but looked up when he saw Lily entering the entrance hall.  
  
“About time you came! Why is it always _you_ we gotta wait for?” Lily stared Isaac down with dissatisfaction as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Isaac shrank a bit when he was put under the scary glare of his twin sister. “What, I can’t help it that everyone else likes to get up before the devil puts on his slippers in the morning! I like my beauty sleep, you know!”  
  
“It’s 1pm,” Lily argued, sighing.  
  
“So what? I got up at 10, and we had stuff to do before leaving!”  
  
Kaylen chuckled as he watched their interaction. He could tell that Lily seemed quite annoyed by Isaac’s casual relationship to time, but that at the same time she was probably quite used to it.  
  
Lily let out a helpless sigh and stepped forward to hug her brother. Isaac returned the hug with a grin, and couldn’t help but poke her side. Lily jumped in surprise and let out an embarrassing squeal, which made Isaac crack up and Lily smack him for it. There was laughter from doorway and living room when the others heard it.  
  
“Don’t mind Lily; she’s just annoyed that she couldn’t open her presents until you got here,” Tony joked, from where he was standing behind Lily in the doorway to the living room.  
  
“I’m _not!_ ” Lily denied.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh, and playfully nudged Lily’s tail with his own. “Aww, my poor twinnie.”  
  
Lily glared at him, which of course just made Isaac laugh even more.  
  
Kaylen shook his head fondly at them and took off his shoes and jacket. He looked up when Lily came over to greet him, and the two of them shared a hug before Castiel came into the room.  
  
“Oh, hello,” Castiel smiled, and came over to hug them both. “You almost missed the pie.”  
  
“What?! Did you guys eat it already?!” Isaac exclaimed, pulling away from Castiel with panic in his eyes.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
“No,” Castiel chuckled. “We didn’t start it yet.”  
  
“Phew.” Isaac let out a sigh of relief. “Jeez, don’t scare me like that, papa.”  
  
Castiel just chuckled, and Isaac and Kaylen went into the living room to greet everyone else.  
  
“I was half expecting you guys to show up at 3 or something. Everyone else has been here since 11am,” Adrian said, after having given Isaac a brotherly hug and had hugged Kaylen as well.  
  
Kaylen glanced at Isaac in accusation. “Yeah… As usual, Isaac couldn’t get his shit together before we left. He had to shower, fix his hair, watch an episode of a TV show he loves, and spent like half an hour on the toilet.”  
  
“Oi, half an hour is exaggerating it!” Isaac argued, looking offended.  
  
Kaylen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “No, it actually _was_ half an hour. I took time on it…”  
  
A small blush appeared on Isaac’s cheeks before exclaiming, “Well, I had a bad stomach! Not that I could help it!”  
  
“Bad stomach? No pie for you, then,” Dean smirked.  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened in panic. “Noooo! I feel much better now! Really!”  
  
The others laughed out loud at that, and Isaac glared at everyone for finding it funny.  
  
Isaac and Kaylen finished greeting everyone, and as usual Isaac couldn’t help but ruffle poor Noah’s hair when he greeted him. Noah was not impressed, and pushed him away before frantically starting to correct his hair again. Isaac just laughed like it was the most amusing thing ever, until Adrian walked over and messed up his hair – then Isaac didn’t think it was that funny anymore, but the others did.  
  
“Fuck! I hate you, Adrian!” Isaac grumbled, as he worked hard on making his hair look nice again.  
  
Smirking, Adrian casually crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What? I thought it was funny. Isn’t that what _you_ always do?”  
  
Isaac mumbled some curses under his breath and kept glaring at him, while the others laughed.  
  
“That’s what you get for always teasing Noah,” Eden chucked.  
  
“But he’s our little brother! We’re supposed to tease him!” Isaac argued.  
  
“And you’re _my_ little brother, so I’m supposed to tease you too,” Adrian smirked, and reached out to ruffle Isaac’s hair once more, but the beta pulled away before he could.  
  
“ _No!_ Hands off the hair!”  
  
And once again, laughter filled the room as everyone laughed at Isaac. Kaylen almost felt sorry for him, but his mate _did_ have it coming.  
  
Castiel rather enjoyed seeing his two oldest sons fooling around like that. It reminded him of how it used to be when they were still kids and lived at home. Dean felt the same. He went over and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist as they chuckled at their sons together.  
  
“Can’t we just open presents already?” Isaac asked, and kept a very close eye on Adrian, whom he didn’t trust to not suddenly start trying to mess up his hair again.  
  
This time, both laughter and groans filled the room.  
  
“Gosh, Isaac! You’re such a kid!” Eden exclaimed. She was holding her youngest daughter Lucy on her arm, who was nine months old now. Jason was by her side with their two oldest children, Daniel and Luna.  
  
“Aren’t you too old for presents?” Jayden asked, chuckling.  
  
“Never!” Isaac answered, making the others laugh again.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes fondly, and everyone gathered around the couch table as Isaac and Lily sat down on the couch and began opening presents from everyone.  
  
Daniel, Luna, and Adrian and Natalie’s children Maya and Aaron, as well as Lily and Tony’s son Alec looked a little jealous as Lily and Isaac began opening presents, but Castiel had prepared a surprise for them because he knew they would likely get a bit jealous of all the presents. He gave them all a small bag of candy each, which helped them feel more cheerful. And once the presents got opened and they saw what was inside, they weren’t that jealous anymore – it was boring adult stuff, anyway.  
  
Kaylen was sitting next to Isaac on the couch as he opened his presents from his family. The submissive was feeling a bit tired because of his pregnancy, and he really didn’t feel like standing up right now. Noah, Tony, Eden, and Castiel were sitting on the couch as well, and Alec was crawling across their laps all the time while watching his mom opening presents. Kaylen tickled the boy every time he crawled across his lap, which made Alec and squeak and try to stay away from him. The others thought it was funny, and Kaylen just chuckled at how cautious Alec was being when crawling over him from now on.  
  
Isaac and Lily got lots of various and useful presents from their family; stuff for the kitchen, gift cards for their favorite places, money, funny birthday cards, and other small things.  
  
Of course Isaac had to tease Lily a bit by switching two of their presents without her noticing it, and he laughed when she opened a present that was intended for him, which was a pair of male underwear. The present was from Adrian, and there was a note on the underwear that said ‘Because you fart so much’. The expression on Lily’s face was hilarious, until she finally realized what Isaac had done, and smacked him on the head for messing with her, and threw the underwear in his face.  
  
“You’re unbelievable!” Lily chastised, glaring at Isaac when he cracked up.  
  
Isaac just laughed, and looked over at Adrian. “Thanks, Adrian. Best present you could have given me – especially when it was Lily who opened it.”  
  
Adrian let out a chortle, and couldn’t help but be amused too. “You’re welcome. Though, I know that that underwear is gonna be ruined within a week.”  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Well, maybe three days! Depends on how much gas I have.”  
  
The kids all giggled and laughed, while most of the others either groaned in disgust or laughed.  
  
“That’s nasty, Isaac,” Eden groaned.  
  
Castiel and Noah both looked a little embarrassed by Isaac’s behavior, but still laughed along with the others.  
  
When all the presents were opened, Isaac and Lily got up to thank everyone and give them hugs.  
  
“I hope you liked my present,” Eden grinned at Lily, when she came over to thank her for the cute baby outfit she had given her.  
  
Lily blushed a bit. “Yeah, I did. But you do know that Alec has long outgrown that size, right?”  
  
“It’s not for Alec; it’s for the next baby you’ll have!” Eden laughed, and patted Lily’s shoulder in encouragement.  
  
“I figured,” Lily grinned, her blush growing a bit deeper. She glanced over at Tony, who coughed awkwardly at the hint that they would try for a new baby sometime in the near future. Jason laughed and patted Tony’s shoulder, and Tony’s face started turning red.  
  
Castiel beamed at the idea of having another grandchild soon, and Dean looked very happy as well. They both loved it when their grandkids stayed over at their place once in a while, and it was nice to see how happy the family was.  
  
After Isaac and Lily had hugged and thanked everyone, Eden looked over at Isaac and Noah. “Now we just need Isaac and Noah to start making babies with their mates too.” She grinned excitedly.  
  
Adrian snorted. “I bet Noah will be faster than Isaac. Isaac’s always been too slow.”  
  
Noah blushed, and leaned into Jayden, who had his arm wrapped around his waist as they stood next to each other. Jayden smiled and curled his tail around Noah’s leg lovingly.  
  
Isaac let out a loud snort at that, and wrapped his arm around Kaylen’s waist. Kaylen had gotten up from the couch to stretch his legs for a bit, and Isaac pulled him against him possessively. “I hate to break it to ya, but Noah’s the slow one this time. I already knocked up _my_ mate,” he announced with a proud smirk, and watched as everyone’s faces turned into surprise and disbelief.  
  
Kaylen felt himself blush a bit, despite the happy and proud smile that spread across his face. Isaac’s choice of words was kind of embarrassing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was so happy. Unconsciously, he moved his hand up to place it on his stomach.  
  
“No way!” Eden gasped in shock, staring between Isaac and Kaylen like she couldn’t believe it.  
  
Everyone stared at them with amazement and a somewhat dumbfounded look on their faces, almost expecting it to be a joke. But when they saw Isaac wrapping his arm closer around Kaylen and curling tails with him, and Kaylen beaming with happiness, they knew it was no joke.  
  
“Wow!” Lily grinned. “Oh my god! Congratulations!”  
  
“Yeah, congratulations!” Jason grinned.  
  
The others started congratulating them as well, everyone looking so amazed and happy on their behalf, and Isaac just couldn’t wipe that proud smile off his face.  
  
“Wow, who would have thought that,” Dean laughed, beaming with surprise and happiness, as he went over to give his beta son a proud hug.  
  
Castiel almost got tears in his eyes. He couldn’t remember ever having seen Isaac be so happy before. The smile on Isaac’s face was genuine and cheerful, and the way he held Kaylen close and entwined tails with him told Castiel exactly how much Isaac cared for his mate.  
  
Noah was stunned to hear the news, but at the same time he had known for a while that Kaylen and Isaac had plans to have a baby soon. Kaylen had told him about it earlier that year. Still, it felt kind of unreal, and he couldn’t help feeling a little bit jealous of them. He wanted so badly to start his own family with Jayden soon, after all, but he was also very happy to hear that Isaac and Kaylen were going to have a baby. It was wonderful news.  
  
Everyone went over to hug and congratulate Isaac and Kaylen, who were both beaming with happiness.  
  
Eden handed little Lucy over to Jason before going over to Kaylen, after having congratulated Isaac. “Aww, look at you! You’re shining with happiness,” she grinned at him, and took both of Kaylen’s hands in her own as she looked at him. “You’re gonna be a wonderful mom.”  
  
Kaylen smiled, and felt kind of sheepish at her words. “Thank you.”  
  
Natalie and Lily came over to hug and congratulate Isaac and Kaylen as well, and when Noah saw his chance, he went over to hug Kaylen too. “Congratulations! I think you’ll be a wonderful mom.”  
  
Kaylen grinned as he hugged Noah back. “Thanks.” He smiled at the other submissive as they pulled away and looked at each other.  
  
“How far along are you?” Noah asked curiously.  
  
“Only about seven weeks. But I had my first scan yesterday, so we know for sure that there’s a baby in there.”  
  
Noah beamed, as did the others.  
  
“Do you have pictures?” Lily asked eagerly, grinning widely at both Isaac and Kaylen.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll show you later,” Kaylen replied, grinning.  
  
“We look forward to that,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Isaac was really happy when everyone congratulated him and Kaylen, but he was pretty much just waiting for them to start with the teasing. And it certainly didn’t take long before it started.  
  
“Wow, who would have thought that Isaac actually has something in him, besides a very active mouth,” Adrian joked, and grinned teasingly at his brother.  
  
“Oi! Don’t insult my manhood! Just ‘cause you’re an alpha doesn’t mean that you’re better at making babies than I am!” Isaac retorted.  
  
Adrian laughed. “Funny how you feel the need to say that so defensively.”  
  
Isaac growled and rushed over to Adrian to smack him, while the others cracked up.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel chastised, almost outraged, when he saw Isaac starting to hit at Adrian like a child.  
  
Kaylen just laughed, and watched as Isaac behaved like an insulted kid around his big brother.  
  
Bella was barking, and jumped up and down on Isaac and Adrian because she wanted to participate in what she thought was them playing.  
  
“And once again, it’s like a kindergarten in here,” Dean laughed.  
  
“Well, I hope Isaac is ready for the responsibility. Otherwise, I’m pretty sure that Kaylen is,” Eden spoke, and directed her smile towards Kaylen.  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ll teach it to him if he isn’t,” Kaylen smirked.  
  
“Oi! Whose side are you on?!” Isaac exclaimed, while being busy hitting at Adrian because he had offended him. Adrian just laughed and blocked most of his hits with his hands.  
  
“You’re way too easy to offend, Isaac. Did you know that?” Adrian chuckled.  
  
“Shut up, man!” Isaac retorted, and smacked at him again.  
  
“Noooo, dun hit my daddy!” Aaron exclaimed, and came over to smack Isaac to defend his dad.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac exclaimed, almost offended, when the 2-year-old alpha started smacking him on the thighs to make him stop getting his revenge on Adrian.  
  
Adrian just laughed, until Natalie finally went over to remove Aaron. Maya just giggled at her little brother, and enjoyed watching her dad and Isaac fighting like children.  
  
“Still, it’s kinda hard for me to imagine you being a dad,” Adrian chuckled, and dodged another one of Isaac’s hits.  
  
“Yeah, same here,” Jason laughed.  
  
“Do you even know how to pick up a baby?” Adrian teased.  
  
“Of course I do! I’m not an idiot!” Isaac said defensively. “And I’ll be a hundred times more of a fun dad than you are!”  
  
“More like a hundred times more immature.”  
  
Isaac smacked him again.  
  
“Guys… Please stop with the fighting and provocation,” Castiel sighed, and shook his head helplessly at his sons’ behavior.  
  
“Adrian’s the provocative one!” Isaac immediately exclaimed, and pointed a finger at Adrian.  
  
“Nice, Isaac. Really mature,” Adrian snorted, and chuckled lightly. Isaac smacked him again.  
  
Dean laughed and went over to stand between them to create a bit of temporary peace. “Alright. I think that’s enough childish behavior for today.”  
  
“But he always teases me!” Isaac exclaimed, glaring past Dean at Adrian. Then, he pouted and walked back over to Kaylen to be with his mate.  
  
“You’re such a child,” Kaylen chuckled fondly, and nudged tails with Isaac when his mate came over to him.  
  
“Brat is a better word for him,” Adrian argued.  
  
“Shut up, man!” Isaac barked at him.  
  
Kaylen reached up and placed his hand on Isaac’s cheek, turning his head to make him look at him instead of Adrian. And just like that, it was like Isaac had been tamed. All of his attention was on Kaylen, and the submissive smiled at him as he stroked his thumb across Isaac’s cheek and looked him in the eye. “You shut up too. You’re driving me nuts, jackass.”  
  
Isaac’s face scrunched up in offense. “Sorry for being awesome.” His lips then curled into a smug smirk, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kaylen’s.  
  
Kaylen rolled his eyes at him, and returned the kiss with a smile, his hand grasping Isaac’s hair.  
  
“Ewww!” the kids all exclaimed, and quickly looked away in disgust.  
  
“Yeah, ew,” Adrian agreed, making the others laugh as they watched the scene with a smile.  
  
Isaac laughed against Kaylen’s lips when he heard the kids’ reactions, but just kept kissing him in front of everybody. But when he tried reaching for Kaylen’s butt, the submissive immediately pulled away and smacked him on the arm.  
  
“Oi, hands off!” Kaylen warned, blushing because everyone was watching. “There are kids here!”  
  
“Ehh, that’s unfair! You usually don’t mind!” Isaac exclaimed, his wings drooping in disappointment. He tried reaching out towards Kaylen’s butt again, just to tease him, but he probably shouldn’t have done that.  
  
When Kaylen saw his intentions, he quickly pushed Isaac’s hand away and grabbed his mate right in the crotch, making Isaac yip loudly when his privates got squeezed (lightly) by Kaylen as a warning.  
  
“I said hands off, didn’t I?” Kaylen growled, squeezing just a little bit tighter, which made Isaac yelp even more.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ Yes, you did! I’m sorry! Please let go of my crown jewels! Fuck!”  
  
Satisfied with Isaac’s answer and sure that the beta wouldn’t try it again, Kaylen finally let go of Isaac’s balls – which were okay after the circumstances, since he hadn’t squeezed that hard, but were maybe a little bit sore.  
  
Isaac let out a loud sigh of relief when Kaylen let go, only to have to listen to everyone’s laughter afterwards.  
  
“Oh boy! I’m never gonna piss off your mate! Like, _never!_ ” Tony laughed.  
  
“I second that,” Jayden laughed.  
  
“Way to go, Kaylen!” Eden and Lily cheered, while Noah just stared at him in amazement and giggled.  
  
Everyone was laughing, and especially Dean was cracking up. Castiel just looked rather amazed, and winced a bit in sympathy for Isaac.  
  
Isaac kept making small sounds of pains, though it didn’t really hurt that much anymore. Kaylen almost sorry for him, and brushed their tails together in a way of saying sorry.  
  
“Sometimes I really wonder what the two of you are like when you’re alone with each other,” Dean commented, chuckling.  
  
“Yeah, I wonder which one of you is the craziest one,” Jason laughed.  
  
Kaylen chuckled, while Isaac kept whining in pain next to him.  
  
“I think Isaac is the crazier one, but I’ve owned him so many times with pranks and payback. And believe it or not, he can be quite sweet sometimes.” Kaylen grinned, and reached out to pinch Isaac’s cheek fondly.  
  
Isaac looked all flustered at that, and hated Kaylen for making it sound like he was girl sometimes.  
  
“Aww,” Eden and Lily exclaimed, giggling teasingly, while Noah was trying to hold back a heavy giggle.  
  
Isaac glared at them all, hating the embarrassment he suddenly felt.  
  
“Can we eat pie already? My balls need to recuperate,” Isaac said, his voice still kind of high-pitched from pain.  
  
Castiel laughed warmly. “Yes, of course. I’ll go get it ready.” He walked over to the kitchen to get the pie, and Dean went along to help him. Natalie and Eden went to help as well, while the others stayed.  
  
Adrian patted Isaac’s shoulder in sympathy and chuckled at him, and Isaac shot him a glare for looking smug.  
  
  
***  
  
The pie was delicious, and everyone was having a good time as they shared it together and talked about the latest news in their lives.  
  
Kaylen got a lot of good advice from Castiel, Natalie, Eden, and Lily about babies and baby stuff, and he was really glad that he had so many people to teach him about such things. There were a lot of things about babies that he hadn’t been taught in school or anywhere else, so the information was very useful. He also went to get the photos from the ultrasound scan to show everyone, and they were thrilled to see the pictures of the tiny baby inside him. Isaac got teased once again, mostly by Adrian, and Kaylen laughed when Isaac sat back in his chair with crossed arms, looking like an offended kid.  
  
The children thought the pictures of the baby were fascinating, though the youngest ones didn’t quite understand it yet.   
  
In the late afternoon, Gabriel suddenly showed up, unannounced, to congratulate his nephew and niece on their upcoming birthdays. And things got kind of crazy when Gabriel and Isaac got together.  
  
“Aww, I can’t believe it! My prankster nephew is gonna be a daddy! Yay! High fives, Newton!” Gabriel grinned, and raised his hands for Isaac to high-five him.  
  
Isaac grinned proudly, and high-fived his uncle.  
  
“Newton?” Kaylen asked, chuckling a bit at the unusual nickname. He was sitting on the couch to rest, along with some of the others, while Gabriel and Isaac were standing.  
  
Gabriel turned to look at him, and grinned as he threw an arm around Isaac’s shoulder, their wings bumping together. “Well, yeah. The dumbass fell off the couch and landed on the floor when he was a baby, and I named him ‘Newton’ ‘cause of his discovery of gravity!”  
  
“That’s so lame, Gabriel,” Castiel groaned, shaking his head at the ridiculous nickname, which he had almost forgotten about.  
  
“Ah, I see,” Kaylen laughed. He had met Gabriel a few times already, but couldn’t remember having heard that nickname before.  
  
“Yeah, that’s why Isaac’s kinda messed up in the head… Head injury,” Adrian joked, even though Isaac hadn’t actually gotten hurt in the incident.  
  
“Oi!” Isaac snapped, offended. Adrian just laughed.  
  
“He’s had a lot of accidents, actually,” Dean chuckled. “Always got himself into trouble.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause he’s a clumsy fool,” Eden said.  
  
Lily giggled in agreement.  
  
Kaylen chuckled. The family had told him a lot of stories about Isaac’s past and embarrassing stories of his childhood, but he never got tired of hearing them.  
  
Everybody looked up when little Lucy began crying in Eden’s arms, as she sat with her on the couch. “Shh, it’s okay,” Eden soothed her gently.  
  
“Aww. I think she’s getting tired,” Lily smiled, and reached out to stroke Lucy’s tiny wing. The touch made the baby calm down a bit, but she was still sobbing.  
  
Eden, Lily, Noah, Kaylen, Natalie, Jayden, Tony, Jason, and Castiel were all seated on the couch and chairs, while the others were standing up. The kids were playing around the house, and Dean went to keep an eye on them every now and then.  
  
“Maybe she’s just bored!” Gabriel exclaimed. “I’d be bored too if I was nine months old and had to listen to all the boring crap the adults are talking about.”  
  
“You know that includes yourself, right, Gabe?” Dean chuckled.  
  
Gabriel snorted. “Hey, I just arrived here! She’s been listening to you guys for _hours._ ”  
  
Isaac cracked up at that.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes at them, and kept rocking and soothing Lucy, who was getting quite fussy. She then suddenly had an idea. “Oh, maybe you wanna try calming her down, Kaylen?” She turned to look at Kaylen, who stared back at her with a stunned face. “You gotta practice sooner or later.” She gave him an encouraging wink before handing her baby over to Kaylen, who was sitting on the other side of Lily and next to Noah.  
  
“Uh, sure.” Kaylen wasn’t very used to holding babies, but he knew Eden was right; he had to get some practice. He reached out to take the baby, who was a bit heavier than he had expected. Lucy sobbed and cried, and Kaylen carefully placed his hands under her arms to hold her up in front of him. “Aww, don’t be like that. Shhh.”  
  
Noah chuckled as he watched Kaylen trying to soothe Lucy, who kept sobbing for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, Lucy stopped her crying and stared back at Kaylen with curious eyes. She wasn’t very used to him, so the new face in front of her caught her interest.  
  
“There. I’m not that bad, am I?” Kaylen grinned, and looked at Lucy as she studied him with curiosity.   
  
The baby then let out a squeal, and grinned as she reached out her little hands to try to touch Kaylen’s face.   
  
“Ow,” Kaylen complained when Lucy almost poked him in the eye, and the others laughed as he tried to keep her little hands away from his eyes.  
  
“Sorry. I forgot to mention that she’s an eye-poker,” Eden laughed.  
  
Isaac burst out laughing, from where he was standing on the other side of the couch table. “Be careful she doesn’t make you blind!” he warned Kaylen.  
  
Kaylen snorted, and kept holding Lucy in front of himself. “Even the sight of you bending down to pick up something from the floor when you’re butt-naked hasn’t turned me blind, so I’m pretty sure my eyes will survive this as well.”  
  
Isaac’s face turned kind of pink when everyone burst out laughing. “Well, why would you? It’s a glorious sight!” he quipped back.  
  
“Ugh, that’s gross, Isaac,” Lily groused, scrunching her nose in disgust.  
  
Gabriel just laughed like he was proud of his nephew, and threw an arm around his shoulder.  
  
“That reminds me!” Isaac exclaimed, grinning at everyone. “Look forward to the next episode of my TV show, ‘cause I’m gonna be naked in it!”  
  
The horrified looks on everyone’s face was priceless.  
  
“As in, full frontal?” Lily asked, staring at Isaac in horror.  
  
“Nah, mostly just my torso. But there might be small glimpse of my butt in it,” Isaac replied, casually. “But I won’t say more! Spoilers!”  
  
“Damn. Not sure I wanna watch that,” Adrian laughed.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Dean agreed, also laughing.  
  
“Hey! I have a nice butt! Just ask Kaylen!” Isaac said, defensively.  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and placed little Lucy on his lap. “Yeah, it’s not half bad.” He had known about Isaac’s naked scene on TV for a while, and it didn’t bother him much. He doubted they would show off his ass too much, anyway. As far as he knew, Isaac’s tail and wings would cover up most of the view, at least that’s what Isaac had told him. The beta just liked to exaggerate things in front of the others.  
  
Isaac was pleased that Kaylen agreed. “And Jayden has seen my butt too, and he didn’t die, so I must be attractive enough.”  
  
Jayden laughed out loud at that. “Not like I looked that closely, anyway.” Next to him, Noah was groaning in embarrassment and hiding his face in his hands.  
  
“Yeah, okay, Isaac. I don’t think I want to know more about your ass,” Adrian said, scrunching his nose in disgust, but still looked amused.  
  
Isaac let out an offended snort. “Prude.”  
  
Lucy began sobbing a bit again, so Kaylen turned his attention back to her and began soothing her gently. He rocked her on his lap, and used a toy that Eden handed him to cheer her up. It helped a little, and Lucy stopped sobbing that much, but it was pretty clear that she was tired.  
  
Isaac looked at the scene with a smile. He couldn’t explain it, but he really liked seeing Kaylen interacting with the baby.  
  
Kaylen handed Lucy back to Eden so she could tuck her in for a nap in the baby carriage outside on the terrace, and Eden got up from the couch to carry her baby outside.  
  
When Eden and Lucy passed by Isaac, he reached out to poke the baby’s nose gently. “Aw, is your mommy gonna put you in that boring baby carriage again?”  
  
“Hey, it’s not _boring._ And she’s sleepy,” Eden argued, and rocked Lucy when she sobbed. The baby’s eyes were focused in Isaac now, though, and her eyes followed his finger like a cat.  
  
Isaac grinned when he saw Lucy following his finger with her eyes. “Hey, she’s like a cat!” He grinned as he moved his finger slowly back and forth, and moved it in to poke her gently on the arm, stomach, and nose, which made Lucy giggle and squirm.  
  
“You’re teasing her, Isaac,” Jason laughed.  
  
“Nah, we’re just having fun,” Isaac grinned, and gave Lucy’s nose a soft poke again.  
  
Lucy giggled, before turning her head to bury her face in Eden’s chest, and yawned.  
  
Eden chuckled. “I better tuck her in now.” She patted Lucy’s butt gently and took her outside to the baby carriage, letting Bella join her when the dog saw an opportunity to go outside for a bit.  
  
Kaylen smiled from the couch. Watching Isaac being silly with Lucy and making her laugh had been sweet to see. It only strengthened his belief that Isaac was going to make a good father.  
  
“Anyway!” Gabriel suddenly exclaimed, and smacked Isaac on the back. “Since you’re gonna be a daddy now, that means you’re a real man! So, now I have to see if you can also drink like a man!” He went over to his bag, which he had left near the doorway to the entrance hall, and pulled out several bottles of booze, which he placed on the couch table.  
  
“Woohoo!” Isaac cheered, raising his arms in excitement. “Bring it on!”  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel chided angrily, while most of the others laughed.  
  
Kaylen laughed as he watched Isaac and Gabriel starting a drink party in the middle of the afternoon, though he hoped that Isaac wouldn’t get too drunk. It was also pretty lucky that the kids were all playing around upstairs now, so they wouldn’t have to watch what Isaac and Gabriel were doing.  
  
Some of the others grabbed a small drink as well, but Kaylen and Noah both declined. Kaylen was pregnant, and Noah hated the taste of alcohol.  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t drink, like Noah?” Gabriel asked Kaylen, when the submissive declined his offer to taste his tequila.  
  
“No, I drink sometimes, but I don’t think I should be drinking now,” Kaylen explained.  
  
“Yeah, definitely not,” Natalie said, and shared a drink with Adrian.   
  
It was only Noah and Kaylen who didn’t have some – even Castiel grabbed a small drink.  
  
“Of course he drinks! He once finished a whole bottle of Jack all by himself! And he was so wasted afterwards that he walked into a wall, and called me ‘mommy’ for a whole hour after that!” Isaac exclaimed, and cracked up at the memory.  
  
Kaylen’s face went completely red from embarrassment. “Shut up! I did _not_ call you that!”  
  
“Yeah, you did!” Isaac laughed, tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
Kaylen’s face turned even redder when they all laughed about it. “So what? I barely even remember it…” He crossed his arms and glared at Isaac.  
  
“But _I_ do!” Isaac laughed, and cracked up along with Gabriel.  
  
“Wow! That’s an interesting mate you’ve got there! I approve!” Gabriel laughed.  
  
Kaylen glared at both of them, until his gaze lingered on Isaac. “Har, har, very funny. I least _I_ never went to take a piss in our living room plant, and then went to flush the toilet afterwards, like you once did, after you went to sleep after having partied all night long with your colleagues.”  
  
Isaac immediately stopped laughing, and now it was his turn to get laughed at.  
  
“Oh god, you really did that, Isaac?” Lily laughed.  
  
“Uh, I might have…” Isaac admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a bit, while everyone cracked up.  
  
“You’re crazy, Isaac,” Adrian laughed.  
  
Isaac looked more and more embarrassed. He wanted to throw something back at Kaylen for that, but he knew his mate had a hundred more stories to tell about him, so he decided it was best to just shut up.  
  
Kaylen smirked in victory when he got some revenge on Isaac for that comment earlier. He could tell that Isaac didn’t dare retort something at him, and it made him smirk even more.  
  
When the others poured another glass for themselves, Kaylen rose from his seat to use the bathroom. Apparently, Tony had just disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, so Kaylen had to use the one upstairs.  
  
So, he excused himself and headed upstairs, where the kids were currently playing in the hallway. The children had gotten bored with all the adults’ talking, and had decided to go around the house and play. Right now they were all upstairs, where they had space to be alone and play.  
  
“Kaylie!” Luna and Maya both exclaimed when they saw him coming up the stairs, and went over to hug him the moment he had ascended them.  
  
Kaylen smiled and hugged them back. “Hey, guys. What are you doing up here?”  
  
“Me and Maya are painting drawings! And Daniel’s playing soldiers with Alec and Aaron,” Luna said, and pointed to the boys, who were running around from room to room with toy guns and ‘shooting’ at each other. Most of the rooms were locked, so that the kids couldn’t make a mess of them, but the bathroom, and Adrian’s and Isaac’s rooms were unlocked. Lily, Eden, and Noah had locked their rooms earlier that day to keep the kids out, but Adrian and Isaac hadn’t.  
  
“Ah, I see,” Kaylen chuckled. He looked over at the floor in front of Dean and Castiel’s bedroom, where Luna and Maya had been using colored pencils to paint in a drawing book. “That looks very nice. You girls are good at that.”  
  
“Thanks!” Maya and Luna grinned at the same time.  
  
Kaylen smiled at them, but then felt his bladder protest. “And I’ll be right back, okay? I gotta use the bathroom.” He excused himself, and headed over to the bathroom to do his thing.  
  
“Okay!”   
  
Kaylen had to dodge Aaron on his way to the bathroom, who was too busy playing with Daniel and Alec to notice Kaylen walking by, but they avoided a collision before Kaylen disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
When Kaylen was done and came back out, Daniel and the boys were running up and down the stairs, completely consumed in their play, while Maya and Luna were quietly painting in their drawing book.   
  
Kaylen was almost surprised to see Noah walking up the stairs, having to dodge the wild boys on his way up.  
  
“Hey, be careful you don’t fall down,” Noah warned them gently. He was especially concerned about Aaron, who wasn’t that old yet, but he knew that Daniel was keeping an eye on him.  
  
“Yes, Auntie Noah!” Alec exclaimed, and ‘attacked’ the older Daniel along with little Aaron.  
  
“Hey! Cheaters,” Daniels laughed, and slowly went down the stairs, knowing he had to keep Aaron off the stairs as much as possible.  
  
“Hey,” Kaylen smiled, when Noah stepped into the hallway upstairs.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled back, somewhat shyly. “How’s, um, the baby doing?” He gestured at Kaylen’s abdomen.  
  
Kaylen smiled, and covered his stomach with his hand as he glanced down at it. “Okay, I guess. I can’t really feel it yet. Except that I’ve puked like three times today because of it.”  
  
“Ow.” Noah winced in sympathy.  
  
“It’s pretty annoying, but I’ll live.” Kaylen shrugged lightly, and smiled at Noah as he looked at him. He then coughed to clear his throat, and hesitated a bit before asking, “Um, do you mind helping me changing the sheets on Isaac’s old bed? We’re staying over tonight, and sleeping in fresh sheets would be nice.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Noah smiled. “I, um, just have to use the bathroom first. Tony is taking forever in the bathroom downstairs.”   
  
Kaylen chuckled. “Sure.”  
  
Noah went to do his thing in the bathroom, while Kaylen went to get his and Isaac’s bags from their car and carry them upstairs.  
  
When Noah was done, the two of them went to take care of the sheets. Noah knew exactly where Castiel put the clean sheets in the house, so he went to get some, and met up with Kaylen in Isaac’s room afterwards.  
  
Together, they helped each other change the bedsheets and get the bed ready to be slept in.  
  
Noah scrunched his nose when he noticed how closed off the room smelled, and how much of Isaac he could smell in there. “Ugh, Isaac’s always been lousy at letting air come into his room.” He went over to the window and opened it, letting some fresh air enter the room.  
  
Kaylen laughed softly. “That’s true. Though, I’m so used to his smell that I almost didn’t notice it.”  
  
“How can you _not_ smell that?” Noah asked, scrunching his nose even more.  
  
Again, Kaylen laughed. “Well, he hasn’t been here for a few months, and I guess your parents don’t go in here a lot to open the windows.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s probably true. But it still smells like Isaac’s farts.”  
  
They laughed together, and Kaylen unconsciously placed his hand on his abdomen again. He couldn’t stop touching his stomach lately, and he smiled every time he thought about his baby.  
  
Noah noticed what he was doing, and smiled a bit. He still felt a bit jealous, but he knew that one day, he and Jayden would make that dream come true as well.  
  
“I still find it so strange,” Noah suddenly spoke, making Kaylen snap out of his thoughts to look at him. “How Isaac behaves around you… He’s never been like that around anyone else before. You make him happy. _And_ it’s really odd that he’s gonna be a dad soon.”  
  
Kaylen let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah. I think he’s still a bit insecure about it, actually, even though he acts tough. But I know he’ll be good at it. He just doesn’t have much confidence in his own skills and qualities, sometimes.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in surprise. “But Isaac’s like the most confident person _ever!_ He’s always so cocky and such a smartass.”  
  
Kaylen leaned his head back as he laughed at that. “Yeah, he is. But he’s got insecurities too. He just doesn’t like showing it to people, so he hides it behind a mask of cockiness and mischief.”  
  
Noah considered that for a few seconds, before suddenly smiling at Kaylen. “Except for you. He shows _you._ And you _see_ it.”  
  
Kaylen blinked at him, almost stunned to hear Noah say that. He stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. “Yeah. I guess.”  
  
Noah grinned, and reached out his wing to gently bump it against Kaylen’s. “I’m glad he has you. Even though he pisses me off sometimes with his stupid teasing.”  
  
Kaylen couldn’t help but laugh at that, and bumped Noah’s wing back. “Yeah, you and me both.”  
  
The two of them grinned at each other, until suddenly Isaac ripped the door open and caught them both grinning. “What are you two laughing at?” he asked, staring between them in suspicion.  
  
Noah stared at him with panic, while Kaylen just rolled his eyes.  
  
“You know, not _everything_ that happens is your business,” Kaylen told him.  
  
“Eh, of course it’s my business! I have a right to know everything!”  
  
“Right.” Kaylen rolled his eyes fondly, and went over to Isaac to shut him up with a kiss when the beta was about to speak again.  
  
“Hey! You still haven’t answered me! And you can’t shut me up with kisses, I—” The rest of Isaac’s words were muffled out when Kaylen kissed him hard and deep, leaving Noah to stare at them in shock.  
  
“Ew! Get a room!” Noah groused, covering his eyes with his hands. It was still so awkward for him to see Isaac and Kaylen kissing, especially because they often weren’t holding back around him.  
  
Isaac pulled away from Kaylen’s soft lips to laugh out loud. “We _have_ a room – you just happen to be _in_ it, little bro!” He smirked at Noah before suddenly grabbing Kaylen and dipping him down, only to kiss him even more passionately when the sub stopped laughing.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened, and decided he better leave before the scene turned more pornographic than it already was.  
  
Isaac was endlessly amused with Noah’s disgust, since he had seen him and Jayden be gross with each other so many times before, and it was always nice with some payback. After Noah had left, Isaac kicked the door shut and kept kissing Kaylen.  
  
“Isaac,” Kaylen gasped, and began pushing him away a bit. His lips were already kiss-swollen, and the look on his face made Isaac suck in a breath. “Don’t get me worked up, and let’s head downstairs again.”  
  
“No way! I need some time alone with my gorgeous mate,” Isaac grinned, and pressed his lips against Kaylen’s again, while his hands moved around to grab his mate’s ass.  
  
Kaylen squeaked lightly when Isaac gave his ass a good squeeze, and the action made him buck forwards into Isaac, making their crotches touch. “Fuck, I hate you,” he growled lightly, baring his neck for Isaac when the beta managed to get him all worked up. Heat was burning inside him, and he shivered lightly when he felt slick leak from his ass.  
  
“I know. I hate you too,” Isaac grinned against his ear, which he gave a playful bite.  
  
Kaylen growled again, and then suddenly slammed Isaac up against the door and kissed him hard.  
  
“Whoa! Getting excited now, are we?” Isaac grinned. He could tell exactly how turned on Kaylen was. He knew every signal for it. The way Kaylen’s pupils were dilated, how his breathing got faster, his growls and slightly demanding behavior, and his smell. The smell was the best part. So intoxicating and wonderful.  
  
“That’s _your_ fault,” Kaylen accused. “And fuck, we don’t have time for this. Noah’s gonna get suspicious, and I don’t think I’ll be able to face him again afterwards. Please do it quick.”  
  
Kaylen was so horny and desperate, and now he was downright _begging_ Isaac to do something about it, quick.  
  
If that didn’t make Isaac hard and turned on, nothing else could.  
  
“Okay. I got an idea.” Isaac reached out to undo Kaylen’s pants, and then shoved his hand into them and his underwear to slip his fingers into his mate’s wet ass. The sound Kaylen made was like music, and he loved how the sub was squirming and trying to control his noises when Isaac fingered him quick but perfectly.  
  
“Mmhmm, _fuck,_ ” Kaylen moaned, biting his own lip to keep his noises down. The children could still be playing in the hallway outside, so he had to be quiet. He rocked back against Isaac’s fingers, and squeezed his inner muscles around the digits, moaning every time they touched the hot spots inside him.  
  
After a few moments, Isaac pulled out his fingers, and held Kaylen against himself when he instead pushed his tail into him.  
  
Kaylen had to bite into Isaac’s shirt to muffle his pleased moans and cries, and he squirmed against Isaac as the beta pushed his tail further and further into him. Feeling the tail twisting and squirming around inside of him made Kaylen go crazy with pleasure. It felt so good, and Isaac was a master at making him feel pleasure.  
  
But as good as it was, it wasn’t going to be as fast as Kaylen had hoped. So, he moved his own tail up to his ass and pushed it in alongside with Isaac’s. He was so wet from arousal that his tail easily slipped inside of him, without much resistance.  
  
“Holy shit,” Isaac exclaimed, almost coming right there in his pants when Kaylen did that.  
  
With both of their tails inside of him, and feeling them twisting around and massaging his insides, almost had Kaylen going crazy from pleasure. The stimulation was overwhelming, and he couldn’t help but rub himself against Isaac, as well as squirm and moan against him.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so naughty,” Isaac grinned, definitely approving of Kaylen’s idea. “Did I ever tell you that I love that about you?”  
  
“Yeah, I think you did. Like, a hundred times,” Kaylen moaned into his shirt. “And shut up and keep twisting your tail!”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
Isaac let his tail go crazy inside of Kaylen, and just a few seconds later, the submissive was crying out his orgasm into Isaac’s shirt.  
  
The whole thing was so hot that Isaac came in his own pants – which he hadn’t done in _years._ And Kaylen hadn’t even touched him, besides from rubbing himself against him.  
  
When his orgasm was over, Kaylen went limp against Isaac. He almost couldn’t stand upright, and neither could Isaac, but they somehow managed to keep each other on their feet.  
  
“Holy shit, that was _hot!_ ” Isaac exclaimed, after catching his breath. “And I totally creamed my pants.”  
  
Kaylen grinned against him, a look of euphoria on his face. “So did I.”  
  
Isaac grinned back at him, and slowly let his tail slip of out Kaylen. The submissive whined softly at the loss, and Isaac grimaced a bit how messy his tail was now. It was full of Kaylen’s slick, and it was dripping off his tail.  
  
“Damn. Since when did you get this wet outside your heat?”  
  
“I don’t know. I was just really horny lately,” Kaylen admitted, blushing a bit, and slowly moved away from Isaac. His own tail had slipped out of him as well, and was just as wet as Isaac’s. He tried pulling up his pants, but it just made him feel how wet and messy his underwear was now.  
  
“Must be the whole pregnancy thing. Damn, that’s so _hot!_ ” Isaac grinned.  
  
Kaylen chuckled, his cheeks still a bit red. “Yeah, but I really need to change my underwear now. And we have to wash our tails.”  
  
“Mm.” Isaac hummed in agreement, and gave his mate a dirty smirk as he moved his tail up to his mouth and licked some of the slick off it, while looking Kaylen straight in the eye.  
  
Kaylen’s eyes widened, and he felt his dick jump at the sight. “Stop it! We don’t have time for more kinkiness!”  
  
Isaac snorted in disappointment. “You’re such a party pooper sometimes.”  
  
“Do _you_ wanna get teased when the others figure out what we’ve been doing up here?”  
  
Those words had Isaac go quiet for a second, and the color drained from his face. “No. Definitely not.”  
  
“Good. Then let’s hurry up.”  
  
Kaylen went over to their bags of clothes, which they had packed for the weekend, and which Kaylen had carried upstairs before he and Noah had changed the bedsheets. He threw a pair of Isaac’s boxers in his face, before stripping out of his own pants to change his panties.  
  
Isaac couldn’t help but reached out to slap him in the ass, which earned him a smack on the head by Kaylen’s tail.  
  
“Eww! Your tail is still full of your love juice, dude!” Isaac exclaimed, and tried cleaning it off.  
  
Kaylen burst out laughing, and the two of them quickly finished changing their underwear before going to the bathroom to wash their tails. They giggled and pushed playfully at each other on their way there, and the whole washing tails thing ended up with them splashing water at each other.  
  
“You’re such a jackass,” Kaylen laughed, after Isaac had splashed water in his face, while they had cleaned their tails together. They were sitting next to each other on the edge of the bathtub, and used the showerhead to wash their tails with.  
  
Isaac just grinned like he had received a compliment. “So you keep saying. And yet you’re still with me.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled, and reached out to cup Isaac’s cheek with his hand, smiling at him. “Yeah. It’s like you’re the earth, and I’m the apple that keeps falling down onto you. Like gravity.”  
  
“Hey, my nickname is not Newton for nothing!” Isaac grinned, his tail flicking behind him with happiness.  
  
Kaylen let out a soft chuckle, and leaned in to kiss Isaac.  
  
The kiss was sweet and loving, and Isaac closed his eyes and let himself drown in the feeling of Kaylen all around him. Their bond pulsated with happiness, and Isaac couldn’t help but cover his mate’s belly with his hand again.  
  
The moment was so intimate and so intense that neither of them had noticed Lily calling out their names as she went around looking for them. It wasn’t until she suddenly opened the door to the bathroom that they heard her.  
  
“Isaac? Kaylen? Are you in here— Oh.” Lily stared at them with wide eyes when she opened the bathroom door and saw them sitting on the edge of the bathroom together, with wet spots on their clothes after having splashed water on each other.  
  
Kaylen and Isaac quickly pulled apart to look at her.  
  
“Oh. Hey, Twinnie!” Isaac grinned, acting all innocent. His hair was messy because Kaylen had grasped it during their kiss, and their lips were swollen with kisses.  
  
Kaylen blushed somewhat, and found it hard to meet Lily’s eyes.  
  
Lily just kept staring between them until she snapped out of it. “I’m not even gonna ask.” She grimaced somewhat before turning to leave.  
  
“Hey! We weren’t doing anything naughty!” Isaac yelled after her.  
  
“I’m sure you weren’t!” Lily yelled back from the hallway, sounding quite unconvinced, and somewhat amused.  
  
Kaylen giggled when Isaac grimaced in offense that his twin didn’t believe him.  
  
“Jeez. She never believes me,” Isaac complained. “I mean, how hard can it be?”  
  
Before Isaac could add another comment to his complaint, Kaylen smirked and interrupted him. “I know. That’s what I asked him last night.”  
  
Isaac turned to look at him with confusion. It took him a few seconds to understand the joke, but when he did, he burst out laughing. “Oh, you’re getting really creative with those ‘that’s what she said’ jokes!”  
  
Kaylen laughed, pleased that Isaac had gotten the joke, after all.  
  
Grinning, Isaac leaned in close to Kaylen, so that their noses were almost touching. “So, tell me; how hard was it, then?”  
  
“You should know; you were there,” Kaylen chuckled. “But it was quite pleasing. Well, at least while it could still keep up with me.”  
  
“Hey! I kept up the whole time!” Isaac protested, making Kaylen laugh out loud again and pull him in for another kiss.  
  
They both didn’t care that the others would start to question what they had been up to during the past twenty minutes, anymore. They were too lost in each other to care, and if anyone asked, they would just say that Kaylen had gotten sick because of the baby, and Isaac had helped him in the bathroom.   
  
Isaac had never been happier in his life. He had found the most amazing mate in the world, who was just as funny and mischievous as himself, but also kind, understanding, and not to mention incredibly hot.   
  
Nothing else in the world mattered, as long as he got to be with Kaylen.  
  
And if that wasn’t the root to happiness, then what else was?  
  
  
 _The end_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Captivated. I hope you've all enjoyed the story! I'll of course be writing more about Isaac and Kaylen in the new chapters of Dedicated now that I'm going back to writing on that one again. I'm kind of gonna miss writing about Isaac and Kaylen as the main characters - I had fun writing this, even though I haven't had much time for it.
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to thank my readers for reading the story and leaving me feedback. Your comments and kudos have kept me going. Thank you :)
> 
> I hope to update a new chapter of Dedicated soon. I think I'll need to re-read a few chapters, because it's been so long XD;


End file.
